The Return O Retorno
by Mamma Corleone
Summary: Os exploradores estão de volta á Londres... Tudo parece correr na mais absoluta normalidade, mas o passado nao é apagado assim, tao facilmente! Shipper: Madge - Rox
1. Adeus

**DISCLAIMER: **Devo confessar-lhe uma coisa: esses personagens não me pertencem! Poiseh, sei que sou genial e tudo o mais, mas não tive a honra de criá-los... Espantoso não?

**Aviso ao navegantes: **Essa eh uma fic aleatória, se passa com os exploradores FORA do Platô... Não, não explico como eles saíram e nem eh uma pretensão de 4ª temporada, eh soh uma fic que me ocorreu...

Dedicada às minha lovinhasS que amam Madge/Rox tanto qto eu!

* * *

The Return

_**Capítulo 1 – Adeus**_

- Eu nem acredito que voltamos! Ontem mesmo dei um salto da cama quando Jessie levou-me um copo d'água. Pensei que estava na casa da árvore e que éramos atacados.- comentou Challenger, sorrindo.

- Ainda faz muito pouco tempo que voltamos, logo nos readaptaremos. Ademais Challenger, seus afazeres científicos irão mantê-lo ocupado demais para que se lembre do Platô.

- Não se iluda Roxton, aquele lugar é inesquecível. É uma pena não poder compartilhar todas as minhas descobertas com o mundo...- suspirou o cientista.

- Ora essa George, não queremos que o Platô seja invadido por hordas de exploradores, caçadores de tesouros e incrédulos.- ponderou Summerlee.- Eles acabariam com o lugar em pouco tempo. As amostras que trouxe bastam, afinal nós sabemos a verdade e isso é suficiente.

- O professor está certo, o Platô estaria condenado se o revelássemos ao mundo!- Malone olhou para o relógio.- As garotas estão atrasadas...

- Ah, não estamos não!- disse alguém do fundo da sala.

Os quatro homens se voltaram para a porta e viram Marguerite com um deslumbrante vestido púrpura e marfim, e uma graciosa tiara prendendo-lhe os cabelos.

- E agora, senhores, contemplem a nossa "garota da selva"!- anunciou ela.

Então Verônica entrou na sala. Ela trajava um vestido verde esmeralda com detalhes em dourado, e um par de luvas nos mesmos tons.

- Uau!- foi só o que eles conseguiram dizer.

- Uma legítima européia.- comentou Summerlee.

- É, talvez um pouco bronzeada demais,- acrescentou Marguerite.- mas ainda assim uma dama em todos os aspectos.

Verônica corou ligeiramente quando seus olhos encontraram o rosto admirado de Malone. Sim, agora ela era uma verdadeira dama (e se fora a própria Marguerite Krux quem dissera, quem haveria de discordar?) e ele não se envergonharia de apresentá-la à todos como sua _noiva_.

- Bem, bem, esclarecidos estes pormenores que tal irmos jantar? Estou faminta e morrendo de saudades de um bom "petit gâteu" de sobremesa.

Todos riram da colocação de Marguerite, então os cavalheiros se levantaram e foram ao encontro das duas lindas damas.

- Será que a belíssima dama aceitaria este humilde cavalheiro como acompanhante?- gracejou Malone, fazendo uma mesura na direção de Verônica.

- Oh, fico lisonjeada com o convite gentil senhor.- brincou a loira.- Mas devo alertá-lo que estou noiva, e meu noivo é um homem muito bravo...

- Então cruzarei espadas com este biltre até a morte, e assim poderei ter a honra de escoltá-la, jovem dama.

Antes que ela respondesse, a herdeira irritou-se.

- Chega os dois! Parem com os joguinhos e vamos andando, sim?

Com olhares divertidos, Malone e Verônica enlaçaram seus braços e saíram, logo seguidos por Challenger e Summerlee.

- Posso acompanhá-la?- pediu Roxton, oferecendo o braço á Marguerite.

Ela sorriu.

- É claro, milorde.

O jantar, no mais elegante restaurante de Londres, corria ás mil maravilhas até que todos fizeram um súbito silêncio. Então Roxton tomou a palavra:

- Marguerite, aliás senhorita Krux, quero aproveitar o momento já que estamos praticamente em família, e quero lhe perguntar uma coisa.- o Lorde escorregou da cadeira e postou-se de joelhos diante de uma Marguerite estupefata.

Os outros disfarçaram sorrisinhos.

- Marguerite Krux, não é segredo pra ninguém que eu a amo mais do que já amei qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, eu seria capaz de morrer mil vezes por você porque você é minha razão de viver. Então lhe peço, com todo o amor que sinto, você quer se tornar Lady Marguerite Roxton? Marguerite, você aceita se casar comigo?

A morena congelou. Ele a estava pedindo em casamento? Deus, era tudo o que ela queria: ser feliz ao lado de Roxton! Desde o momento em que se descobrira apaixonada, desde que se entregara a ele pela primeira vez, ela soube que jamais haveria outro em sua vida, soube que John Roxton seria o único a quem pertenceria de corpo e alma até que a vida se extinguisse de seu ser.

"Eu te amo John.- pensou triste.- Amo tanto que me coração quase pára ao pensar em deixá-lo..."

- E então? Você aceita?

Apesar de aparentar calma e descontração Roxton estava absolutamente apavorado. Nunca pensara em se casar, afinal nenhuma mulher lhe parecia a ideal, a única com quem desejaria compartilhar o resto de sua vida. Então aparecera Marguerite, aquela mulher de "fogo e aço", intempestiva, mandona, sarcástica e absolutamente apaixonante.

Não planejara se apaixonar. Queria apenas uma noite de diversão, uma conquista fácil, mais um troféu para ostentar em sua "coleção". Mas as dificuldades impostas pela dama lhe ferveram o sangue e, quando menos esperava, descobriu-se dependente da presença dela como do ar que respirava.

Sim, o Lorde John Richard Roxton finalmente apaixonara-se.

- Eu, eu não sei...- murmurou Marguerite, confusa.- Eu preciso, preciso ir ao toalete. Com licença.

Lançando um olhar significativo á Verônica, ela saiu em direção ao banheiro deixando Roxton de joelhos, com uma expressão de total perplexidade.

- Er, vou ver se ela está bem...- falou a loira e saiu também.

- _Você sabia de tudo!_- vociferou Marguerite ao ver a outra entrar no banheiro.- Você sabia e não me contou!

- Era para ser uma surpresa. Achei, a-achamos que você fosse gostar...- ela andou até a amiga, que lhe dera as costas, e colocou a Mao no ombro dela.- Você não ama o Roxton? Não quer se casar com ele?

A morena deu um suspiro cansado, depois se voltou para Verônica e a loira então pôde ver as lágrimas silenciosas que rolavam pelo seu rosto devastado.

- Céus! O que foi? Por que você está chorando?

- Eu amo o Roxton, o amo tanto que não existem palavras que sequer se aproximem de uma explicação.- começou ela.- Eu morreria se o perdesse, você entende isso? Eu seria a pessoa mais desgraçada do mundo, viver não faria mais sentido algum...

- Então aceite o pedido dele, oras! Case-se com Roxton e fique ao lado dele pro resto da vida!

- Não é tão simples...

- E por que não?

A herdeira abriu a boca para responder, mas calou-se a meio caminho. Não, não podia contar a ninguém o que estava acontecendo, tinha que ser forte e voltar a ser a Marguerite de antes do Platô.

A Marguerite de antes de Roxton.

- Acho que devemos voltar à mesa.

- É claro, vamos.

Depois de se recompor e retocar a maquiagem, as duas voltaram ao salão.

- Achei que tinham se perdido no caminho.- comentou Challenger, tentando quebrar o clima pesado que se instalara na mesa.

Roxton não prestou atenção alguma ao amigo, levantou-se e ficou parado diante de Marguerite, encarando-a.

- E então?

- Então?- ela se fez de desentendida.- Então o quê?

- Pelo amor de Deus pare com essa encenação! Diga-me que se casará comigo!- berrou o Lorde, esquecendo-se de onde estava.- Diga-me algo ou acabarei enlouquecendo!

Ele tremia, era a muito custo que continha a vontade de tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la até ouvir o tão esperado "sim".

- Desculpe-me, não gostaria de discutir isso aqui, mas já que insiste... Não Lorde Roxton, eu não me casarei com você.- respondeu ela, reprimindo com todas as forças que tinha, as lágrimas e o impulso insano de agarrá-lo e implorar-lhe que não a deixasse ir.- Agora que esclarecemos este assunto, devo pedir licença, pois preciso deixá-los. A noite e vossa companhia foram deveras agradáveis.- e, mantendo a postura mais fria e impessoal que conseguia, saiu do restaurante.

Todos estavam embasbacados demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Challenger e Summerlee encaravam Roxton esperando alguma reação. Malone olhou para verônica, que estava tão chocada quanto ele, e perguntou:

- Você entendeu? Ela lhe disse alguma coisa antes disso tudo?

- Não. Pensei que ela estivesse apenas assustada, mas tinha certeza de que aceitaria o pedido...

- Er, Roxton?- chamou Summerlee.- Sente-se, tome alguma coisa... Certamente a senhorita Krux está um pouco confusa, mas amanhã vocês se entenderão.

O Lorde sentou-se, ainda sem e entender direito o que acontecera, e tomou de um gole só o conhaque que lhe ofereciam.

- Não!- disse, de repente.- Isso não vai terminar assim. Ela me ama, eu sei disso, eu _sinto_ isso droga!- então levantou-se de um salto.- Perdoem-me, mas preciso ir atrás dela. Algo me diz que se não for agora mesmo, a perderei para sempre!

Com a saída intempestiva de Roxton, os quatro restantes se entreolharam. Sim, positivamente a noite estava acabada e não da forma que eles haviam imaginado.

- Acho que só nos resta ir para casa e esperar.- sentenciou Challenger.

Eles se despediram na frente do restaurante. Malone voltou para seu hotel, Summerlee foi para casa e Verônica seguiu com Challenger, afinal era hóspede dele e da esposa.

* * *

As batidas na porta do quarto fizeram-na sobressaltar-se. Eram eles! Certamente já haviam descoberto que estava de volta e a rastreado até ali, agora queriam explicações...

"Não, eles não se exporiam a ponto de vir aqui, uma emboscada seria bem mais segura.- pensou, voltando ao que estava fazendo."

Uma nova série de batidas a fez se apressar para terminar de uma vez aquela mala. Sairia do hotel pela manhã, estava decidido.

- Marguerite! Marguerite você vai abrir esta porta ou precisarei entrar á força?- urrou Roxton ainda esmurrando a porta.- Abra ou porei á baixo!

A primeira reação da herdeira foi alegria. Seu amor estava ali, não a abandonaria e tudo ficaria bem com ele ao seu lado. Logo porem a razão tomou conta de sua mente e ela deu-se conta do absurdo que era envolvê-lo naquela história.

Com uma expressão neutra no rosto ela abriu a porta.

- Por que não se anunciou? Eu poderia não querer recebê-lo.

Ele não deu atenção alguma ás palavras dela e entrou no quarto.

- O que está havendo? Por que não quer se casar comigo?

- Bem, uma dama não tem o direito de escolher o marido que mais lhe pareça apropriado?- ela sorriu cinicamente.- Não estamos mais nos tempos medievais _Lorde_ Roxton.

- Pare com isso, chega de todo esse fingimento.- dizia ele, exasperado.- Eu sei que você me ama, por que está fazendo isso? Por que está me punindo assim?

Ela lhe deu as costas.

- Quanta arrogância de sua parte afirmar tão categoricamente que o amo.- falou com sarcasmo.

- O quê?

- Eu não o amo Lorde Roxton. Você foi um belo passatempo naquele lugar infernal, mas agora estamos de volta à civilização e você não me é mais útil!

Cada palavra dela era como uma faca cravada no peito dele. Não, ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Tudo o que haviam passado juntos, as declarações tímidas, os beijos roubados, as insinuações, tudo não passara de um divertimento para ela? Não, ele se recusava a aceitar.

- Então diga isso olhando nos meus olhos.- ele pegou-a pelo braço e a obrigou a encará-lo.- Repita que não significo nada para você, diga que não me ama, mas dessa vez deixe-me ver o que os seus olhos dizem.

"_Mente que eu finjo que acredito no seu coração, conta uma mentira pro meu coração, diz que ainda sou o que você mais quis..."_

**REVIEWS**

Sim pessoinhas, uma fic longa exige milhoes de reviews... mas se nao quiserem se dar ao trabalho de escrever, td bem... sou compreensiva...

... Eu paro a fic aqui e fica td bem!

hehehehehehe

bjinhOS


	2. Uma Última Noite

**DISCLAIMER:** Não, eu não criei estes personagens, logo eles não me pertencem... Mas acho que posso escrever sobre eles para provar meu imorredouro amor... ou será que não? Seja como for, eles não são meus e eu não tenho nenhum ganho financeiro com estas fics...

Meninaaas lindas, sorry pela demora... Mas a vida eh melhor com um pouquinho de expectativa neh?

Lidy: Poiseh, será que ela consegue ficar enganando o Rox desse jeito? E quem tah atrás dela? ai, ai soh lendo pra descobrir neh! bjinhOs e brigadão pela review! Continua acompanhando!

Luanaa; Sinhê, sinta-se presenteada com esta fic minha lova!! E aqui vai de presete mais um capítulo fresquinho! bjOs

Lady K: Minha lova master! Pára de reclamar do tamanho do cap mulher... O que vale eh deixar vcs curiosas... ehehehe Ah, eu ateh te mando o Rox, mas depois que ele casar comigo neh, afinal se nao for a Madge a eleita, sou eu!!! shuaushuua[modééééstia rules \o/] tah aki o 2º cap, enjoy! bjoS linda!

Mah: Uau! Rápida e rasteira! prontinho senhorita, aqui está mais um cap! bjOs

Amanda BBC: heheheh... Ok, ok eu continuo! Quanto a Madge nao aceitar o John, bom mesmo assim ela tbm ainda eh a minha preferida! bjinhOs

Marguerrite: Oiee! Lovinha que bom que tu entendeu que eh pra deixar um monte de reviews!! ehehehhe eh que eu sou mto má sabe?! ehehehehe Ah, pode deixar uns palpites ai, afinal td pode acontecer nessa fic neh?! BjoS.

Fran: Eles tem que sofrer um pouquinho pro final ficar emocionante caso eles voltem neh?! Nao posso prometer nada, mas fica acompanhando a fic que aos poucos tu descobre neh?! bjoS

Bem minhas amadinhas, aqui está mais um capítulo para vosso deleite... Ah, jah vos aviso que está very very hot, então peguem seus leques e preparem-se!

bjinhOs e aproveitem!

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 – Uma Última Noite**_

Marguerite respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça. Não conseguiria mentir encarando aqueles olhos verdes que conseguiam lê-la como a um livro aberto, sabia que estava escrito em sua alma, em letras garrafais, "_eu te amo"_ e tinha certeza de que Roxton perceberia.

- Eu não...- a boca não queria dizer algo que o coração não sentia.- Por que você quer ficar se machucando assim? Por que não podemos simplesmente apagar essa página de nossas vidas? Case-se com alguém da nobreza, você não precisa de mim...

- Pare de enrolar e diga a verdade! Vamos, diga!

- Eu não amo você...- murmurou com voz fraca.

Céus, como era difícil para ele! Por que fora se apaixonar? Por que não o afastara de si logo no começo? Que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Onde estava a espiã fria e calculista que passara (praticamente) ilesa por uma guerra?

"Você pode enganar a qualquer um, até a si mesma,- disse-lhe sua consciência.- mas não à ele. John a conhece melhor do que qualquer um jamais a conhecerá e ele sabe que você está mentindo."

- Eu, eu não...- recomeçou ela, hesitante. Repetiria aquilo até convencer a si mesma.- Não...

Percebendo que sua amada estava a um passo de se render, Roxton segurou-lhe a nuca com a mão esquerda e a puxou para um beijo.

Marguerite correspondeu àquele beijo com toda a paixão, toda a urgência que fremiam em seu ser e faziam-lhe o sangue ferver. Agarrou-se à ele como se fosse sua tábua de salvação no meio de uma tormenta em alto mar.

"Deus, como posso deixá-lo se é somente por ele que ainda vivo?- pensou ela."

As mãos ágeis do Lorde correram até os botões do vestido dela. Ele os abria com voracidade desejando desnudar aquela pele macia, aquele corpo que completava o seu próprio. Precisava sentir o gosto, o cheiro, o calor daquela que era a _única_ mulher que amaria em sua vida.

- Roxton, não devíamos...- começou ela, mas foi inútil. A atração que existia entre eles era irresistível demais para ser ignorada ou controlada.

- Shhh... Chega de mentiras.- sussurrou ele ao ouvido dela.- Marguerite, não negue a si mesma aquilo que tanto desejas...

De repente todos os problemas ficaram muito distantes. Estavam de volta àquela caverna cheia de gás, e aquele poderia ser o último momento de suas vidas, tudo o que importava era a presença do outro, a proximidade de seus corpos...

Com movimentos precisos Roxton se livrou da própria camisa e conduziu Marguerite até a cama. A morena ajudou-o a livrar-se das calças e tirou a combinação, ficando ambos nus.

- Meu Deus, você é linda...- disse ele absolutamente encantado.

Ela sorriu tímida.

- Você sempre diz isso...

- E nunca me cansarei de dizer.- respondeu, beijando-a com ternura.- Você é a mulher mais fantástica que já conheci, e eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo por tê-la em meus braços!

Aquelas palavras foram a gota d'água que faltava para derrubar Marguerite. A morena começou a chorar silenciosamente, encarando o chão. Por que ele precisava ser tão perfeito?

- Não chore meu amor...- disse Roxton, secando-lhe as lágrimas.- O que quer que a esteja perturbando nós resolveremos _juntos_. Eu vou protegê-la para sempre!

E, com aquelas palavras ainda reverberando pelo ambiente, os dois se abraçaram com ternura.

- Eu o quero Roxton...- sussurrou ela ao ouvido dele.- Deixe-me senti-lo em mim apenas mais uma vez...

A boca ávida do Lorde rumou diretamente para o pescoço da herdeira, depositando ali beijos molhados e ardentes, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam os seios e a barriga dela.

Com um movimento rápido, o caçador deitou sua dama na cama e, após contemplá-la por mais alguns instantes, lançou-se à sua tarefa preferida: dar-lhe prazer até fazê-la gemer e contorcer-se de êxtase em seus braços.

"_Você vem com o seu jeito de querer, já conhece os meus segredos no prazer, e a gente faz amor mais uma vez."_

Roxton começou a beijar os lábios de Marguerite, então foi descendo, passando por seu pescoço, colo. Parou por alguns momentos nos seios, lambendo-os e mordicando de leve os mamilos já intumescidos. Em seguida passeou com a língua pela planície do abdômen para então chegar ao vale oculto entre as coxas dela.

A morena gemia e estremecia de prazer em resposta aos estímulos dele. Sentia cada vez mais como se fosse explodir em luz e cor.

Quando sentiu que sua dama estava pronta, o caçador fez o caminho inverso e beijou-lhe o corpo até encontra-lhe a boca de lábios carnudos e doces. Antes, porém, que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Marguerite interrompeu o beijo.

- O que... começou ele.

- Shh...- ela colocou dois dedos sobre seus lábios.- Agora é a minha vez...

Ainda meio zonza, ela começou a beijar o tórax dele enquanto o arranhava de leve. Foi descendo devagar, fazendo pausas estratégicas, até que finalmente alcançou o volume rijo que se projetava por entre as pernas dele e mostrava o quanto a desejava.

As sensações proporcionadas pela boca dela faziam Roxton apertar os dentes para não gritar, era como se todos os seus nervos enviassem uma única mensagem ao seu cérebro: "prazer"!

Quando sentiu que não conseguiria mais agüentar, ele puxou Marguerite e colocou-se sobre ela. Nenhum deles podia esperar mais um minuto sequer, então ele a invadiu, preencheu cada pedacinho do seu ser e eles entraram na dança mais antiga da humanidade.

Era incrível como seus corpos se moldavam tão perfeitamente, como se tivessem sido feitos na mesma fôrma e separados em seguida. Mas a sua conexão ia muito além, não eram somente seus corpos que se encaixavam tão bem, suas almas eram extensões de um único que somente era completo quando estavam juntos. Um só viveria enquanto o outro também vivesse.

Um grito rouco assomou aos lábios de Roxton, ao mesmo tempo em que as unhas de Marguerite se cravavam em suas costas. Ele ainda tentou sair de dentro dela antes de jorrar seu líquido, mas as mãos dela o prenderam.

- Eu quero tudo John...- ofegou.- _Tudo_!

Então já era tarde demais para voltar atrás, ele entregou sua semente àquela a quem já entregara seu coração, sua própria alma e os dois atingiram o clímax absoluto juntos. Naquela hora foi como se a vida os tivesse levado por caminhos tortuosos apenas para que se encontrassem e desfrutassem daquele momento de felicidade plena e incomensurável.

- Eu te amo Marguerite.- murmurou ele.- Juro que amo mais do que poderia imaginar possível amar alguém.

Enternecida, ela o olhou fixamente. Queria memorizá-lo, gravar a imagem dele em sua retina; queria seu cheiro, seu gosto... Queria tê-lo eternamente em seu ser, sabê-lo gravado a fogo em sua alma.

- Eu sei.- respondeu ela.- Eu sinto exatamente o mesmo.

Com um sorriso doce nos lábios, o caçador adormeceu. A morena então descansou a cabeça no peito dele e deixou as lágrimas rolarem livremente. Precisava aproveitar cada segundo que ainda lhe restava.

- Por favor, não me odeie pela manhã.- murmurou.- É justamente porque amo você que preciso me afastar... Não me odeie...

"_Só um beijo e nada mais, depois disso tanto faz, uma noite pra esquecer de uma vida, minha estrela perdida..."_

* * *

- Tudo bem então, esperaremos vocês. Até logo.- Challenger desligou o telefone com ar preocupado.

- O que houve?- inquiriu Verônica.- Quem era ao telefone?

- Era o Malone. Parece que aconteceu qualquer coisa à Marguerite, mas ele não queria explicar por telefone.- respondeu o cientista.- Ele e o Roxton estão vindo para cá.

- Hum, não seria bom chamarmos Summerlee também? Talvez ele possa ajudar de alguma forma...

- Ótima idéia Verônica!

Pouco mais de uma hora depois todos se encontravam reunidos na sala de visitas da casa de George Edward Challenger.

- Bem Roxton, quem sabe o que se passa na cabeça de Marguerite?- questionou Malone.- Talvez ela estivesse fingindo o tempo todo e, agora que voltamos à civilização, a máscara tenha enfim caído.

- Você está sugerindo que ela nunca me amou? É isso?

- Hmm, bom, não podemos excluir esta possibilidade, afinal qual de nós realmente conhecia a senhorita Krux?

A indignação tomou conta de Roxton.

- Eu conhecia Challenger!- bradou.- Eu conheço Marguerite melhor do que vocês jamais entenderão e não admito que duvidem sequer por um segundo do amor dela por mim, ou do meu amor por ela!

- Aclame-se John.- apaziguou Summerlee.- São apenas suposições.

- São suposições ofensivas e desnecessárias! E não quero mais que falem de Marguerite dessa forma!

- Eu concordo com o Roxton.- manifestou-se a garota da selva pela primeira vez.- Logo que vocês chegaram ao Platô eu achei que Marguerite era a pessoa mais falsa e ambiciosa que já tinha visto, mas com tempo ela provou ser tão digna quanto qualquer um de nós. Tenho certeza de que ela o ama Roxton.

O Lorde sorriu, agradecido, para a mulher a quem via como valorosa companheira de caçadas e, por que não mencionar, uma irmã mais nova.

- Além do mais tenho razões para acreditar que havia motivos que desconhecemos e que estavam fazendo com que Marguerite agisse dessa forma estranha.- prosseguiu a loira.- Aguardem um instante.

Ela saiu da sala apressada, deixando os quatro homens na expectativa. Nenhum deles falou nada até que, alguns minutos depois, ela voltou com um pequeno cartão nas mãos.

- Achei isso na bolsa dela ontem, quando nos arrumávamos para o jantar. Pensei que depois de aceitar o pedido do Roxton, ela nos explicasse o que estava acontecendo, o que significa este papel... Como viram, estava enganada.

O cartão passou pelas mãos de todos os presentes na sala, até que chegou ao caçador. Ele leu a mensagem e ficou estarrecido, então, com uma voz chocada, ele recitou em voz alta:

- _"O jogo acabou. A encontramos e você perdeu."_

"_Por que você foi embora e não quer mais voltar? Por que assim, sem motivo, sem nem avisar_?"

CONTINUA

E aqui termina mais uma parte dessa epopéia [eita vocabulário bacana!!! eheheh]... Se quiserem saber o que ainda está por vir jah sabem neh?

Ah, nao lembram? Entao vamos lah: deixem milhoes de reviews e eu volto!!!!

heheheh

bjOkolas!


	3. Tão Longe

**DISCLAIMER:** Olha soh, entendam de uma vez por tdas que estes personagensnao me pertencem... Eu sei que sou genial e tudo mais, mas nao teria a capacidade de criar seres tão espetaculares!

Oie meninas... Desculpa a demora, mas to aperfeiçoando técnicas de tortura...hsuhuashuashsushu brinks... Aki tah o cap 3 taah?

Luanaa: Nem fala no Chall e no Malone... MAs nesse cap o Chall se redime!!! leia!! bjinhOs lova!

Lidy: Ai que agonia mulher! Eu sei que é difícil esperar, mas aqui o mistério começa a ser revelado.... bjoS

Marguerrite: O cap foi pequeno, mas as emoçoes compensaram neeh? heheheh... acho q esse tah um pouquinho maior... EnjOy lovinha!

Lady K: minha lova master plus, a cara de ética funcionou? heehehehe Espero que o chefe nao tenha enchido o saco... (se ele incomodar manda ele se entender cmg...uhuassuahsu) aproveita o 3 q tah um pouquinho mais longo... bjOS linDa!

Fran: Linda, desculpa a demora, mas aqui tem mais um fresquinho! bjo

Srta J Cullen: ou melhor, minha lova Lady Jeh... aiin, que bom que voltastes!!! Eu vou brigar com a tua conta antiga! aff, sacanagem me privar das tuas reviews!!! Mas agora que voltastes, leia e deixe muitas muitas muitas reviews!!! bjaO lova!

Well well girls... Enjoy ok?

* * *

_**Capítulo 3 – Tão Longe **_

- Dois meses Challenger. _Dois meses_ sem notícia alguma! Parece que vou enlouquecer, a cada momento que passa sinto minha lucidez me abandonar aos poucos.- disse Roxton, amargurado.

- Eu imagino que deva estar sendo horrível para você, mas precisa manter a cabeça no lugar, homem. O investigador que você contratou não está mandando relatórios regulares?

- Está, mas não há nenhum sinal dela.- ele passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto exasperado.- É como se Marguerite simplesmente tivesse sumido no ar!

- Bem, não podemos descartar nenhuma possibilidade, inclusive a de que ela pode estar... bem...- o cientista hesitou. Apesar de ter-se estranhado algumas vezes com a herdeira, a queria como a uma filha e lhe partia o coração ter de verbalizar a idéia que há dias lhe martelava a cabeça.- É possível que não a estejamos encontrando porque ela pode estar morta...

- Não!- gritou o caçador enlouquecido.- Não, ela _não_ está morta Challenger! NÃO ESTÁ!- ele apanhou um peso de papel e o arremessou contra a parede oposta.- Marguerite _não pode_ estar morta, ela, ela não tem esse direito... Eu, eu estaria morto também se isso fosse verdade... Não posso viver sem ela, simplesmente não posso...

Os últimos meses estavam sendo um tormento para o Lorde John Richard Roxton. Desde que sua amada desaparecera, deixando-lhe apenas um lenço marcado de batom, ele não dormia, não comia e passava os dias trancafiado no escritório da Mansão Roxton, tomando whisky ou conhaque e fumando feito uma chaminé.

Deus, como doía ficar longe dela! Por que ela fizera aquilo? Por que fora embora sem dizer nada? Ele a amava, já lhe dera provas disso, mas parecia que não era o suficiente. Pelo menos não o suficiente a ponto dela confiar nele para contar-lhe o que a perturbava.

A primeira reação de Roxton ao perceber que Marguerite havia partido foi incredulidade. Ele se recusava a acreditar que ela pudesse ser capaz de um ato tão covarde. Então a raiva também brotou em seu peito, afinal quem aquela mulher pensava que era? Ela não podia simplesmente abandoná-lo assim, sem mais nem menos! Ele era um _Lorde, _um Lorde que poderia ter a mulher que quisesse e aquela, aquela, aquela _presunçosa_ não lhe faria falta alguma!

A revolta durou alguns dias, nos quais Roxton mergulhou de cabeça em noitadas regadas a álcool, cigarros e mulheres. Buscou esquecer Marguerite com cada mulher que encontrou, mas em todos os perfumes que sentiu, em cada canto que olhou, apenas encontrou a si mesmo sozinho, arrasado pela falta dela. Então, depois de tentar tudo para esquecê-la, só lhe restava uma opção: encontrá-la, buscá-la aonde quer que estivesse e tê-la junto de si para sempre.

Quando estava às vésperas de completar um mês do desaparecimento de Marguerite, o caçador contratou um investigador particular. Estava disposto a mover céus e terras para trazer seu amor de volta. Porem, cada dia que passava sem notícias era um tormento. Ir do amanhecer à noite era uma verdadeira prova de sobrevivência, um desafio que exigia toda a força que ele possuía.

- Não posso perder a esperança,- dizia a si mesmo todas as manhãs, como se recitasse um mantra.- hoje Pinket a encontrará.

Mas ao cair da noite, sem nenhuma novidade, a apatia dominava seu ser e ele se deixava ficar sentado no escritório, fumando, bebendo e lembrando-se de cada momento que passara junto dela, cada detalhe do seu rosto, seu corpo...

"Raios! Seus olhos me perseguem até em sonhos!- pensava exasperado.- Sua boca doce, o perfume da sua pele... Céus Marguerite, por que você me deixou?"

Challenger encarava o amigo, apreensivo. As alterações de humor dele estavam cada vez mais freqüentes, ele passava da tranqüilidade à fúria por qualquer motivo e agora que Malone e Verônica haviam viajado para a América, para que ele apresentasse a noiva a sua família, estava difícil conviver com Roxton por muito tempo. O sumiço da herdeira havia destroçado o lado equilibrado da personalidade dele.

- Você tem se alimentado Roxton?

- É...- respondeu

- Acho que deveria chamar um médico, você não me parece nada bem. Lady Elizabeth disse-me...

Roxton deu um muxoxo entediado.

- Minha mãe se preocupa à toa, parece ter esquecido que não sou mais um garotinho. Ela sempre foi exagerado.- ele andou até o aparador e serviu-se de uma dose dupla de whisky.- Desde que William e meu pai morreram, ela fica me cercando de atenções...

- Lady Elizabeth já perdeu muitos a quem amava, é natural que queira cuidar do único que lhe restou. Você é filho dela, esteve longe por algum tempo, é óbvio que ela quer vê-lo bem.- argumentou o cientista.

- Eu entendo, mas não posso faze nada se sinto que minha vida se foi com Marguerite...

A tristeza naquelas palavras era quase física, algo palpável que sufocava mais o Lorde a cada dia que passava.

Vendo-o tomar o whisky todo de um gole só, Challenger comentou num tom evidentemente reprovador:

- E você acha que a bebida o fará esquecer o que aconteceu? Ou que, talvez, amortecerá a dor?- ele levantou-se e andou para perto do amigo.- Santo Deus, homem, ainda não são duas horas da tarde e você já está bebendo! É preciso reagir, sair dessa apatia e lutar! Se você _realmente_ quer Marguerite de volta e está disposto a lutar por isso, então eu estou com você, mas pare de se destruir e chafurdar em autocomiseração!

No primeiro momento pareceu que Roxton iria fazer algo absolutamente irracional, mas em seguida ele levantou e abraçou o cientista. Sim, era hora de reagir, de voltar a ser o velho caçador que não se intimidava diante de nada, nem ninguém, quando se tratava de ajudar seus amigos.

E Marguerite era muito mais que uma simples amiga, era uma parte dele mesmo.

"_E hoje me resta a esperança de ter você de volta, não penso em mais nada."_

* * *

Ela olhou ao redor, bem não era nenhum hotel cinco estrelas (aliás, a palavra "espelunca" ainda seria boa demais para aquele lugar), mas era ótimo para se esconder. O senhorio, um homem gordo, seboso e desagradável, não fizera pergunta alguma ao ver que ela lhe pagaria em dinheiro. Mas quando foi questionado sobre a chave, disse sem encará-la:

- Você precisa assinar o livro de registros.

- Acho que isso aqui é registro suficiente.- dissera ela, entregando-lhe um maço com quinhentas libras.

- É claro.- ele lhe entregara a chave sem dizer mais nada.

"A que ponto pode chegar uma pessoa...- pensara ela, lançando um olhar enojado no quarto escuro, úmido e nojento."

Marguerite Krux já estava ali há cinco dias, apenas esperando o momento oportuno para voar para bem longe dali. Tinha conseguido sacar algum dinheiro de suas contas, mas não era muito, apenas o suficiente para arranjar as coisas e pegar um avião. Suíça, bendito Estado neutro...

Naquela manhã ela saiu cedo. Comeria qualquer coisa em algum lugar (porque nada comestível poderia ser encontrado naquele arremedo de pardieiro) e tomaria as últimas providências para sua partida.

* * *

- Procuramos essa mulher.- disse um homem empunhando uma foto de Marguerite.- E temos motivos para crer que ela está aqui.

- Não sei quem é ela.- respondeu o balofo, sem sequer olhar para a foto.

- Não perguntei se você a conhece. Aliás, não perguntei coisa alguma.- ele aproximou-se de forma ameaçadora.- Nós podemos abrir cada porta dessa espelunca até encontrá-la, ou você pode facilitar as coisas e nos dizer onde ela está...

Os dois homens não eram muito grandes, na verdade ele desconfiava que juntos mal chegariam ao seu peso, mas eles tinham caras más de quem não se importa de chegar às últimas conseqüências para conseguir o que desejavam.

- Ela não está, mas o quarto é o terceiro, no corredor do segundo andar.

- Obrigado.- com um sorriso perturbador, o homem puxou uma arma e atirou na cabeça do senhorio.- Venha, temos trabalho a fazer.

Os dois rumaram diretamente para o quarto de Marguerite Krux.

- Senhorita Smith, você não perde por esperar...

* * *

- Nos acompanhe sem fazer escândalo, _agora_!

Marguerite retesou as costas quando um homem bafejou-lhe estas palavras ao pé do ouvido. Preparando-se para sair pela esquerda, sentiu que outro se aproximou para escudá-la.

- Venha conosco _bem quietinha_.

Sem qualquer alternativa, ela os acompanhou para fora da casa de chá.

- Me solte! Eu não costumo ficar tão íntima de desconhecidos.- disse, petulante, desvencilhando-se do aperto de um deles.- O que querem comigo?

- Um velho amigo quer vê-la.

- E iremos levá-la por bem ou por mal.

- Acho que vocês estão me confundindo com outra pessoa, estou só de passagem pela cidade, não conheço ninguém aqui.

- Ele não é da cidade também.

- Bem, e eu posso saber quem é este ilustre senhor?

- O nosso chefe.- respondeu o mais idiota dos dois.

- Pois digam à ele que sou uma dama muito ocupada e não poderei vê-lo. Ah, peçam que ele mande uma carta da próxima vez pedindo se desejo vê-lo, afinal é deselegante chegar intimidando pessoas assim.

Ela saiu andando, mas mal deu dois passos, e dois pares de mãos a seguraram firmemente.

- Ai, vocês estão me machucando.

- E daí?

- E daí que já falei que não sou quem vocês procuram, seus idiotas. Provavelmente estão me confundindo com...

- Não _Baronesa Von Helsing, _eles não a estão confundindo com ninguém.

Marguerite sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias. Há anos não era chamada por aquele nome, e realmente não era nada bom reencontrar quem a conhecera naquela época. Lentamente ela voltou-se na direção da voz que falara aquele nome e uma sensação de incredulidade e desconfiança a invadiu quando encarou o homem que acabara de descer de um automóvel.

- _Você_?

- Sim Baronesa, eu.

- O que quer comigo?

- Assuntos políticos. Tenho um convite para lhe fazer.

- Digamos que não estou interessada.- ela fez menção de sair, mas o homem que a segurava a apertou com força.

- Bem, deixe-me se mais claro: não é exatamente um convite, é mais uma convocação irrevogável. Venha.

"Eu devia ter desconfiado.- pensou ela."

- E se eu não aceitar?

- Teremos que levá-la à força.

Antes que Marguerite conseguisse articular qualquer palavras mais, um pano cobriu-lhe o nariz e a boca e um cheiro enjoativo anestesiou seus sentidos, então a escuridão veio mansa para abraçá-la.

* * *

- Senhor, há um homem chamando-lhe ao telefone.- anunciou Harold, entrando discretamente na alcova de Roxton.

O Lorde o encarou. O velhote já estava beirando os oitenta anos, mas ainda fazia questão de ser o mordomo da Mansão Roxton e sentia-se ofendido quando lhe era sugerida a aposentadoria.

- Quem é?

- Identificou-se como Investigador Pinket. Devo dizer que o senhor não pode atendê-lo?

- Não!- ele levantou-se de um salto e correu para atender ao telefone.

- Lorde Roxton? Aqui é o Investigador Pinket.

- Eu sei, eu sei.- respondeu, aflito.- O que houve? Você a encontrou?

- Sim senhor, estou num vilarejo próximo à Glasgow e descobri que a senhorita Krux está aqui há pelo menos uma semana.

O coração do caçador perdeu um compasso, tamanha foi a felicidade que o invadiu, então as palavras saíram-lhe em atropelos:

- Você a viu? Falou com ela? Onde ela está? Deixe-me falar com ela...

- Bem senhor, receio que as notícias não sejam tão boas...- disse o homem, hesitante.

Roxton congelou. Deus, será que havia acontecido algo à sua Marguerite? Por favor, que ela esteja bem, _que ela esteja bem_...

- O que houve?

- Eu estive no lugar onde ela esteve hospedada e o quarto que ocupava estava todo revirado, como se alguém procurasse algumas coisa. O senhorio do lugar foi morto e ninguém soube me dar maiores informações.- o Investigador tomou fôlego.- Então continuei procurando e descobri que a senhorita Krux havia sido raptada por quatro homens, na frente da única casa de chá do vilarejo.

A boca do caçador estava seca. Não podia ouvir o que viria a seguir, não queria saber que a havia perdido... Mas algo em seu coração lhe dizia para ficar calmo e continuar escutando a voz que vinha de tão longe.

- Então?- perguntou, com voz sumida de pavor.

- Lorde Roxton, a senhorita Krux foi levada para Glasgow, para um quartel do Exército Real de Sua Majestade e não foi mais vista.

"_Recordações não param de atormentar minha cabeça com o que passou..."_

CONTINUA

Bom, jah sabem neeh... eu posso ser bem cruel, portanto deixem REVIEWS!!!

bjoS


	4. Reencontros

**DISCLAIMER: **Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem... Eu não ganho uma grana com eles, pq se ganhasse, economizaria até poder financiar uma 4ª temporada... Mas nada disso me impede de escrever apenas pelo prazer de ler as vossas reviews!

Lady K: Oooh lova, que review eh essa? Capricha na próxima hein ou minha vingança será maligna!! Huahuahuahau =] amoO tu mais do que alfajor!

Lidy: Esse cap acaba com algumas da tuas dúvidas, mas traz outras... hhuauhsauuhuas legal neh? Enjoy linda... bj

Marguerrite: Amo tuas reviews quilométricas (são um belo exemplo pra algumas neeh? hehehe). Que bom que achou o cap perfeito, aqui vai um melhor... bjOs lovinha!

Fran: Calma menina, não vai ter um troço!!! Tah aqui o cap 4... Aproveita taah? bjoS

Luanaa: Lovinhaaaa... Nesse cap tu descobre o q acontece com a Madge: **ela tem uma morte trágica...** =D leiaaa!!! bjOS (brikderaaa....)

Amanda BBC: Tah desculpada pela falta de review, mas pode voltar no cap e deixar uma q não fico braba... ehehehehheh Aproveita o cap, e deixa review hein? Senao faço greve e coloco a culpa em ti!!! bjoS

Lady Jeh: lovaaa tu voltou!!! Amei a review e por isso fiz um cap especial pra ti: tem um pouquinho de Ned e Ve... Mas soh um pouquinho hein?! bjoS...

Raphaela Blakely: Bem-vinda! Que bom q está gostando, espero mais reviews hein?! bjOS

Meninaaaas! Aproveitem o cap, e não esqueçam: reviews não são apenas bem-vindas, são IMPRESCINDÍVEIS para a continuação da fic!!

Eheheh

BjooOs

* * *

_**Capítulo 4 – Reencontros**_

- Eu não vou comer isso, está com um aspecto nojento!- disse Marguerite ao encarar o prato de "comida" que o guarda lhe levara.- Só de olhar pra essa gororoba eu sinto enjôo.

O prato realmente não era nem remotamente agradável aos sentidos e a enjoava profundamente, chegando a causar-lhe ânsias. Na verdade ultimamente ela andava estranha, parecia que seu organismo começava a se rebelar contra as emoções conturbadas e a falta de cuidados dos últimos dois meses. Sentia vertigens e enjôos freqüentemente, além disso, seus sentimentos estavam confusos. Chorava à toa, sentia-se vulnerável e sozinha,mas tudo isso, certamente, era apenas saudade de seus amigos.

Saudade de Roxton...

"Por que a vida é assim? Será que sou tão desprezível a ponto de merecer tudo isso? Não paguei o suficiente pelos meus erros?- pensou ela, distraída, olhando ao redor."

- Vejo que aprecia suas acomodações.

Ela olhou para seu interlocutor e deu um sorriso cínico.

- Ora Thorne, o Exército de Sua Majestade sempre soube como tratar seus hóspedes.

Ele deu um sorrisinho sardônico.

- Parece que a comida não tem lhe agradado muito...

- Pois é. Sabe como é, o champanhe está sempre quente.

Thorne começou a abrir a porta da cela.

- Deixando as ironias de lado, quero saber o que decidistes Baronesa. Irá nos ajudar ou prefere ser acusada de traição e mandada para o pelotão de fuzilamento? Sim, porque a senhora deve saber que traição é considerada um crime militar que é julgado por uma corte marcial.

Marguerite sustentou o olhar até que ele desviasse os olhos (aqueles olhos baços e sem graça), e só então falou:

- Eu seria absolvida numa corte marcial, afinal toda a cúpula do Exército Britânico sabe da verdadeira história de Percival.

- Sim, nós sabemos. Mas você não foi oficialmente dispensada de suas obrigações militares, pode ser considerada desertora, o que é um agravante. Agora que a temos de volta, você tem que se submeter às ordens do comando geral, aqui representado por mim!

Ela engoliu seco. Thorne sentia-se traído por ter sido deixado de fora das articulações da Grande Guerra, agora que a tinha nas mãos iria descontar toda a sua frustração seu ódio, sobre ela.

- E então?- ele aproximou-se devagar.- Se você fizer direitinho o seu trabalho, terá a minha palavras de que será muito bem recompensada. Além, é claro, de ficar livre, como qualquer outro cidadão comum, para viver sua vida.

- E os meus bens?

- Liberado, sem nenhum imposto.

- Qual é a minha alternativa?

- Pelotão de fuzilamento.

Ela pareceu pesar as opções, até que finalmente disse:

- Preciso de alguns dias para me recompor. Além de roupas e acomodações decentes.

Thorne sorriu triunfante e lhe ofereceu o braço, num gesto cortês.

- Venha então. O melhor hotel da cidade a espera.

Sem aceitar o gesto dele, Marguerite pôs-se de pé, mas um súbita e arrebatadora vertigem a fez agarrar-lhe o braço para não cair. Assustado com a palidez dela, o homem a colocou sentada, novamente, no catre.

-Está melhor?- perguntou, depois de algum tempo.

A herdeira acenou que não, então abaixou a cabeça e vomitou até sentir-se um pouco melhor. Demorou ainda algum tempo até que ela se recompusesse, mas quando tudo parou de girar e um pouco de cor voltou ao seu rosto, ela o encarou e disse:

- Está tentando me envenenar?

- Não, você me é mais útil viva. Pelo menos por enquanto.- respondeu ele cínico, mas o pavor era perceptível sob suas palavras. Como explicaria a seus superiores se algo acontecesse à ela?

"Droga mulher, por que você precisa ser tão útil? Aff! Seria tão mais fácil, e prazeroso, meter-lhe uma bala entre os olhos!"

- Vamos? Tenho certeza de que irei melhorar assim que sair desse _adorável _lugar.- falou Marguerite, pondo-se em pé e rumando para a saída.- Não fique tão impressionado, você também vomitaria se tivesse que comer a droga de comida que servem aqui.

E, calmamente, tentando disfarçar o mal-estar que a acometia, a herdeira saiu do Quartel General do Exército Britânico em Glagow para o dia ensolarado.

* * *

- Senhorita Stürmann, há uma chamada para a senhorita.- informou o jovem garçom à bela dama que aguardava o jantar.- Pode atender no bar, se quiser.

- A pessoa identificou-se?

- Não senhorita, mas disse que é imprescindível que a senhorita atenda.

Ela deu um suspiro impaciente. Será que não podia nem ao menos jantar em paz?

- Tudo bem, já estou indo.- disse, com voz dura.

O rapaz saiu apressado, tropeçando nos próprios sapatos. A mulher deu risinho discreto, então se levantou e rumou para o bar do restaurante.

- Vim atender a uma ligação.- falou ao atendente.- Stürmann, Anne Stürmann.

O homem indicou um aparelho na extremidade do balcão, afastado do salão. Acenando com a cabeça, ela foi até o lugar indicado, que era bem discreto.

- Sim?

- Senhorita Smith, que imenso prazer encontrá-la.- disse a voz do outro lado da linha.- Não diga nada, apenas escute com atenção: eu sei que o exército Britânico a convocou para uma missão, sei que está usando outro nome e sei que está prestes a embarcar para a Alemanha. Pois bem, acho bom que a senhorita venha me encontrar _agora._ Meus homens a esperam no saguão.

Sem conseguir dizer palavra alguma, a mulher recolocou o telefone no lugar e saiu para o saguão.

- Senhorita Smith, nos acompanhe, sim?

- E por que eu deveria?

- Porque estamos com alguém que a conhece.- ele lhe estendeu um pedaço d papel.- Leia, depois decida.

Devagar ela baixou os olhos para o bilhete e sentiu que o ar deixou seus pulmões tão rapidamente que ela receou desmaiar. Aquela letra tão conhecida sua, e as palavras, tão doces...

- John...- murmurou, temerosa. Então começou a ler.

"_Marguerite,_

_Eu estou bem, mas não faço idéia de quem sejam meus captores. Eles me mostraram uma foto sua e disseram que precisam de você para qualquer coisa, mas não quiseram me contar o quê._

_Eu sou uma isca._

_NÃO VENHA ATRÁS DE MIM, NÃO FAÇA NADA DO QUE ELES MANDAREM! _Eu ficarei bem, sairei dessa situação e a encontrarei, então ficaremos juntos, não importa o que aconteça.

Por favor fique bem e me espere...

Sempre seu,

John"

- O que vocês fizeram com ele?- a voz lhe soou fraca.- Se vocês o machucaram eu juro...

- Acalme-se, ele está bem.- falou o homem que lhe entregara o bilhete.- Se a senhorita nos acompanhar poderá comprovar com seus próprios olhos, caso contrário poderemos mandá-lo de volta numa caixa de chapéus.

Marguerite olhou novamente para o papel em sua mão, respirou fundo e, finalmente, falou com a voz mais resoluta possível.

- Levem-me até seu chefe.

"_Assim como o sol na escuridão, eu sei que preciso do seu coração."_

* * *

Não era uma cela, um calabouço nem nada do tipo, o aposento em que Roxton se encontrava era uma sala confortável, com poltronas e quadros de muito bom gosto. Haviam lhe dito que não era um prisioneiro, embora não pudesse sair dali, mas precisavam chegar até Marguerite (a quem eles chamavam de Senhorita Smith). Ainda não encontrara o líder deles, mas imaginava que isso não tardaria a acontecer.

"Por favor Marguerite, ao menos uma vez me obedeça e _não venha_ atrás de mim...- pensava agoniado, andando de um lado para outro."

Depois que o Investigador Pinket lhe telefonara, ele voou o mais rapidamente que pôde para Glasgow. Ao chegar lá, encontrara-se com o detetive e obtivera um relatório completo e detalhado acerca dos últimos passos da herdeira.

- Atualmente ela está desaparecida novamente, embora eu acredite que ela possa estar presa no quartel local.- dissera Pinket.

A primeira atitude de Roxton fora ir até o quartel e pedir se havia alguma prisioneira com o nome de Marguerite Krux, como eles lhe houvessem negado aquela informação, ele exigiu ser levado à presença do comandante daquela unidade.

- Lorde Roxton, a que devo a honra?- dissera o General Thorne com visível deboche.

- Eu quero ver seus prisioneiros. Tenho razões para acreditar que entre eles está a mulher que estou procurando.

O homem deu uma risada seca.

- E quem o senhor pensa que é para me fazer tal pedido? O acesso a prisioneiros somente é concedido a militares e, se não me engano, o senhor foi _expulso_ do exército...

Uma raiva surda tomou conta de Roxton. Quem aquele homenzinho achava que era? Ora essa,o que aquele "garoto mal saído das fraldas" sabia sobre sua carreira militar e os motivos de seu afastamento? Antes, porém, que falasse alguns desaforos, Thorne continuou, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos:

- Eu sei tudo sobre o seu passado Lorde Roxton. Sei que foi usado como bode expiatório para encobrir um espião inglês, sei que foi preso por isso e dispensado em segredo.- ele deu um sorriso que não se estendeu aos seus olhos.- a Inglaterra lhe é muito grata, mas isso não lhe dá mais direitos do que daria a qualquer outro civil.

"Ademais, no temos nenhum prisioneiro aqui; não que eu lhe deva explicações, é claro."

- Eu não acredito em você.

- E daí? Isso me é indiferente.- o general levantou-se com uma cara de poucos amigos.- Agora faça o favor de sair daqui, ou mandarei que meus homens o levem para fora á força!

- Não se incomode em chamá-los, eu já estava de saída. O ar aqui fede à arrogância e prepotência, não quero me contaminar.- sibilou Roxton, e saiu batendo a porta.

Quando já alcançara a rua o Lorde foi abordado por um rapaz que lhe pedira uma informação qualquer, mas, quando ele abriu a boca para responder, alguém o atingiu na nuca e o mundo em volta se apagou.

Ao acordar ele já estava naquela sala.

"As situações no Platô eram tão mais fáceis... Pelo menos dinossauros têm um cérebro pequeno.- pensou, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, indócil como uma fera enjaulada.- Marguerite, Marguerite pelo amor de Deus esteja bem..."

O tempo parecia arrastar-se, então ele acendeu mais um cigarro (que devia ser o centésimo) e tentou, pela qüinquagésima vez, sentar-se um pouco.

"_Misto de saudade e medo vira companhia, dia vira noite e noite vira dia, e eu não sou o mesmo sem você por perto."_

* * *

- E se sua mãe não gostar de mim? Eu sou desajeitada, não estou acostumada com essa etiqueta toda da sociedade.

Ele riu da preocupação dela.

- Acalme-se Verônica, minha família não tem dessas frescuras. Os americanos não têm tantas regras quanto os ingleses.

- Nem me fale. A esposa do Challenger, Jessie, é um amor de pessoa, mas toda aquela cerimônia foi demais para mim.- a loira olhou para o porto de que se aproximavam cada vez mais.- E se eu não souber que talher usar? Ou se confundir as taças de água e vinho?

A preocupação de Verônica era engraçada aos olhos de Malone, afinal a moça vivia no meio da selva, lutando contra animais selvagens e tribos hostis, que adoravam convidados para o jantar (sim, no caso o convidado seria _servido _como jantar!), mas estava aterrorizada diante da possibilidade de um jantar com a família de seu noivo.

- Verônica eu juro que não vai ser nenhuma prova de fogo. Pense que será mais fácil do que enfrentar um homem-macaco.

Ela suspirou.

- Não sei não... Nunca me senti tão aterrorizada diante de um homem-macaco...

- Olhe para mim.- disse o jornalista segurando o rosto dela com ambas as mãos.- Eu prometo à você que vai dar tudo certo, minha família vai adorá-la. E quanto ao jantar, bem, se minha mãe inventar algo muito pomposo, eu e você sairemos e eu a levarei ao estádio dos Giants e comeremos um autêntico "hot dog", sem frescura alguma.- ele lhe deu um beijo na testa.- Agora vá preparar suas coisas que atracaremos em alguns minutos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e rumou para sua cabine. Malone resolvera voltar de navio para casa para que ela pudesse se adaptar com alguns hábitos da vida na sociedade "civilizada", não que ele pensasse que sua noiva fosse uma troglodita selvagem e sem educação, ou que se importasse com possíveis gafes. Mas sabia o quanto era importante para ela ser aceita por sua família e ser considerada digna dele.

- A ironia da situação: na selva Verônica cuidou de mim, defendeu-me de predadores e me deu abrigo, na civilização é minha vez de cuidar dela e defendê-la das pessoas, o que é bem mais difícil do que matar um dinossauro...- murmurou entre divertido e preocupado.

"_Quem tem amor na vida, tem sorte."_

* * *

- Tony, como será 'questa' moça? E se ela não for adequada para o Edward?

- Acalme-se mulher, é 'un ragazzo' inteligente e bem crescido, por certo escolheu 'una buona ragazza'.

- Mas e a Gladys? 'Io' sempre achei ela tão gentil, delicada, 'la esposa perfecta'.

- 'Questo' vai ser um problema dos grandes. Como 'quelo parvo' vai se entender com a 'famiglia' da moça para desmanchar o noivado?

Anthony Malone tinha quatro filhas e um filho, Edward, seu orgulho. Era descendente de italianos e, embora sua família já estivesse na América há muitas gerações, ele ainda conservava o jeito bonachão e ruidoso dos napolitanos. Tinha um grande coração, ajudava a quem quer que fosse e era capaz de qualquer coisa pelos seus, além disso, seu corpanzil robusto e as bochechas constantemente rosadas logo denunciavam sua ascendência.

E mesmo que não houvesse nada disso, sua fala carregada de expressões italianas era o bastante para "denunciá-lo".

Ângela, sua esposa, era "italiana legítima", mudara-se para a América aos doze anos, com seus pais e três irmãos. Aos dezesseis anos se casara com Anthony e aos dezoito tivera sua primeira filha: Francesca.

Ela era a típica matrona italiana: vivia exclusivamente para sua família, adorava cozinhar suas "pastas" e era tão generosa quanto o marido, embora mantivesse sempre os dois pés bem firmes ao chão. Seu maior defeito era ser absolutamente possessiva com relação aos seus filhotes.

- Será que 'questa ragazza' gosta de 'pasta'? 'Una buona' macarronada?- perguntou ao marido.

- 'Ma Dio Cristo', quem não gosta 'di pasta'?!- exclamou ele, indignado.- É claro que ela gosta, todo mundo gosta!

- Mama, papa.- cumprimentou Julie, a filha caçula, entrando na cozinha.- O Ned chega hoje?

- Si, si, ele deve estar 'qua' para o jantar.- respondeu Anthony.- 'I tue sorelli'?*

- Não sei papa, imagino que cheguem logo.

- 'Mia famiglia' toda em volta da mesa, 'Dio come soi abençoada'!- disse a matriarca dos Malone, eufórica.

* * *

- Não se aflija dessa forma Lady Elizabeth, certamente Lorde Roxton sabe o que faz.

- Não Harold, essa mulher está acabando com ele!- disse a mulher, com raiva.- Eu não a conheço, mas já a detesto por tudo o que está fazendo meu filho passar!

- Madame, se ele a ama tanto, certamente essa dama possui muitas qualidades.- tentou amenizar o mordomo.

- Não! Ninguém que é capaz de causar tanta dor a outra pessoa possui qualidades. Tenho certeza de que ela não passa de uma rameira qualquer que está se aproveitando da posição e do dinheiro de John.- ela encarou o homem com uma expressão quase homicida.- Mas ela que ouse se aproximar dele ou de minha casa, eu a farei desejar nunca ter conhecido meu filho...

* * *

O carro parou diante de uma casa no subúrbio. Era um lugar grande, mas não havia pátio algum na frente, somente um pequeno portão branco.

"Qualquer um que passe por aqui não imagina o covil de feras que é esse lugar...- pensou a herdeira."

- Entre senhorita.- falou um homem, empurrando portão à dentro.

- Eu sei andar.- ela o empurrou de volta.- Muito obrigada.

A pequena distância, que havia entre a rua e a porta de entrada, foi coberta em poucos passos, mas ela sentia que atravessava um abismo. O que encontraria lá dentro? Como estaria Roxton? Deus, e se houvesse acontecido algo com ele por _sua _culpa?

- Onde está o Roxotn? Eu exijo que me levem até ele!

- O chefe quer vê-la primeiro, depois poderá ver seu amigo.

Eles a escudaram até uma porta no final do corredor do segundo andar.

- Daqui você vai sozinha.- disse um deles, abrindo a porta.

Respirando fundo e disfarçando seu pânico sob uma máscara de cinismo e frieza, Marguerite adentrou no elegante escritório. Atrás da escrivaninha de mogno via-se a parte posterior de uma cadeira de couro, que lentamente se virou deixando ver quem a ocupava.

- Senhorita Smith, que honra vê-la novamente.- disse o homem, levantando-se.

- Eu adoraria dizer o mesmo, mas seria uma mentira risível.

Ele deu sorrisinho.

- Não observa mais as regras de etiqueta? Quando trabalhou para mim, você era tão cordata...- ele saiu de trás da mesa e andou até ela.- Ou pelo menos era o que aparentava... Esse seu rostinho angelical...- ele acariciou-lhe a face com brutalidade.- Eu disse que a encontraria até mesmo no inferno se me traísse, e bem, como pode ver, sou um homem de palavra.

- Eu não o traí Xan.- disse ela, simplesmente.

- Não? E o meu medalhão? Você o roubou sua ladrazinha dos infernos!- uma bofetada estralou no rosto de Marguerite.- Eu quero o oroborus de volta, e o quero _inteiro_!

Com a face ardendo e um ódio mortal queimando em seu peito, a herdeira o encarou.

- Eu não o tenho.

O chinês bateu nela de novo, dessa vez com mais força.

- Eu não acredito em você!

- Não seja idiota, você realmente acha que se eu tivesse o oroborus estaria aqui? Aquele vermezinho que você mandou atrás de mim o pegou, ele não o trouxe de volta?- a voz dela soou divertida.

O homem rosnou qualquer coisa ininteligível, então Marguerite deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Parece que eu não fui a única a enganar o "poderoso Shangai Xan"! Aquele seu empregadinho mequetrefe foi mais esperto que nós dois...

- Quem me garante que você não está blefando?- ele fixou o olhar nos olhos dela.- Você sempre soube jogar muito bem, senhorita Smith.

- Eu já lhe disse o que sabia. Fiquei encalhada naquele Platô por anos, se eu tivesse algo como o oroborus você não acha que teria escolhido ficar numa praia do Caribe?- ela aproximou o rosto do dele.- Parece que perdeu tempo procurando por mim, não tenho nada que lhe possa interessar...

Xan a encarou e uma fúria cega o dominou. A culpa de não ter mais nenhuma parte do medalhão era dela, somente dela. Ela iria recuperar o oroborus para ele, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse...

Aliás, ele garantiria que seria a última coisa que faria!

O sorriso sarcástico no rosto da herdeira serviu apenas para irritá-lo ainda mais. Com todo o ódio que o dominava ele a atingiu, novamente, no rosto e dessa vez ela cambaleou alguns passos tamanha foi a força com que foi atingida.

- Pode tirar esse sorrisinho de escárnio de sua bela face, já sei como você poderá me compensar por minha perda.- antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa, ele emendou.- E nem pense em recusar porque vai se arrepender amargamente.

Limpando o filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca, Marguerite encarou o homem à sua frente. Quem ele pensava que era? Como achava que iria obrigá-la a trabalhar pra ele novamente?

- Agora pode ir ver seu amigo, mas fique avisada de que ele ficará sob minha guarda, afinal não posso me arriscar a ser enganado por você, _novamente_.

Com um gesto ele a dispensou.

Meio entorpecida com tudo o que havia acontecido, Marguerite saiu do escritório e os dois homens, que a esperavam do lado de fora, a conduziram para o porão, onde a deixaram diante de outra porta.

- Pode entrar.- falou, e abriu-a.

Um grito ecoou pela sala, então ela sentiu que alguém a abraçava com força. Deus, como sentira falta daqueles braços fortes, daquele cheiro tão inebriante...

- John,- murmurou emocionada.- John, me desculpe, me desculpe por tê-lo metido nisso... Eu vou tirá-lo daqui, prometo que vou...

- Shh, calma.- disse ele, afastando-se um pouco dela.- Eu estou...- a frase morreu em sua boca quando viu o rosto dela.

Como não havia visto seu reflexo, Marguerite não entendeu o olhar preocupado no rosto de Roxton.

- O que foi?- perguntou.

- Eu é que devo perguntar. Seu rosto, você está sangrando...- ele apanhou um lenço e limpou-lhe o canto da boca.- O que houve?

Ela rumou para um espelho no canto da sala e encarou a imagem refletida. Estava com as faces vermelhas por causa das bofetadas, seu lábio sangrava e começava a inchar.

- Não se preocupe, estou bem.- ela limpou o sangue.- E você? Eles o machucaram?

- Não.- ele a envolveu com um braço a e levou até um sofá.- Sente-se e me conte tudo, _tudo mesmo_, o que esta acontecendo. Por que você saiu de Londres daquela forma? Por que me deixou lá, sem explicação alguma?

- Eu não posso envolvê-lo em meus problemas...

- Não comece com isso Marguerite, eu me envolvi com seus problemas no momento em que me apaixonei por você.

- Não deveria ter se apaixonado então.- brincou ela.- Acho que esse foi o maior erro de sua vida...

- Não brinque com isso. Você é o meu maior acerto, eu a quero para sempre e se isso inclui ter que resolver algumas "pendências" pelo caminho, por mim tudo bem.- ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela, que havia se soltado.- Eu _quero_ me envolver com tudo o que tenha a ver com você!

Ela sorriu. Como era bom estar com ele, de repente parecia que tudo daria certo. Roxton estava ali e quando estavam juntos podiam vencer qualquer coisa, qualquer um.

- Você é perfeito, eu te amo e sou a maior tola do mundo por tê-lo deixado!

Foi a vez dele sorrir.

- Eu não sou perfeito, _eu _te amo e você não é a maior tola do mundo por ter me deixado, mas sim por ter me enfeitiçado a tal ponto que me tornou dependente da sua presença!

Então seus lábios de aproximaram devagar, cedendo àquela irresistível atração que um exercia sobre o outro, e se uniram no mais doce dos beijos. O beijo que dizia que nunca mais _nada _os separaria.

**CONTINUA...**

E aí? Curtiram???

Reviews então neeh? Vcs sabem como eu sou, ou existem centenas de reviews, ou não há cap novo!!!

hsuhuahuahsuhusu

bjOS


	5. Descobertas

**DISCLAIMER: **Os personagens desta fic não me pertencem, salvo aqueles que não estavam na série... hsuasuusahausah... que descoberta genial!!! Não, eu não tenho nenhuma espécie de lucro financeiro com eles... "Capisce" ?

**Aviso aos navegantes: **As falas da família Malone não estão escritas em italiano legítimo, salvo algumas partes. Esse é um dialeto muito usado aqui na região que moro (colonização italiana, saKam neh?!) chamado "talian", e tô tentando escrever o mais parecido possível com o que eh falado...

Aqui vai uma pequena tradução de algumas coisinhas:

- Questa/questo – esta, este

- Ragazzo/ragazza - garoto, garota... rapaz, moça

- Pasta – massa

- Qua – aqui

- Sposa – noiva

- Prego – por favor

- Cucina – cozinha

- Nono/nona – avô, avó

Ah, a pergunta do Anthony no capítulo passado:

"- I tue sorelli?" (E as tuas irmãs?)

Capisce? (entendeu/entenderam?)

Meninaas,q eu bom que estão gostando, pq eu to amando escrever... as reviews tbm estão fantásticas...

Desculpem o atraso no post, mas minha tia havia confiscado o pc e fiquei sem net... mas, pra compensar vcs, aqui vai um cap CHEIO de emoção!

BRIGADÃO!!!

Lady K: Minha lovaaa mais perfeiTóza... amei o review desta vez!!! hausuashauashusa =] siim, o Thorne eh um baita dum recalcado, odeio ele! A família do Ned eh aaaalgo, to adorando escrever sobre eles, precisava de um toque mais cômico mesmo e ele tem uma carinha de "italianinho"... bjOs, amoO tu do tamanho do universo!!! Divirta-se com o cap...

Jéssica: ahááá! Te manifestou eh? Não precisa de dicionário não... hehehehe aqui eu traduzo um pouquinho...uahsuausauhua...bjOS flor, aproveite o cap e REVIEW hein, senão eu paro de escrever NeV!!! Ahsuhsaususauh

Luanaa: Lovaaaa! Poiseh, não eh q o "Xan todo poderoso" foi enganado por aquele chininha imbecil? Quer dizer, nem tão imbecil assim! asuhuhushua =P ameei o tamanho da review, continua assim...ushsuhusa bjOs...Enjoy!

Lady Jeh: aiiin, brigada pelos elogios lovinha!!! Que bom q tah gostando... coitaaaada da Elizabeth, aqui tu vai odiar ela ainda mais então...husahsuhasushu =D aproveita o caítulo!bjOOs

Raphaela Blakely: e eu adorei saber q tu adorou!! hehehe =) have fun com o novo capítulo então!bjS

Fran: não morre ainda não mulher, espera a fic acabar!!! uhasuauhsussaauhushs ;P suas sugestões foram devidamente anotadas ok? Por eqto, aproveita a fic! bjoS

AmandaBBC: isso ai, te comporta direitinho e deixa muitas muitas muitas reviews!!! ;) e eu não to te enganando, mas q existem outras possibilidades, existem...ushuahushusau bjOS, enjoy!

Luana S. de Sá: akii tah o post!!! sahuhuushshsuha... amei os comentários na comu, vê se espalha pra td mundo taah? Eheheh bjOs linda, aproveita!

Lidy: que susto, achei q não fosse aparecer hein?! o.O poiseh, em que mato sem cachorro a Madge foi se meter... tsk tsk... mas oq ela vai fazer? Hmm, soh lendo neeh.. bjS

Nina Makea: que bom que estás achando a fic deliciosa... eu tbm acho vossas reviews um banquete... ;) continua lendo e comentando tah?! Bem-vinda...bjOS

Marguerrite: ôôô lovaa, quer me matar do coração eh? Se não tivesse review tua, o cap não ia sair hein?! =O vamos laah hein?! amoO tu "beibe"... curta o cap!

Sophie: oi linda!! Que bom te ver por aki... amei os reviews, continua acompanhando tah? bjOS

Lu e Ninguem Importante: desculpinhaaa, mas como mencionei acima, minha tia me deixou de castigo... briguem com ela!!! hsuuuuhsusuhu e se continuarem "me brigando" eu vou embora e nem posto mais... [cara de choro!]

Bom minhas lindas, tah aki mais um cap... EnjOy...

E deixem milhares de reviews!!!

PS: A frase antes do nome do capítulo eh a que deveria ter encerrado o capítulo passado, mas como escrevi ele na correria, não coloquei... ;P

* * *

"_Inesquecível é o brilho desse seu olhar."_

_**Capítulo 5 – Descobertas**_

- Não sei mais nada sobre a vida de meu filho, aliás nunca soube.- queixou-se Lady Elizabeth.- Realmente sinto muito por não poder ajudá-lo Professor Challenger...

- Sem problemas Lady Elizabeth.- falou o cientista.- E como a senhora tem passado?

A mulher suspirou.

- Estou velha demais.- comentou entre divertida e resignada.- Mas ando preocupada com o John, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta Professor?

- É claro, se eu puder respondê-la.

- O senhor sabe quem é a mulher por quem meu filho está apaixonado?- os penetrantes olhos azuis da mulher o fitavam como se pudessem ver seu interior.- Por favor, eu preciso saber quem é a mulher que perturba tanto meu filho.

O homem engoliu seco. Não sabia se deveria contar que era Marguerite a mulher que Roxton amava, afinal ele vira a cara de desaprovação com que Elizabeth encarara a herdeira quando a Sociedade Zoológica promovera um jantar comemorativo do retorno da expedição. Além disso, tratava-se da vida pessoal de John, e ele não tinha direito algum de invadir-lhe a privacidade assim. Mas, por outro lado, a mulher tinha o direito de saber quem seria sua futura nora (quer dizer, ele esperava que Marguerite realmente entrasse para a família, porque caso contrário, certamente Roxton faria alguma loucura).

- Er, bem...- ele engasgou. Bom, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, ela descobriria de um jeito ou de outro.- Creio que a senhora se lembra da senhorita Krux, a dama que financiou a expedição?

Ondas de fúria pareceram desprender-se do corpo de Lady Elizabeth. Então seu filho estava mesmo envolvido com _aquela _mulher? Ela não era digna de se tornar uma "Roxton", não tinha família, nome, reputação...

"E o largou.- pensou amargurada.- Além de ter financiado a expedição que o levou para longe por anos, ainda quase o fez morrer de desgosto porque o deixou."

- Sim, lembro-me muito bem.- respondeu, com voz altiva.- O que tem ela?

- Ela é a mulher por quem seu filho está apaixonado.

- E isso é sério mesmo ou ela é apenas mais uma das tantas diversões passageiras que John já teve em sua vida?- diante do olhar horrorizado de Challenger, ela sorriu.- Ora Professor, não fique envergonhado, já tenho idade e experiência suficientes para saber que meu filho não é nenhum santo.

Ele se obrigou a sorrir ante a sinceridade dela.

- Não Lady Roxton, creio que dessa vez ele se apaixonou realmente. E Marguerite também. Tenho certeza de que eles se amam muito.

- Hmpf, é claro que sim...- murmurou ela, contrafeita.

- Senhora, o chá está servido.- anunciou Harold, entrando na sala.

Ela sorriu.

- Me acompanha Professor?

- É claro.- ele levantou-se e lhe ofereceu o braço.

Então ambos rumaram para a sala onde o chá seria servido, conversando sobre amenidades.

* * *

- Ela é mais bonita do que a Gladys.- comentou Francesca, em voz baixa, com a irmã.- Aquela outra era tão sem graça...

- Shhh Franny, quer que eles a escutem?- sibilou Martina.- Mas, cá entre nós, eu também gostei mais dela, pelo menos ela aparenta ser menos fútil do que a Gladys.

- Parem de cochichar pelos cantos que a moça já está ficando sem graça.- comentou Julie, se aproximando.

Verônica olhava para tudo com ar de estranheza. A família de Malone era grande e simpática, todos tratavam-na muito bem, mas ela percebia que Ângela estava reticente e que as três irmãs dele a avaliavam a cada passo. O único que parecia genuinamente feliz por tê-la ali e disposto a torná-la membro da família era Anthony.

- Ned, você acha que eles estão gostando de mim?- murmurou, entredentes, para o noivo, que estava ao seu lado.

- Fique calma, eles a adoram.- ele sorriu.

- Eu não entendi uma palavra do que seu pai disse quando chegamos.

Ele riu.

- Ele só disse que estava feliz por nos receber.

Naquele momento Ângela Malone entrou na sala.

- 'Andiamo che la pasta è pronta'.- anunciou.- 'Demo'!

O senhor Malone levantou-se de sua poltrona, enquanto um de seus netos lhe puxava pela mão.

-Vamos 'nono', venha.- disse o molecote de seis anos.

- 'Si, si',- respondeu sorrindo.- 'ma' deixa 'la ragazza'primeiro. 'Prego' Edward, leve 'tu sposa pra cucina'.

Quando todos se acomodaram em volta da mesa (isso incluía o senhor e a senhora Malone, sua filha mais velha com o marido e os dois filhos, sua filha do meio com o marido, sua filha mais nova, Ned e Verônica), o jornalista pediu um momento de atenção, que conseguiu somente após muito barulho. [**n.a: **não sei se alguma de vocês já presenciou uma refeição na casa de algum descendente de italianos. se não, saibam que eles falam MUITO alto mesmo, gritam todos ao mesmo tempo e, por incrível que pareça, todos se entendem. Tem também uma porção de expressões e blasfêmias em italiano...- falo com experiência de causa hehehe...-]

- Eu sei que todos aqui já sabem, mas quero oficializar.- disse ele, colocando-se em pé e puxando Verônica, vermelha feito um tomate, para acompanhá-lo.- Família, esta é Verônica Layton, minha futura esposa.

Ela sorriu, sem graça, quando os familiares dele começaram a bater palmas e falar palavras ininteligíveis.

- 'Benvenuta a nostra famiglia, figlia mia!'- trovejou a voz de Anthony, sobre todas as outras.

- Er... 'Grazie'.- murmurou, encabulada. Fora a única palavra que conseguira aprender com Malone.

Eles riram ruidosamente do esforço dela, então Ângela serviu uma generosa quantidade de macarrão à futura nora e sorriu.

- 'Mangia figlia, mangia chè te fa bene!'

Sim, Verônica Layton fora aprovada pela família Malone!

* * *

- Você tem certeza disso?- indagou Xan.

- Claro senhor, certeza absoluta!

- Pois bem, leve um recado meu à senhorita Smith.- um sorriso diabólico perpassou os lábios dele.- Ela não perde por esperar...

No hotel, Marguerite saia do banheiro onde vomitara pela octogésima vez (segundo suas contas), quando bateram à porta de seu quarto.

- Senhorita Stürmann, mensagem para a senhorita.- disse.

Ela abriu a porta e apanhou o bilhete.

- Há um homem lá embaixo aguardando a sua resposta.

- Espere um instante.- ela rumou para a escrivaninha que havia no quarto, levando o bilhete, escrito em mandarim, já aberto nas mãos.

"_Preciso vê-la hoje ainda, o mais rápido possível."_

Era subscrito pelo símbolo da dinastia Xan.

Ás pressas, rabiscou uma resposta, também em mandarim, no verso do papel.

"_Não posso agora, irei a noite, após o jantar."_

- Entregue isso à ele.- falou devolvendo o papel ao menino de recados.

Ele olhou para o bilhete e fez uma careta.

- Que desenhos estranhos, isso lá é letra?- perguntou, então levantou os olhos para a mulher e emendou, sem dar-lhe tempo para responder:- A senhorita está bem? Está pálida feito cera de vela, não precisa de um médico?

Surpresa com o comentário, ela prontamente respondeu que não e fechou a porta, mas aquilo a deixou intrigada. Será que realmente estava tão pálida a ponto de causar preocupação? Correu para o espelhou e mirou-se, ficou assustada com o aspecto doentio de sua face.

"Deus, eu preciso _mesmo_ de um médico.- pensou.- Mas hoje não, não tenho tempo. A maquiagem disfarçará."

Às sete horas em ponto Marguerite entrou no restaurante do hotel e dirigiu-se à mesa onde Thorne a esperava.

- Baronesa, digo, senhorita Stürmann está absolutamente magnífica.- disse ele, levantando-se.

- Eu _sou _magnífica Thorne, mas isso não vem ao caso.- rebateu ela.- Sente-se, tratemos de negócios.

- Por mim tudo bem, quanto antes resolvermos isso, melhor.

- Então, quais são as ordens, _general_?- perguntou ela com todo o sarcasmo que conseguiu impor às palavras.

Ele não pareceu notar, ou disfarçou muito bem.

- Sua missão principal lhe será passada amanhã, quando embarcar no trem, juntamente com algumas instruções indispensáveis. Por enquanto posso lhe passar instruções secundárias.- ele baixou o tom de voz.- Além de sua missão principal, precisamos que você investigue um partido político, o Partido Nacional – Socialista Alemão. O líder deles, um tal de Adolf Hitler, ou qualquer coisa assim, é um megalomaníaco que não nos preocupa, mas eles podem nos ajudar no combate ao comunismo, essa praga que se expande mundo a fora.

Marguerite, que ouvira atentamente, assentiu com a cabeça.

- Algo mais?

- Seja rápida, discreta e eficiente!- sentenciou Thorne.

- eu sempre sou.- ela sorriu.- Em _tudo_ o que faço. Agora, se me der licença, tenho assuntos a tratar.

E, sem esperar resposta, levantou-se e se retirou sem nem ao menos jantar, deixando o general sentando à mesa, com uma cara de tacho.

"Ela vai aprontar algo.- pensou consigo mesmo."

Então ele saiu atras dela discretamente. Iria vigiá-la de perto até ter certeza de que ela embarcaria no trem rumo à Alemanha. Depois, bem, depois ela não seria mais um problema seu... A menos que sobrevivesse, é claro.

"Mas eu me certificarei de que seus antigos 'amiguinhos' alemães a reconheçam Baronesa, não se preocupe...- ele sorriu."

A herdeira saiu do hotel e pegou um carro de aluguel. Desconfiada de que alguém a seguia, deu várias voltas até descer duas ruas antes da casa onde Xan a esperava. Andando ligeiro e com os sentidos alertas, Marguerite chegou ao seu destino sem que ninguém a encontrasse.

- Suba direto.- disse o homem que abriu a porta antes mesmo que ela batesse.

A morena subia as escadas, preocupada. O que Xan havia decidido? E Roxton, como conseguiria tirá-lo dali? Como se não bastasse isso, havia ainda Thorne e a maldita missão na Alemanha.

"E possivelmente eu estou doente.- pensou irritada.- Será que esse dia pode melhorar?"

Quando chegou diante do escritório, ela simplesmente entrou. Não tinha mais paciência alguma para cerimônias irritantes e desnecessárias.

O chinês já a esperava.

- Senhorita Smith, não farei rodeios, quero que me traga o oroborus de volta.

- Isso eu já sei.- respondeu entediada.- Mas caso _você_ não saiba, me é praticamente impossível localizar aquele vermezinho sarnento que roubou o medalhão de mim. Ele pode estar em _qualquer_ lugar do mundo. E quando eu digo _qualquer lugar_, pode acreditar que é qualquer um mesmo.

- Eu sei disso.

- Então quer que eu comece a procurar por onde? Debaixo da cama?- estava sendo insolente, mas sua paciência chegara ao fim. Que diabos aquele chinês maluco queria que ela fizesse? Se o retardado sabia que o ladrão podia estar em qualquer parte do mundo, como esperava encontrá-lo?- Talvez ele esteja na minha bolsa? Sim, porque aquele nanico caberia muito bem aqui dentro.

"Ou melhor ainda, coloquemos um anúncio no jornal pedindo que ele nos mande uma carta com seu endereço atual, para que possamos ir tomar um chá qualquer hora dessas!"

- CHEGA!- explodiu Xan ameaçador.- Pare de falar comigo nesse tom, como se você fosse superior e eu seu subalterno porque sabemos que a situação é bem o contrário! Eu sei onde está o Lin, e você vai trazê-lo para mim.

Marguerite recuou alguns passos instintivamente.

- Ok Xan, e supondo que eu aceite o trabalho, o que vou ganhar em troca?- questionou, de repente.

- Sua vadia! Por que eu deveria lhe dar alguma coisa se foi você quem me roubou?- o homem aproximou-se, ficando com o rosto a um palmo do dela.- Eu quero _justiça_, e já que foi você quem começou isso tudo, é justo que seja você a acabar.

- Isso não responde a minha pergunta.

- Ah é?- ele bateu palmas e quatro homens entraram na sala segurando Roxton, amarrado e amordaçado.- Se você cooperar nós lhe devolveremos seu "namoradinho" inteiro.

O caçador debateu-se e tentou falar algo, mas o esforço dele apenas serviu para divertir os chineses.

- Não! Larguem-no, ele não tem nada a ver com isso!- gritou ela, enquanto tentava livrar-se dos dois homens que a seguravam.- Deixem-no ir, é a mim que vocês querem!

- Agora, se você não colaborar...- prosseguiu Xan.- Bom, aí poderei devolver somente um pedaço do nobre Lorde aqui.

Ele apanhou uma espada samurai que adornava uma das paredes e a olhou com carinho, depois encostou a lâmina fria na garganta do prisioneiro.

- Então, qual o pedaço que você quer? Qual parte dele você mais gosta?

- Pare.- suplicou ela com lágrimas nos olhos.- Por favor, pare com isso. Eu farei o que você quiser, mas deixe-o sair daqui.

Novamente um sorriso diabólico aflorou aos lábios do chinês, mas dessa vez permaneceu em seus olhos quando ele falou:

- Deixá-lo ir? Você realmente acha que vou perder meu trunfo contra você?- ele gargalhou com gosto.- Não senhorita Smith, não sou idiota a esse ponto. O Lorde Roxton permanecerá aqui como meu "convidado de honra" até que a senhorita termine o serviço.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele a deteve com um gesto.

- E lhe dou minha palavra de honra de que, se cumprir direitinho nosso acordo, terá de volta seu amado. Vivo.

- Que Deus, ou o Diabo, protejam você se algo acontecer ao Roxton!- sentenciou Marguerite furiosa.- E me larguem seus macaquinhos de realengo, eu não vou fugir!

- Saiam todos, deixem- me a sós com a senhorita Smith, ou devo dizer _Lady Roxton_?- perguntou com sarcasmo.

Debatendo-se e lutando como podia, o caçador foi arrastado para fora da sala.

- Então, o que quer eu faça?- perguntou a herdeira.- Onde está aquele rato?

- Mais perto do você supõe. Ele bandeou-se para o lado dos malditos japoneses, mas no momento está na Alemanha tentando negociar um acordo político-militar para uma não apenas possível, mas provável, guerra contra a China.- respondeu Xan.

- Então ele é realmente muito obtuso.- comentou ela.- O Tratado Versalhes impede que os alemães formem um grande exército ou possuam armas de guerra. Eles não serão muito úteis com meia dúzia de homens e algumas baionetas enferrujadas.

- Não seja tão simplória minha cara, você acha que os alemães estão felizes com as condições impostas por Versalhes?- ele riu.- Existe uma linha de produção secreta de armas de guerra, em poucos anos estarão tão bem armados quanto a Inglaterra e, com a vantagem de que, ninguém sequer desconfia disso.

Marguerite estava perplexa demais com o que acabara de escutar. Se aquilo fosse realmente verdade ela estava sendo enviada para o covil dos lobos mais famintos que poderiam existir. A Europa estaria a beira de uma nova guerra, e se ela fosse descoberta não teria a mínima chance de sobreviver.

- Como já deve ter percebido, o que eu quero de você é fácil, e vai, praticamente, de encontro à sua missão em nome do Exército Britânico: vá à Alemanha e traga-me Lin e o oroborus.

Engolindo seco, ela perguntou:

- E se eu não conseguir o que você fará com o Roxton?

- Hum, talvez eu o mande tentar também, afinal creio que ele vai querer vingar sua morte...

"_Por este amor eu largo tudo..."_

* * *

- Uma mensagem de Roxton? O que dizia? Algum problema?

- Imagino que sim Summerlee, só não consigo atinar com o motivo de ele mesmo não nos ter telefonado. Será que está em alguma encrenca tão grande assim?

Challenger e Summerlee conversavam, na casa do botânico, sobre o telefonema que o cientista recebera do investigador que Roxton contratara.

- Ele provavelmente encontrou Marguerite, mas será que os dois estão juntos? Quero dizer, será que os dois estão envolvidos na mesma enrascada?- continuou o ruivo.

- Meu amigo, em se tratando da nossa queridíssima senhorita Krux, creio que tudo é possível.- falou Summerlee divertido, dando uma longa baforada em seu cachimbo.- Sabe, essa rotina enfadonha de Londres está me matando mais rápido a cada dia, acho que está na hora de matarmos a saudade das aventuras do Platô.

- O quê? O que você quer dizer com isso seu velhote caduco?

- Ora essa George, vamos atrás de Roxton. Vamos investigar o que está havendo e ajudar nossos amigos!- sentenciou o botânico, entusiasmado.

- Mas aqui não estaremos lidando com bestas gigantescas e descerebradas Arthur, a sociedade "civilizada" é bem mais complexa que o Platô. Aqui lutaremos contra pessoas tão inteligentes e bem menos escrupulosas do que nós. Isso certamente será perigoso.

Sorrindo, o outro respondeu:

- E é isso o que torna tudo ainda mais interessante.

* * *

- Lucy, querida, que bom que pôde vir.

- Imagine se eu poderia recusar um convite tão gentil, ainda mais partindo da senhora.

- Oh, sempre tão amável.- ela sorriu.- E a baronesa, por que não veio também?

- Mamãe pediu mil desculpas Lady Elizabeth, mas fica realmente difícil para ela sair de casa com meu pai doente. Mas ela lhe mandou seus cumprimentos.

- Muito gentil da parte dela.- a mulher sentou-se numa poltrona e indicou a outra para sua convidada.- Sente-se querida, o jantar ainda demorará um pouco.

A moça sentou-se diante de sua anfitriã e elas começaram a conversar sobre a sociedade.

Lady Elizabeth Roxton analisava a Lucy a cada gesto, olhar e palavra. Ela era uma garota ainda, talvez nem chegada aos vinte anos, loira, com olhos cor de mel. Tinha uma tez pálida, poder-se-ia dizer quase doentia, mas era esguia e bem feita de corpo. Alem da primorosa educação que recebera, o que mais encantava a senhora Roxton era o fato de ela ser da nobreza britânica, já que seu pai era barão de título e direito.

Sim, ela serviria perfeitamente para os planos que a matriarca da família Roxton traçara.

- Mas diga-me uma coisa Lucy, você chegou a conhecer meu filho John?

- O Lorde Roxton? É, lembro-me de tê-lo visto uma ou duas vezes apenas.- respondeu a moça.- E, se me permite uma pequena indiscrição, o achei extremamente atraente.- e sorriu encabulada.

- Ora essa, imagine!- a dama riu.- Não é indiscrição alguma. Ah, você soube que ele chegou há algum tempo de uma expedição à América do Sul?

- É claro, a Expedição Challenger. A Europa toda soube de seu retorno, afinal eles ficaram desaparecidos por um tempo, não? Lembro-me que era pouco mais que uma criança quando eles partiram, mas sempre ouvi dizer que Lorde Roxton aprecia aventuras.

- Pois é, mas agora chegou o momento de meu filho aquietar-se e criar juízo. Casar, ter filhos, assegurar a continuação da família...

Sem jeito, Lucy murmurou:

- Lady Elizabeth, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? Rogo-lhe que não me queira mal, e se não quiser responder-me, não há problema algum...

- Imagine querida, pergunte-me o que quiser. Não responderei apenas se não souber do que se trata.

- Bem, correm boatos, à boca pequena, de que Lorde Roxton estaria noivo da mulher que financiou a expedição e os acompanhou. Isso é verdade?

Com um autocontrole invejável a dama conteve o ímpeto de chamar a menina de alcoviteira e amaldiçoar toda Londres. Gostaria de gritar algumas verdades na cara daquelas mexeriqueiras, entre elas a de que Marguerite _jamais _entraria para sua família se pudesse impedir.

Ah, e ela podia... E como podia!

- Lucy, meu anjo, sei que você é jovem demais para entender certas coisas, mas essa senhora de quem falam não tem nada com meu filho.- explicou, paciente.- De fato ele divertiu-se com ela, afinal é homem e tem lá suas necessidades, mas não há noivado algum. Ela foi mais uma aventura de meu filho, apenas sua diversão de alcova enquanto estiveram longe. Posso lhe assegurar que ela não significa absolutamente nada para John.

Lucy deu um sorrisinho enigmático.

- Entendo, então quer dizer que o Lorde Roxton não está comprometido com moça alguma?

- Não minha querida, absolutamente ninguém. E essa foi a principal razão de eu tê-la chamado aqui.- ela aproximou-se da outra e segurou-lhe a mão.- Eu adoraria tê-la como minha nora e unir nossas famílias pelos sagrados laços do matrimônio.

A moça ofegou. Será que estava entendendo direito?

- A senhora está sugerindo que eu me case com seu filho?

- Apenas se _você _quiser. Seria uma honra recebê-la em minha casa.

- Mas, mas e o Lorde Roxton? O que ele...

- Calma minha querida, tudo há seu tempo. Eu cuido do meu filho.- ela deu uma palmadinha carinhosa na mão da moça.- John vai adorá-la, tenho certeza.

- Lucy Antoniette Roxton...- murmurou a menina, enlevada.

- Um nome de muita classe!- disse Lady Elizabeth, sorrindo.

* * *

- Ah, e não me chame de Francesca. Juro que não sei o que meu pai tinha na cabeça ao batizar-me e à Martina... Edward e Julie tiveram sorte, têm nomes americanos normais.

- Mas o seu nome é lindo. É italiano, não?- argumentou Verônica.- É um nome forte...

- Que seja, mas eu sinceramente preferiria "Mary" ou "Anne". Se morássemos na Itália e _todos _fôssemos italianos, tudo bem. Mas somos _americanos_ e esses nomes são terríveis.- respondeu Francesca.- De qualquer modo, não posso mudar de nome mesmo, então me chame de Franny, ok?

- Ãnh, tá.- concordou a loira entre confusa e divertida.

- Não liga pras coisas que essa maluca fala porque ela é cheia de frescuras.- comentou Julie, secando outro prato.- Pode chamá-la do que quiser.

Verônica sorriu. Estava na casa dos Malone há algumas horas apenas, mas já se sentia parte da família. Aquele jeito gritado de falar, carregado de expressões desconhecidas a fascinava. O carinho com que se tratavam um ao outro e a dedicação de Ângela para com a família, além da adoração de Anthony (aliás, "Tony", como ele preferia ser chamado) pelos netos era tudo perfeito. Uma família perfeita.

- Por que nunca me contou que sua família era assim?- perguntou ela à Ned, logo após a sobremesa.

- Assim como? Maluca?

- Não, adorável. Seus pais são tão dedicados, e suas irmãs são lindas.- comentou, encantada.- Parece que vocês estão sempre juntos e que se dão tão bem...

Ele riu.

- Bem, quanto a estar sempre juntos é uma meia verdade. Mas os domingos na casa da "mama" são obrigatórios. Já quanto a não brigar, bem, não queira ver um típico arranca-rabo italiano.

- Eu quero ver tudo isso Ned, se vou fazer parte da sua família, eu...

- Ei, ei, ei, que história é essa de "se"? Você _vai_, aliás, você já _é _uma Malone, só falta alguns papéis confirmarem isso, mas eles não têm a menor importância. Você _já é a minha mulher_!

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.

- Ned!- gritou uma voz feminina às costas dos dois.

Ao abrir os olhos, Ned Malone retesou os músculos involuntariamente e afastou-se de Verônica. A loira, sem entender, voltou-se na direção da voz e teve a pior surpresa de sua vida.

- Gladys!- murmurou o jornalista absolutamente perplexo.

"_Eu não queria te encontrar, eu não queria reviver..."_

* * *

- Como você está? Eles o feriram?- perguntou Marguerite, desesperada, ao entrar na sala que servia de "cela" para Roxton.

- Não, acho que só queriam assustá-la.- disse ela, abraçando-a.- Estou bem. E você?

Na segurança daqueles braços fortes e protetores a herdeira se permitiu relaxar, então as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto pálido.

- Ei, o que houve?- perguntou ele, afastando os cabelos dela, do rosto.

- Desculpe, eu o meti nessa.- murmurou ela, soluçando.- A culpa é toda minha por essa situação... Se algo acontecer à você eu não sei, não sei...

- Shh, não vai acontecer coisa alguma comigo. Nós vamos sair dessa juntos e aí você não escapa mais de mim, senhorita Krux. Ou, como diria aquele chinês repugnante, Lady Roxton.

Ela fungou e deu um sorriso.

- Isso, você fica muito mais bonita sorrindo.

- Você...- Marguerite não conseguiu terminar a frase porque uma náusea violenta a acometeu.

Preocupado, o caçador a fez sentar-se.

- Marguerite? Marguerite o que há? Você está bem? Fale comigo.

- Que cheiro é esse?- perguntou, ainda nauseada.

- Cheiro?- ele farejou o ar.- Não sinto cheiro algum.

- É, é nas suas mãos.- disse ela.- Você comeu alguma coisa?

Ele pensou.

- Sim, uma maçã. Por que?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Ah John, lave as mãos, por favor. Esse cheiro é muito doce, está me deixando enjoada.- falou, afastando-se dele.

Roxton correu para o banheiro e lavou as mãos o mais que pôde. Ao voltar à sala encontrou a herdeira comendo qualquer coisa que não pôde identificar, mas via nos olhos dela o quanto ela deliciava-se.

- O que é isso?- perguntou.

- Amora.- disse ela em resposta, com a boca e as mãos sujas.- Uma delícia.

- Marguerite, você está bem? Você nunca gostou de amora.

Ele a observou mais atentamente. Ela estava pálida, parecia um pouco doente.

- Você tem se alimentado?- perguntou, em tom paternal.

- Sim, mas nada pára muito tempo no meu estômago. Acho que toda essa tensão está acabando comigo.- disse ela, sentando-se novamente.- Às vezes vomito dezoito vezes ao dia. Vivo enjoada.

- Oh Deus.- murmurou o caçador.- Levante-se, deixe-me ver seus seios.

- O quê?- exclamou, surpresa.- John, não é hora, nem lugar para isso!

- Ande mulher, levante-se.- ele a puxou pelo braço e começou a abrir-lhe os botões da blusa.

- Mas o que...- Marguerite tentou detê-lo, mas as mãos quentes dele já envolviam seus seios.- Ai, devagar!

- Eles estão maiores.- comentou Roxton mais para si, do que para ela. Então, finalmente a encarou.- Há quanto tempo suas regras não vêm?

Enquanto fechava a blusa, a herdeira pensou e logo uma expressão de compreensão surgiu em seu rosto.

- Não John, você não pode estar sugerindo que...

- Eu não estou sugerindo nada.- disse ele.

- Mas isso é impossível... Eu não, eu não posso estar...- murmurava, nervosa.- Isso não pode estar acontecendo...

- Tanto é possível que _aconteceu._- disse ele mal controlando seu entusiasmo. Então pegou-a no colo e exclamou:- Marguerite, você está grávida!

"_É mais do que paixão, é mais do que prazer, é amor que não tem fim!"_

**CONTINUA...**

(Isso eh, se vcs pararem de "me brigar"... :'( )

E deixarem reviews... ah, tava pensando em parar a fic e deletar pq ela tah ficando mto comprida... ai vai ficar cansativo pra vcs...

O que acham?

bjOs... (não pra ti q fica brigando cmg Lu!!! :|~)


	6. Declarações

**DISCLAIMER: **Os personagens desta fic não me pertencem... É, eu os amos, escrevo sobre eles e adoraria tê-los para mim... mas isso seria mto caro, então me contento em escrever fics enlouquecidas e ler vossas reviews!

**Aviso aos navegantes: **Mais algumas palavrinhas da família Malone...

- Tasi: eh algo do tipo "cala a boca", ou "fiquem quietos"

- Demo: não, não eh demônio... eh uma abreviação simpática de "andiamo" (vamos).

- Madona: não eh a cantora, eh uma expressão para falar da "Mãe de Jesus" (Maria).

- Parlar: falar

"Mangia figlia, mangia chè te fá bene!" (Come filha, como que te faz bem") – eh q as mamas italiana têm a mania de sempre achar que os seus estão muito magrinhos e ficam socando comida... tinha uma antiga expressão que diz: "ma chè bello, gordo e rosado..." acho q isso explica mta coisa... não tem magreza com a gringada!!!ushusuhuuhu

Well, well, well... Depois de um arranca-rabo, me retrato publicamente aqui (isso, eh claro, se a Luana ainda estiver acompanhando a fic... *cara de coitadinha*)

_Luuuuu_, esse capítulo vai especialmente pra ti... Bjos, bjos, milhões de bjos pra compensar oq não mandei no último capitulo... to desculpada?

Lady K: lovaaaa!!!aiin, como eu amo as tuas reviews... =] coitaaada da Elizabeth, ela tah fazendo uma caridade arrumando marido pra inssossa da Lucy...usahsushushuhus... sim, o Thorne eh um mega pau no... entendeu neeh?! ;P qto aos filhotitos, caaaalma, mta água ainda rola por debaixo dessa ponte! bjoS perFeitaaa, enjOy!!!

Nina Makea: ok, ok, eu não paro... mas soh pensei no melhor pra vcs... *.* se vcs cansarem a culpa não eh minhaa!!! hehehehehehe =D como se diz na TV: continue conosco!!!bjOS

Luanaa: lovinhaaaa!!!aqui vai o super capítulo em agradecimento à superreview!! O.O poobre Lucy, ninguém gosta dela... soh a Lady Roxton..hsusahsusuhuhua óò siiinhe, eu li a fic.. nussa, mto perfeita!!! Um dia eu chego laah! Mas aproveitaa o cap taah? bjinhOs

Marguerrite: hauuauhsuhusahusa... lovaaa, pior eh q eh verdade... um dos primeiro sintomas de gravidez eh uma sensibilidade mto grande nos seios (sabe tipo na TPM?), e eles ficam maiores logo de cara (e como o Rox conhece a Madge muuuuuuito bem..huhausauauhushuh)... =P poiseh neeh, ateh Hitler na fic... to ficando mutio maah!!! Husahuasusuasu bjos linda, espero q goste do cap!

Lidy: nuss, demorou pra perceberem neh?!mas o Rox conhece ela, ia sacar logo mesmo... =O naao, não me lembro de nenhum filme no momento, mas tem algum com essa historia? (ou pelo menos parecida?) poiseeh, a Europa toda subestimou o "Adolfinho" e vê soh no q deu.. tsk tsk. o.O enjOy o cap flor... bjoS

Fran: naao morre! hsuhusauuasushuasusu... normal neeh.. td mundo odiou a "pobrezinha" da Lady Roxton... vamos fazer uma vaquinha e colocar ela num asilo??? uhushusahhuahsau =) bjos linda, aproveeita!

Sophie: eu jah disse o qto to amando te ver aqui???siiim, conheço a piada, cipah a Madge faz a mesma coisa...asuhauhsuhuahusa ^^ eu tbm amoO a historia daquele período (aliás amos história européia..), e como diz a Lady K: "fic tbm eh cultura!!!" imagina o Rox querendo pegar os teus seios, tu não ia pensar bobagem tmb?huashuahusuashua o.O manda um OI pra Eliosberta..uhsushuuaus e aqui tah o post!! bjOs linda...

Jéssica: tava pensando em jogar a Gladys da Estátua da Liberdade... oq q tu acha?husahsauhusahu =] mas eh claaro q ela tinha q aparecer neeh, senão ia ser mto fácil!! bjOs flor, curta o capítulo...

Lady Jéh: Meninaaa, sim eu sou da Serra (Caxias... "ma Dio cramento...uhuahsua)=D siiinhe, a Elizabeth jah tah se achando no direito de escolher a nora.. afff!!! Mas td beem, a vingança da Madge serah maligna... (serah?)... imagina a Madge em missão, ficando enjoada a cada dez segundos?! Vai ser difícil.. mas... bjOS.. que bom q tu apareceu lovinhaa!

Raphaela Blakely: nussa, choreei agora!!! *.* brigada pelo "escritora profissional"... ainda não sou não, mas chego laah um dia! (pretensão pouca eh bobagem!) brigadããão mesmo pelo elogios , e tu não eh uma pobre leitora nada... tu eh MARA!!! bjOs, aproveita o cap!!!

Boom meninas, jah que vcs quase nem me ameaçaram se eu apagar a fic (*cara de medo*), aqui vai mais um capítulo para vosso entretenimento e total deleite!!! (UAU!!! Mas eh um dicionário ambulante essa Mamma hein?! nhushuhuashuhuu)

* * *

_**Capítulo 6 – Declarações**_

- Não, não e não!- dizia Marguerite.- Eu simplesmente _não posso _estar grávida... não agora...

- Qual o problema? Você não quer um filho meu? É isso?- o semblante de Roxton era grave.

Ela o encarou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Não fale do que não sabe. Você não tem idéia de como é imaginar que há um pedacinho da pessoa que mais se ama crescendo dentro de você...

"Sabe, depois de tudo o que passei em minha vida, nunca quis ter filhos, mas depois que conheci você... depois que me apaixonei tão completa e irremediavelmente, a idéia de que esse amor poderia me dar algo mais. Alguém que seria completamente meu, mas que também teria um pouco de você. Um pedacinho de você que jamais me abandonaria. Essa idéia começou a me parecer cada vez mais atraente.- a expressão dela, que até então era suave, fechou-se, assumiu um ar doloroso, como se todas as mágoas do mundo estivessem contidas naqueles olhos verdes.- Mas uma idéia é apenas isso: _uma idéia_!"

"E, de mais a mais, eu não seria uma boa mãe, não sei como fazer isso, nunca tive uma..."

O caçador andou até ela, que se afastara ao começar a falar, e a segurou delicada, mas decididamente, para obrigá-la a encará-lo.

- Você está com medo e isso é absolutamente normal, mas eu sei que você vai ser uma ótima mãe.

- Ah é? E como você pode ter tanta certeza assim? Eu mal sei segurar uma criança, acabarei deixando-o cair! E eu odeio fraldas sujas, choro, meleca e não entendo nada do que os pestinhas falam até chegarem aos quinze anos.

Ele simplesmente riu da preocupação dela e a abraçou. Sentia que iria explodir de felicidade. ELE SERIA PAI! Sua vontade era sair gritando aos quatro ventos a notícia!

- John, nós ainda temos um problema.- disse ela, ficando tensa novamente.

- Não Marguerite, não há absolutamente _nada _que não possamos resolver.- ele não conseguia parar de sorrir.- Nós-vamos-ter-um-bebê! Isso é maravilhoso, é, é...

- Roxton, me escute pelo amor de Deus!- falou em tom urgente.- Eu não posso estar grávida, não agora. Amanhã eu parto para a Alemanha e não sei quanto tempo ficarei lá,não sei quando voltarei. Nem mesmo sei _se _voltarei...

- O quê?- ele engasgou.- Mas você não me falou que não era nada muito arriscado? Que talvez levasse um ou dois meses?

- Bem realmente era o que eu pensava, mas as coisas não são tão simples assim.- a herdeira sentou-se e começou a contar o que Xan lhe dissera.

A cada palavra Roxton inquietava-se mais. Não, ele não permitiria que Marguerite se expusesse, àquilo mesmo que ela não estivesse grávida, o risco de perdê-la era inaceitável.

E agora haveria mais de uma perda...

- Não! Você não vai!- sentenciou quando ela terminou a narrativa.- Eu não deixarei você ir, isso é, é suicídio!

- E você acha que eu tenho escolha? Acha que eu quero ir até lá para reencontrar meus "velhos amigos" e, quem sabe, levar alguns tiros?

- Marguerite, _sempre _há uma alternativa.

- Não nesse caso.- respondeu triste.- Talvez Thorne seja patético demais para me procurar se eu desaparecer, mas Xan não é assim. ele vai me caçar até o inferno se eu tentar enganá-lo de novo, e vai se vingar da forma pior forma que aquela mente pervertida que ele tem, puder imaginar.

Roxton ajoelhou-se diante dela e segurou-lhe as mãos.

- Ele disse que você não era obrigada a aceitar...

- Não! Ele vai matá-lo se eu não aceitar, e depois matará a mim também. Nada vai pará-lo.

- Podemos fazê-lo jurar, por seus ancestrais ou qualquer dessas coisas que os chineses prezam, que não fará nada contra você. Ele não ousará quebrar um juramento.- sugeriu.- Depois você volta à Londres e assume o que lhe será direito como minha esposa e mãe do meu filho.

- Sim, - disse ela, sarcástica.- e quando a criança me perguntar sobre o pai, o que eu digo? "Queridinho, o papai foi devolvido à mamãe dentro de uma caixa de chapéus. Eu ainda guardo o crânio dele, você quer ver?".

"Sim, Roxton, porque é a isso que Xan irá reduzi-lo."

- Mas...

- NÃO ROXTON!- berrou Marguerite, já absolutamente irada.- Eu não vou perdê-lo, não vou permitir que se sacrifique por mim! Pode esquecer, ouviu? _Esquecer!_

Lágrimas de fúria e medo misturaram-se em seus olhos e transbordaram por sua face. Não, ele podia esquecer aquela idéia de se tornar "uma mártir". Ela precisava dele ali, ao seu lado, ou não conseguiria...

- Se o seu coração parar, o meu também pára porque ele bate em seu peito.- disse ela entre soluços.- Eu só posso continuar se você estive comigo… Nós só poderemos continuar com você ao nosso lado.- ela colocou a mão dele sobre sua barriga.- Você entende isso?

As lágrimas que ele tanto tentou reprimir, finalmente começaram a rolar quando tocou o ventre da mulher que amava. Então ele beijou com carinho o lugar onde seu filho crescia e depois beijou os lábios dela.

- Eu prometo que nada nesse mundo vai conseguir nos separar. Nunca.

"_Acho que foi Deus que te mandou pra mim, pra recomeçar e me fazer feliz por toda a vida!"_

* * *

- O que significa isso? Que é "essazinha"?- gritava Gladys a plenos pulmões, com sua voz irritantemente estridente.- Vamos Edward, responda!

- 'Dio, Madona'!- exclamou Ângela.

Gladys continuava a gritar e xingar Verônica de forma histérica, todos berravam, tomando partido de um dos lados e ninguém conseguia realmente se entender.

- Tasi!- troou a voz forte de Tony.- Ma Dio, questo è una casa, no una guerra, capisce?

As vozes se calaram ao mesmo tempo. Todo encaravam o patriarca da família sem dizer coisa alguma. O senhor Malone era absolutamente bondoso, mas naquele momento parecia ter o dobro do tamanho que realmente tinha, e parecia muito, muito zangado mesmo.

- Io quero ordem! Demo parlare come gente normal, si?- como todo continuassem em silêncio, ele prosseguiu.- Qua na sala io quero solo Edward, Verônica e Gladys, tutti otri passa!

- Mas...

- Basta! Ma io to parlando grego? Demo, demo, demo!

Quase enxotados porta à fora, o restante da família espalhou-se pelos outros cômodos da casa.

- Agora nòi vamo parlare come adulti.- sentenciou Anthony e mandou que os três se sentassem.

- Senhor Malone, eu só quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui.- choramingou Gladys.- O que o _meu _noivo está fazendo beijando essa, essa...

- Tasi ragazza! Cuida com las palavras chè parla.

- Essa _mulher_.- emendou ela.- Eu soube que ele estava de volta por puro acaso, e vim vê-lo. Ele nem ao menos me avisou que estava chegando... Eu sou a _noiva _dele, oras!

- Bom, Gladys, nós realmente precisamos conversar sobre isso.- murmurou Ned, constrangido.- Eu ia procurá-la hoje à noite para conversarmos, mas já que você está aqui...

- Eu acho melhor deixá-los.- disse Verônica levantando-se.- Conversem com calma, eu o esperarei lá fora Ned.

Antes que alguém tentasse detê-la, ela abriu as portas de correr da sala e saiu.

- Ai!- disse uma voz quando ela deu o primeiro passo. Ao olhar para baixo, viu Martina deitada do lado de fora da sala, tentando escutar o que se passava lá dentro.

- Você está bem?- perguntou a loira, ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Sim, estou. Mas por que você está aqui e não lá? Vai deixar aquela ameba loira ficar com meu irmão?- perguntou a mulher.

- Não Marty, mas eles precisam conversar um pouco. Seu irmão tem muita coisa pra explicar à ela.

- Hum, não sei não... Aquela loira aguada é bem capaz de tentar um golpe baixo...

Divertida com as palavras de Martina, Verônica distraiu-se um pouco da preocupação que a assaltava em relação ao que era dito na sala. Então sua "quase cunhada" a convidou para subir, conhecer sua filha recém-nascida.

"Pelo menos eu me distraio um pouco.- pensou a loira e a acompanhou escada a cima."

- Você não tem direito de fazer isso comigo. Eu o esperei por todos esses anos, eu me preparei durante todo esse tempo, apenas esperando o seu retorno para que nos casássemos, e você volta _noivo _de outra?- dizia Gladys, exasperada.

- O que você quer que eu diga? Que sinto muito? Que não queria magoá-la?- respondeu o jornalista.- Tudo isso é verdade, mas eu simplesmente encontrei a mulher da minha e ela não é você. Me desculpe, mas eu não mando nos meus sentimentos.

- Como você pode dizer que não sou a mulher de sua vida? Pra começo de conversa, você só foi à essa expedição por _minha _causa!- ela aproximou-se dele.- Essa selvagem enfeitiçou você, é isso! Eu já li sobre essas magias, todo esse tipo de coisa que acontece naquela terra pagã. Esses selvagens malucos colocam uma poção qualquer na comida das pessoas e as escravizam!

"É isso, não é, meu amor?- ela tentou afagar os cabelos dele, mas foi detida pela mão do jornalista.- Calma Neddy, sou eu, Gladys...- falou a mulher, como se falasse à uma criança."

- Eu sei quem você é!- falou ele exasperado, empurrando a mão dela.- E pare de chamar Verônica de selvagem! Ela provavelmente é mais culta e definitivamente mais interessante do que você!

- Ora seu...- ela deu-lhe um tapa.- Seu "jornalistazinho" medíocre, quem você pensa que é? Saiba que meu pai só o mantém trabalhando no Herald porque eu pedi, e ele não queria a filha casada com um _fracassado_; caso contrário você já estaria na rua há muito tempo!

- Pois então ele que fique com o jornal! Engula o maldito jornal! EU ME DEMITO!- disse em resposta e deu as costas à ela para sair da sala.

- NÃO ME DEIXE FALDO SOZINHA!- berrou.- Ned! Ned Malone _volte já aqui_!

Com um sorriso pesaroso, Tony se aproximou dela.

- No adianta nada gritar feito un gramofone, mio filgio è risoluto...- ele fez menção de tocá-la, mas ela se afastou.

- Não me toque seu siciliano idiota!- ela começou a sair da sala.- Eu odeio _todos _vocês, e juro que irão se arrepender por fazer isso comigo!

A família, que já se aglomerava perto da sala e pelo corredor, a encarava estarrecida. A "pseudo-madame" estava dando um chilique... e dos grandes!

- Ah, passa daqui sua água de salsica!- gritou Francesca.- Ninguém nunca gostou de você mesmo!

Gladys saiu pisando duro e, ao chegar ao portão da casa (seguida de perto por toda a família) voltou-se mais uma vez para eles e gritou, com toda a raiva que explodia dentro de si:

- Vocês ainda vão lamentar por ter-me tratado assim... Eu desejo que todos vocês _morram_, sicilianos ignorantes!- e se foi.

- Maledeta! Já vai tarde, bruta bestia!- berrou Francesca.

Então fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos até que Tony comentou num tom zangado:

- Ma io sono _napolitano_ i no siciliano. _Na-po-li-ta-no_, porca pipa!

Entao todos explodiram em risos, blasfêmias e gritarias, como toda boa família italiana, e voltaram para dentro de casa.

Tudo estava bem, aquele era apenas mais um almoço na residência da italianíssima família Malone.

"_Sono cose della vita"_

* * *

- Você vai demorar muito a voltar?- questionou Jessie.

- Não sei, mas mandarei notícias regularmente.- respondeu Challenger.

A mulher sentou-se, desanimada.

- Jessie? O que há?- perguntou ele, abaixando-se diante dela.

- Não é nada... é que, bem, eu sei que é egoísta da minha parte, mas eu queria que você ficasse mais tempo comigo...

- Mas meus amigos podem estar em perigo.

- Sim, sim, eu sei. Não quero que se detenha por minha causa, é só que... Ah, deixe pra lá...

- Não. Eu passei muito tempo sem dar-lhe a atenção que você merece.- falou o centista, afagando carinhosamente as mãos da esposa.- Diga tudo Jessie, tudo.

Ela ainda não se acostumara àquela nova atitude do marido, que desde que retornara do Platô (**n.a:** sim, o Chall contou tudo sobre o Platô pra ela... quer dizer ele só "esqueceu" de mencionar a Lady Yorkton e a Selena – Rainha das Amazonas... o.O) conseguia demonstrar melhor seus sentimentos e parecia importar-se mais com ela. Não, não estava reclamando da mudança, na verdade estava feliz como não era há anos. Como não era desde os primeiros anos de namoro.

- Eu sinto a sua falta quando você parte nessas aventuras. O esperei por anos quando partiu na expedição e rezei todas as noites para que voltasse para mim a salvo.- contava ela, emocionada.- Eu o amo George e odeio quando você está longe...

O cientista ficou surpreso diante daquela declaração inesperada. Sabia que ela o amava, afinal casara-se por amor (ele também era absolutamente apaixonado por ela), mas nunca a havia visto falar daquela forma. Sim, definitivamente Jessie era o amor de sua vida, a única que o fazia acreditar no amor, algo que a ciência nunca explicaria de forma satisfatória.

- Nossa, eu...- murmurou confuso.- eu também a amo Jess, mas nunca pensei que sentisse tanto a falta desse velho turrão e rude!

Ela deu uma risada gostsa.

- George Edward Challenger se algum dia eu deixar de sentir sua falta, então pedirei a separação, pois esse vai ser o sinal de que não me importo mais com você e não quero que isso aconteça!

As palavras de Jessie surpreendiam cada vez mais o já boquiaberto Challenger. Nunca a vira tão falante e decidida.

- Eu adoraria ficar, mas Roxton e Marguerite estão em perigo, tenho certeza absoluta. Não posso deixá-los, não depois de tudo o que passamos juntos...

- Eu jamais sugeriria tal coisa.- horrorizou-se ela.- Mas tenho uma idéia...

- Pois diga.

- Deixe-me ir com você.

Challenger riu, incrédulo.

- Jess...

- Não venha com desculpas. Minhas coisas já estão prontas, só falta você dizer sim.- respondeu ela, correndo ao quarto de vestir e voltando com uma maleta.- Eu sei que posso ajudá-los...

- Minha querida, estamos lidando com criminosos, mentes realmente perversas. Não é um dos romances que você tanto gosta... É perigoso demais.

- Se a sua intenção era me fazer mudar de idéia, saiba que sua tentativa foi desastrosa. Agora que sei o quanto é perigosa essa aventura, irei quer você queira, quer não.- ela sorriu.- E não penso que será como nos romances que leio, sei que há riscos... E devo admitir que é isso que torna tudo tão mais interessante!

O ruivo suspirou.

- Deus, você fala como aquele maluco do Summerlee!

- Pois é, mas mesmo que sejamos dois malucos, você nos adora.- ela deu-lhe um beijo doce.- Terminarei com a sua mala em um minuto, então poderemos ir.

- Eu tenho escolha?- perguntou o cientista.

- Nenhuma.- respondeu ela.

- Então que seja...

"_Quem ama como eu te acha o maior barato, não vê teus defeitos..."_

* * *

- Não pode ser ela Phillip, não depois de tanto tempo...- mumurou a Condessa.

- Precisamos ao menos tentar Catherine, e se dessa vez estivermos certos?

- Eu não agüento mais tantos erros. E se for mais uma desilusão? Um nome não quer dizer muita coisa...

- Eu sei, minha querida, mas é o que temos.- ele suspirou.- Estamos envelhecendo, mas eu não pretendo morrer sem ver o rosto da minha menina pelo menos mais uma vez.

Catherine passou as mãos pelo rosto, num gesto desolado. O que fazer? Não queria se machucar mais, embora aquela ferida nunca parasse de sangrar realmente, mas sempre havia uma esperança. Ela também não queria morrer antes de reencontrar sua filha, há tanto perdida.

- Ok,- falou resignada.- faça tudo o que estiver ao nosso alcance. Vou aceitar o convite de Lady Roxton para o jantar, apesar de achar detestável a arrogância dela na maioria das ocasiões, talvez ela nos possa dar alguma informação.

O Conde sorriu. Não sabia o porquê, mas dessa vez tinha certeza de que estava perto.

- Farei isso imediatamente.- disse ele, saindo da sala íntima de sua esposa.

- Ah minha pequena, por favor volte para nós...- murmurou a mulher, desolada, olhando para um porta-retrato onde a foto de uma menininha morena, com seus dois aninhos, sorria e abanava.- Por favor...

* * *

- Sim Harold, um jantar para trinta convidados. Será a ocasião perfeita para anunciarmos o noivado de meu filho e da senhorita Leavender.

- Mas senhora, se me permite a pergunta, como poderá anunciar um noivado sem um noivo?- questionou o mordomo.

- Ah, isso é apenas um detalhe.- respondeu a dama.- Direi que meu filho precisou se ausentar por um motivo qualquer, mas que já estava noivo da pequena e que está absolutamente radiante.

- Mas e quando ele voltar? Certamente irá desmenti-la senhora, sabe como é o senhor John...

- Não, ele não fará nada disso meu caro.- ela deu um sorriso absolutamente maligno.- Ele já se culpa pela morte de Henry, não irá querer me contrariar, afinal sabe como minha saúde é frágil...

*******

**CONTINUA...**

Poiseh minha amadas, idolatradas, salve salve, leitoras... aqui fica mais um capítulo dessa longaaaa fic... (lembrem-se que sempre há tempo para voltar atras e me pedir pra acabar com ela por aqui...)

Deixem centenas de milhares de reviews e eu prometo que volto com mais capítulos tão loucos quanto este...

bjOs... adoOrocês!!


	7. Memórias

**DISCLAIMER: **Não, não e não! Quantas vezes tenho q repetir q estes personagens não são meus??? Acho q ateh convencer a mim mesma... o.O ah, e não lucro nada com eles, ok? Soh as vossas esperadíssimas reviews!

Jéssica: Uau! Que violência menina...kkkkkkkkk =O mas o meu plano de jogar ela da Estátua da Liberdade ainda tah de peh...kkkkkk bjoS... aproveita o cap (apesar de não ter N&V nesse =[ ...) bjOs

Lidy: Isso eh review que se apresente??? Oq q tu achou do capitulo mulheeer?bom, em todo caso, aki vai mais um tah?mas comeeeenta dessa vez neah!heheheheheheh bjOs floR.

Lady K: eh como eu te falei: o medo não eh de engravidar do Rox, mas sim da situação em geral..os "taliano" tão mesmo tudo loco...kkkkkkk =]]] ah, a Condessa..bom, agora tu descobre quem ela eh!!! Aiiin, amoO tu lova máster plus... tu eh a mais diverTóÓza !!! [mais do que amandita (akele chocolate saKas?)!!!] bJosS enjoY!

Fran: milaaaagre não dizer que vai morrer!kkkkkkkkkkk =] brinkdera... mas to amando que estejas amando a fic... aproveita mais um capitulinho tah linda? bjaO

Nina Makea: Que honra ter uma portuguesa lendo a minha humilde fic... *.* nem te preocupa que entendo tudo o que tu postas nas reviews (soh me perdoa pelas minhas palavras... mas qdo não entenderes algo, grita!! Heheheh) qto a inventar fics viciantes, bom isso são vcs que dizem... eu sou uma modesta "aspirante" a escritora!!!suhuahuhusah...bjOs linda e quer ler tua fic em breve!

Anna: uma recém-chegada! Bem-vinda flor... =) que maravilha ter mais uma leitora que está curtindo a fic... por favor, sinta-se em casa e deixe muitas muitas muitas reviews!bjaO

Luuuuu: que bom que voltasteees... achei que ia me abandonar de vez... =( mas poiseh, todo tah meio enrolado nesse meio de campo neh? Uns tão bem, outros malitos, malitos... mas eh aguardar e ver o que o futuro nos reserva! bjoOs, enJoy!

Anne: caaaalma mulher, aqui vai mais um capitulo!!! Ah, e comenta o q achou neah?! Preciso de milhões de reviews pra me animar a continuar..kkkkkkkk bjaO

_Raphaela Blakely, Lady Jéh, Marguerrite e Sophie_, **SUAS INADIMPLENTES**!!!kkkkkkkkkkkkk olha soh, to soltando mais um capítulo na parceria, mas se vocês não aparecerem logo e comentarem o 6 e o 7, a fic tah cancelada por tempo indeterminado...

E eu falo beeeem sério, ok?

Boom meninas, aqui vai mais um...

* * *

_**Capítulo 7 – Memórias**_

Amanheceu um dia chuvoso e cinza. Parecia que até o céu se revoltava ante a perspectiva da partida de Marguerite.

"Deus, se o senhor realmente existe e sabe da minha existência, me manda um sinal...- pensou a herdeira, ao abrir os olhos."

- Pare com isso Marguerite, não seja idiota.- repreendeu-se.- Não há um Deus, e se há, ele não dá a mínima para você!

Ela se espreguiçou e levantou da cama, rumou para a escrivaninha e apanhou o jornal, que fazia questão de ler toda as manhãs (vai que o Thorne morresse e isso fosse noticiado...).

Enquanto o folheava, preguiçosamente, seu pensamento ia de encontro à Roxton. Lembrava-se da reação dele ao descobri-la grávida, do sorriso iluminado que lhe dera, da felicidade mal contida que chegava a irradiar pelo brilho de seus olhos.

"_Nós teremos um filho-_ ele dissera.- _Isso é maravilhoso!"_

Ela não achava tanto assim.

Como criaria uma criança? E fraldas, chupetas, mamadeiras... Nossa, não tinha vocação para a maternidade. Isso é, contando que sobrevivesse à Alemanha.

- Eu não posso ter um filho, não saberia o que fazer... E se eu for pior do que as feiras daquele convento? Se eu não conseguir amá-lo?- perguntava-se desesperada.- Oh Deus, isso não dará certo...

Seus olhos baixaram para a página que estava aberta ao acaso, então ela viu uma foto de uma dama que conhecia apenas de vista: Lady Elizabeth Roxton.

- Bem, bem, bem, que temos aqui?!-comentou. Então, sem perceber o que fazia, alisou o ventre e murmurou:- Vamos ver o que a "vovó" faz no jornal...

A legenda sob a foto dizia: _"Lady Roxton anuncia o noivado de seu filho, Lorde John Roxton, com a futura Baronesa de Wilmington Lucy Leavender"._

O tempo parou de repente e o ar ficou espesso demais para ser respirado. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, devia estar havendo algum engano. Ela continuou lendo e algumas frases pareciam destacar-se do texto e saltar diante de seus olhos.

"_Meu filho ficou noivo da senhorita Leavender logo que chegou à Londres." "Não, não, ele precisava resolver uns negócios da família antes do casamento." "Oh, sim, John está absolutamente radiante com este noivado."_

E por fim, o golpe de misericórdia: _"A senhorita Krux? Ela não tem o perfil que meu filho busca, talvez ele tenha se divertido com ela uma ou duas vezes, mas ela definitivamente não tem o necessário para entrar para a família Roxton!"_

Sentindo que as lágrimas começavam a rolar pelo seu rosto independentemente de seu esforço para reprimi-las, Marguerite amassou o jornal e o jogou longe.

- Como eu pude ser tão burra? Como eu acreditei que ele realmente ia ficar comigo quando chegássemos aqui?- ela deu um soco na escrivaninha.- Isso não pode estar acontecendo...

Com um esforço sobre-humano ela conseguiu levantar-se e rumar para o banheiro.

Seu banho foi demorado, inconscientemente ela esperava afogar-se sob o chuveiro. Aquilo tudo não podia ser real, era um pesadelo e ela acordaria a qualquer momento.

"Não seja idiota Marguerite,- dizia sua mente.- isso não é um pesadelo e você não vai acordar. Ele a enganou, usou-a como quis e agora vai embora casar-se com outra. Simples não?"

Mas seu coração se recusava a acreditar naquelas palavras amargas. John a amava, ela sabia disso. Eles teriam um filho e tudo ficaria bem... John prometera que tudo ficaria bem...

"Sim querida, enquanto ela puder levá-la para a cama tudo ficará bem.- cutucou o lado cruel de sua personalidade.- Quem sabe ele até a queira como amante? Vocês poderão criar seu 'amado filhinho', mas ele será um pequeno bastardo Roxton!"

- NÃO!- gritou de repente e sentou-se sob o chuveiro.- Eu não quero ouvir mais nada... Eu não agüento mais... simplesmente não agüento...- falou entre lágrimas.

Mas a voz em sua cabeça apenas refletia seus maiores temores, e ela sabia que não conseguiria parar de se torturar.

"Não sei como pode ser tola a ponto de supor que um Lorde se casaria com alguém como você...- uma risadinha cínica.- Isso não é amor, meu bem, é burrice!"

- Mas eu tenho algo que ninguém vai tirar de mim, _nunca_!- disse em voz alta, como que para abafar seus próprios pensamentos.- Agora tenho uma razão maior para viver, tenho um pedaço do Roxton comigo, e é isso que me manterá... Enquanto o coração do meu filho pulsar, eu sei que terei porque viver...

"Vejamos quanto tempo leva até seu filho abandoná-la também. Não se esqueça de que você não nasceu para ser feliz, se nem seus pais, aqueles que deveriam amá-la mais do que tudo, a quiseram é porque você deve ser alguém realmente ruim..."

"_Talvez encontre a luz da minha vida pra não morrer de amor."_

* * *

- Perfeito!- exclamou a mulher ao ler o jornal.- Não haverá ninguém na Grã-Bretanha inteira que não fique sabendo desse noivado!

- Seu chá, senhora.- disse Harold, entrando na sala íntima de Elizabeth, com uma bandeja.

- Ah, Harold, o dia hoje não está absolutamente adorável?- disse ela, sorrindo para o mordomo.

- Bem, se a senhora diz...

- Digo, digo sim.- ela se espreguiçou.- Hoje o dia será perfeito, tenho certeza de que John voltará logo após ler o jornal.- ela deu uma risadinha.- Então tudo estará resolvido.

O mordomo não disse palavra alguma, apenas fez uma discreta mesura e saiu.

Harold, que conhecia Elizabeth desde sempre, não conseguia entender como ela se tornara tão manipuladora. Fora uma criança adorável, uma jovem delicada e, apesar de não ter-se casado por amor, fora uma esposa exemplar.

Como mãe não havia o que criticar, pelo menos não até aquele momento em que tentava manejar seu filho como a um fantoche.

"Não se meta na vida de seus patrões Harold, essa não é a sua função.- pensou enquanto voltava para a cozinha."

Enquanto tomava seu desjejum, Elizabeth Roxton pensava em como sua vida tinha virado de pernas pro ar. Tinha se casado jovem e apenas por conveniência. Nunca amara o marido, com quem tinha diferença de idade de 15 anos. Sim, o respeitara durante toda sua vida, agüentara suas canalhices, bebedeiras e amantes porque entendia que tudo isso faz parte da vida de um homem, mas devia ser sincera e admitir que jamais seria capaz de amá-lo. Suas ilusões de juventude haviam sido perdidas no exato momento em seu pai anunciara seu noivado com o Lorde Henry Roxton.

Porém seu casamento lhe dera os dois maiores presentes de sua vida: William e John. Deus, como amava seus filhos, queria tudo de melhor para eles... Até que aquele desastre ocorrera...

Porque John insistira em levar Will àquele safári? E, pior ainda, por que Henry concordara com tamanha loucura?

Quando vira o corpo de seu filho, quando se deu conta de que ele não acordaria nunca mais, um desespero insano se apossara de sua alma. Não podia evitar culpar seu marido pelo ocorrido, sim, Henry era o culpado mesmo que o tiro tivesse partido da arma de John. Se ele não houvesse concordado...

Em seguida à perda de seu amado filho, Henry também se fora. Não sentiu tanto a morte dele, a viu quase como uma libertação. Mas então só lhe restava John, e ele estava arrasado demais para permanecer ao seu lado.

Depois de tudo, das viagens absurdas e quase suicidas, seu filho finalmente retornara para o seu lado e agora ela iria cuidar dele como não pudera fazer durante muito tempo. Ela, Elizabeth Roxton, sabia o que era melhor para John e faria de tudo para mostrar isso à ele.

Mesmo que ele não quisesse ver...

- Se faço tudo isso, é por amor John. Sei que você ainda vai me agradecer por tê-lo livrado daquela mulherzinha desfrutável...- disse em voz alta, então deu uma sonora gargalhada.

* * *

- Você sabe quando ele volta para a cidade?

- Desculpe-me Conde Phillip, mas ele não deixou nada avisado.- falou a moça, constrangida.- Mas posso avisá-lo assim que ele entrar em contato.

- Bem, esperarei ansioso.- ele beijou a mão dela.- Tenha um bom dia senhorita.

Ele saiu do escritório, pensativo. Tinha que falar com Pinket urgentemente, precisava de seus serviços de novo, mas dessa vez não haveria espaço para falhas.

Depois de entrar em seu carro e dizer ao motorista para levá-lo de volta à Mansão Lancaster, Phillip permitiu-se devanear por suas lembranças.

_- Não balance tão forte Phillip, eu acabei de amamentá-la.- dizia Catherine, sorrindo._

_- Mas veja, ela está sorrindo...- disse, enlevado pelo sorriso banguelo que a pequena lhe dava.- E ela fica tão linda sorrindo..._

_- Sim, mas você vai acabar ficando todo vomitado._

_Uma enfermeira assistia a cena de um canto, emburrada. Não era admissível a uma dama elegante dar de mamar à seus filhos, era para isso que existiam as amas. Mas a Condessa insistia em amamentar a criança, mesmo que lhe dissessem que era deselegante e que acabaria por deformar-lhe o corpo._

_- Brigitte, por favor, venha cá sim?- chamou a Condessa._

_A enfermeira apressou-se em atendê-la._

_- Senhora?_

_- Busque um dos chapéus de Marguerite lá dentro. Não quero que o sol deixe a pele dela marcada._

_- Senhora, não é de bom tom que o Conde e a Condessa fiquem tanto tempo com a criança.- advertiu Brigitte.- Ela acabara por crescer mimada e desobediente._

_Catherine sorriu._

_- Eu conheço suas recomendações muito bem, mas as dispenso. Muito obrigada.- e com voz mais firme acrescentou:- Agora, por favor, busque o chapéu, sim?_

_Engolindo a raiva, a mulher rumou para dentro da casa._

_- Phillip, pare com isso.- ela levantou-se e andou até onde o marido dançava com a filha.- Dê-me ela aqui._

_- Oh, Cathy...- reclamou ele._

_- Nada de reclamações. Ela acabou de mamar, não quero que passe mal.- sorrindo, ela pegou o bebê do colo do marido.- E depois, ela tem apenas quatro meses, vocês ainda terão muito tempo para dançar._

_- Nem me fale. Já penso no" debut" dela na sociedade.- comentou o Conde, sentando-se sob um caramanchão.- Farei uma festa gigantesca, toda a nobreza da Europa estará presente e nossa Marguerite brilhará como uma rainha!_

_- Querido ainda faltam quinze anos para que isso aconteça..._

_- Eu sei, mas já estou pensando em tudo. Nada é demais para minha pequena princesinha._

_- Ela é uma pequena condessinha, isso sim..._

_Como seu estivesse entendendo que falavam dela, Marguerite abriu seus lindos olhinhos azuis e fitou os pais. Uma penugem fina e negra lhe cobria a cabeça, certamente ela se pareceria muito com sua mãe quando crescesse._

_Catherine Von Büuren de Saint'Angeliquè Lancaster, era filha de um Conde francês e uma Duquesa holandesa. Conhecera seu marido, o Conde Phillip Maximilian de Toulliens Westlander Lancaster, em uma festa nos salões do Palácio de Buckighan e fora amor à primeira vista. Logo seu pai tratou de acertar os detalhes do noivado com a família Lancaster._

_Aos dezesseis anos Catherine casou-se, numa festa grandiosa onde compareceu toda a _

_Realeza da Grã Bretanha. Um ano depois nascia sua primeira filha: Marguerite Laurie de Saint'Angeliquè Westlander Lancaster._

- Senhor Conde,- chamou uma voz vinda de longe, de fora de seus devaneios.- chegamos.

- Oh, é claro Geoffrey. Obrigado.- ele desceu do automóvel diante dos degraus de acesso à porta de entrada.

As flores, sempre tão bem cuidadas pelos jardineiros, enfeitavam tudo ao redor, então seus olhos se detiveram num pequeno botão de rosa vermelha. Logo as lembranças o assaltaram novamente.

_- Cathy, onde está Marguerite?- perguntou, descendo as escadas._

_- Brigitte está com ela no caramanchão, precisei atender a um telefonema._

_Ele acercou-se da esposa, sorridente._

_- Veja o que mandei fazer para nossa pequena.- disse, tirando uma pequena caixinha do bolso da sobre-casaca._

_A Condessa apanhou a caixinha e a abriu. Dentro havia um pequeno pingente, com lugar para uma foto e os dizeres: "Para nossa filha Marguerite, sempre em nossos corações"._

_- Oh, Phillip, é lindo.- ela beijou o marido.- Pena que ela não possa usá-lo ainda._

_- Mas o usará assim que for mais crescidinha. Venha, vamos entregar à ela nosso presente._

_Os dois saíram de mãos dadas, rumando para o quintal dos fundos. Sentada em um banco estava a enfermeira, observando a criança que brincava no chão, sobre uma manta._

_- Pequenina...- chamou o Conde._

_A menina, de dois aninhos, ergueu a cabeça e sorriu. Seus olhos, que haviam decidido ficarem verdes, brilharam ao ver os pais se aproximando._

_- Mam', pa'!- exclamou satisfeita, levantando-se e caminhando, com seus passinhos incertos, até eles._

_- Princesa, você já é uma atleta!- ele ergueu-a nos braços e a girou._

_Os gritinhos e as risadas da menina encheram o ar, e soaram como música aos ouvidos da Condessa e seu esposo._

_- Veja, eu e o papai temos um presente para nossa princesinha.- falou Catherine, quando Phillip colocou a filha no chão._

_As mãozinhas pequeninas tentaram pegara caixinha, mas Phillip a pegou antes e, abrindo-a, tirou a delicada correntinha com o pingente em forma de coração._

_- Quando você for uma mocinha, lhe entregaremos isso para que o use sempre e lembre-se que não há nada mais importante para eu e sua mãe, do que você._

_Marguerite não entendeu o que seu pai falou, mas seus lábios, já tão vermelhos quanto uma rosa, se abriram num lindo sorriso quando apanhou o presente da mão dele._

_- Amo você!- gritou a pequena, repetindo a frase que sempre ouvia de seus pais._

_O Conde e a Condessa mal couberam em si de tanta felicidade._

* * *

- Lorde Roxton, creio que vá querer ler o jornal de hoje.- disse Xan entrando na sala-prisão do caçador.- Veja.

Sem entender nada, John apanhou o jornal que o homem lhe oferecia e passou os olhos rapidamente pela capa.

- Não me parecer haver nada que possa me interessar aqui.- respondeu, desinteressado.

- Veja na página de eventos e sociedade.- falou o chinês e deu uma risada.- Meu caro Lorde, devo admitir que você me surpreendeu...

Ainda confuso e sem entender as palavras do outro, Roxton abriu na página que ele falara. No mesmo instante uma onda de raiva o invadiu.

- Mas que diabos...

- Parece que seu noivado não é mais segredo para ninguém.

- Noivado? Isso não é verdade, minha mãe só pode ter enlouquecido!- murmurou.- Deus, isso é... É ridículo!

O chinês apenas assistia à cena, divertido.

Enquanto lia as palavras, expressões de indignação eram substituídas por raiva e incredulidade. Então uma idéia invadiu a sua mente com a força de um raio.

- Marguerite!!!- então, voltando-se para Xan, falou:- Eu preciso sair daqui, preciso falar com Marguerite antes que ela parta.

O outro deu uma sonora gargalhada.

- Eu juro que não pretendo fugir, pode me acompanhar pessoalmente se quiser.- continuou o caçador.- Mas deixe-me falar com ela, preciso explicar tudo isso.

- O quê? E você acha que ela vai querer vê-lo depois de ter lido isso?- ele riu.- Pensei que você fosse um homem inteligente, meu caro. As mulheres não são tão compreensivas e, se bem conheço a senhorita Smith, ela deve estar querendo abrir sua cabeça com uma machadinha.

- Deixe-me sair ou eu...- ameaçou Roxton, mas a um estalar de dedos, Xan estava cercado de capangas.

- O que dizia Lorde Roxton?- rindo, o chinês rumou para a saída.- Mas eu sou bondoso, prometo que deixarei que o levem para se despedir dela na plataforma.- e saiu, seguido pelos outros.

O caçador socou a porta para descarregar sua raiva. Deus, o que Marguerite estaria pensando dele? E como sua mãe pudera fazer algo assim?

- Por que tudo isso está acontecendo? Por que justamente agora?- dizia ele, frustrado.- Mas ela não pode ter acreditado nisso, é tudo ridículo demais para ser verdade. Ela sabe o quanto a amo, e agora, com um filho...

Ele lembrou-se da sensação que o invadiu quando descobrira que seria pai. Era uma euforia, um êxtase indescritível apenas por palavras. Sim ele seria _pai_, o amor dele e de Marguerite estava se materializando em forma de uma pessoinha, um pedacinho deles dois, a quem amariam mais do que qualquer coisa.

Como ele queria que fosse uma menina. Deus, explodia de alegria só de pensar em uma pequena "Margueritezinha", toda sua, a quem poderia mimar e cuidar... Ela teria os lindos olhos verdes de Marguerite e os seus cabelos negros, mas definitivamente não o seu gênio.

- Eu preciso acabar com isso, preciso esclarecer esse mal-entendido.- disse em voz alta.- Ah mamãe, você me paga!

"_Eu preciso te dizer que ainda te quero..."_

* * *

Logo após o almoço, onde não conseguira comer coisa alguma, Marguerite encerrou sua conta no hotel e rumou para a estação de trem. Trajava um longo vestido de veludo azul, e um grosso casaco por cima. O tempo piorava cada vez mais, parecia que em breve o mundo desabaria.

Mas isso não importava, seu mundo particular já estava em ruínas há tempos.

"Esqueça-o, esqueça-o, esqueça-o...- repetia mentalmente cada vez que Roxton assomava aos seus pensamentos.- Ele a enganou, você não lhe deve nada."

Mas cada vez mais tornava-se impossível parar de pensar nele. Seu cheiro, seus olhos, seu toque, tudo insistia em lhe perturbar. Temia, ao mesmo tempo em que desejava, jamais vê-lo novamente, pois não queria jogar-se em seus braços. Tentava se convencer de que tudo não havia passado de um mal-entendido, mas se fosse assim, ele já a teria procurado.

"Ele está nas mãos de Xan.- argumentou o lado racional de sua mente."

- Mas ele teria dado um jeito. De qualquer modo, se não houvesse verdade nenhuma nisso, Lady Elizabeth jamais teria anunciado este noivado, pois saberia que cedo ou tarde a verdade acabaria por aparecer.- contra-argumentava.- Se ela proclamou tal acontecimento com tanta segurança, é porque algo deve estar definitivamente acertado.

- Chegamos.- anunciou o motorista.

Ela pagou a quantia combinada ao chofer, e saiu para o dia frio. Um rapazola ofereceu-se para carregar suas malas até o trem, que já estava parado e ela prontamente aceitou sua oferta.

- Senhorita Stürmann?- questionou uma voz desconhecida às suas costas.

Ela se voltou.

- Quem deseja saber?

- O General Thorne mandou-lhe isto.- falou, entregando um envelope pardo à herdeira.- Boa viagem.

Andando apressada, Marguerite guardou como pôde o envelope na bolsa e continuou seu caminho. Ao chegar à plataforma de embarque, olhou o grande relógio e viu que ainda lhe restava meia hora antes da partida, decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria esperar em sua cabine, afinal esfriava cada vez mais.

Perturbada com seus pensamentos, ela entrou no trem e instalou-se confortavelmente na cabine que Thorne lhe reservara. Era na primeira classe, afinal sua identidade atual era a de filha de um rico proprietário de terras alemão, e tudo precisava ser absolutamente perfeito.

"Tudo vai dar certo, terminarei com isso antes mesmo de perceber e logo poderei partir para bem longe. Para longe de Thorne, de Xan, da Inglaterra...E dele...- pensou."

Faltava pouco mais de cinco minutos para a partida quando ela ouviu uma perturbação qualquer no corredor e abriu a porta de sua cabine. Ali, sendo segurado por dois homens, mas ainda assim lutando feito um desesperado estava Roxton.

- Marguerite, Marguerite eu preciso falar com você...- gritou, enquanto tentavam arrastá-lo para fora do trem.- Me escute, não é verdade. Nada do que está naquele maldito jornal é verdade!

Ela engoliu seco. Sua vontade era correr até ele, escutar-lhe as explicações e fugir dali, para bem longe, para que ele a protegesse. Mas sua razão não permitia que fizesse sequer um movimento na direção daquele que era o único homem de sua vida.

- Para que tudo isso Roxton?- perguntou, com a voz cansada.- Chega de cenas, de fingimento, não foi isso o que você me falou em Londres? Fique com sua baronesa, condessa ou o diabo a quatro, mas deixe-me em paz!

- Não, você tem que me escutar...

- Não, eu não preciso ouvir mais nada. Tudo o que eu precisava saber sua mãe deixou bem claro naquele jornal!- ela estava com raiva. Raiva dele por tê-la enganado, raiva de si mesma por não conseguir deixar de amá-lo...- Volte para sua vida, _nobre Lorde_. Case-se e tenha muitos filhos com sua amantíssima esposa, porque de mim e do _meu _filho você não terá nem notícias!

O primeiro apito soou e Marguerite entrou em sua cabine batendo a porta atrás de si. Ela olhou pela janela bem a tempo de ver Roxton ser jogado para fora.

Ele a encarou e toda a dor de sua alma transpareceu em seus olhos. Deus, como conseguira viver longe dele?

Por um momento ela pensou em parar com tudo ali mesmo, pular daquele trem e ficar ali, enfrentar as conseqüências que seu ato acarretaria, mas então a face de Lady Roxton sorrindo soberba no jornal invadiu seus pensamentos, e ela lembrou-se que o homem que amava já estava noivo de outra. Alguém nobre como ele, alguém provavelmente bem melhor do que ela.

- Talvez não seja tão mal se eu for reconhecida...

Então lembrou-se que não estava mais sozinha. Por mais que sua vida não valesse a pena, por mais que John a tivesse trocado, por mais sozinha que se sentisse, ainda havia alguém por quem lutar. Alguém por quem viver.

Sim, Marguerite Krux sobreviveria. Não mais por si ou por Roxton (que não a queria mais), mas pela criança que crescia em seu ventre e que seria sua, _somente sua_!

"_Eu sempre fiz de tudo pra me apaixonar, até um dia alguém deixar saudade no meu peito. Agora eu tenho medo..."_

**CONTINUA**

Ai ai ai meninas... vcs jah me conhecem, sabem como sou manhosa e mimada, portanto me agradem e deixeeem muita reviews comentando o capítulo (ah, e conveçam as inadimplentes a colocarem suas dívidas em dia), senão não há capítulo novo!!!

Huahuhauhuahuhuahusau

Eu sei, eu sou pior que a Cruela De'Vil... fazer oq?a máfia me fez assim!!

Kkkkkk

amoO vcs a loT... bjOS


	8. Distância

**DISCLAIMER: **Não, não e não! Quantas vezes tenho q repetir q estes personagens não são meus??? Acho q ateh convencer a mim mesma... o.O ah, e não lucro nada com eles, ok? Soh as vossas inspiradíssimas reviews!

Sophie: Aeee! Pagou as contas em dia hein?kkkkkkkkkkkkkk =] ameei a review do 6, mas vamos à do 7: tadinhaa da "Bebeth" (Elizabeth), tão doce...argh! nem fala no jornal q me dah um ódio!!!kkkkkkkkk poiseeeh, o Conde e a Condessa amavam DEMAIS a filhota deles... bjOS lindona, aproveita o 8 (sem sono dessa vez!!kkkk) =)

Lady K: lovaaaaa!!! Nem fala, a Madge condessa e a sogra uma "reles" lady... kkkkkkkkk o.O akee tah o 8... EnjoY minha preferóÓza (mais q quindim,!!!!) BjokoLates!

Nina Makea: que bom q gostastes do cap... Aqui vai mais um... =] divirta-se!!! Ah, to ansiosa para ler oq tu escreves! bjAo flor!

Marguerrite: ah, minha lova pagou suas dívidas eh?! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk entaao tah... eh assim q eu gosto!!! =O Siim, tadinha da Madge, sempre se sentindo rejeitada, ainda mais pela "sogrinhado coração"...hsauhsauhsaushaush ah, Henry eh o pai do Rox... como a Madge foi parar num orfanato? Continua lendo que tu descobre..hehehehheh e o sobrenome Krux veio da família que adotou ela.. respondidoO?? Bom lindona, aki tah o 8!!! Bjao

Luuu: siinhe, eh assim q eu te chamoO!!!kkkkkkkkkk (aliás, eh o nome da minha mamys!!! \o) desculpe, foi erro de digitação... era pra falar do 7... *.* ah, nem fale na Lady Roxton, mas mãe eh mae neeh?! Poiseh, qto a td se resolver logo... hmm, não prometo nada..kkkkkkkk... bjinhOS linda, enjoOy!

Lidy: nem me fala guria, a Madge corre sérios riscos, mas não eh soh por causa da mamãe do Rox não! o.O bjoOs... leia mais esse capitulo triste- triste...

Fran: isso ai, não morre naao! Nem depois q a fic acabar, pq outras virão!!! bjOs linda!

Anne: a propaganda enganosa foi realmente isso: "um engano".. mas akee tah o 8... meio atrasadinho, mas aki!! =] ah, qto a Madge e holocausto, beem, não vai chegaar a tanto (acho q a Guerra em si não entra na fic...), mas prepare seus lencinhos pq estamos entrando na parte dramática da fic, pq ateh agora tudo foram flores!!! bjOka linda!

Luanaa: minha lovinha linda! Sinto muito pela tua bisa, mas tudo há de passar, pensa sempre q ela tah beem!! ;P mas voltando à fic, sim, a Elizabeth eh mto mto má... mas eh inegável q ela ama seu filho !!! siim, jah pensou no caçador com 2 Madges (a oficial e a miniatura kkkkkk) na TPM? Nossa! Eh fogo na roupa!!!shuashuhsauhu akee tem maais, aproveita... Mas o Rox e a Madge ainda terão algumas (muitas...) lágrimas... bjOS floR

Jéssica: akee tem mais N&V, mas eles tão cada um em uma casa.. mas ainda assim tem q comentaar! bjOS linda!

Lady Jeh: aeee \o/ finalmente veio pagar suas dívidas!!!kkkkkkkkk =] caaaalma, a Gladys ainda voltaa.. ah, siim, pensei em fazer a Madge filha da rainha da Inglaterra, mas vai q o pessoal do trono Britânico lê e não gosta? (sonha... nháá´!) akeee vai o 8, vê se comentaa hein?! bjaAo linda! amoOtu lova!!

Meninas lindaas! Cadê a dona _**Raphaela Blakely**_??? Hein, hein? Olha, qse q não posto esse, mas como sou uma pessoa querida, akee tah!!!

Peguem seus lencinhos de papel e... aproveitem!!

bjOS amoO

(dicionário Malone no próx post!)

_**Capítulo 8 – Distância**_

Os convidados já estavam todos em seus respectivos lugares em volta da mesa quando Lady Elizabeth pigarreou delicadamente e levantou-se. Imediatamente todos silenciaram.

- Caros amigos é uma honra têlos aqui esta noite, ainda mais tendo em vista os recentes acontecimentos.- ela sorriu.- É claro que todos já sabem do feliz evento que ocorreu em minha família e que é a razão deste jantar. Alias, creio que toda a Grã-Bretanha já o sabe. Mas os chamei aqui para fazer um comunicado mais pessoal, afinal somos amigos de longa data.

A maioria dos presentes murmurou em concordância e alguns apenas sorriram, mas a Condessa de Avebury não esboçou reação alguma, ao contrário de seu marido, que sorriu.

- Bem meus queridos, meu filho, o atual Lorde Roxton, e a filha do Barão de Wilmington estão noivos.- anunciou com o mais fingido entusiasmo.- Levante-se, levante-se querida, deixe que nossos amigos apreciem sua beleza. [**N.A** tão bela qto um copo de água morna no calor...kkkkk desculpem, não resisti...]

Lucy, que sentara-se à direita da anfitriã, ficou em pé e um leve rubor insinuou-se em suas faces pálidas. Agora era oficial, ela estava parada à soleira da porta de entrada para a família Roxton!

Os convidados sorriram para a pequena que parecia tímida e sem jeito.

- Er, mas Lady Roxton, se me permite um pergunta.- começou um dos presentes.- Quando o seu filho chega? Quer dizer, eu nunca vi um noivado ser anunciado sem um noivo!

Todos começaram a rir do comentário, inclusive Elizabeth, embora seus olhos continuassem frios e calculistas. Quando o silêncio se fez novamente, ela falou:

- Nem me diga meu caro, mas sabe como são os jovens de hoje em dia. Meu filho não queria esperar mais para gritar ao mundo que encontrara a mulher certa, mas sabia que precisaria se ausentar por algum tempo (negócios de família, você me entende né?) então pediu-me para anunciar o noivado em seu lugar.- ela deu um risinho.- E eu, que não sei negar nada a ninguém, fui obrigada a aceitar seu pedido, ainda que me coloque em tal situação, hum... inusitada!

- Oh, é claro.- concordou um Lorde gorducho e bonachão.- Esses jovens... Mas a noiva ainda não se pronunciou a respeito. Vamos pequena, diga-nos como está se sentindo com tudo isso.

Lucy sorriu, então olhou para Lady Roxton que a instigou a prosseguir.

- Bem, eu e John estamos realmente felizes, mal podemos esperar para marcar a data.- ela sorriu.- Não deveria dizer isso, mas não consigo esconder que estou completamente apaixonada por meu noivo, e ele também já me confessou que não vê a hora de nos tornarmos marido e mulher.

As mulheres em volta da mesa começaram a murmurar, alvoroçadas, especulando quando seria a melhor data para o casamento, enquanto os homens trocavam olhares cúmplices e sorrisinhos. Mais um que se "enforcaria".

- Harold,- chamou Elizabeth.- pode mandar servir o jantar.

O mordomo assentiu e, a um sinal seu, criados de libré começaram a servir os pratos do farto jantar de comemoração do noivado de Lucy Antoniette de Brannagan com o Lorde John Richard Roxton.

* * *

- Foi muito gentil de sua parte me receber em sua casa.- disse Verônica quando Martina lhe entregou toalhas limpas.- Você tem uma filha pequena e...

- Bom Vê (posso chamá-la assim, não?), não pense que irei tratá-la como visita.- afirmou Martina sorrindo.- Você já é minha irmã, quero que se sinta em casa.

A loira sorriu agradecendo. Sim, ela já sentia que estava em família, já tinha um carinho especial por eles. Todos eles.

- O banheiro fica no final do corredor.- começou a explicar a dona da casa.- Este é o seu quarto, por enquanto. Desculpe-me por ter que colocá-la no quarto da Angie, mas a casa é pequena. Ah, e não se preocupe porque levarei a pequena para dormir em meu quarto.

- Ora essa, imagine! Pode deixá-la aqui, eu adoro crianças. E depois, este _é _o quarto dela, eu é que sou a intrusa.- protestou a hóspede.- Angie e eu nos daremos bem, tenho certeza. Além disso, posso cuidar dela para ajudar você, será a forma de pagá-la por tudo o que está fazendo por mim.

- Mas...

- Eu não aceitarei um "não"!

- Ah, como diria 'papa', 'va bene'!- Martina deu de ombros.- Mas depois não diga que não a avisei, Angie é completamente italiana, tem o gênio forte dos napolitanos!

Verônica assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bom, vou tomar um banho.- disse.- O dia hoje foi cheio...

- Ih minha querida, esse foi apenas _um _dia na vida da família Malone. Prepare-se...

A "garota da selva" rumou para o banheiro ainda sorrindo e, depois, quando a água já escorria sobre seu corpo, começou a refletir sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Estava a quilômetros de casa (aliás, a _centenas_ de quilômetros), com pessoas estranhas que, em poucos meses, se tornariam parte de sua família; longe dos amigos que aprendera a amar e que lhe eram mais importantes do que qualquer outra coisa e, para completar, ainda havia a louca da Gladys, que não a deixaria em paz até acabar com todos eles.

- Como diria Marguerite: "será que este dia ainda pode ficar melhor?".- então uma saudade estranha apertou seu peito, era como se pudesse sentir que havia algo acontecendo à herdeira.

"Como será que ela está?- pensou, preocupada."

Depois do banho, quando sentou-se à mesa para o jantar, verônica percebeu que o marido de Martina ainda não havia chegado.

- O Sam dificilmente consegue chegar em casa a tempo para o jantar.- explicou a anfitriã.- Com o pai dele doente, ele precisa administrar a fábrica sozinho.

- Eu pensei que ele tivesse um irmão...

- Ah, o Jerome?- ela deu uma risadinha.- Aquele lá é um ótimo rapaz, mas não toma jeito... Tem uma cabecinha avoada que só vendo...

- Hum, então você sempre janta sozinha?

- É. Às vezes a Julie vem me fazer companhia, mas eu habitualmente aproveito esse tempo para colocar um pouco de ordem na casa e descansar já que a Angie já está na cama.

- Mas você não tem ninguém para ajudá-la durante o dia? Sabe para limpar, ajudar você com a Angie... Essas coisas...

- Nós tínhamos uma governanta, mas ela mudou-se com a filha para outra cidade.- contou.- E agora que a Angie nasceu, eu não quero colocar ninguém estranho dentro da minha casa.

Verônica sorriu.

- Mas eu _sou _"um alguém estranho".

- Não, você é a futura esposa do meu "irmãozinho" e não uma estranha.- ela encarou a cunhada com seus profundos olhos azuis.- Aliás, aproveitando que mencionamos meu irmão, deixe-me lhe fazer uma pergunta: Verônica Layton o que você sente _realmente_ pelo Edward?

A loira respirou fundo. A pergunta era uma surpresa, embora não de todo inesperada. Durante a viagem Ned lhe contara que suas irmãs mais velhas eram absolutamente super-protetoras com ele. Do mesmo modo que ele o era com Julie.

- Pensei que você, Francesca e sua mãe fossem estar juntas quando esta pergunta me fosse feita.- começou ela.- Mas não me importo de respondê-la quantas vezes for preciso. Na verdade eu poderia gritar ao mundo o que sinto pelo Ned.

"Gostei de seu irmão logo que o conheci, ele era tão diferente dos homens que eu conhecia, tão, tão gentil. Aos poucos, conforme fomos nos conhecendo e com tudo o que passamos juntos, vi aquele garoto inseguro e tímido se transformar num homem maduro, fascinante e percebi que ele era o único a quem eu amaria."

"É isso, eu amo o seu irmão muito mais do que poderia explicar. O que sinto não cabe em palavras, é tão impossível de mensurar quanto saber quantas gotas de água existem no oceano.- sentenciou."

Martina encarava a outra com uma expressão absolutamente insondável que, aos poucos, foi se abrindo num largo sorriso. Então a ruiva estendeu a mão e tocou no braço de Verônica.

- Que bom ouvi-la dizer isso, porque Edward disse o mesmo sobre você. Desejo, do fundo do meu coração, que vocês sejam felizes e farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que isso se realize.

Sem saber o que dizer e com os olhos marejados, Verônica balbuciou a única palavra que lhe ocorreu:

- Obrigada...

"_Demais, posso ir até o céu em cada beijo seu..."_

* * *

- Lady Roxton, será que poderíamos conversar com a senhora _em particular_?

A dama sorriu para seu interlocutor e a esposa.

- É claro, me acompanhem até a biblioteca.

O Conde e a Condessa de Avebury seguiram a anfitriã até a grande sala que era o escritório da Mansão Roxton, entraram e a esperaram fechar as grandes portas de correr.

- Oh, sentem-se, sentem-se por favor.- disse ela indicando as poltronas, enquanto rumava para a cadeira detrás da mesa.- Creio que aqui teremos privacidade suficiente.

Phillip sorriu, mas sua esposa permaneceu impassível.

- Lady Roxton precisamos que a senhora nos responda um pergunta, é muito importante.

- Bem, terei prazer em ajudá-los, se puder.- respondeu, amável.

O tom da voz dela fez o estômago da Condessa embrulhar. Não que houvesse uma razão em particular para Catherine odiá-la tanto, afinal a dama sempre fora gentil e educada consigo, mas ela sabia que isso se dava apenas porque era uma Condessa, se fosse uma pessoa comum, sem título e dinheiro, Lady Elizabeth nem tomaria conhecimento de sua existência.

- Seu filho esteve na Expedição Challenger e voltou há algum tempo, não?- perguntou o Conde.

Elizabeth apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Um sorrisinho insosso brincava em seus lábios.

- Bem, precisamos que a senhora nos fale sobre a dama que financiou a expedição, a senhorita Marguerite Krux. A senhora a conhece? O que sabe sobre ela?

As perguntas pegaram a mulher de surpresa. O que o Conde de Avebury poderia querer com uma mulherzinha desclassificada como aquela? Certamente ela o havia roubado ou qualquer coisa assim, e agora ele exigiria reparação.

Bem, não seria ela, Elizabeth Roxton, quem o impediria de vingar-se da mulherzinha detestável que quase arruinara a vida de seu filho!

- Eu adoraria ajudá-los, mas sei tanto quanto qualquer um.- começou a dama.- Sei que ela se chama Marguerite Krux, não tem família, foi casada _algumas _vezes e deve possuir um bom patrimônio, visto que bancou a expedição toda.

- Sim, sim, isso nós já sabíamos.- interrompeu a Condessa, ansiosa.- Não há nada _além_ que a senhora nos possa dizer?

Lady Elizabeth então assumiu um ar conspirador e disse, em voz baixa:

- Irei lhes contar algo que ninguém sabe, pelo menos não oficialmente, por isso lhes peço a maior discrição em relação à este assunto…

Os dois ouvintes apenas acenaram em concordância.

- A senhorita Krux foi o "enfeite" da cama de meu filho durante essa viagem e, quando retornaram, ela provavelmente teve ilusões de casar-se com ele.- ela deu uma risada irônica.- John é um Lorde e, como tal, disse à moça (com toda a delicadeza, lhes asseguro.) que não haveria casamento algum visto que ele precisa assegurar a continuidade de nossa nobre linhagem.

"Não sei precisar exatamente o que houve, mas penso que a mulher lhe tenha chantageado, só sei que algo o perturbou profundamente. Meu filho ficou abatido por alguns meses e, se não fosse a adorável Lucy, creio que o teria perdido."

O Conde estava boquiaberto. Quer dizer que os boatos que corriam por Londres, sobre o possível noivado do Lorde Roxton com a senhorita Krux, tinham algum fundamento? E o que a mulher teria feito para deixar o Lorde tão abatido?

- Mas não é possível que a história tenha sido um pouco diferente?- questionou Catherine.- Talvez Lorde Roxton realmente gostasse da dama em questão e quisesse se casar com ela, mas a senhorita Krux pode tê-lo recusado. Caso contrário, como se explicaria seu abatimento?

O riso frio da Lady fez com que a Condessa apertasse os punhos com força. Por que aquela mulher a repugnava tanto?

- Ora minha cara Condessa, se ele quisesse casar-se com a plebéia, por que não a pediu? Certamente que ela o teria aceito, afinal, que mulher em são consciência recusaria um partido como meu filho? Mas, como disse, ela foi apenas a diversão de alcova de John, era quem o entretinha durante as noites longe da civilização.

"Sabe que até lhe sou grata por isso? Sim, porque é preferível uma rameira inglesa, àquelas selvagens!"

"Meu filho vai se casar com Lucy, a quem ele aprecia deveras..."

- Apreço não é amor, mas não creio que a senhora saiba a diferença.- murmurou a outra.

- O que disse?

- Nada Lady Roxton, apenas obrigada por seu tempo.- emendou.- Eu e meu marido já vamos embora, mas agradecemos muito pela agradável noite.

Os três se levantaram e, após as cerimônias de despedida, Phillip e Catherine saíram da mansão, aliviados por se afastarem da dama Roxton.

* * *

- Ma bambino, o chè te deu pra trocar tu sposa?- perguntou Tony ao filho.- No chè io esteja parlando mal de Verônica, perchè prefiro ela à qüela outra. Ma no foi cierto com a Gladys...

Ned abanou a cabeça.

- Eu sei papa, mas quando conheci a Verônica meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. Ainda tentei me concentrar na Gladys, tentava pensar nela, mas aos poucos ela foi se apagando da minha mente...

- I do tuo cuore.

- É, e do meu coração.- ele suspirou.- Nós passamos por maus bocados naquela selva, mas Verônica sempre esteve ali, comigo, e não para me criticar ou repreender, mas para me instigar a continuar, a seguir em frente sempre dando o meu melhor. Não consigo mais me imaginar sem ela.

Ângela olhava para o filho, sorridente. Edward, o _seu _Edward, que herdara seus cabelos loiros e o humor gentil de seu marido, estava apaixonado! Sim, os olhos dele brilhavam "come due stelle nel cielo" quando falava sobre a noiva.

- Tu sei amando figlio. Amando!- exclamou a matrona e abraçou o seu rebento.

- É vero mama!- respondeu ele sorrindo.- É vero! Verônica é a mulher da minha vida! Io amo qüela ragazza! Amo!!!

"_Quem ama nunca sente medo de contar os seus segredos..."_

* * *

- Depois da cena que presenciei, não creio que você ainda signifique alguma coisa para a senhorita Smith.- falou Xan entrando no cárcere de Roxton.- Pelo visto ela está realmente zangada...

- Eu mato a minha mãe. _Mato!_- esbravejava o Lorde sem dar atenção alguma ao chinês.- Ela só pode ter enlouquecido, é isso... Elizabeth Roxton teve um surto psicótico!

- Então você não me é mais útil, mas o que eu deveria fazer com você?- prosseguia Xan.- Poderia soltá-lo simplesmente, deixar que volte à sua vida... À sua noiva...

- ELA NÃO É MINHA NOIVA!!!- berrou Roxton encolerizado.- Eu nem conheço essa mulher, não a quero como minha esposa e ESTOU ME LIXANDO pro que minha mãe quer!

O chinês sorriu. Ah, os dramas humanos eram tão divertidos... As pessoas sofrendo por serem boas e leais... Por isso ele ria, porque ele jamais deixava que as situações chegassem àquele extremo, era tão mais fácil não se apegar a ninguém e simplesmente _matar _quem se opusesse ou atrapalhasse.

A senhorita Smith, por exemplo, era uma mulher adorável, mas não viveria para enganá-lo uma segunda vez.

- Creio que posso matá-lo então? Já que não quer saber de sua noiva e a senhorita Smith não quer saber de você, sua vida perdeu completamente a razão de ser...

Roxton sentou-se, desanimado. O desgraçado do chinês tinha razão: sem Marguerite, sua vida perdia completamente o sentido...

- Mate-me.- disse então, com indiferença.- Você está certo, não faz sentindo algum prosseguir sem Marguerite. Vamos, _mate-me_!

- Não Lorde Roxton, seria fácil demais. É mais divertido vê-lo assim, tonto feito uma formiga.- ele abriu a porta.- Você quer que o levemos a algum lugar ou prefere ir sozinho?

Meio sem entender a situação, mas temendo que o mafioso mudasse de idéia, o caçador apenas saiu porta a fora, sem sequer olhar para trás.

- Ah, como as pessoas ficam patéticas quando amam! Esse homem seria um ótimo aliado se não fosse tão passional...

Shangai Xan rumou para seu escritório, rindo da desgraça alheia.

Roxton vagueou um pouco, muito perdido em si mesmo para reparar aonde ia, até que um automóvel quase lhe passou por cima.

- Olhe por onde anda!- começou o motorista, mas o passageiro o deteve.

- Lorde Roxton? Céus, eu o procurei pela cidade toda! Onde andou por estes dias?

O caçador encarou quem lhe falava e sentiu como se as coisas finalmente começassem a dar certo.

- Pinket! Como é bom vê-lo!- exclamou, andando até o homem.

- Nem me fale! Venha, suba a bordo, vamos para o hotel.

Os dois tomaram seus lugares, então o investigador mandou que o chofer os conduzisse de volta ao hotel em que estava hospedado (e que, coincidência ou não, fora o mesmo em que Marguerite estivera.).

- Fiz como o senhor pediu e liguei para o professor Challenger avisando de seu desaparecimento. Hoje recebi um telegrama dizendo que ele e o professor Summerlee estão a caminho.- contou Pinket.

- Eu preciso voltar a Londres e depois viajarei para a Alemanha.- disse Roxton.

- Espere até que seus amigos cheguem aqui, depois vocês decidem o melhor a fazer.- respondeu Pinket.- Além disso, você precisa descansar, está com um aspecto horrível!

Roxton pensou em contrariá-lo, mas sentiu o cansaço e a tensão dos últimos meses desabarem sobre seus ombros. O melhor era aceitar a sugestão dele e descansar, pelo menos até o dia seguinte.

- O que aconteceu com a senhorita Krux?- perguntou o investigador quando eles entravam no saguão do hotel.

- Está a caminho da Alemanha.

Quando os dois rumavam para o guichê da recepção, um molecote com o uniforme do hotel veio correndo até eles e ficou encarando Roxton.

- O que foi garoto?- perguntou o Lorde, começando a se aborrecer.

- Você é o Lorde John Richard Roxton.- afirmou o garoto sem se abalar.

- Eu sei quem sou, muito obrigado.

- Eu pensei que você fosse mais alto, na fotografia estava mais bonito... Pelo menos a senhorita Stürmann era linda! Na verdade, ela era bonita demais para você!- ele falava mais consigo mesmo do que com o homem que o encarava, entre divertido e perplexo.- Enfim... A senhorita Stürmann disse que se você aparecesse aqui, eu deveria lhe entregar isso.

O caçador recusou o papel que o garoto lhe estendia.

- Você deve ter me confundido com alguém, eu não conheço nenhuma senhorita Stürmann.

O moleque riu.

- Ela falou que você diria isso, mas que eu devia lhe dizer que ela conhece muito bem uma tal de Marguerite Krux.- ele empurrou o papel por entre as mãos do outro.- Vamos, pegue, é para o senhor mesmo!

À menção do nome de Marguerite, Roxton apanhou a carta mais que depressa e deu dois pennys ao garoto. Então, depois de se registrar, voou para seu quarto ansioso por ler as palavras que ela lhe deixara.

"_John,_

_Hoje pela manhã, ao ler o jornal, me deparei com uma notícia que me desestruturou completamente: o seu noivado com outra mulher._

_Mil explicações passaram pela minha cabeça para negar as palavras que se sucediam diante de meus olhos, mas um único motivo eclipsou todas as chances daquilo ser mentira: sua mãe jamais faria um anúncio dessa importância se não fosse verdade, afinal o ódio que ela sente por mim, por maio que seja, não seria motivo suficiente para que ela se arriscasse a ser desmentida para toda a Grã-Bretanha._

_Acho que você levou a sério quando eu lhe disse para me esquecer e casar-se com alguém da nobreza... Mas tudo bem, eu deveria ter desconfiado que, quando tudo está certo demais, é porque o mundo está prestes a desmoronar sobre a minha cabeça._

_Não posso dizer que deixei de amá-lo, seria uma mentira que não estou disposta a contar. E depois, já estamos na reta final mesmo então creio que todas as confissões são bem-vindas._

_Esperei por você enquanto pude. Cheguei até mesmo a pedir a Deus (este Deus irônico e cruel, que parece me odiar)para que você chegasse e me convencesse de que estou errada... Mas isso não aconteceu._

_Quando (e se) você estiver lendo esta carta, eu já estarei a caminho da Alemanha, indo de encontro ao meu passado e, talvez, sem nenhuma possibilidade de um futuro._

_Talvez eu nem mesmo deseje um futuro... Não agora que o perdi definitivamente..._

_Antes de encerrar peço-lhe apenas duas coisas: a primeira é que não tente me seguir, me encontrar ou ter notícias sobre mim. Não importa o que me aconteça, não quero mais ser a causa do seu sofrimento._

_A segunda é que você seja feliz, feliz como eu desejei fazê-lo, mas, ao que parece, nunca consegui._

_Lembre-me sempre com carinho porque, onde quer que eu esteja, lembrarei de você com todo meu coração..._

_Marguerite"_

- Céus, ela não pode estar falando sério.- murmurou petrificado.- Ela não seria capaz de cometer uma loucura, não quando há um outro ser que depende dela...

"Deus, por favor, cuide da minha Marguerite até que eu possa fazer isso pessoalmente..."

"_Eu preciso te dizer que ainda te quero, que preciso, que te espero..."_

* * *

Enquanto o trem corria suavemente pelos trilhos, Marguerite se permitiu vagar por entre suas lembranças. Roxton a perseguia, a invadia, preenchia cada ínfimo espaço que havia em sua mente. Pensar nele era quase um vício, sem o qual ela sentia que não conseguiria sobreviver.

"_Eu te amo Marguerite."_

Aquelas palavras reverberavam dentro dela fazendo-a desejar voltar a acreditar nelas. Desejar voltar para o tempo onde não havia Londres, Alemanha ou "Lucy". Para o tempo onde havia somente ela e ele, juntos para sempre.

"Oh John, por que a vida foi tão injusta conosco?- pensou.- Justamente agora que tínhamos tudo para sermos felizes..."

Então, com a cabeça encostada no vidro da janela, Marguerite deu livre curso às amargas lágrimas que a sufocavam e deixou que elas lhe lavassem a alma.

"_...E nem imagina que eu te preciso. Preciso e não vivo sem você aqui!"_

**CONTINUA...**

Poiseeh meus amoOres, aqui termina este "capitulão" e, a menos que hajam centenas de milhares de reviews tão gigantes qto o capítulo, o 9 não sai...

Usahuahuaushauhushushusha

Sim, eu sei q vcs me odeiam.. mas não importa, pq eu as AMO!!!

BjOs grandes como um T-REX!!!


	9. Acontecimentos

**DISCLAIMER: **Sabem, um belo dia acordei e tive uma "epifania"... Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem... poiseh, chega a ser depressivo falar disso, mas estes personagens maravilhosos não são meus... e eu não ganho nada por escrever sobre eles, então me faça uma pessoa feliz e deixem reviews, sim?!

Lady K: minha lova mais mais mais máster!!!nao choraaa, senão eu choro tbm... =[ siiinhe, "rameira inglesa" ??? pegou pesadão neeh...mas caaaalma, o que eh dela tah guardado...kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk linda, aproveita o 9 (q talvez seja o ultimo, jah q tu não "me acredita" qdo eu digo q vou morrer!!! =O)... AmoO tu enlouquecidamente (hahááá, falei bonito neeh???)

Anna: 'magiiiina, eh uma honra tê-la conosco... qto à separação da Madge e do Rox, caaaaalma, eh soh pra dar um drama... e siim, a Condessa devia ter dado umas bifas na cara da Elizabeth, mas ela não sabe q era da (possível...kkkkkkkkk) filha dela q a megera tava falando...bjoS flor!

Marguerrite: loviiiinha, não me briga!!! =( sim neeh, a Lucy se ilude tadinha... tah q o Rox ia largar a Madge por ela... quer dizer, depois desse cap eu não sei não...kkkkkkkk ah, sim, foi de uma baixeza sem igual oq a Lady Roxton falou da Madge...mas, eh a opinião iludida dela... beem linda, aqui vai o 9...enJoy!

Rose Eva: caaaaalma linda!!!nao tenha nada disso einda, espera mais alguns caps ok???heheheeh bjOs, aproveita o 9!!!

Sophie: a culpa da demora não foi minha, não vem que não tem...kkkkkkkkkk ah, qto a Condessa dar na cara da mamys do Rox, ainda há tempo... não se desespere...ou tu acha q essa eh a primeira q aquela megera da terceira idade vai aprontar?kkkkkkkkkk dexa o Xan mulher, ele tem q rir de alguma coisa neeh...kkkkkkkkkk bjkoLas!!

Lady Jeh: minha lova linda!! Sim, as traduções estavam certas, ai nem me estressei em colocar o dicionario Malone neste cap...kkkkkkkkkkkk repito oq falei acimas: sim, a Lady Elizabeth eh uma megera!!! o.O a Gladys aparece agora, mas acho q depois ela se toca... veja bem, eu disse ACHO!!! RoxBeijos linda!

NinaMakea: oi minha linda!!!obrigada pelo "bonequinha" (quer dizer, desde q não seja uma bonequinha de vudu, como as da Danielle...kkkkk)...que bom q o Xan te diverte, mas agora ele e os Malone saem um poko de cena, e pode deixar q M&R vão aparecer mais... bjoS flor!

Jéssica: eu me MATO escrevendo N&v e tu soh me diz isso???aff!!! mas q bom q pelo menos gostastes de uma parte neh?!hahahha... bJOs

KIO: oláá! Bem-vinda à minha modesta fic... fico contente que tenhas gostado!!!se a 4ª temporada a que te referes eh a da Lillyrium, bem, ela estah terminada em inglês somente, mas eh uma baita fic! Se quiseres, tbm te recomendo a série de fics intituladas DDTs (Depois da Tempestade), eh soh procurares no FF q tem desde o 1!!!sao MARA!!! Ahh, e podexah q vou cobrar review siiiim, pke sou mega chata!!kkkkkkkkkk bjoS linda, enjOy o 9!

Lidy... Ops, Lady Anne R.A.: value pela dica!!! Nao sei ainda como vou mostrar (e se vou mostrar) os trabalhos da Madge, mesmo pq vai ser uma coisa simplesinha, tipo disfarçada e tals... ah, e calma... q ainda falta muito pro "acabar td bem"...kkkkkkkkkkkkkkbjOs flOr

Amanda BBC: minha flor. Lova, desculpa desculpa DESCULPA não ter mencionado teu nome entre as inadimplentes... mas agora, consultando minhas fichas, vi q desde o cap 4 a senhorita não comentah!!! =/ entonces acho MUITISSIMO BOM q a senhorita pague as devidas reviews... OU NÃO HAVERÁ NOVO CAPÍTULO!!!! E sim, eu falo sério... soh atras de um bode expiatório pra parar a fic por akee!! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk bjOS linda! E pára de drama q tu jah entrou pro clube das lovinhas faz teeeempo!

Well girls, cadê as senhoritas "**Luana**'s"?? E as donas **Fran**, **Anne** e **Raphaela Blakely**? Genteem, to entrando em depressão profunda... ou pagam o que devem, ou eu vou ter um bloqueio psicológico e não vou mais conseguir escrever!!!

Por ora, akee vai mais um...

E.N.J.O.Y.

* * *

_**Capítulo 9 – Acontecimentos**_

- Desculpe-me Conde Phillip, estive fora uns dias e só retornei ontem à noite.- dizia Pinket ao telefone.- O senhor poderia me receber hoje à tarde?

- Não meu caro, prefiro que venha almoçar comigo e a Condessa.- respondeu Phillip.- Às onze em ponto é bom para você?

- Ótimo, estarei aí. Mande meus cumprimentos à Condessa.

- Pode deixar. Passar bem.

- Passar bem.

Os dois desligaram o telefone ao mesmo tempo.

- Catherine, Pinket virá almoçar conosco.- anunciou o Conde, ao encontrar a esposa lidando com algumas plantas no jardim dos fundos.- Ah, Edwin mandou um telegrama, você viu?

- Sim, eu o li assim que chegou.- respondeu ela tirando as luvas e secando o suor do nariz.- África! Para onde mais esse menino irá?

- Nem me fale, só espero que ele tenha um tempo para nós.

Edwin Phillip de Saint'Angeliquè Westlander Lancaster for a adotado cinco anos após o desaparecimento de Marguerite, quando tinha pouco mais que três anos de idade. Era um garoto adorável, que já estava perto da casa dos trinta anos.

Sempre quisera conhecer a "irmã" embora sentisse como se já a conhecesse de tanto que seus pais falavam dela. Não tinha problemas com o fato de ter sido adotado, aliás, era muito grato aos pais por terem-no tirado daquele lugar horroroso.

Sim, o Lar para Menores Abandonados de Avebury, não era um bom lugar para se viver. Edwin lembrava-se vagamente da menina que vivia trancada porque as irmãs diziam que era má. Ela era morena, um pouco mais velha que ele, e tinha lindos olhos verdes. Mas o engraçado era que não conseguia lembrar-lhe o nome.

Catherine e Phillip não quiseram mais ter filhos biológicos, mas um dia, numa visita ao orfanato de Avebury viram Edwin e se encantaram pelo pequeno. Ele nunca substituiria sua Madge e ninguém jamais o faria, mas seria encantador tê-lo em casa, como seu filho, então o adotaram.

Desde então o rapaz se tornara sua luz em meio a tantas sombras.

- O que você achou de tudo o que ouvimos sobre a senhorita Krux? Lady Roxton não me pareceu gostar muito dela.

- Phillip, Lady Roxton não gosta de ninguém que não tenha um título antes do nome.- respondeu a mulher.- Não creio que a senhorita Krux tenha sido apenas um divertimento para Lorde Roxton, afinal que homem ficaria abalado por terminar algo que não lhe agradava?

"Não sei, creio que há muito mais nessa história, mas Lady Elizabeth não pode no ajudar muito, ela é parcial, não gosta da mulher e fará de tudo para que todos compartilhem de sua visão sobre a dama."

- Será?

Ela encarou o marido, incrédula.

- Não posso acreditar que você ainda escute o que aquela maluca diz! Ela representa tudo o que mais odiamos nas pessoas: arrogância e preconceitos! Por favor querido, veja a realidade como ela realmente é: nem todos são nobres de espírito como você.

Ele sorriu. Então beijou a ponta do nariz da esposa e disse:

- Você é muito mais nobre do que eu. Alem disso, não levei a sério sequer uma palavra do que nos foi dito naquela noite, mas não gosto de pensar mal das pessoas.- ele sorriu.- Mas Pinket vai nos ajudar, dessa vez sinto que nossa filha voltará para casa...

- É tudo o que eu mais quero Phillip.

Abraçados, eles voltaram para dentro de casa.

* * *

- Como ela está Harold?- perguntou Roxton ao ver o mordomo sair do quarto de sua mãe.

- Abatida senhor, creio que vossa discussão de ontem à noite a tenha perturbado bastante...- ele fez uma reverência.- Com licença senhor, mas tenho que cuidar de meus afazeres.

O mordomo saiu, deixando Roxton sozinho à entrada da alcova de Lady Elizabeth. Na noite anterior, quando chegara de Glasgow, John encontrara sua mãe bem disposta e animada com seu "suposto" noivado. Porém, quando resolvera colocar tudo em pratos limpos, ela começara a sentir-se mal e estava na cama desde então.

Não, ele não seria culpado por mais uma tragédia em sua família. Podia não concordar com as atitudes de sua mãe, mas não a deixaria morrer! Não importava o que teria que fazer, mas Lady Elizabeth iria sobreviver a qualquer custo!

- Mãe?- chamou baixinho, entrando no quarto devagar.- Posso entrar?

- John?- a voz dela estava fraca.- É claro filho, entre.

O quarto estava fracamente iluminado e, embora a mulher na cama parecesse gozar de ótima saúde, tudo ali tinha uma atmosfera enfermiça.

- Como você está?

- Melhor, um pouco melhor.- ela deu um sorriso débil.- Será que você pode me fazer um pequeno favor, querido?

- Claro, pode dizer.

- Vá até a casa do Barão de Wilmington e traga Lucy aqui.

- Mamãe...- disse em tom desconfiado.- Você não vai tentar me empurrar essa moça goela a baixo, vai?

Com o mais inocente (e cínico) dos sorrisos, a dama se defendeu.

- Ora John, é claro que não irei fazer isso. Apesar de só querer o seu bem, o melhor para você, sei que não posso forçá-lo a nada.- ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos demonstrando cansaço.- Só queria viver para conhecer meus neto, para ver a continuação da nobre linhagem dos Roxton, mas talvez meu pobre coração não me permita esperar tanto... E Lucy é uma moça tão boa...

- Já chega mãe, eu entendi.- respondeu ele, impaciente.- Eu vou buscar a moça para que ela venha vê-la.

- Seja gentil com ela.

- Eu sempre sou gentil mamãe, faz parte da vida de um Lorde ser gentil _com todos_.

O caçador saiu do quarto da mãe, pensativo. Tinha quase certeza de que ela estava se fingindo de doente para poder manipulá-lo, mas não podia arriscar contrariá-la. Vai que não era uma farsa? E se lhe desse um desgosto tão grande que ela não suportasse? Céus, já havia sangue demais em suas mãos, não poderia ser o carrasco de mais um dos seus!

"A escutarei até que melhore, mas tão logo isso ocorra, partirei atrás de Marguerite.- pensou, decidido."

Fazia pouco mais de uma semana que a herdeira havia partido, desde então ele já hvia conversado com seus amigos e lhes contado tudo o que havia acontecido. Lhes contara, num misto de alegria e medo, que Marguerite esperava um filho seu.

_- Como você permitiu que ela partisse nesse estado?- apavorou-se Challenger.- Céus, Marguerite não pode ser tão insana a ponto de se expor dessa forma..._

_-Você pensa que não tentei detê-la? Mas depois do que minha mãe fez, ela se revoltou, não confia mais em mim, pensa que a enganei... E quem pode detê-la quando enfia algo em sua cabeça?_

_- Não adianta nada trocar acusações e lamuriar-se, precisamos ser práticos.- interrompeu Jessie.- Agora é hora de decidirmos o que fazer e como fazer, e. só então, agir._

_Summerlee olhou impressionado para a mulher à sua frente._

_- Nossa Jessie, quando foi que você se tornou tão independente?- perguntou o botânico.- Com todo o respeito, você era a própria definição de "esposa submissa inglesa" quando a conheci._

_- Ora meu caro professor Summerlee, quando o seu marido passa anos perdido numa selva do outro lado do mundo, alguém tem que vestir as calças em casa.- ela riu.- E, depois de segurar as rédeas por tanto tempo, digamos que me acostumei à elas..._

_Summerlee deu uma gostosa risada, o que acabou por contagiar a todos os outros._

_- Vejam só, me casei com uma senhorita tímida e prendada,- começou o cientista.- e agora divido a cama com o chefe da Guarda Real Inglesa..._

_- Ah, cale-se seu grande bobo!_

_Roxton os observava com uma pontinha de inveja. George e a esposa estavam tão felizes, como se o tempo distantes apenas houvesse fortalecido o casamento, que apesar (ou por causa)das mudanças ocorridas em ambos, estava em seu melhor momento._

_- Roxton?_

_- Ãnh, sim Challenger, estou ouvindo._

_- Então, o que acha de telefonarmos para Ned e Verônica e lhes contar o que está havendo? Talvez eles queiram no ajudar..._

_- Bem, talvez não devêssemos lhe perturbar. Embora eu pense que se sentirão traídos se não forem informados de tudo.- ponderou Summerlee._

_- Então está decidido, lhes telefonaremos imediatamente e, se eles quiserem, poderão voltar e nos ajudar.- concordou o caçador._

_Depois de ouvirem de Malone que ele e Verônica regressariam à Inglaterra imediatamente, precisavam pensar no que fazer em relação à Marguerite._

_- Eu vou à Londres apanhar algumas coisa, e voarei para Berlim imediatamente. Encontrarei Marguerite onde quer que ela esteja!- sentenciou Roxton._

_- E quanto à questão de seu"noivado"? Não seria mais sensato resolver isso primeiramente, visto que foi o que desencadeou toda essa crise entre vocês?_

_- Poderia levar meses até acabar com essa farsa toda sem prejudicar nenhuma das famílias envolvidas.- o caçador encarou o amigo.- Challenger, Marguerite é a única coisa que dá sentido à minha vida, sem ela não há nada pelo que lutar, não há razão para continuar... Você entende?_

_- Eu sei meu velho, mas precisamos ser objetivos e resolver um problema de cada vez.- ponderou o cientista.- Vá para Londres e resolva-se com sua mãe. A Jessie voltará com você para receber Ned e Verônica, e eu e Summerlee voaremos para a Alemanha para procurar Marguerite._

_- Mas..._

_- Manteremos contato diariamente para que vocês saibam o que está havendo. Quando a encontrarmos você será o primeiro a saber, e assim poderá ir ao encontro dela mais rapidamente._

_Sem ter como contra-argumentar, Roxton apenas meneou a cabeça em sinal de concordância._

- Antes que a senhorita Lucy venha recebê-lo, o Barão gostaria de vê-lo.- informou o mordomo ao Lorde, tão logo ele atravessou o hall de entrada da Mansão Leavender.

Voltando bruscamente de suas memórias, Roxton apenas se deixou conduzir até o quarto do Barão, que estava doente.

- Senhor Barão, Lorde Roxton está aqui.- anunciou o mordomo.

O Lorde não escutou o que foi dito em resposta, mas deduziu que fora uma afirmativa porque um minuto depois era introduzido na alcova do doente. O lugar estava numa penumbra e o Barão se encontrava deitado numa cama grande.

- Senhor Barão.- cumprimentou Roxton, fazendo uma mesura.

- Lorde Roxton, como é bom vê-lo!- disse o homem com voz rouca.- Como tem passado? Voltou recentemente da Expedição?

O caçador estranhou a pergunta e o tom amigável do outro. Quer dizer, toda a Europa sabia que havia retornado há algum tempo, além disso, não era aquele o tom que esperava que ele usasse, tendo-se em conta o "noivado" de sua filha.

- Bem, já faz alguns meses que estou de volta à Londres, creio que o senhor deva ter visto nos jornais...

O Barão deu uma risada rouca.

- Meu cara, faz tempo que não leio os jornais. Há quase um ano estou nessa cama e minha esposa, a Baronesa, não permite que eu os leia para que não me agite muito com as notícias. O médico proibiu que eu me aborreça.- ele riu.- Para você ver, durante o noivado, as mulheres são encantadoras e mansas como coelhinhos, mas é só casarem para que mostrem suas garras de urso selvagem!

O homem teve um breve acesso de tosse.

- E aposto que minha Lucy será terrível como a mãe, quando se casar.- emendou ele.

A risada roufenha do homem deu a Roxton a certeza de que ele nada sabia acerca do noivado da filha.

- Desculpe-me a pergunta, mas sua filha não está noiva?

- A Lucy? Imagine, que idéia homem!- ele encarou o Lorde.- E não se atreva a pedi-la, pois serei obrigado a recusar-lhe, afinal ela é muito jovem para você.

- Imagine, eu jamais faria isso.- apressou-se em responder.- Mas então creio que deveria lhe contar que...

- Lorde Roxton,- interrompeu Lucy entrando no quarto.- estou pronta. Será que podemos ir? Não quero deixa Lady Elizabeth esperando...

- Minha filha, o Lorde e eu estávamos conversando. Não seja deselegante.- repreendeu o Barão.- Mas o que você dizia?

- É que...

A mulher interrompeu novamente.

- Lorde Roxton, por favor dê-me um minuto com meu pai, sim? Preciso dar-lhe a medicação, será que você poderia me esperar no corredor?

Sem querer contrariá-la, o caçador saiu do quarto. Tinha certeza de que se pudesse esclarecer tudo com o pai da moça, sua situação se resolveria de forma satisfatória, mas a jovem dama lhe pedira para sair tão delicadamente que não pudera dizer-lhe não.

Cerca de dez minutos depois ele escutou um grito vindo de dentro da alcova do Barão de Wilmington, e apressou-se em entrar novamente. A cena que viu deixou-o estarrecido: Lucy estava em pé, ao lado da cama, com o vestido desajustado do corpo e as mangas rasgadas, e lágrimas rolavam em torrentes por seu rosto. Já o Barão, bem, ele jazia deitado sobre os lençóis e já não mais respirava.

- Mas o que...- começou a Baronesa entrando no quarto, mas deteve-se quando viu a cena.- Lucy? O que aconteceu aqui?

- O papai, o papai teve outro daqueles surtos... ele não conseguia respirar e, quando fui ajuda-lo, ele simplesmente tentou me bater...- dizia entre soluços.- Tentei acalma-lo, mas ele se debatia muito, então... então...

Os soluços secos que lhe brotavam da garganta fizeram-na parar a narrativa e tentar abraçar a mãe, que a afastou com um gesto frio.

- Vá se recompor!- disse com voz dura.- Sinto muito que tenha presenciado essa cena Lorde Roxton.

Chocado, o homem apenas respondeu que não havia problemas e que estava disposto a ajudar de todas as formas que lhe fossem possíveis.

- Então, por favor, chame a polícia.- pediu a dama.

* * *

- Adio mio bambino. Te cuida é?

- Sim papa, pode deixar que eu sei me cuidar.

- I fica de olho in questa ragazza é? No me vai deixar ela escapar!- falou Tony, despedindo-se do filho.

- Nunca.- respondeu Malone e apertou a mão da noiva.- Nunca mesmo!

- I tu figlia, cuida de mio bambino. Ele é uno parvo, ma ti ama di vero.- recomendou à loira.

- Sim senhor, pode deixar que não permitirei que ele se meta em confusões.

Depois dos abraços apertados, das recomendações em altas vozes e das lágrimas de Ângela, finalmente Ned e Verônica embarcaram no avião que os levaria de volta à Europa, de volta à família que haviam formado naqueles anos todos no Platô.

- Está com medo?- perguntou o jornalista à amada.

- Estou.- disse, simplesmente.

- Você ficou pendurada num balão estragado, no meio de uma tempestade e me diz que está com medo de voar numa máquina absolutamente segura?

- Bom, é diferente.- argumentou a loira.- O balão não subiu tanto quanto um avião, e eu estava em casa, por mais longe que fosse, ainda era o Platô. Além disso, não estava atravessando um oceano...

Ele sorriu.

- Se sentir medo pode apertar a minha mão.

- E você? Está bem _mesmo_?

- Eu?- ele deu uma risadinha prepotente.- Claro que não! Já voei antes, esqueceu?

Os sentaram-se em suas poltronas e continuaram conversando, porém, cinco minutos depois, uma voz conhecida (e desagradável) se fez ouvir atrás deles.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não temo aqui o casal "Malinha". Ops, digo o casal Malone.

Verônica fechou os olhos e implorou para que aquilo fosse um delírio de sua cabeça. Malone apenas tentou ignorar a voz.

- Quem será que está bancando o "jornalistazinho" medíocre?- dizia com voz irritantemente alta.- Será que é a "noivinha selvagem"? Será que ela sabe fazer uma magia negra para fazer dinheiro? Sim, porque os malditos sicilianos não teriam dinheiro para uma viagem de avião...

Havia desprezo e sarcasmo na voz dela.

- Já chega Gladys.- disse-lhe seu pai.- Sente-se e para com isso. Não perca seu tempo com inutilidades.

- Mas papai, ele me humilhou. Me trocou por uma selvagem, uma... uma bruxa do fim do mudo.- dizia, indignada.- Eu, linda, fina, educada e rica, fui preterida em favor de uma _feiticeira das selvas_!

Ela levantou-se e andou até o assento de Ned.

- VOCÊ É RIDÍCULO EDWARD MALONE! UM FRACASSADO DA PIOR ESPÉCIE QUE NÃO TEM FUTURO ALGUM!- berrava a plenos pulmões.- não sei como pôde preferir ficar com essa, essa _prostituta barata_!

Quando Gladys insultou Verônica toda a razão esvaiu-se dele num passe de mágica. A raiva foi tanta que ele levantou-se para agarrar sua ex-noiva mimada pelo pescoço e joga-la porta a fora, mas sentiu que duas mãos o detiveram.

- não vale a pena Ned.- disse-lhe Verônica.

- O que foi? Vai me bater seu italiano estúpido? Ou nem para isso você é homem suficiente?- a mulher estava completamente fora de si.

- Chega de escândalos!- bradou Peter, pai de Gladys.- Sente-se já mocinha!

Ela encarou o homem, que a segurava pelo braço, como se não o conhecesse. Ele estava pateticamente constrangido diante de seu desabafo, mas e daí? Ela tinha _todo o direito _de mostrar a todos o _grande canalha _que era Ned Malone.

- NÃO-VOU-ME-SENTAR seu velho gordo!- ela tentou empurra-lo, mas aquela fora a gota d'água.

Pierre deu uma bofetada no rosto da filha que a fez ficar muda. Como ele ousava?

- Cale a boca sua garota mimada! Já chega!- ele a pegou pela orelha e começou a arrastá-la para fora do avião.- Essa viagem acaba de ser cancelada!

- Ai papai, você está me machucando...

- Chega Gladys!- ele olhou para Malone.- O que você fez à minha filha não foi direito, ainda que não justifique essa atitude infantil dela. Quero lhe dizer que fiquei muito desapontado com você, mas peço que me desculpe pelos disparates que ela lhe disse.

- Er.. Tudo bem.- disse o Jornalista, desconcertado.- Eu desejo que ela seja muito feliz, de verdade, e eu jamais poderia lhe dar isso.

- Mentiroso! Canalha!- berrava Gladys.- Você vai ver que a sociedade _jamais _vai aceitar sua bonequinha da selva, seu sonho cor-de-rosa vai por água a baixo logo-logo!

Peter foi arrastando a filha para fora até que sua voz se perdeu ao longe. O burburinho de conversas e risos foi inevitável e só parou quando a aeromoça anunciou que eles iriam decolar em alguns minutos.

- Você está bem?- perguntou Ned à Verônica.

Rindo, enlouquecidamente, ela acenou que sim.

Então o avião decolou levando o casal para junto de seus amigos, para que pudesse ajudar Marguerite e voltar a ser uma família.

"_Quero ter você para sempre aqui, em tudo o que eu sonhar, em tudo o que sentir..."_

* * *

- Senhorita Stürmann, um homem a aguarda no restaurante.- informou a recepcionista, assim que a mulher chegou.

- Obrigada.- Marguerite rumou para o restaurante com passos apressados.

Um homem de sobretudo a aguardava na mesa indicada pelo mâitre.

- O que deseja de mim?

- Soube que a senhorita está interessada em conhecer o Partido Nacional – Socialista, vim convidá-la para que vá a reunião desta noite. Eu a acompanharei, se assim desejar.

Ela respirou fundo. Pronto, agora a roda estava em movimento e não havia mais como pará-la.

- Adoraria.- respondeu, amável.- Muito prazer, Anne Stürmann.

- Adolf Hitler.

Ela estendeu a mão e o homem a beijou com cortesia.

* * *

- Bem Baronesa, todos estão dispensados, apenas permaneçam à disposição para quando a polícia os chamar.- disse o delegado.

- É claro.

Roxton, que confortava Lucy à um canto, trocou algumas palavras com o delegado, quando este se afastou da Baronesa, então, voltando às donas da casa, falou:

- Eu preciso voltar para casa, minha mãe me espera. Mas estou à sua disposição para qualquer coisa, é só me chamarem.

- Acompanhe o Lorde até a MANSÃO Roxton e coloque Lady Elizabeth a par de tudo o que aconteceu.- disse a Baronesa à filha.- Seria indelicado de nossa parte não fazer isso.

Concordando com a mãe, Lucy saiu acompanhada de Roxton.

- Como você está?- perguntou o Lorde, ao embarcarem no carro.

Ela fungou.

- Não sei, minha está estranha.- respondeu com ar compungido.- Acho que ela pensa que matei meu pai...

- Imagine...

- Talvez ela esteja certa. Eu estava lá e não o salvei, a culpa é minha que ele tenha...- as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta.

Sentindo uma repentina simpatia pela menina, o Lorde a abraçou com carinho. Céus, ele entendia melhor do que ninguém a culpa que ela sentia porque era a mesma que ele carregava.

- Jamais repita isso, ouviu? A culpa não foi sua, ele estava doente e você tentou ajuda-lo!- disse, abraçando-a com força.- Você é uma garota maravilhosa, jamais o machucaria!

Um sorriso cínico dançava nos lábios dela, mas Roxton não o viu porque a estreitava em seus braços.

"Ai, ai mamãe,- pensava Lucy.- você é genial!"

* * *

- Sua filha?- perguntou Pinket ao Conde.- Como o senhor pode ter tanta certeza?

- Não sei Pinket, é mais uma intuição do que propriamente uma certeza.- admitiu Phillip.- Mas insisto que aceite o trabalho, sei que você pode fazer as investigações rápida e discretamente.

- É claro que aceito o trabalho. Na verdade devo lhe dizer que já tenho algumas informações sobre a senhorita Krux.

- Tem?- perguntou a Condessa, empolgada.- Como?

- Precisei investigar o paradeiro dela há alguns meses, mas nunca aceito um trabalho sem procurar me informar sobre a pessoa a quem precisarei seguir.- respondeu o investigador.

- Quem lhe contratou para segui-la?- indagou a Condessa.

- Desculpe-me Condessa, mas isso é segredo profissional.

- Eu entendo, mas se ela for mesmo minha filha eu tenho o direito de saber se há alguém que a quer prejudicar!

- Posso lhe assegurar que não havia nenhuma má intenção na pessoa que me contratou. Na verdade, creio que eles fossem realmente próximos.

- Então essa pessoa deve saber algo sobre a senhorita Krux.- insistiu Catherine.- Algo que nos permita descobrir se ela é mesmo nossa filha.

"Pelo amor de Deus Pinket, diga-nos quem foi que o contratou. Se for alguém de nossas relações poderemos sondá-lo, e prometemos não mencionar seu nome!"

Diante do pedido suplicante da Condessa e de seus olhos brilhantes, Pinket não teve como negar-lhe aquela resposta.

- Foi o Lorde John Richard Roxton e, posso lhes garantir que ele ama aquela mulher.

* * *

- Berlim? Tão perto?- indagou Summerlee, surpreso.

- Sim. Eu a vi entrar num hotel no centro da cidade.- respondeu Challenger.- Acha que devemos ir procurá-la?

- Claro, o mais rápido possível.

- Então iremos hoje à noite, creio que ela não se recusará a nos receber...

Os dois cientistas conversavam em um café, ambos empolgados por ter conseguido encontrar Marguerite mais cedo do que julgavam possível.

- Será que ela perdoará Roxton?

- Não há nada para perdoar George, Roxton _não fez nada_!- respondeu Summerlee.- Tudo não passou de um mal entendido, mas que resolveremos a contento. Então os dois ficarão juntos e terão seu filho em paz.

O ruivo ficou pensativo, enquanto o botânico dava um longa baforada em seu cachimbo. Marguerite precisava ouví-los, precisava voltar à razão e parar com aquela loucura enquanto era tempo, antes que machucasse a si mesma, ou a seu filho.

- Sabe, o que vou dizer agora pode soar como uma grande besteira, mas é a mais absoluta verdade.- começou Summerlee.- Mas esse bebê que Marguerite espera será como um neto para mim, afinal já a considero minha filha do coração...

- Bem meu amigo, se isso é uma besteira eu não sei, mas concordo com você absolutamente...

* * *

Em seu quarto, Marguerite não conseguia desviar seus pensamentos de Roxton. Lembrava-se de todos os detalhes dele com incrível nitidez, como se o houvesse visto há alguns minutos. Céus, por que precisara deixá-lo? Por que a vida insistia em separá-los?

"Será que ele já está planejando o casamento?- perguntava a si mesma. E aquele lado doentio de sua personalidade, que insistia em se machucar, respondia:- É claro que sim, na verdade a festa deve ocorrer em breve..."

As lágrimas começavam a rolar quando pensava naquilo, mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia parar de se torturar. Não conseguia se achar digna o suficiente de Roxton, mas também sabia que não poderia esquece-lo, afinal, como esquecer a melhor coisa que ocorrera em sua vida?

- Concentre-se no que tem que fazer. Conclua a missão com êxito e vá para longe, afinal você não está sozinha... Ainda há alguém por quem viver, Roxton pode ter lhe tirado tudo, mas ainda há um pedacinho dele dentro de você...

E, com aquelas palavras, ela começou a acariciar seu ventre. Sim, seu filho, seu tesouro mais precioso era o único que a entendia, era o único a quem ela amaria dali por diante...

- Você será o único homem da minha vida daqui pra frente.- disse em voz alta.- Só amarei você, John Richard Roxton II...

"_Você chegou quando a dor mais doía e me encontrou quando eu me perdia."_

**CONTINUA**

"Alecrim, alecrim dourado que nasceu no campo sem ser semeado..."

E assim eh, o cap 10 nascerá qdo choverem reviews para "regar" esta fic... (bela analogia, não?)

Sim, milhões de reviews equivalem a um cap...

Ah, _**INADIMPLENTEEES**_, vamos pagar as contas eh? Senão, necas de pitibiribas, não haverá cap!!!

bjOS amoO vcs!!!


	10. Outros Reencontros

**DISCLAIMER: **Se vocês adivinharem oq vou dizer a seguir, ganham o cap 10... Poiseeh, os personagens a seguir não são meus... eu não os criei... mas não chorem, pq eu os pego emprestados para que surjam fics, como q q segue abaixo!

Anne: hushsausahushsuahsau nuss, a ex do teu namo eh uma "Lucy, eh? Te cuida flor, não chega mto perto delaah então!!hsuahsausahua =] bjaO linda!

AmandaBBC: minha lovaaaa!!! Que reviewzão heein?! A.M.E.I!!! =) dexaa de ser drama Queen, ah, e se o alecrim nasceu no campo, FOI PQ CHOVEU! Logo, tem q ter reviews tbm... hsauhsausahusahusa O William era um bunda mole! Eh John II e acabou! =S akee minha linda, o 10 postadinhoo! bjOS

Marguerrite: olaaa lova! Poiseh, a Lucy eh meio assustadora neh?!nossa, vai q ela quer matar o Lordão pra ficar com a grana??? =O ai que me dá um medo!!! Boom, aki tem mais um... enjOy! bjOs

Anna: eu sei linda, mas fica difícil escrever mto R&M com tanta coisa pra explicar em paralelo!!! Mas agora espero poder escrever mais sobre nosso amado casal!!! bjinhOS linda!

Fran: aháá, senhorita inadimplente voltoou eh?huhausahuashsau brincaderinha minha flor...ah, queres o final logo eh? Vou tentar apressar então...kkkkkkk bjOS flor!

Jéssica: que bom que gostastes do cap...nem fala, eu pensei em fazer a Vê enlouquecer e bater na "água de salsicha", mas ia ficar mto baixo nível...kkkkkkkkk =D mas se a coisinha voltar, podexah q a nossa "garota da selva" vai mostrar a força dos bíceps e tríceps...hsaushauhshusah bjOS linda!

Lady Jéh: minha lovinhaaa! Família boooa essa da Lucy neeh? Tadiin do Barão.. =( aiin, vai q o Rox volta a ser o homem da vida da Madge, ai o pequeno fica sendo o "bebê" da vida dela...hsushusahushusah aah, tbm amo os pais da Madge... =) bjoS linda, mais um cap fresquinho akee!

NinaMakea: ouuun *.*!!! brigadinha pelo elogiio... (to me sentindo agora...kkkkkkkkk) tbm amei a mudança da Jessie, ah, ela era mto sonsa...hsaushusahsausa não sei se a Lady Elizabeth vai perceber que está errada... espero que sim né? Assim ela curte o filho e descobre que vai ter um netinho...hehehehe bjOs minha linda!

Raphaela Blakely: ela voltou, ela voltou ELA VOLTOU!!!! (pensa na seguinte cena: eu saio correndo pela casa, bato a cabeça na parede e caio... levanto esfregando a cabeça) eu estou bem, estou bem... maaaaas ELA VOLTOOOOOU!!!! Hsausahusahushu (*palhaçada*)aiin, melhor q Dom Casmurro? Não exagera neeh? Mas to lisonjeada com a tua volta!! bjoS flor e NÃO SOME MAIS!!!

Rose Eva: pouco??? Peloamordedeus foi um capitulão gigantesco!!!kkkkkkkkkkkkk ah, sinta-se à vontade para arrastá-las pelos cabelos, pq nesse cap tu vai odiar ainda mais o "Trio Parada Dura"...ushsauhsauhhsu bjOS linda!

KIO: oieee! Que bom q gostastes do cap, mas ele NÃO FOI CURTO!!!husahsauhsusahsua e , pra não perder o costume: quero review heein?! bjoKas flor.

Sophie: aháá, tu apareceu!!!heheheheh que bom que viestes regar a fic, assim ela cresceeee!! Hsaushuhushusush finalmente alguém falou dos "Tres Mosqueteiros"... eu to amando escrever eles... =Dboom, continua lendo q tu vai odiar mto mto mto mais os víboras!! Hehehehe bjOs flor!

Lady K: meudeus LOVA!!! Tu quer me matar do coração??? Que histório eh essa de demorar pra aparecer por akee? =O siim, os pais da Madge são perfeitos. (me inspirei nos Mayfair...nao me processa por plágio hein?!) siiim, lipga pro Geraldo pra denunciar a sonsa da Lucy..kkkkkkk (piada interna!)... ah, vai dizer que se tu fosse a Madge tu não ia pelo menos imaginar o nome do baby como Roxton? Ela tah falando consigo msma, na hr de registrar eh outra história, capisce? bjOS minha favoRitóza... amooO tu!

Luuuu: oi minha linda!!! Sei q tua review vem um pouco atrasada, mas vem... entonces: aproveita o 10!!! bjAo

Oo **INADIMPLENTES**, vamo posta review neeh??? Olha a crise existencial que vai me acometer vai me impedir de postar...

Minhas lindas, eis o cap 10 para vosso total e completo entretenimento... Bjos e REVIEWS neeeh?!

Hehehehe

* * *

_**Capítulo 10 – Outros Reencontros**_

- Desculpe-me senhores, mas a senhorita Stürmann não se encontra.- disse a recepcionista.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim senhor. Ela saiu há alguns minutos acompanhada por um senhor.

- Senhor?- questionou Challenger.- A senhorita saberia nos dizer quem?

- Desculpem-me, mas não possuo esta informação.

Os dois agradeceram e saíram para a rua.

- Creio que ela começou com as suas "missões" e cada minuto que perdermos deixará tudo pior.- disse Summerlee.- Os riscos aumentam a cada passo, Marguerite está se expondo demais.

- E você pensa que eu não sei? Os lobos com quem ela precisa lidar são da pior espécie, não descansarão até terem-lhe tomado o sangue...

O botânico encarou o amigo, espantado. Não imaginava que Challenger pudesse saber tanto acerca das pessoas com quem a herdeira estava envolvida.

- Não me pergunte nada Arthur, apenas acredite nisso.- disse, antes que o amigo lhe fizesse qualquer pergunta.

* * *

- Sinto muito Baronesa, meus sentimentos.- disse Lady Elizabeth à amiga, ao chegar ao funeral do Barão de Wilmington.

Sem dizer nada, Roxton afastou-se da mãe e rumou para perto de Lucy, que sentava-se à um canto, sozinha.

- Oi.

- Olá Lorde Roxton.- disse, com voz triste.

- Você quer alguma coisa? Uma água? Um chá?

- Não, obrigada. Estou bem.

Ele sorriu. O esforço da menina por parecer bem era admirável.

- Não, você não está bem, mas eu a admiro por tentar.- ele afagou os cabelos dela.- você pode contar comigo para o que precisar tá?

Ela sorriu. O plano estava dando certo finalmente. Era uma pena que seu pai tivesse que morrer, mas ele poria tudo a perder e isso estava fora de cogitação.

- Aproveitando que estamos aqui, gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisa com o senhor Lorde Roxton.- falou ela.

- Me chame de Roxton apenas.

- Tudo bem, er, Roxton.- ela o encarou com a cara mais deslavada possível.- Sobre o noivado, bem, eu sei que _você _não está de acordo e prometo que poderemos por um fim nesta história assim que os funerais do meu pai acabarem.

Ele respirou fundo. Se contasse com o apoio da garota tudo acabaria bem, sua mãe entenderia que não havia possibilidade daquele noivado ir em frente e pararia de se fingir de doente.

- Desculpe-me, você é uma menina adorável, mas é muito jovem para mim.- ele sorriu.- Tenho certeza de que o home m que a desposar será extremamente feliz, mas eu jamais poderia fazê-la tão feliz quanto você merece...

Uma lágrima correu solitária pelo rosto da menina, mas mesmo assim ela tentou sorrir mais uma vez.

- Eu sei, não sou digna de um Lorde como você.- ela se levantou.- Meu pai está morto por minha culpa,não mereço ser feliz... Talvez deva terminar com isso tudo...- e saiu andando para dentro da casa.

Assustado com as palavras dela e temendo que ela pudesse cometer algum desatino, Roxton saiu atrás de Lucy, que já desaparecera escada a cima.

- John? Onde você vai com essa pressa?- interceptou-o Lady Elizabeth no meio do caminho.

- Lucy subiu sozinha e não me parecia nada bem.- respondeu tentando se desvencilhar da mãe.- Estou indo vê-la, não creio que deva ficar sozinha.

Com um sorriso imperceptível, a dama ainda deteve o filho por alguns momentos.

- Será que você deveria ir? Não sei, ela pode achar que isso significa _alguma coisa_, que você _se importa _com ela...

- É claro que me importo com ela!- exasperou-se ele.- Lucy é uma menina fantástica, merece tudo de bom! Só porque não a quero como esposa, não significa que lhe desejo mal.

Com um leve empurrão, o Lorde passou pela mãe e rumou para o andar superior da mansão.

- Aonde ele ia Elizabeth?

- Atrás de Lucy.- ela sorriu e se voltou para a amiga.- Ai Claire, você tem uma filha absolutamente maquiavélica... E adorável!

As duas trocaram sorrisos cúmplices, então a Baronesa voltou ao seu lugar, com ar de viúva triste e solitária.

- Lucy? Lucy onde você está?- chamava ele, andando pelo corredor.- Será que podemos conversar?

Não houve resposta alguma. Sem conhecer direito os cômodos, Roxton foi abrindo cada porta que viu pela frente, até chegar à uma, na metade do corredor. Devagar ele a abriu e viu-se num quarto que, provavelmente pertencia à uma jovem mulher.

- Lucy?

Ainda sem ter resposta, Roxton entrou no cômodo e foi andando, ao chegar à porta da sala íntima deparou-se com a jovem sentada no chão, com uma navalha segura sobre o pulso direito. O esquerdo já sangrava.

- Céus! Garota, você é maluca?- gritou, ensandecido, rumando para perto dela.- O que está tentando fazer?

Ela ergueu a cabeça e o encarou.

"Céus, que demora!- pensou consigo mesma.- Mais um pouco e eu teria uma hemorragia..."

- Vá embora daqui John, deixe-me sozinha...- murmurou.

- Não! Você não está bem, não pode ficar sozinha.- ele a pegou nos braços e carregou-a para a cama.- Venha, deite-se aqui, eu cuidarei de você...

Fingindo estar tonta (porque se cortara exatamente no momento em que o ouvira abrir a porta), Lucy tentou protestar, mas deixou-o carregá-la para a cama.

- Deixe-me ver esse braço.- falou ele, puxando o braço direito da menina.- Isso é tolice, o suicídio é a saída para os fracos...

- O que você esperava de mim?- perguntou ela.- Minha mãe me odeia por eu ter matado meu pai... Ninguém perceberia se eu morresse. Aliás, seria uma bênção para minha mãe...

- Cale-se sua tola! Você não o matou, eu estava lá e vi!- repreendeu-a.- Além disso, eu me importaria se você morresse, gosto de você menina.

- Ninguém gosta de mim...- lamentou-se Lucy, tentando sentar.

- Pare com esse drama.- Roxton sentou-se diante dela e começou a limpar-lhe o ferimento com o lençol da cama.- Você é linda, doce, uma pessoa incrível...

- Mas você não quer se casar comigo.- disse, chorando.

- Isso não significa nada. Eu lhe disse que não poderia ficar com você porque meu coração já pertence a outra mulher, mas quero-lhe muito bem.

Lucy ergueu-se e beijou Roxton, que, surpreso, não pôde recuar. As mãos dela prenderam-se na sua nuca e ele tentou separar-se dela, empurrando-a pela cintura.

Aquele beijo durou mais do que devia, segundo a opinião do caçador, mas finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar das garras da pequena.

- O quê...- começou, mas ela o encarou, soluçando.

- Desculpe-me, não sei o que deu em mim...- murmurou.- Eu não devia, sou, sou uma idiota...- levantando-se ela começou andar na direção da sala, onde ficara caída sua navalha.

"Detenha-me logo seu paspalho,- pensou, enraivecida.- não percebe que estou prestes a me machucar de novo? Aff, se eu ficar com cicatrizes horríveis irei culpá-lo por toda a vida!"

- Não!- o Lorde correu atrás dela e a pegou a meio caminho.- Pare com isso menina!

- Você me odeia... Eu não deveria tê-lo beijado!

Ele a encarou, seu rosto era duro, mas a voz soou doce.

- Não, eu não a odeio.- delicadamente Roxton a puxou.- Venha pequena, deixe-me cuidar desse ferimento e vamos esquecer que isso aconteceu.

Então, devagar e carinhosamente, Roxton conduziu a pequena de volta ao quarto, para tratar-lhe do braço e fazê-la sentir-se melhor.

* * *

- ...E estaremos lá quando nossa pátria se levantar, nós, e não estes comunistas malditos! Os nacional-socialistas irão reerguer a Alemanha do abismo em que as "potências" européias a empurraram, então voltaremos a ter o maior poderio econômico-militar do mundo!

Ao final do discurso palmas entusiastas dos poucos presentes se fizeram ouvir, mas uma dama, ao fundo da sala, não percebeu que o orador se calara, pois estava absorta em sua conversa com outro cavalheiro.

- Comunistas são a escória da humanidade. Eles e os judeus.- dizia ele.- Mas os nossos propósitos somente serão atingidos quando conseguirmos um número expressivo de votos, mas para isso precisamos que o partido cresça por isso precisamos das contribuições.

- Sim, creio que meu pai ficará entusiasmado com vossas idéias.- disse Marguerite, observando o homem à sua frente.- Escreverei à ele assim que ele retornar à Europa, tenho certeza de que ele mesmo irá procurá-lo senhor Hitler.

A herdeira observava com atenção o homem à sua frente. Ele não era especialmente bonito, mas tinha uma oratória invejável. Sabia conduzir uma conversa e fazer com que seus interlocutores se prendesse às suas palavras. Ninguém ali, naquela sala, seria páreo para aquele homem quando ele decidisse que era o seu momento de tomar o controle da situação.

Sim, Adolf Hitler estava sendo subestimado pela Inglaterra, mas ele não era problema seu. Pelo menos não por ora.

- Eu sinto muito, mas preciso voltar para o hotel.- disse ela, levantando-se.- Foi um prazer desfrutar de sua companhia esta noite.

- Quer que a acompanhe?- ofereceu-se ele.

- Não, imagine, fique e encerre a reunião.- ele beijou-lhe a mão.- Boa noite senhor Hitler.

- Boa noite senhorita Stürmann.

Marguerite saiu do pequeno lugar onde os nacional-socialistas se encontravam e foi para a rua atrás de um carro de aluguel. Enquanto esperava que algum passasse, não percebeu que um homem a espreitava das sombras.

"Herr Marguerrite [**n.a: **finjam que é um sotaque alemão], finalmente nos encontrramos de novo...- pensou.- Finalmente terremos nossa vingança!"

Um súbito puxão em seu braço fez com que Marguerite se voltasse.

- Céus! Você?

- Sim minha carra, eu.- ele a encarou.- Você não mudou nada...

- Queria poder dizer o mesmo de você...- respondeu, cínica.

- A culpa desse meu rrosto estarr assim é sua, fraülein.- ele apertou com mais força.- Mas agorra não imporrta mais, finalmente a tenho em minhas mãos... Venha.

O homem começou a arrastá-la para o beco de onde saíra, Marguerite tentava se debater e lutar, mas era inútil. Uma mulher de corpete, salto e saias longas, jamais poderia lutar com aquele alemão robusto.

- Agorra fraülein, preparre-se parra encarrar o seu seu destino!- e, dizendo isso, deu um murro na cara da herdeira.

Tudo o que Marguerite soube foi que o chão aproximava-se com incrível rapidez e que o choque seria inevitável, mas não sentiu seu corpo bater no concreto frio, porque a bênção da inconsciência a alcançou antes.

* * *

- Imagino que estejam famintos!- disse Jessie aos seus convidados, assim que entraram em casa.

- Na verdade não. Serviram uma ótima refeição a bordo, e estou satisfeita.- respondeu Verônica.- E não creio que Malone consiga comer alguma coisa...

A anfitriã encarou o jornalista e sorriu. Ele parecia absolutamente enjoado, tanto que estava até meio verde.

- Hmm, você quer alguma coisa Malone? Um chá? Uma água?

- Não, obrigado. Eu irei melhorar assim que tiver certeza de que o chão sob os meus pés é absolutamente firme e _imóvel_.

Verônica gargalhou.

- Pois é, parece que o senhor "não tenho medo de voar" não agüenta uma pequena turbulência.- caçoou.- Achei que ele fosse morrer quando o avião balançou!

- _Eu não tenho medo de voar._- disse ele, entredentes, para não vomitar no tapete.- Apenas não estou acostumado com turbulências!

- É claro que não...- concordou Verônica, como faria com uma criança. Então, afagando-lhe os cabelos, sentou-se ao seu lado.- Descnase querido, sente-se e descanse, sim?

Jessie encarou o jovem casal a sua frente, e sorriu.

- Vocês querem que eu os ponha a par dos detalhes de nossa "pequena missão de resgate" agora, ou preferem descansar?- perguntou.

- Não, estamos bem. Fale-nos tudo, _tudo mesmo_.- pediu a loira.- Estamos curiosos demais para esperar.

- Isso mesmo.- anuiu o jornalista, um pouco menos verdoso.- Conte-nos, talvez assim eu esqueça daquele maldito vôo.

A mulher começou a narrativa pela parte em que Roxton encontrara Marguerite, passou pelo bebê que a herdeira esperava (- Oh, jura?- emocionou-se Verônica.) até chegar ao "noivado" do caçador.

- Depois disso, Marguerite foi para a Alemanha, sozinha e odiando Roxton.- dizia Jessie.- George e Arthur já estão lá e conseguiram localizá-la, mas ainda não conseguiram falar pessoalmente com ela. Pelo menos não até hoje de manhã, antes de vocês chegarem.

- E quando nós partimos para Berlim?- questionou a loira.

- Primeiro precisamos falar com Roxto, e, assim que forem decididos os próximo passos, iremos atrás da "fujona".

Depois da conversa, Malone foi tomar um banho, enquanto Verônica ainda conversava um pouco com sua anfitriã.

* * *

- Lorde Roxton, mil perdões por abordá-lo num momento tão inoportuno, mas precisava falar com o senhor o mais rápido possível.- disse Condessa Catherine, abordando Roxton nos jardins da Mansão Leavender, durante os funerais do Barão de Wilmington.

O Lorde sorriu para a bela mulher. Não seria incômodo algum conversar com ela, muito ao contrário. Além disso, precisava mesmo de um tempo com alguma pessoa interessante, cuidar de Lucy até que dormisse havia sido exaustivo.

- Imagine senhora Condessa, é um prazer falar com a senhora.- respondeu.

- Não me chame de senhora, não sou tão velha assim.- ela sorriu.

- É claro que não, jamais quis insinuar isso...

Ainda sorrindo, Catherine convidou o caçador para sentar-se com ela num dos bancos que cercavam o jardim. Quando já estavam acomodados, ela começou:

- O senhor esteve na Expedição Challenger e, imagino que durante o tempo em que passaram perdidos, deva ter conhecido bem cada uma das pessoas que o acompanhavam.

- É claro. Por que?

- Eu preciso, e juro que é extremamente importante, de todas as informações que puder me fornecer sobre a senhorita Krux, a dama que financiou a expedição.

O pedido pegou Roxton de surpresa. O que a Condessa de Avebury poderia querer com Marguerite? Será que a conhecia? Será que era mais uma confusão do passado da herdeira? Por mais que apreciasse a Condessa e seu esposo, primeiro teria que saber _exatamente _o que ela queria com Marguerite, depois talvez lhe dissesse alguma coisa.

- Bem,- começou ele, hesitante.- e o que a Condessa deseja saber sobre Marguerite?

Catherine não pôde deixar de sorrir. Sabia que o homem que tinha diante de si estava irremediavelmente apaixonado pela mulher de quem falavam, e que não falaria absolutamente _nada _sobre ela até ter certeza de que não iria prejudicá-la.

- Acalme-se Lorde Roxton, posso lhe assegurar que não quero causar mal algum à sua... digo, à senhorita Krux.

- Então o que deseja com ela?- perguntou desconfiado.

A Condessa ponderou se deveria ou não dizer a verdade. Então, ao encarar aqueles olhos verdes, tão francos e nobres (e absolutamente diferentes dos olhos frios de Lady Elizabeth), optou por contar tudo ao Lorde.

- Meu caro Lorde Roxton, o senhor é capaz de guardar um segredo?

Assustado com a mudança de tom da mulher, ele apena assentiu com a cabeça.

- Creio que o senhor conheça a historio do desaparecimento de minha filha, há aos atrás.

- Sim. E por favor, não me chame de senhor.

- Bem, meu marido e eu sempre no empenhamos ao máximo nas buscas. Investimos muito tempo e dinheiro, contratamos detetives, investigadores e informantes em todas as partes do mundo, mas nunca conseguimos encontrá-la.- contava Catherine, triste.- Tivemos muitas pistas falsas, muitas decepções ao longo desses anos, mas agora meu marido descobriu a senhorita Krux e, temo esperança de que ela possa ser nossa filha desaparecida.

"Por isso lhe peço que nos ajude, se houver alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, que o leve a crer que ela pode ser nossa filha, por favor, nos ajude."

Completamente embasbacado diante da rvelação que lhe fora feita, Roxton não conseguia articular palavra alguma. Sim, Marguerite era a filha do Conde e da Condessa, ele tinha certeza. Não podia afirmar exatamente porque ou como estava tão certo, mas a mulher à sua frente lhe lembrava a herdeira sob muitos aspectos, inclusive a beleza física.

- Er, er, diga-me Condessa, a sua filha tinha alguma marca, algum sinal de nascença que a identificasse?

- Sim, sim ela possuía um sinal no ombro direito... Na verdade era isso o que desmascarava as fraudes que tentavam nos impingir- começou a Condessa, apressada.- Eram duas serpentes, um desenho místico celta... Nunca soubemos exatamente o porquê daquele sinal, talvez tenha a ver com algum antepassado celta ou algo assim...

"Mas por que a pergunta Lorde Roxton? Você sabe se a senhorita Krux possui algum sinal assim?"

- Céus Condessa, creio que sua busca acaba de chegar ao fim.- disse Roxton, surpreso.- Marguerite possui uma marca exatamente como a que você acabou de descrever, além de nunca ter conhecido seus pais...

Sem conseguir expressar o turbilhão de emoções que a dominava, Catherine abraçou Roxton e sentiu que lágrimas começavam a rolar por seu rosto.

- Catherine?

A voz forte a fez olhar por cima do ombro de Roxton e deparar-se com o rosto sério do Conde.

- Phillip, ah Phillip, Lorde Roxton acabou de me contar um coisa maravilhosa!- ela levantou-se e andou até o marido.- A senhorita Krux possui a marca, a mesma marca que a nossa pequena Marguerite...

- O, o quê?- engasgou-se o Conde.- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- É verdade senhor Conde.- disse Roxton, levantando-se também.- Eu mesmo vi a marca no ombro de Marguerite, posso lhe assegurar que ela a possui desde que se entende por gente...

Com os olhos brilhando, Catherine e Phillip se entreolharam: sim, finalmente haviam encontrado sua menininha, sua pequena princesa... sua Marguerite!

* * *

O quarto inteiro girou quando ela abriu os olhos. Estava presa pelos pulsos, suspensa alguns centímetros do chão, e seus pés também estavam presos por correntes. O peso de seu corpo e a posição em que estava dificultavam sua respiração e qualquer movimento que fizesse tentando olhar ao redor, lhe causava uma dor terrível nos ombros.

"Céus, onde estou?- pensou.- O que aquele verme pretende?"

- Finalmente acorrdou fraülein...- disse um homem, que se aproximava pelas suas costas.- Isso que eu nem bati tão forrte... Está muito frraquinha herr Marguerrite!

- Solte-me e me enfrente numa luta justa, então veremos quem está fraco!- desafiou ela.

- Nein, ainda não a soltarrei. Alguns amigos nossos estão a caminho, eles querrem muito verr você...

A herdeira engoliu seco. Qualquer "amigo" dele, certamente iria querer o seu couro...

- Ah é? E posso saber quem são os "nossos amigos"?

- Ah lieb, posso lhe assegurrar que você vai se lembrrarr deles assi m que os virr...- disse o homem com um sorriso cruel.- Eles se lembrram muito bem de você!

"Morri!- foi a única coisa que ocorreu à Marguerite.- Eles vão me trucidar a menos que eu consiga escapar daqui, o que me parece impossível..."

Um barulho alto, como portas de ferro abrindo, foi escutado pela herdeira e ela contraiu os músculos dolorosamente.

- 'Meine Freunde, sind willkommen!'- disse o homem, olhando para trás dela.

Uma algaravia de vozes em alemão se fez ouvir e, quando ela teve coragem para abrir os olhos novamente, viu diante de si doze homens, a encarando com o mais profundo e absoluto desprezo e ódio...

- Finalmente a pegamos herr Marguerrite...

Ela encarou o homem que falava e, seu riso frio fez com que os cabelos da nuca da herdeira se eriçassem.

- Dieter, há quanto tempo...- disse ela com a voz mais controlada possível.

- Sim Marguerrite, tempo demais.- respondeu o piloto, com mal disfarçado ódio.- Mas nada que não possamos rresolverr!!!

Todos os homens abriram largos sorrisos assustadores e a herdeira soube que aquele seria o seu fim.

**CONTINUA**

"_Roda cotia de noite, de dia, o galo cantava e a casa caía!"_

E assim acaba mais um cap... E se vcs não comentarem e deixarem MILHÕES de reviews, a casa vai cair pra vcs!!!

Hsusahushuahsua

bjosS minha linda prefeRidaaS...

_**R.E.V.I.E.W**_


	11. Nossa Pequena Missão de Resgate

**DISCLAIMER: **Ai pessoas, 2010 chegou, eu não ganhei na mega-sena e não pude comprar os direitos sobre estes personagens... Então, só me resta chorar e dizer-lhes, mais uma vez, que estes personagens não me pertencem!

AmandaBBC: lovaa, poiseeh, a Lucy eh ótima atriz...ela bem q podia pensar nessa profissão!kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk =) e o Rox se dah bem com a sogra neeh?! Que Mara isso, ele ter descoberto os papis da Madge...qto ao (s) bebê (s), não posso garantir nada, mas (a princípio) não tenho aborto nos meus planos... o.O bjinhoS linda, feliz 2010!!!

Jéssica: o quêêê? Tu, com pena da Madge? =O eu devo ter me superado meeeesmo..kkkk siiim, e o Ned "verde" qse vomitou na Jess..kkkkkk soh rindo msm! bjoS flor, feliz 2010!

Sophie: oi minha linda! Nem me fala da Lucy, nuss, vai ser má assim lah na Inglaterra!!!kkkkkkk acho q sobra alguma coisa sim da Madge pros papis dela... eu disse ACHO hein?! Ah, o Summ e o Chall, junto com o resto da gangue, tão chegandoO!!!rsrsrsrsrsrs bjos linda, feliz 2010!

NinaMakea: feliz ano novo pra ti tbm flor! Que bom que gostastes do cap... aqui tem mais, como pedistes!!! bjoS

Anne: eu não to te enrolandoo!!!kkkkkkk qto a tu desidratar, bem, se tu chora fácil, eu te aconselharia a preparar uma caixa de lencinhos pq daqui pra frente tem mta emoção!!! (e violência gratuita, e sangue e vísceras...o.O)...bjinhOs flor, feliz 2010!

Lady Jeh: lovinhaa linda!!! Nem falaa, beijar a Madge e depois a sapa da Lucy???tadiin, tomara q não fique com verruga!!!kkkkkkkkkkkk Ah, o Dieter não eh nd perto dos outros "amiguinhos" dela q eu criei em minha mente diabólica!huahuahuahua [risada maligna...]siim, o Conde ficou com ciúme sim, magiiina, ver um gostosão como o Rox abraçando a mulher dele?! Aff! Qlqr um ficaria!!hehe =] bjoS linda, feliz 2010!

Luuuuuuu: babyyy!!! Oun, amei o teu scrap no Orkut!!! Ouun, *.* meigoo da tua parte se preocupar assim =D por isso q eu te amoOo!!! Hehe imagina a Madge descendo o braço na "desbotada"? nuss, q cena linda!!! \o/ não sei se vou matar o(s) bebê(s) da Madge... mas aborto não vai ter EU GARANTO!!! bjOs lindaa, feliz 2010 (dnv!).

Raphaela Blakely: ok, ok não discuto mais cntg...hehehehehe q bom q tu gostas tanto assim da fic! =D qto à Lucy enganar o Rox, bom ela tah se esforçando neeh? Mas acho q no cap 12 ele vai pra Alemanha e a Lucy será esquecida... \o/ bjoS floR, feliz 2010!

Marguerrite: meOdeOs, que lova mais estressada!!! Não me briga, nem me ameaça que não vai mais dexá review, senão eu choro... :'( eu demoro pra posta pq to sem PC, mas agora (se todo der certo) meu vizinho vai pra praia e eu vou ficar de caseira akee, daí tenho PC liberadoo!!\o/ a Madge não vai perder o baby, se acalma mulheer! Hehe... bjos linda, feliz 2010!!!

Lady K: Lovaaa másteer... Afff! Siiim cara, a Lucy se faz muitoo, pq de sonsa ela não tem nem os cabelos... galinha de macumba??? *ameeei* =] que bom q gostates da revelação... *.* amoO tu lova, e akee tah o 11!!! bjinhOs e feliz 2010 neeh!

Luanaa: lovaa, nem foi tanta maldade assim... mas eu as pouparei do sofrimento de ver" a Madge ser torturada, eu não escrevi as "sessõezinha" pelas quais ela passou, deixo isso pra imaginação de vcs...kkkkkkkk ah, e TODOS odeiam a Lucy, não eh soh tu naao...kkkkkk bjOS flor, feliz 2010!

KIO: oiee! Ainda não defini o destino da Lucy, mas deve ser algo beeem interessante... =S ah, os papis da Madge são lindoOs mesmo... amoO =) ahh, Rox e Madge no prox cap provavelmentee!!hehehe bjinhos linda, feliz 2010!

Aline MAaguerite: bem-vinda flor... que bom que estás gostando... aqui está mais um cap!!! bjinhOs, feliz 2010!

Amanda: oie flor, bem vinda! É sempre bom saber que tem mais gente curtindo a fic (ainda mais qdo amam Rox e Madge!!!hehehe)... bjOS flor, feliz 2010!

Meninas lindas preferidaaas, mil perdões pela demora, mas uma série de fatores contribuiu para que eu não pudesse sequer digitar o capítulo o.O!!! Prometo que me esforçarei por não atrasar tanto os posts daqui pra frente! Por favor, me perdoem... [cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança!]

* * *

_**Capítulo 11 – Nossa Pequena Missão de Resgate**_

- É uma cidade bonita, não?- perguntou Malone à noiva, quando eles entraram no café onde se encontrariam com Challenger e Summerlee.

- É, mas as pessoas não parecem muito felizes.- comentou a loira.- Pelo menos a maioria delas não parece...

- É por causa de Versalhes. Penso que os alemães não esquecerão tão cedo os termos daquele tratado.

Antes que Verônica ou Jessie respondessem, dois homens se aproximaram da mesa em que os três estavam.

- George!- exclamou Jessie, levantando-se para abraçar o marido.

- Jess.- ele deu um beijo na testa da esposa.- Malone, Verônica, que bom vê-los.

- Summerlee, Challenger.- cumprimentaram o jornalista e a noiva.

Todos se acomodaram em volta da mesa e fizeram seus pedidos ao garçom.

- Então, novidades sobre Marguerite?- questionou Verônica.

- Não, há dias que não temos notícias dela e isso é inquietante.- começou Summerlee.- Ela não apareceu no hotel e nem em lugar algum desde que vocês chegaram à Europa.

- Como assim? Ela não viajou? Ela não pode ter simplesmente desaparecido.

- Eu sei Malone, mas parce que foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu.

Jessie, que permanecera calada até então, finalmente se manifestou.

- A conta no hotel foi encerrada?- perguntou.

- Aparentemente não.- respondeu Challenger.

- Isso exclui a possibilidade de Marguerite ter viajado.- disse a si mesma. Então, se dirigindo à todos:- Ela está com problemas, certamente alguém a raptou, algum desses antigos desafetos dela.

- Bem, é possível...- comentou Summerlee.- Mas como poderemos descobrir qualquer coisa a esse respeito? Ela nem ao menos sabe que estamos aqui para tentar se comunicar conosco.

- Eu irei até o hotel e entrarei no quarto de Marguerite, quem sabe haja algo lá que nos ajude.

- Seria uma ótima idéia, não fosse por um detalhe:- começou Challenger.- como você pretende entrar no quarto dela sem que ela esteja lá?

- George, meu querido, pressupõe-se que ela tenha uma mãe, não?

* * *

- A senhorita Stürmann não se encontra. Aliás, há alguns dias que ela não aparece por aqui.

- Eu sei, por isso preciso entrar no quarto dela. Será que você pode me dar a chave, ou não?

- Mas...

- Santo Deus! Eu sou a _mãe _dela, tenho todo o direito de entrar naquele quarto!- berrou Jessie.- Chame o gerente! Vamos, chame!

Assustada, a recepcionista já não sabia o que fazer, até que o sub-gerente do hotel chegou.

- O que está havendo aqui?- perguntou.

- Essa, essa senhora... ela, ela...- começou a gaguejar a garota, mas a mulher a deteve com um gesto.

- Eu sou Madeline Stürmann, _mãe _de uma de suas hóspedes.- disse Jessie, absolutamente segura de si.- Anne Stürmann, minha filha, está desaparecida há alguns dias. Não recebo telefonemas, cartas, nada! Eu _exijo _que me deixem entrar no quarto em que ela está hospedada, ou então chamarei a polícia e entrarei com eles!

Assustado com a veemência dela, o sub-gerente, que era pouco mais que um rapazote, lançou um olhar feio à mocinha da recepção.

- Anabella, como pôde deixar a senhora Stürmann esperando?- ralhou ele.- Ela tem todo o direito de saber onde está a filha e, se para isso, precisa entrar no quarto da moça, não seremos nós que a deteremos!

"Vamos menina, dê a chave à ela."

Trêmula, Anabella entregou o chaveiro à Jessie.

- Humpf, obrigada!

A mulher rumou apressada para o elevador*, onde encontrou Verônica e Malone, que a esperavam.

- Prontos?- perguntou sorrindo, mostrando-lhes a chave.

O quarto estava impecavelmente arrumado quando os três entraram. Havia flores enfeitando a escrivaninha, o lixo fora retirado e a cama estava estendida.

- Céus! Se havia alguma coisa aqui, certamente já foi para fora, com o lixo!- disse Malone, desolado.

- Acalme-se meu caro jornalista, deve haver algo que possa nos ajudar.- retrucou Jessie.- Eu olho no banheiro, você fica com a escrivaninha e Verônica com as malas, pode ser?

Os dois acenaram que sim, e cada um foi para sua respectiva "área de ação".

* * *

- Phillip partiu para Berlim a noite passada.- dizia Catherine à Roxton, por telefone.- Estava furioso com o que você nos contou. Eu partirei logo após falar com o Chefe de Estado Maior do Exército Britânico, Lorde James.

- O que você quer com ele?- perguntou o homem.

- Quero que ele detenha essa insânia desse tal de Thorne.- respondeu.- Minha filha não é um pedaço de carne para ser atirada aos lobos!

- Você pensa que ele irá ouvi-la?

- Lorde James e meu marido são amigos há anos, creio que ele não poderá negar-me este favor. Ele sabe como Marguerite sempre foi importante para nós, estou certa de que não permitirá que essa loucura prossiga.

- Bem, me contate assim que conseguir alguma coisa, sim?

- É claro. Até logo.

Os dois desligaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Céus, não suportarei perder minha Marguerite de novo.- pensou a Condessa, sentando-se numa poltrona.- Não quando a tenho tão perto..."

_- Vou apenas dar um beijo de boa noite em Marguerite, depois poderemos sair._

_- Espere, eu vou com você._

_O Conde e a esposa rumaram para o quarto da pequena. Iriam a uma recepção na casa de Lorde Henry Roxton, mas não conseguiriam sair sem despedir-se de sua filhinha de dois anos._

_- Shh querido, não faça barulho.- murmurou Catherine.- Se ela acordar não conseguiremos sair._

_- Ela não acordará, tem sono pesado.- respondeu ele.- Em Londres eu sempre a visito durante a noite e ela nunca acorda, por mais barulho que haja._

_A Condessa sorriu._

_- Eu sei, mas estamos em Avebury e ela não conhece muito bem a casa, ainda não acostumou-se..._

_- Ok, ok._

_Os dois entraram pé ante pé no quarto e, quando s aproximaram do berço onde a pequena deveria repousar, tiveram a maior e mais terrível surpresa de suas vidas: Marguerite havia sumido!_

_- Não!- gritou a Condessa.- Brigitte, BRIGITTE!!!!- começou a chamar, desesperada.- Brigitte!_

_- Calma Cathy, ela deve estar no quarto ao lado._

_O Conde abriu a porta de ligação entre os dois quartos apenas para constatar que a enfermeira havia desaparecido também._

_- Ela não está aqui! Catherine, Brigitte não está aqui!- ele começou a desesperar-se também._

_Catherine correu escadas a baixo, gritando enlouquecida, acordando todos os que estavam na casa._

_- Onde está? Cadê minha filha?- dizia ela.- Onde está Brigitte? O que ela fez com Marguerite?_

_Os empregados a cercaram e todos foram interrogados, mas nenhum deles sabia coisa alguma de Marguerite ou Brigitte._

_- Chame a polícia Ferdinand, chame agora!- exigiu ela ao mordomo, que saiu apressado.- Ninguém sai dessa casa, entendido?_

_Todos concordaram._

_O coração da Condessa estava contraído de medo. Onde estaria sua filha? Ela era seu maior tesouro, a pessoa a quem mais amava... Deus, por que aquilo estava acontecendo?_

_A polícia fez uma varredura completa do lugar, procuraram até mesmo no bosque da propriedade, mas não havia nem sinal da enfermeira ou da criança._

_- Sinto muito Conde, mas não encontramos coisa alguma.- disse o delegado.- Espalharemos o retrato da enfermeira e a procuraremos por todos os lugares, certamente alguém deve tê-la visto._

_- Eu quero minha filha de volta, não me importa como, mas consigam isso!- sentenciou o Conde._

_Passava das três da manhã quando a polícia se foi._

_Desanimada e completamente exaurida, Catherine sentou-se em sua cama, colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e deu livre curso às lágrimas._

_- O que vou fazer sem minha filha? Como poderei sobreviver sem Marguerite?- perguntava-se ela._

_- Nós vamos encontrá-la Cathy, Marguerite voltará para nós...- Phillip abraçou a mulher com carinho.- Precisamos ser fortes e acreditar que ela voltará..._

_Naquela noite nenhum deles dormiu. Menos ainda nas semanas seguintes..._

_Notícias desencontradas sempre lhes chegavam aos ouvidos, mas, com o passar do tempo, eles se tornaram mestres em separar a verdade dos golpes que tentavam lhes aplicar._

_Cinco anos se passaram desde a fatídica noite, e, numa visita ao orfanato de Avebury (do qual eram patronos), o Conde e a Condessa conheceram um adorável garotinho: Edwin. Ele era louro e tinha um belo par de olhos castanhos e vivazes, logo se encantaram pelo pequeno e resolveram adotá-lo._

_Dois anos depois da adoção de Edwin, o Conde Phillip recebeu um telefonema._

_- Encontraram? Onde?- perguntou, desesperado.- Irei imediatamente._

_Ao desligar o telefone, viu Catherine, apreensiva ao seu lado. Os olhos dela fizeram a pergunta, antes mesmo que as palavras pudessem sair dos lábios dela._

_- Não, eles não referiam à Marguerite, mas à Brigitte.- disse.- Eles a encontraram num convento, parece que está morrendo. O delegado quer que eu o acompanhe até lá._

_- Eu irei também.- disse Catherine._

_- E Edwin?_

_- Podemos levá-lo, ou então o deixamos com seus pais.- respondeu.- Mas não tente me impedir de acompanhá-lo Phillip, não tente!_

_- Eu não faria uma coisa dessas..._

_Depois de decidido que Edwin ficaria com os pais do Conde (que estavam em Londres passeando), eles rumaram para a delegacia e, de lá, para o convento a que o delegado se referira._

_- Delegado a mulher de que lhe falei está em meu gabinete, mas sua saúde está por demais debilitada por isso lhe peço que seja rápido.- disse a Madre Superiora, ao receber o delegado e o casal.- Eles irão entrar com o senhor?_

_- Sim._

_Os três foram conduzidos para o interior do convento, passando pela área privativa das freiras até chegarem diante de uma maciça porta de carvalhos._

_- Eu os deixo aqui meus irmãos e vos imploro para que não sejam muito duros com aquela mulher que, no final de sua vida, quer apenas o perdão._

_- Como poderei perdoar a mulher que roubou meu bem mais preciosos, quando lhe dei tudo?- questionou a Condessa, mas a freira lhe deixou sem reposta._

_O delegado abriu a porta e entrou, seguido de perto pelos amigos. Brigitte estava sentada num sofá gasto e puído e tinha um coberto grosso sobre as pernas. Seu rosto estava magro e descarnado e a pele flácida, parecia querer soltar-se dos ossos. Os cabelos, prematuramente embranquecidos, e o corpo magro e mirrado, bem diferente da mulher robusta e forte que fora a enfermeira/babá dos Lancaster. A única coisa na figura que denunciava haver vida naquele corpo era o brilho febril e fanático dos olhos azuis._

_- Eu sabia que vocês viriam.- disse ela, dirigindo-se à Phillip e Catherine.- Sabia que iriam querer saber de toda a história._

_O Conde precisou segurar a esposa para que ela não partisse para cima da mulher, que lhes lançou um sorriso estranho, um misto de escárnio e pena._

_- Comece a falar senhora.- disse o delegado.- Onde está a criança?_

_- Aquela maldita!- começou a mulher, com raiva.- Eu vi, desde o primeiro dia eu vi, que ela era maligna... Aqueles olhos demoníacos, o sorriso mau e havia ainda aquela marca que estava se formando em suas costas... Tudo nela invocava o demônio, ela era o próprio demônio renascido para acabar com o mundo!_

_- Céus, não diga asneiras!- bradou a Condessa, furiosa.- Ela era um bebê, um adorável bebê! A marca de nascença não significava nada maligno sua doida!_

_- Por favor Condessa, acalme-se ou não poderei permitir que permaneça aqui._

_Phillip abraçou a mulher para mantê-la calma e afastada da outra. Era ridículo demais o que Brigitte dizia, era loucura, fanatismo religioso... Mas nada justificaria o seqüestro de sua filha, nem mesmo a insânia daquela mente perturbada._

_- Não são asneiras o que digo.- prosseguiu a enfermeira.- Uma criança que não chora, que encara os adultos nos olhos e que hipnotiza os pais, como ela fez com vocês, só pode ser má... Ela era pura maldade, eu deveria tê-la matado logo que tive chance..._

_- O quê? O que você está dizendo?- berrou Catherine.- Você matou minha filha? Onde está Marguerite?- ela debatia-se nos braços do marido.- Diga sua maldita, diga o que fez com minha filha!_

_Brigitte deu uma gargalhada desvairada, então encarou a Condessa e murmurou:_

_- Eu não consegui matá-la, o demônio a protegeu... Houve um vento muito forte e uma luz saiu do corpo dela, aquela amaldiçoada, então eu a levei para as freiras de Avebury... Elas a trancaram num quarto, iam exorcizá-la, mas o demônio ainda a protegia e elas não conseguiram nada...- ela inclinou-se para frente.- A maldita ficou trancafiada num quarto do orfanato durante anos, até que fugiu..._

_- Ela estava em Avebury todo esse tempo?- perguntou Phillip, incrédulo._

_- Sim, fugiu há alguns meses... Espero que tenha voltado para o inferno!!!- berrou a mulher, desvairada, então caiu, morta, no sofá._

_- Não! Não morra maldita!- a Condessa correu até ela e começou a sacudi-la.- Acorde!!! Diga-me onde está Marguerite! Acorde!_

_- Cathy, Cathy não...- ele a levantou.- Venha, não adianta mais, ela está morta..._

_- Não Phillip, não! Ela no pode estar morta, ela tem que me dizer onde está Marguerite...- chorava a mulher, abraçada ao esposo.- Eu quero minha filha..._

_- Nós a encontraremos querida, por favor seja forte, nós encontraremos Marguerite._

- Mamãe?

Catherine olhou para a porta do escritório e viu ali, emoldurado pela porta, seu filho, Edwin.

- Deus! Edwin! Você está aqui!- ela levantou-se e andou até ele.- Oh, como é bom poder tê-lo em meus braços novamente!

Ele sorriu, depois desvencilhou-se dos braços da mãe e a encarou.

- Você estava chorando? Seus olhos estão vermelhos, o que houve?

- Não é nada querido. Recordações, apenas recordações...

- Marguerite?

Ela acenou que sim.

- Não perca a esperança mãe, nós iremos encontrá-la. Onde está o papai?

A Condessa encarou o filho e foi a sua vez de sorrir. A pele dele estava queimada de sol e os cabelos mais louros ainda, o que destacava seus olhos expressivos. A boca, rósea e carnuda, mostrava uma fileira impecável de dentes brancos e alinhados.

- Seu pai está na Alemanha, ele foi atrás de sua irmã.- disse ela.

- Minha ir... Espera aí, você quer dizer que encontramos Marguerite?- perguntou, confuso.

- Sim querido, nós a localizamos, mas é uma longa história. Eu estou indo ao quartel do Exército Britânico falar com Lorde James, você me acompanha? Assim poderemos matar as saudades e poderei lhe colocar a par de tudo o que aconteceu durante a sua ausência.

- É claro que a acompanho.

Os dois saíram de braços dados, Catherine absolutamente radiante por ter seu filho de volta antes do previsto, mas também apreensiva quanto ao futuro de sua filha.

* * *

Os dias naquele cativeiro estavam sendo horríveis para Marguerite, apesar da tortura física não estar sendo tanta, nem tão freqüente, os joguinhos psicológicos de seus algozes a estavam enlouquecendo.

"Eu preciso fugir daqui, preciso sair antes que descubram que estou grávida... antes que me matem...- pensava ela, e era apenas a vontade de lutar pela vida de seu filho que a impedia de sucumbir à eles."

De acordo com seus cálculos, a herdeira tinha quase certeza de que estava a caminho do quarto mês de gestação, sua barriga já estava discretamente maior e os seios, bem, nestes era visível a mudança, mas por sorte seus captores não haviam percebido nada. Certamente se houvesse uma mulher entre eles, seu estado já teria sido descoberto há muito.

- Seu almoço fraülein.- disse Germano, colocando um prato com uma substância que podia ser qualquer coisa, menos comida, à frente dela.

- Não vou comer essa _coisa_!- respondeu, petulante, e chutou o prato.- Exijo que me libertem!

Ele riu.

- Nós irremos liberrtá-la assim que nos disserr prra quem está trrabalhando...

- Eu já disse que não estou trabalhando para ninguém! A minha vinda pra Alemanha não tem nada a ver com vocês ou com a guerra, estou aqui por motivos pessoais!

- Nossa pequena "rreuniãozinha" também pode serr considerrada por motivos pessoais. Ou você acha que o Frrank gostou de terr a face defigurrada num ataque que você sabia que ia acontecerr?- ele aproximou o rosto do dela, ameaçadoramente.- Perrdemos a guerrra porr sua causa herr Marrguerrite, agorra é justo que sejamos rrecompensados...

- E o que minha morte vai trazer de recompensa à vocês?

- Prrazer minha carra, apenas um grrande prrazer. Afinal, verr você se contorrcerr e morrerr lentamente já bastarrá parra lavarr nossas almas...- ele ria com frieza.

- Vocês não têm almas!

Germano bateu no rosto dela com força, então levantou-se e saiu andando, sem olhá-la uma segunda vez.

- Estou perdida...- disse a si mesma.

Então algo a fez perder o fôlego completamente: seu bebê se mexera!

Sim, seu filho estava se movendo dentro de seu ventre e aquilo era, era maravilhoso!!!

- Oh meu Deus!- exclamou ela.- Você está aí dentro, realmente está!

A herdeira queria poder acariciar o próprio ventre para sentir seu bebê, mas tinha as mãos algemadas às costas e os pés presos por grilhões, que se prendia à parede por correntes. Sim, sua prisão parecia muito uma masmorra, embora fosse apenas um galpão abandonado na periferia de Berlim, e, como uma masmorra, lhe parecia inexpugnável.

- Não importa como, mas nós vamos sair daqui.- disse, olhando para sua barriga.- Você ouviu? Nós _vamos _sair daqui!

Então ficou bem quieta e encolheu-se o máximo que pôde para sentir qualquqer movimento daquele serzinho que estava crescendo dento de si.

"Céus Roxton, por que você não está aqui comigo? Conosco?- pensou, tentando reprimir as lágrimas.- Será que você ao menos _pensa _em nós?"

"_**Sofro, choro e sinto que resta alguma esperança..."**_

* * *

- Seqüestrada? E você, por certo, já descobriu onde ela está...

- Sim, já a descobri, mas ainda não pude resgatá-la porque o galpão aonde a esconderam é vigiado dia e noite.- respondeu Pinket.- Mas essa noite creio que os raptores de sua filha não estarão lá, pelo menos não estarão todos lá, então será mais fácil entrar e pegar Marguerite.

- Então eu irei com você.- sentenciou Phillip.- Agora tenho um encontro com Professor Challenger e alguns amigos, mas nos encontramos novamente aqui, às oito da noite.

- É claro senhor.

Eles trocaram um aperto de mãos, então o investigador voltou a seu posto de observação, enquanto o Conde rumava para o local onde encontraria seus amigos.

* * *

- Filha? Como assim?- perguntou Verônica, atônita.- Quem disse?

- Roxton.- Summerlee sorriu.- Ele telefonou para o hotel quando vocês estavam em sua missão de reconhecimento. Como vêem, vocês não são os únicos que têm novidades.

- Contem-no tudo. Todos os detalhes desta história.- pediu Malone.

- Não sabemos muito alem disso. Roxton apenas nos disse que Marguerite é a filha perdida do Conde de Avebury.- disse Summerlee.- Aliás, ele deve chegar aqui em alguns minutos.

- Ele quem? O Conde ou Roxton?

- O Conde.- respondeu Challenger.- Depois de descobrir Marguerite, o Conde embarcou para Berlim para leva-la para casa. O inspetor Pinket já a está procurando e...

Antes que o cientista terminasse a explicação, Phillip acercou-se da mesa em que os exploradores estavam.

- Professor Challenger.- disse, inclinando-se ligeiramente.

- Oh, Conde Phillip, que prazer.- o ruivo levantou-se e cumprimentou o recém-chegado.- Estes são Jessie, minha esposa; Ned Malone, jornalista; Verônica Layton, sua noiva; e o Professor Arthur Summerlee.

O homem cumprimentou cada um, então sentou-se no lugar que lhe fora destinado.

- Todos gostamos muito de Marguerite, queremos ajudar como for possível!- apressou-se em dizer Verônica.

Phillip sorriu.

- Vejo que já estão a par dos acontecimentos, e fico feliz em saber que minha filha teve quem cuidasse dela durante estes anos.- comentou.- Eu acredito sinceramente no carinho que sentem por ela, é por isso que me permito fazer-lhes um pedido: esta noite Pinket e eu iremos libertar minha filha, provavelmente será arriscado, já lhes aviso, mas gostaria muito que vocês viessem conosco...

Os exploradores se entreolharam.

- Eu vou.- disse Verônica.- Não era preciso nem o senhor ter falado nada!

- Pode contar comigo!- acrescentou Malone.

- Talvez meus velhos ossos não sejam muito úteis em ação,- começou Summerlee.- mas ainda dirijo muito bem...

- A que horas partimos?- perguntou Jessie, arrancando risos dos demais.

- Challenger?- chamou Verônica.

O cientista, que parecia não ter ouvido a conversa, coçava a barba, pensativo.

- Hã? Sim?

- Você vai conosco?

- Ora essa Verônica, que pergunta tola!- repreendeu-a.- É claro que vou, apenas estava pensando que teremos que levar alguns "itens indispensáveis de resgate".

- Itens indispensáveis de resgate?

- Sim, dê-me papel e caneta.

Ele começou a rabiscar uma lista enquanto os outros o encaravam, ansiosos.

* * *

O galpão estava silencioso e escuro, parecia que a haviam deixado sozinha, finalmente.

Marguerite ficou imóvel, quase sem respirar, e se concentrou em ouvir algum som.

Nada, somente o silêncio imenso daquele lugar.

- É agora! Se não sair deste lugar agora, com minhas pernas, sairei carregada, dentro de uma caixão!- disse a si mesma.

Então começou a forçar a mão esquerda para fora da algema e, como havia uma pequena folga (ela emagrecera naquele tempo ali, sem comer quase nada), ela deslizou até travar no primeiro osso do polegar.

- Droga!- suspirou.- Mas isso não vai me impedir.

Depois de respirar fundo, ela voltou à carga. A pele começou a ficar vermelha e sensível, mas a herdeira não parou, até que, de tão sensível, sua pele abriu-se num rasgo e começou a subir, juntamente com a algema.

Sim, estava conseguindo livrar-se daquela maldita pulseira metálica, mas com ela ia também a pele de sua mão. Mas, apesar da dor excruciante, Marguerite continuou até ver-se livre daquele incômodo acessório.

Quando finalmente ficou completamente livre, percebeu que a pele estava enrugada e desprendera-se muito da carne e era-lhe praticamente impossível mover dos dedos mínimos e anelar. O sangue já lhe empastava a roupa e formava uma pequena poça ao seu lado.

- Eu preciso continuar.- disse, para manter-se consciente.- Preciso acabar com isso...

Devagar, Marguerite apanhou um pequeno arame que estava ali perto e começou a tentar abrir os grilhões que ainda a prendiam, mas era difícil fazer aquilo com a mão esquerda, ainda mais estando ela naquele estado deplorável.

- Um pouco mais...- murmurou, concentrando todas as forças em sua tarefa, mas então o arame escapou-lhe da mão.

Então um barulho fez-se ouvir ao longe, alguém estava entrando ali!

- Não!- murmurou desesperada, tateando para encontrar o arame.

O tempo parecia correr e, a cabeça da herdeira girava na mesma velocidade vertiginosa dos batimentos de seu coração. A perda de sangue somada à falta de alimentação adequada e ao nervosismo em que se encontrava, a faziam tontear.

- Não desmaie Marguerite, não desmaie...- dizia, ansiosamente.

Então passos se aproximavam de onde ela estava, rápidos e ansiosos. Estava morta! Sim, eles voltaram para acabar comigo de uma vez.

- Marguerite? Marguerite onde você está?- chamou uma voz muito conhecida sua. Mas era impossível que ela estivesse ali... Verônica estava longe, do outro lado do oceano...- Maarguerite!!!

A morena esforçou-se, reuniu todas as forças que lhe restavam, e deu um grito rouco em resposta:

- Aqui...

Um tropel de passos correu na sua direção, então, quando divisou os seis vultos que se aproximaram a herdeira deu um sorriso fraco. Estava salva!

- Oh, Marguerite!- Verônica correu na direção da amiga e ajoelhou-se a seu lado.- O que você fez sua maluca?

Um sorriso débil assomou aos lábios da herdeira quando encarou os olhos azuis da amiga, então, sentindo-se finalmente em segurança, Marguerite mergulhou no mundo da inconsciência.

**CONTINUA**

**N.A: **plagiando DDT, momento fic tbm eh cultura on:

Os egípcios já utilizavam elevadores rudimentares lah por 1500 a.C.

Em 1853 o empresário americano Ellis Graves Ottis, criou o primeiro elevador de passageiros.

Em 1889 surgiu em NY o primeiro elevador movido à eletricidade.

*momento fic eh cultura off*

Beem, e aqui finda-se mais um emocionante capítulo desta epopéia épica!!!

"Atirei o pau no gato-to, mas o gato-to não morreu-rreu-rreu!"

E quem não deixar review será responsabilizado pela morte da fic!!!

Huahuahuahuahua

bjOs minhas favoRitas... amo vocês demááááS!


	12. Despertar

**DISCLAIMER: **NããããO, os personagens a seguir não me pertencem (salvo raras exceções!). Pertencem,sim,a uma pessoa mais esperta, rica e cruel do que eu, pq se fossem meus, o seriado jamais teria terminado daquela forma tosca!!

Lidy: aháá, resolveu voltar eh senhorita? Que que deu que andou sumida??? Que bom que ainda estás gostando...o Rox não foi pq tava em Londres com "su madrecita" e aquela "coisa fofa" da Lucy..kkkkkkkkk mas ele chegou!!! =D curtaa, bjO linda!

Aline Marguerite: eu demoro pq dá uns problemas akee...=[ e pq algumas pessoinhas demoram pra postar review sabe...^^ mas akee tah mais um cap linda! bjinhOs!

Jéssica: minha flor, e nesse tu não sentiu pena dela naao? o.O a mulher quase se mata e tu ri...aff! ah, tu eh "alemoa" eh? Não sabia... ehehe bjinhoS!

Rose Eva: lindaa, não desmaia naao! e não me briga...=[ o Rox chegou!!! Siim, veja o reencontro dele e da Madge e, de quebra, uma descoberta mara!!!kkkkkkkkk bjOs, enJoy!

Anne: acalma o coração flor, aqui estah o 12!!! heheheh bjoS...

AmandaBBC: minha lovinhaa, sim, eu tbm to amando a Jessie... ela eh meio locona, axo q qdo (e se) chegar na idade dela vou ser bem assim...=D ah, revelações sobre a gravidez da Madge, embora eu ache q tu jah saiba....kkkk ah, a Broadway eh demais pra Lucy, quem sabe um teatro de bonecos?kkkkkk bjOkas linda!

Marguerrite: aháá, nem me brigou mais!! \o/ akee tem mais Rox, aliás mais ROX e MADGE!!! Aff! Corre ler mulher, e deixa um reviewzao hein?kkkkk bjos lova!

Sophie: minha floR, como tu taah? =P poiseeh, a Jessie eh fantástica mesmo…o Chall nem sabe a mulher q teem..kkkkkk a Brigitte eh má, deusolivree!!!doidinha de pedra...hehehe O Rox tah chegandoO, segure seu chapéu!ahh, amei a review, entonces akee vai o 12!!hehehe bjiNHos!

Raphaela Blakely: nhááá =D, racheei muito de rir com a cena "correndo pela casa"...kkkkkkkk =P bonitãão? Mas eh difícil achar alguém mais bonito que o Roxtoso neh?!huhsauhasusa ;) bjOS linda!

KIO: obrigada floR! Isso ai, em tua homenagem, eis o reencontro de Rox e Madge! Aiiin, e siim, eu tbm amoO o bebezinho deláá!!husahusahas bjOs linda!

Amanda: oláá!! Que bom que está gostando... eis a continuação!!!bjiNhoS

Lady Jeh: lovaa, finalmente hein?! Poiseeh, tah faltando umas bifas na fuça da Lucy, mas dexa isso pro futuro talvez...hsauhsausahusa! o bebê é fantáástico, amoO!1bjOS amoUra, eis o 12!

Meninaas lindas, akee tah o 12, como prometido!!! Mas as _**inadimplentes**_ estão me deixando absolutamente deprimida...=[ siim, estou perdendo a inspiração e não sei se vou conseguir digitar o 13 se as reviews atrasadas não forem pagas!!!

bJOS

* * *

_**Capítulo 12 – Despertar**_

- Alemanha? Mas por que você precisa ir para a Alemanha meu filho?- perguntou Lady Elizabeth ao filho, ainda sonolenta.

- Sim mamãe, Alemanha, mas não me pergunte o que vou fazer lá, porque não lhe direi.- respondeu Roxton, apressado.- Preciso correr, mas ligo assim que chegar.

- E Lucy?

- Ãnh, bem, diga-lhe que voltarei logo.- disse ele, saindo.

Estava bem com Lucy, não que pretendesse realmente se casar com ela, mas ainda não tinha anunciado o fim do noivado. Seria demais para a pequena ter que suportar a morte do pai e o escândalo do rompimento, ele acabaria com tudo assim que voltasse e trouxesse Marguerite consigo. Certamente a menina compreenderia o amor dele pela herdeira...

Sua cabeça estava num turbilhão desde que recebera a ligação de Summerlee. Ele lhe dissera que Marguerite fora encontrada e que a tinham levado para o hospital, mas tivera que desligar, apenas lhe pedira para ir imediatamente para Berlim.

"Deus, que ela esteja viva... Por favor, por favor, que Marguerite esteja viva...- pedia mentalmente, num arremedo de prece."

E o que teria acontecido com o bebê? Será que ela havia perdido seu filho? Bem, aquilo era importante, mas a vida de sua amada era mais... Alem disso, eles poderiam ter outros filhos, muitos outros!

"Dessa vez você não me escapa Marguerite, não a deixarei fugir novamente...".

E, com as idéias num turbilhão, Lorde Roxton abriu a porta de saída da Mansão Roxton, bem a tempo de ver o carro da Condessa de Avebury parar ali em frente.

- Condessa?

Um homem desceu do carro e estendeu a mão para que Catherine descesse também.

- Lorde Roxton, boa noite.- disse ela, andando até ele.- Desculpe-me o inconveniente da hora, mas imaginei que o senhor quisesse ir para Berlim o mais rapidamente possível depois que recebesse uma certa ligação.

Ele sorriu.

- Então a senhora...

- Nada de senhora, Lorde Roxton.- repreendeu-o.- Mas sim, Phillip me ligou há pouco e contou-me tudo. Estou aflita e consegui um avião para levar-me até lá, gostaria de saber se você quer nos acompanhar?

- É, é claro Condessa.- ele fechou a porta.- Estou pronto, podemos ir.

A mulher pediu que o filho voltasse ao volante e sentou-se no banco de trás, com o Lorde. Então Edwin arrancou e rumou para a propriedade de uma certo amigo de seus pais.

- Este é meu filho, mas vocês se conhecem não?

- Sim, lembro-me dele de alguns eventos sociais.- comentou Roxton.

- Nos conhecemos num dos inúmeros bailes da sociedade inglesa, mas nunca dançamos uma valsa sequer.- gracejou Edwin.

Todos riram do comentário do rapaz, que dirigia numa velocidade incrível para os padrões das ruas de Londres, e logo começaram a falar de amenidades. Quase nem perceberam quando chegaram ao castelo Lecouvenreur.

- Catherine, que honra!- disse um homem, assim que a Condessa desembarcou diante de um belo castelo de pedras.

- Ora Gerard, a honra é toda minha.- ela sorriu.- Aliás, desculpe-me importuná-lo a esta hora, mas trata-se do assunto mais importante da minha vida.

- Eu sei minha cara, _"Marguerite"_ é importante para todos nós. Faço votos para que desta vez dê tudo certo.

- Obrigada.

- O piloto os aguarda na pista de pouso, nos fundos da propriedade. Meu motorista os levará até porque eu preciso voltar e cuidar da Duquesa, ela não anda muito bem...- desculpou-se Gerard.- Mas sintam-se à vontade para pegar o que precisarem.

- Mande meus cumprimentos à Emiliènne, diga-lhe que estimo suas melhoras.- Catherine despediu-se do amigo.- Agora preciso realmente ir meu caro, mas mando-lhe notícias assim que possível.

- Boas notícias, espero eu.

* * *

- Edwin é fascinado pela idéia de voar desde que era pequeno.- comentou Catherine com Roxton assim que sentaram-se em suas poltronas, a bordo do avião do Duque de Cantebury e seu filho enfiou-se na cabine do piloto.

- É normal, querendo ou não ele ainda é jovem.- comentou o Lorde.- Ele sabe pilotar?

- Sabe um pouco.

Eles continuaram conversando por alguns momentos sobre amenidades, até que a Condessa se calou de repente e olhou demoradamente para fora.

- Diga-me Lorde Roxton, como é minha filha?- pediu.

Roxton encarou a mulher que estava sentada diante de si e sorriu. Ela se parecia muito com Marguerite, exceto pelos olhos assustadoramente azuis, mas os lábios e os bastos cabelos negros eram rigorosamente os mesmos.

- Bem, ela se parece muito com a sem... digo, com você.- começou o Lorde.- Deixe-me ver, devo ter uma fotografia dela em algum lugar...

- Eu sei como ela é fisicamente,- respondeu Catherine.- gostaria de saber mais sobre a personalidade dela...

- Huum, bem o que posso dizer?- começou ele, receando falar demais e acabar colocando às claras seus sentimentos pela herdeira.

A Condessa de Avebury olhou no fundo dos olhos do caçador por alguns instantes, parecia estar perscrutado-lhe a alma, então não conteve uma gargalhada calorosa.

- Meu caro Lorde, você realmente acredita que não sei que está completamente apaixonado por minha filha?

Ele deu um muxoxo desanimado.

- É tão evidente assim?

- Céus, está escrito em sua testa!- ela parou de rir e suspirou.- Você ama Marguerite mais do que pode expressar, mas até do que consegue compreender...

- Realmente, não consigo mais me imaginar sem ela. Na verdade não sei como vivi tanto tempo sem Marguerite...

Catherine não disse nada, apenas esperou que ele prosseguisse.

- Marguerite é a mulher mais fantástica que já conheci! Ela é forte, determinada e corajosa como poucos, mas odeia acordar cedo.- ele sorriu, enlevado pela lembrança de sua amada.- Quando precisávamos ir a algum lugar logo pela manhã, céus, ela reclamava de tudo, a única coisa que podia acalmá-la era ter uma grande xícara de café esperando por ela assim que chegasse à cozinha.

"Ah, ela odeia mosquitos, moscas e quaisquer variações do gênero.- ele pareceu fazer um eforço para lembrar-se de alguma coisa.- Ah, e se ela cruzar os braços e arquear as sobrancelhas, bem, é melhor sair de perto porque alguma bomba vai explodir."

A dama o escutava com atenção, parecia querer decorar cada palavra que lhe era dita sobre a filha para que, quando a reencontrasse, tudo fosse o mais perfeito possível.

- Ela adora banhos de rio quando o dia está quente, odeia a canja de galinha do Challenger...- ele riu.- Mas isso não é privilégio dela, porque todos odiamos Challenger na cozinha!

"Deixe-me ver o que mais...- ele ficou silencioso por alguns instantes.- Ah, e quando dorme, posso jurar que Deus não fez sequer um anjo que se aproxime da beleza e da placidez de Marguerite quando dorme. O cheiro dela é inebriante, os cabelos tão macios e a pele... A pele dela é mais suave que a mais nobre das sedas!"

"Também há os olhos, aqueles olhos verdes tão profundos. Duas esmeraldas não têm o mesmo brilho daquele par de olhos que, quando me encaram, me fazem desejar mergulhar ali e me perder para sempre dentro dela."

- Mãe, pousaremos em alguns minutos.- anunciou Edwin saindo da cabine do piloto e rumando para sua poltrona.- É melhor afivelar o cinto.

- Bem Lorde Roxton, depois de tudo isso preciso lhe fazer uma última pergunta.- disse a Condessa com voz grave.- É visível que você ama Marguerite com todas as fibras de seu ser, então por que anunciou o noivado com a filha do Barão de Wilmington? Não posso crer, não depois de tudo o que você me disse hoje, que minha filha tenha sido apenas a sua "diversão de alcova" como Lady Elizabeth faz questão de espalhar aos quatro ventos.

- Jamais!- disse ele exasperado.- Marguerite é a mulher da minha vida, a única com quem quero passar o resto dos meus dias.

- E, no entanto, anunciou que irá casar-se com outra! Seja sincero comigo Lorde John Roxton, o que você pretende fazer em relação à isso?

- Irei anunciar publicamente o fim de meu noivado com Lucy assim que voltarmos à Londres. Essa história toda foi um delírio da cabeça de minha mãe, mas não permitirei que vá tão longe.

- Irá?- ela arqueou a sobrancelha, num gesto exatamente igual ao de Marguerite.

- Eu lhe dou minha palavra de Lorde quanto à isso. Depois de anunciar o fim dessa história, pretendo comunicar oficialmente meu casamento com Marguerite, isso, é claro, se ela quiser e você e seu marido permitirem.

Catherine sorriu e apertou a mão do Lorde num gesto de concordância.

Então o avião pousou.

* * *

- Ela vai demorar muito para acordar?

- Provavelmente só falaremos com ela pela manhã. Acho que devíamos tentar descansar.

- Não sei se conseguirei ficar parada, relaxar.- disse Verônica.- Ela está tão pálida, tão, tão...

- É natural minha cara, visto a quantidade de sangue que ela perdeu.- começou Challenger, no tom mais "professoral" que possuía.- Além disso, vê-se claramente que ela está anêmica e desidratada, isso, sem comentar, as prováveis torturas a que foi...

- Tudo bem George, nós já entendemos.- atalhou Jessie.

- Mas ela ficará bem.- disse Malone abraçando a noiva.- Marguerite é durona, certamente não se deixará derrotar. Não agora quando não é só a sua vida que está em jogo...

- É o que eu espero também.- disse Jessie, tentando quebrar o clima pesado.- Porque, se depois de tudo o que fizemos, ela resolver morrer, eu a mato!

Ninguém comentou mais nada, então Summerlee chegou, acompanhado pelo médico que tratava da herdeira.

- E então? Como ela está?- apressou-se em perguntar Verônica.

- Mal.- disse o médico.- É realmente espantoso que ela tenha agüentado tanto tempo antes de chegar aqui.

- É tão ruim assim?

- O organismo dela está debilitado, os nutrientes são divididos entre ela e o bebê e isso dificulta a recuperação.

- Há risco de ela, sabe, de ela não resistir?- a voz de Malone estava temerosa.

- Bem, as próximas horas são importantíssimas porque é quando veremos como ela reagirá aos medicamentos.- explicou o médico.- Esperamos que o organismo dela consiga se fortalecer com a medicação e ela finalmente reaja. Mas, devo dizer que, nunca vi ninguém com tamanha gana de viver, qualquer um no estado dela não teria resistido por tanto tempo.

Eles não responderam, então, depois de trocar mais uma ou duas palavras com Summerlee, o doutor se retirou.

- Marguerite está tendo o melhor tratamento que existe, o Conde cuidou disso pessoalmente.- contou o botânico.- Certamente poderemos conversar com ela amanhã e tudo não terá passado de um susto.

O tempo escorria lentamente pelos corredores do hospital. Verônica já percorrera toda a extensão da sala em que estavam um milhão de vezes, mas o sono insistia em não aborda-la. Tampouco a qualquer um dos outros.

Challenger estava sentado com a esposa a um canto, e ela descansava a cabeça em seu ombro sem, no entanto, dormir. Summerlee estava sentado, teso, numa outra poltrona e Malone olhava para fora, por uma grande janela.

- Eu tenho o direito de vê-la, sou a _mãe _dela!- bradava uma voz, ligeiramente alterada, no corredor.

Os exploradores correram para ver o que se passava.

A Condessa de Avebury discutia com uma enfermeira, enquanto Roxton e um outro rapaz tentavam acalmá-la.

O Conde havia saído atrás do médico.

- Condessa, por favor, não há motivos para tanto.- disse Summerlee, intrometendo-se.- Venha, entre aqui conosco.

Ele conduziu a mulher para a sala de espera que lhes fora designada.

- O médico está vindo, acalme-se. É certo que ele permitirá que veja sua filha, mas não se altere tanto.

A mulher sentou-se num dos sofás e arrumou uma mecha de cabelo que se desprendera de seu coque.

- Roxton!- exclamou Verônica, indo cumprimentar o amigo.

- Verônica.- ele a abraçou.- Malone. Como foi a viagem?

- Ótima, a família Malone é incrível!- disse a loira.- E você, resolveu a questão do noivado? Jessie nos contou...

- Ah, nem fale nessa estupidez de minha mãe.- ele fez um gesto como se espantasse uma mosca particularmente impertinente.- Não fosse por isso, eu e Marguerite não teríamos brigado!

"Mas deixe isso para lá, me digam, como ela está?"

O casal se entreolhou.

- Bem, a situação não é nada boa...- começou o jornalista.

Naquele momento o Conde voltou, acompanhado pelo médico.

- Venha Catherine, vamos ver Marguerite.- anunciou ele, sem olhar para ninguém, que não a esposa.

Ela levantou-se e, acompanhada pelos dois homens, foi até o quarto da herdeira.

Era um típico quarto de hospital, branco, com uma cama alta e os aparelhos mais modernos. Catherine nunca tivera problemas com hospitais, mas, ao ver a moça deitada ali diante de si, imóvel, seu coração quase parou. Não havia mais espaço para dúvidas, aquela era sua filha!

- É ela Phillip, posso sentir em cada fibra do meu ser que esta é a minha filha! A nossa pequena...- murmurou ela, emocionada, se aproximando da cama.- E ela é tão linda, mesmo com tudo isso, tão linda...- ela contemplava o rosto da filha com os olhos brilhando.

Marguerite estava pálida e com manchas arroxeadas em volta dos olhos. Os cabelos negros espalhavam-se sobre o travesseiro, contrastando violentamente com tudo ao redor, e, uma máscara de oxigênio cobria-lhe o nariz e a boca. Ela tinha a mão esquerda enfaixada e uma cânula levava soro à uma veia em seu braço direito.

- Ela vai ficar bem, não vai?

O Conde encarou a esposa demoradamente.

- Eu rezo a Deus para que sim, mas a situação é crítica. O doutor Travers...

- O doutor Travers que se exploda! Não me importa o que ele diz!- interrompeu-o ela, decidida.- Minha filha ficará bem, nem que para isso eu precise vender minha alma ao Demônio! Não vou perdê-la, não de novo...

Ela segurou a mão direita de Marguerite e. depois de dar-lhe um carinhoso beijo, sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- A mamãe está aqui agora e mais nada de mau vai te acontecer. Eu prometo!

Phillip aproximou-se das duas mulheres de sua vida, colocou a mão sobre as mãos delas e disse à filha:

- Nós te amamos princesinha, você sempre esteve em nossos corações.- e beijou demoradamente a fronte dela.

"_Isso é só um cuidado de pai, filha eu te amo."_

* * *

Ela abriu os olhos, mas a claridade ofuscante a obrigou a fechá-los novamente. Depois de alguns instantes ela os reabriu e, quando se acostumou à luz, um gritou rouco emergiu de sua garganta.

- Não! Você aqui, não!

O homem sorriu.

- Orra essa fraülein, você nos abandona sem se despedirr, mata um de nossos amigos e explode nosso galpão... O mínimo que eu podia fazerr erra virr vê-la.- ela se inclinou sobre ela.- Ou serrá que deverria dizerr: virr verr _vocês_?

- Vo-vocês?- engasgou ela, levando a mão instintivamente sobre ao ventre.

- Ya fraülein, você e seu filhinho.

O olhar maligno dele enregelou até mesmo os ossos de Marguerite.

- Eu vim fazerr uma trroca, uma trroca justa, é clarro.

- O que você quer?- ela deslizou um pouco mais para longe dele.- Diga!

- Bem, você matou o Dieterr que erra um irrmão prra mim. Eu o amava de verrdade, ele erra um grrande amigo...- começou ele e a dor era perceptível sob suas palavras.- Então eu vim matarr alguém que você ama também, seu filho!

- Não! Saia daqui! Afaste-se!- gritou ela, tentando se levantar, mas completamente sem forças.- Não! Meu filho não!

Ele segurou o braço dela e uma seringa brilhou na sua mão.

- É só um rremédio frau, você não vai sentirr nenhuma dorr... Ou quase nenhuma...

Novamente aquele esgar maligno que distorcia as feições dele à guisa de sorriso.

- NÃÃÃÃÃO!!!

A herdeira começou a se debater convulsivamente para que ele a soltasse.

- Marguerite, Marguerite pare! Está tudo bem, sou eu. Acorde, vamos, acorde!

De súbito ela sentou-se na cama, abriu os olhos e jogou longe a máscara de oxigênio.

- Oh, Roxton!- sem pensar em nada, esquecendo até mesmo que estava furiosa com ele, Marguerite agarrou-se em seu pescoço.- Oh céus, como estou feliz em vê-lo... Que bom que está aqui... Tive tanto medo...

As palavras saíam em atropelos da boca dela. Lágrimas e soluços secos brotavam do fundo de sua alma, tão doloridos, que quase levaram o caçador ao choro também.

- Calma... Acalme-se Marguerite, está tudo bem... Shhh, eu estou aqui...- dizia Roxton, afagando-lhe os cabelos.- Está tudo bem meu amor...

Alguns minutos depois, quando o choro cessou e ela percebeu que tudo não passara de um pesadelo, a morena afastou-se de Roxton e fechou a cara.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntou.- Veio ver se eu havia morrido e levado comigo o bebê? Sinto muito desaponta-lo, mas ambos estamos bem vivos!

- Cale-se sua tola! Não diga besteiras!- disse ele, indignado.- Você sabe que não quero que você morra, eu não, não poderia...

- Não poderia o que Roxton? Vamos diga!- ela desviou o olhar dele.- Na verdade é melhor que você não diga nada, chega de mentiras. Volte para sua noivinha, case-se, seja feliz com ela!

- Céus Marguerite, eu não estou noivo! Será que você pode deixar de ser teimosa e me escutar uma vez na vida?- ele virou o rosto dela para olhá-la nos olhos.- Aquela história toda de noivado foi invenção da cabeça da minha mãe, eu nem conhecia a garota que ela estava dizendo que é minha noiva!

- E agora já conhece?- o ciúme era absolutamente perceptível sob as palavras dela.

- Sim, ela é uma menina adorável, mas eu não a amo. Eu não amo ninguém além de você.

- Então você já terminou tudo?

- Ainda não, mas...

- Saia daqui!- berrou ela, novamente irada.- Não quero mais vê-lo! Que desfaçatez a sua, vir aqui para me dizer que ainda está noivo! Saia Roxton, saia e não volte mais!

- Não saio! Você vai ter de escutar tudo o que tenho a dizer, depois pode me mandar embora!- teimou ele.- Eu não anunciei o fim desse noivado porque a Lucy acabou de perder o pai e está arrasada, a última coisa de que ela precisa é um escândalo. Além disso,- emendou ele, antes que fosse interrompido.- minha mãe andou meio doente, eu não podia contrariá-la.

- Ah, você não queria contraria sua "santa mãezinha"? E quanto a mim Lorde Roxton? Quer dizer que tudo bem magoar a "rameira órfã", mas nada de tocar nos melindres da senhora Lady Roxton?- perguntou, debochada.- garanto que sua mãe é mais saudável do que você e eu juntos!

Ele bufou, começando a se irritar. Por que era tão difícil para ela acreditar no que lhe dizia?

- Eu já disse que vou terminar essa droga de noivado assim que voltarmos à Londres!

- E quem me garante que você está falando a verdade?- ela meneou a cabeça, desanimada.- Roxton, não serei hipócrita, já tive muitos amantes, mas com você é diferente. Jamais aceitarei ser a outra em sua vida, eu o quero por inteiro e quero me entregar inteira também. Não saberia esconder o que sinto por você.- lágrimas brilharam nos olhos dela.- Além disso, há o bebê. Eu não quero que meu filho cresça nesse tipo de lar, quero que ele seja feliz e que não tenha motivos para se envergonhar de mim...

- Eu não a quero para ser minha amante Marguerite!- ele quase gritou.- Raios! Eu a quero como minha esposa, quero que criemos nosso (ouviu bem, _nosso_) filho juntos!

Ela congelou. Esperou qualquer reação, menos um pedido de casamento tão inusitado.

- E, e quanto à sua mãe? E os outros?

- Que se explodam todos! Eu a quero do meu lado para sempre Marguerite, e se alguém pensar o contrário, estou me lixando. _Você é a mulher da minha vida_, eu não posso mais me imaginar sem você!

Naquele exato instante, ela sentiu um movimento em seu ventre. Era como se seu bebê reconhecesse a voz do pai e lhe implorasse para que o aceitasse de volta.

- Ele mexeu!- disse. Aquilo nunca deixava de emocioná-la.

- Ãnh?

- O bebê,- ela pegou a mão dele e colocou sobre sua barriga.- está se mexendo. Acho que reconheceu sua voz!

Os dois ficaram curtindo aquele momento. Era incrível, havia mesmo um pedacinho do amor deles materializado dentro de Marguerite.

- É tão, tão...- o caçador estava sem palavras.- Ele é nosso, meu amor, _nosso_!

A porta abriu-se de repente, e o doutor Travers entrou, acompanhado pelo Conde e pela Condessa.

- Céus! Ela acordou!- exclamou Catherine, correndo para o leito da enferma.

Marguerite encarou a mulher, surpresa. Quem era ela? E por que estava tão feliz com sua recuperação?

- Posso saber por que a senhorita não está de máscara?- perguntou o médico, entregando-lhe o referido objeto.

- Bem, porque não preciso dela.- respondeu a herdeira.- Estou respirando bem.

- Isso é inadmissível! Você está doente, seu organismo está debilitado, não faz sentido recusar-se a usar isto!- ele colocou a máscara nela.- Você precisa melhorar, tem que se recuperar por três.

- Três?- perguntaram a herdeira e Roxton ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, três.- Travers encarou o homem.- Quem é você?

- Eu? Eu sou o marido dela.

Marguerite olhou para o Lorde, incrédula, mas antes que pudesse protestar, o médico falou:

- Bem, então devo lhe dar os parabéns. Sua esposa está grávida de gêmeos!

O chão sumiu sob os pés de Roxton.

- O quê?- engasgou-se o Conde.- Grávida? Gêmeos?

- Meu Deus, este é o dia mais feliz de minha vida!- exclamou a Condessa.

- Gêmeos?- repetiu Roxton.

- Sim, gêmeos.- o doutor encarou a paciente.- Você não sabia?

- Er, na-não...- ela estava chocada demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

Foram precisos alguns minutos para que todos se recuperassem do choque da revelação do médico. Então, quando todos começaram a voltar a si, Travers pediu para ficar a sós com a herdeira, precisava examiná-la melhor.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Meio tonta com a sua revelação.

- Me refiro a sintomas físicos.

- Bastante dolorida. E fraca. Sinto como se tivesse dormido por uma semana, e ainda não tivesse despertado por completo...- ela recostou-se mais confortavelmente.- Ah, e essa máscara me irrita muito!

Travers riu.

- A sua fraqueza vai passar assim que seu corpo recomeçar a absolver uma quantidade maior de nutriente, por enquanto seus bebês exigem a maior parte de suas vitaminas e por isso seu corpo ainda está fraco.- explicou.- Os seus ferimentos estão cicatrizando lentamente por conta disso também, mas você está muito bem para alguém que passou por tudo o que você passou.

- Nem me fale...- murmurou ela.- Mas e o meu, digo, os meus filhos? Eles estão bem, não estão? Não correm risco algum?

- Não. Está tudo bem, por ora. Mas você precisa fazer o mínimo esforço possível, como eu disse, seu organismo está fraco e se você se cansar demais, ele pode tentar expulsar os "hospedeiros" para melhorar suas reservas de energia...

Elas ainda conversaram por algum tempo, até que o médico anunciou que ia se retirar.

- Seus pais querem muito vê-la.- e saiu, antes que ela houvesse compreendido a frase.

Cinco minutos depois, o Conde e a Condessa entraram no quarto novamente, acompanhados por Roxton.

- Marguerite, precisamos lhe contra uma coisa.- disse o Lorde, aproximando-se dela.

- O-o quê?- estava apreensiva. Será que lhe dariam a resposta quês esperava há tanto tempo.

- Fique calma e ...

- Não me enrole! Diga de uma vez!

- Marguerite, conheça seus pais: o Conde e a Condessa de Avebury!

**CONTINUA**

"A canoa virou, pois deixaram ela virar..."

E quem não deixar review vai se afogaar!!

Hsuashushuahusaus

Well lindas, mais um cap chega ao final... e nos aproximamos cada vez mais do final da fic...

Mas o próx cap soh sai mediante o pagamento das dívidas das inadimplentes!!!

bJos

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	13. E Tudo Começa a Melhorar Ou não

**DISCLAIMER: **Repetindo pela milionésima vez: estes personagens não são meus! Eles pertencem a alguém que tem muito mais dinheiro, mas que não é gentil em me dá-los de presente!!! =[ e eu não ganho absolutamente nada escrevendo esta fic, a não, eh claro, as reviews de vcs que me impedem de cometer suicídio!! o.O

Fran: aleee!!! Voltou!!! Que bom que gostastes do cap... senti falta da tua review no outro!!! bjinHos! =D

Lady Jeh: huahusahsushushs!!! To rindo muito com a tua adaptação da musiquinhaa... =D naah, os nomes não serão esses... mas eu já os tenho!!!akee tah o 13, enJoy lovaa!

Sophie: Ouun, brigadinhaa linda!!! =) fico feliz q tenha gostado... siim, a Madge e o Rox tão de bem, não tããão de bem assim.. mas eh melhor q nada neeh?!kkkk olha sooh, três de uma vez não rola, mas akee tem mais um!! =* bjOs flor!

NinaMakea: oi minha linda!!! Hehehe Inadimplente é quem não paga as contas..heheh no seu caso, tu não pagou a review...kkkkk o.O brincadeira à parte, a cena da Madge eu me inspirei num romance do Stephen King, já p Rox descrevendo a Madge... bom, pensa que fazia um tempão que ele não via ela, daí era a saudade falando por ele..heheh bjoOs !!!

Marguerrite: lovaaa! Aiiin, não fala assim q eu fico vermelhaa!! hehehehe aah, o Edwin conhece a Madge do orfanato, mas não lembra mto bem dela... e o Rox conquistou a sogra, qto ao sogro, sei não... homem eh tudo ciumento..kkkk e eu não sou cruel naaao!!! bjOs floR!  
Aline Marguerite: ora, eu tinha que parar em algum momento neh? Hehehe bjOS linda...

Anne: oi linda! Nem fala, se a Condessa pegar a Lady falando mal da Madge de novo, iih, acho q o Rox vai ficar órfão!!!hehehehe o.O jah q estas desesperada por um post, ei-lo aqui!! bjinhOS

KIO: heheheh, que bom que gostastes da homenagem!!! =D o reencontro foi meigo ateh, apesar dela querer abrir a cabeça dele a cada dois segundos... hehehehe então taah, aqui o cap 13 pra ti te divertir um pouquinho!! bjOs(sem stress qto ao assunto review...te perdôo soh pq vais estar na estrada..mas nem sei se consigo postar antes q tu tenha um computador em mãos, as coisas estãoo complicadas por akee!!)

Raphaela Blakely: huahuahsuhasu... nem fala em mais bonito q o Rox...kkk complicou mesmo... mas parece q o Edwin tem uma quedinha por sua "irãzinha"..hmm isso vai dar rolo? Será? Heheh bjoS lindaa!

Anna: E eis q ela voltaa!!!kkkk =D poiseeh, jah to trabalhando no "esganamento" da Lady, mas não sei se entra no próx ou no outro cap...o.O mas tu quer eh barraco neh mulher?kkk bjosS flor!

AmandaBBC: boom, apesar da review ter chegado por "meios não convencionais", ela eh váálida sim lovinhaa!! =D a cara do Rox e da Madge descobrindo dos gêmeos foi fantástica, mas o Conde ganhou deles de longee!!kkkkk finalmente alguém comenta do pesadelo!!!eu akee, toda empolgada pensando que ia assustar td mundo, mas ninguém disse nada..¬¬ enfiim, amei a review... e aqui vai 13 de presente!! beeJoos lindaa!

Boom minhas amoUras, eis o tão esperado reencontro de Madge e família!! EnjOy!!

* * *

_**Capítulo 13 – E Tudo Começa a Melhorar... Ou não...**_

- Meus, meus o quê?- enrolou-se ela.- O que você quer dizer com isso Roxton?

- Converse com eles Marguerite, apenas converse.

- Eu não quero conversar com ninguém!- ela quase gritou.- Por que eles estão aqui? O que eles querem? Não bastou terem me abandonado uma vez?

- Nós nunca a abandonamos!- protestou Catherine, aproximando-se do leito da filha.- Por Deus, acredite em nós. Sempre a procuramos.

- É bem difícil acreditar nisso, visto que passei toda a minha vida empurrada de família m família, de orfanato em orfanato!- toda a raiva que ela guardara para si durante aqueles anos, explodiu contra as pessoas à sua frente.- Você não têm idéia de tudo o que eu passei... Vocês não, não sabem...- o choro a interrompeu antes que concluísse a frase.

- Deixe-nos explicar tudo, por favor. Escute-nos e você verá que a amamos...- a Condessa quase implorou.

Diante do tom tão suplicante da mulher, Marguerite se calou e esperou que alguém começasse com as explicações.

* * *

- Você não podia ter permitido isso Elizabeth! Ele certamente foi atrás daquelazinha...- dizia a Baronesa de Wilmington à amiga.- Como faremos para que ele não termine tudo com Lucy?

- Claire, você me ofende com essa sua falta de confiança.- disse a Lady.- Meu filho não terminará com o noivado, a menos que queria ser o responsável por mais uma morte na família.- ela riu.- Você sabe como o John é suscetível a carregar culpas que não lhe pertencem, e se ele me contrariar.. Oh, minha saúde é tão frágil...

As duas riram.

Naquele instante Lucy entrou na sala.

- Mamãe, eu acho bom a senhora dar um jeito de fazer essa cicatriz horrível sumir do meu braço ou eu vou ter uma coisa!- disse, mostrando o pulso esquerdo para a mãe.- Eu não quero ficar mutilada!

- Acalme-se pequena.- interveio Elizabeth.- Essa cicatriz vai nos ser muito útil ainda, espere meu filho voltar.

- Ah Lady Roxton, mas está horrível!- disse a loira, chorosa.

- E é por isso que você precisa deixá-la, assim quando o John olhar para seu braço, vai se lembrar de como você precisa dele.

A moça bufou e largou-se numa cadeira.

- Se a senhora diz... Mas espero que ele valha todo esse esforço! Nunca vi ninguém tão relutante quanto seu filho, às vezes penso seriamente em deixar pra lá... O primo do Barão de Wessex já deu a entender que...

- O primo do Barão de Wessex não tem um título Lucy.- interrompeu-a Claire.- A menos que você case-se com algum nobre, você não terá título algum!

- Mas ninguém sabe do...

- É, mas ele não vai ficar desaparecido para sempre! Se algum dia aquele bastardo voltar, o título do seu pai passará imediatamente para ele!

- E se eu me assegurar de que ele não voltará?- disse Lucy, e seu tom era ameaçador.

- Basta. Você já tentou, lembra-se?

- Mas, mas...

- Mas nada. Deixe esse assunto para lá.- encerrou a Baronesa.- Se ele aparecer, nós lhe daremos o título sem maiores problemas, mas acidentes acontecem...

O falecido Barão de Wilmington tivera uma amante por anos, a quem conhecera antes mesmo de se casar. Por ironia do destino, o filho varão que ele tanto desejava, viera de seu relacionamento extra-conjugal exatamente um ano antes que sua filha "oficial" nascesse, logo, o título pertencia ao garoto. Porém, como o Barão se comprometera a não deixar nada faltar ao menino e à sua mãe, ela preferiu não expor o filho, mas agora já não havia quem olhasse por eles e a herança do homem viria a calhar.

A Baronesa sabia dos casos do marido, sabia da existência da criança e já tentara extermina-la diversas vezes, mas nunca tivera sucesso. Já não tinha notícias do bastardo há alguns anos, mas sabia que ele voltaria no exato instante em que farejasse a herança, e ela não poderia permitir que sua filha fosse prejudicada.

- Minhas queridas, acho que devemos planejar o próximo passo com extrema cautela.- disse Lady Elizabeth, como se não tivesse escutado a conversa das duas.- É quase certo eu meu filho voltará da Alemanha com aquela rameira à tiracolo, então precisaremos agir de forma rápida e eficiente senão ele é capaz de casar-se com ela sem que eu saiba!

- E qual é a sua sugestão?- inquiriu a Baronesa.

- Ué, se difamá-la apenas não bastou, tentarei afastá-la. Se isso não der resultado, bem, é como você disse: acidentes acontecem!

* * *

- Como será que ela vai reagir ao conhecer os pais?- perguntou Verônica ao acaso.

- Quem sabe? Marguerite é imprevisível.- comentou Challenger.- Pode ser que os receba de braços abertos, ou com quatro pedras na mão. Quem saberá?

- Não ouvimos gritos, nem tiros, nem nada. Acho que eles devem estar se acertando.- comentou Jessie.

- Não entendo por que minha mãe não me deixou entrar com eles.- resmungava Edwin a um canto.- Eu também sou da família, ora essa!

- Mas sua irmã não pode se emocionar tanto, ela está debilitada e não pode ter grandes choques.- disse Summerlee ao rapaz.

- E não é um choque e tanto encontrar os pais que não vê há não sei quantos anos? Acho que um irmão a mais ou a menos não mudaria a reação dela.

- Ainda assim, vocês viveram no mesmo orfanato por algum tempo, quem sabe como isso pode mexer com cabeça dela?

O rapaz abanou a cabeça, mas não disse mais coisa alguma.

Desde que a herdeira havia acordado os exploradores esperavam por sua vez de vê-la, mas sabia que demoraria um pouco ainda, afinal havia assuntos mais urgentes a serem tratados. Alem disso, sabiam que ela estava bem e que precisaria deles quando tudo fosse esclarecido.

- Gêmeos? Imagine, a Marguerite, com sua conhecida "alergia" a crianças, mãe de gêmeos!- comentou Malone, divertido, com a noiva.

- Nem me fale. Mas o Roxton está tão empolgado, você viu? Mal consegue esconder o brilho nos olhos quando fala disso...

O jornalista abraçou a mulher e deu-lhe um beijo arrebatador.

- E nós, quantos filhos teremos?

Ela suspirou.

- Não sei, mas quero pelo menos dois.

- Pois eu quero um time completo de beisebol!- rebateu ele.- Com direito a reservas e tudo!

- Você está maluquinho.- ela beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz.

- Não estou não.- ele a virou para si e olhou nos olhos dela.- Família italiana, esqueceu? Tem que ter muita gente pros almoços de domingo ou não há gritaria, nem barracos...

Verônica sorriu ao lembrar do almoço na casa dos Malone.

- Além disso, minha mãe espera que lhe demos muitos netos para mimar.- acrescentou ele.- Você viu como ela trata os que já tem?

- E tem como não ver? Ela idolatra aqueles pequenos...

- Pois é, mas os nossos serão bem mais bonitinhos!- ele fez um movimento e deitou em seu braço [**N.A.**: como no tango saKaas?].- Aliás, poderíamos começar a praticar logo, não?

- Deixe de ser pervertido!- ela se levantou rindo.- Primeiro temos que cuidar de Marguerite, depois pensaremos em nosso casamento e _depois ainda_ nos nossos filhos!

- Quanto a cuidar de Marguerite, bem, tenho certeza de que o Roxton fará isso com todo o prazer... Já o casamento, bem, em duas semanas consigo aprontar os papéis e nos casamos, daí só faltará a parte dos filhos...

Malone arqueou uma sobrancelha de modo insinuante, o que fez a loira rir ainda mais.

- A gente fala disso mais tarde...

Challenger conversava com Jessie num outro canto. Ele parecia preocupado e a mulher tentava acalmá-lo.

- O mais lógico é que eles tornem a procurá-la, mas dessa vez não irão se contentar apenas em torturar Marguerite.- dizia o cientista.- E, a menos que eu esteja muito enganado, ela deve estar no quarto ou quinto mês de gestação e isso é perigosíssimo... Ainda mais se tratando de gêmeos...

- Deixe de ser pessimista George. Além disso, você pensa que Lorde Roxton ou o Conde permitirão que ela se exponha a mais algum risco?

- A questão não é essa, afinal nem Marguerite é tão tola a ponto de supor que poderá continuar com essa missão suicida. Mas esses homens não irão parar, irão procurá-la aonde for para vingar as baixas que lhe impingimos.- ele coçou a barba.- Começo a pensar que armar tudo aquilo no covil dos lobos foi uma grande tolice. Eles pensarão que Marguerite sabia de tudo e quererão vingança.

- Mas nós não permitiremos que eles a encontrem, nem que tenhamos que mandá-la de volta ao Platô escondida numa caixa!- ela cariciou o rosto cansado do marido.- pare de se culpar querido, suas armadilhas foram sensacionais... Não me lembro de ter me divertido tanto assim nos últimos tempos...

Num arroubo inesperado, Challenger abraçou a esposa e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Nem quando íamos aos bailes e escapávamos de seu pai?

Ela sorriu.

- Eu disse nos _últimos tempos_!- então deu um beijo apaixonado no cientista.

- Jessie, Jessie aqui não...- murmurou ele constrangido.

A mulher não pôde deixar de rir.

- Pare com isso George, nós somos casados há anos. Mas tudo bem, se você não está confortável com isso, tudo bem.

Ela se afastou dele e sentou-se num sofá.

Sem graça, Challenger logo juntou-se à ela.

- Desculpe,- murmurou ele.- mas ainda não estou acostumado à essas modernidades. Os costumes mudaram desde que fui para o Platô, _você _mudou.- ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ele a deteve com um gesto.- E não estou reclamando, muito ao contrário. S eu já amava a "antiga Jessie", mesmo ela sendo retraída e tímida; imagine o quanto mais eu a amo agora que você é, além de minha esposa, _minha companheira_ de verdade!

A mulher ficou emocionada com aquela inesperada declaração de amor vinda de seu marido, um homem habitualmente tão contido e duro.

- Oh George, isso foi... foi a coisa mais linda que você me disse em anos!- então apertou a mão dele com carinho.

"_Te dou meu coração, queria dar o mundo..."_

* * *

Marguerite não conseguia conter o pranto, e a Condessa, que também chorava, a abraçou pela primeira vez.

- Meu bebê, é tão bom tê-la em meus braços novamente...- murmurou Catherine.- Como esperei por esse dia, como desejei poder abraçar você, acariciar seus cabelos, ouvir sua voz...

"A cada dia, cada ano que passávamos sem notícias suas, meu coração morria um pouquinho. Eu perdi tantos momentos importantes da sua vida, tanta coisa que eu queria ter visto...".

A herdeira não sabia o que dizer. Nunca esperara ter pais que a amassem tão devotadamente, nem ao menos esperava encontrá-los. Pelo menos o lado racional da sua mente não imaginava que pudesse reencontrá-los um dia, porque no fundo de seu coração sempre houvera uma esperança de não ter sido abandonada, de ter tido um lar feliz algum dia.

- Eu não imaginei, nunca, nunca pensei que meus pais me amassem.- contou ela, sem largar sua mãe.- Sempre achei que havia sido abandonada. Pelo menos era isso o que as freiras de Avebury me diziam. Elas falavam que eu era amaldiçoada, que meus pais me haviam largado porque eu era má, a própria filha do Demônio...

Phillip sorriu.

- Se você é má eu não sei, mas quanto a ser filha do Demônio, bem, posso lhe garantir que meu nome é apenas Phillip, nada de Lúcifer ou qualquer outro.

A morena fungou e riu. Tudo estava tão bom, tão bem. Aquele dia definitivamente não poderia ficar melhor.

- Agora acho que há alguém lá fora que quer conhecê-la também.- anunciou o Conde.- Vou chamar Edwin.

Ele fez menção de se afastar da herdeira, mas Roxton o deteve.

- Não, fique aqui, esse é um momento para vocês. Eu chamarei Edwin para que vocês possam conversar mais tranquilamente, afinal esse é um momento de família.- o Lorde deu um beijo na testa de sua amada e rumou para a porta.

- Lorde Roxton,- chamou a Condessa,e, quando ele a olhou, ela disse:- você já _é _parte da família.

Sorrindo, o Lorde saiu do quarto e rumou para a sala de espera em todos estavam.

- Edwin, seus pais o estão chamando.- disse ele.

O rapaz levantou-se de um salto e rumou para o quarto da herdeira, mas deteve-se à porta.

- Você não vem?

- Não, prefiro deixar que vocês conversem com calma. Depois eu entro.- respondeu Roxton.

O rapaz louro entrou no quarto e, finalmente, viu sua irmã. E, céus, como ela era linda (mesmo com todas aquelas escoriações).

- O-oi.- cumprimentou tímido.

Ela sorriu e a ele pareceu que mil sóis se acenderam.

- Você é meu irmão? Mas eu sinto como se já o conhecesse...

- Bem, na verdade não somos irmãos de sangue, fui adotado alguns anos depois que você sumiu.- contou ele.- Eu vivia no Lar para Menores Abandonados de Avebury pelo menos até meus três anos, que foi quando fui adotado.

- Espera um pouco,- disse a morena, sentando-se mais ereta.- então é isso. Eu me lembro de um garotinho loiro, ele era bem pequeno, mas era tão gentil comigo... Acho que pode ser você, quero dizer, ele era alguns anos mais novo que eu, e eu o achava uma gracinha, mas as irmãs não deixavam que ele se aproximasse de mim...- disse triste.- Ele me deu apropria chupeta certa vez, e olha que nem todas as crianças tinham chupetas naquele lugar. Eu já tinha meus sete anos, mas não o vi mais depois disso...

Os olhos castanhos, tão expressivos, de Edwin lampejaram.

- Era você? A garota do sótão?

- Sim.- ela sorriu.- Mas como você pode lembrar de mim? Você era tão pequeno.

- Não sei, acho que fiquei fascinado por você.- disse ele, se aproximando.- Você era, é tão linda...

Ela sorriu encabulada.

- Digamos que não estou num dos meus melhores dias...

Então eles ficaram ali, os quatro [**N.A.:**aliás, os seis né? Tem os babies da Madge!], tornando-se cada vez uma família.

* * *

- Estou tão cansada que poderia dormir por uma semana inteira.- disse Verônica ao noivo, quando ele a deixou na porta de seu quarto, no hotel.- Mas Marguerite já me parecia um pouco melhor.

- Bem melhor, pelo menos estava acordada..- disse o jornalista.- Mas vamos entrar?

Ela o encarou, incrédula.

- Ned Malone, você vai ficar no quarto com o Summerlee portanto pare de colocar suas asinhas de fora e vá dormir!- ela o beijou.- Agora vá.

- Ah não Vê, deixa... Como no Platô...

- Não! Estamos no "mundo civilizado", e vamos jogar conforme as regras do "mundo civilizado"! Portanto senhor Malone, trate de rumar rapidinho para seus aposentos antes que eu fique mal falada!

Verônica o empurrou devagar até a outra extremidade do corredor.

- Boa noite!- e voltou ao seu quarto.

O jornalista, bufando, entrou no quarto que dividiria com Arthur Summerlee e foi logo tomar um banho bem gelado.

* * *

- Eu ficarei aqui esta noite, podem voltar ao hotel.- anunciou o Conde para a esposa, o filho e Lorde Roxton.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.- respondeu a Condessa.

- Mas você está cansada, viajou durante a madrugada, passou o dia inteiro aqui e não descansou.- ponderou ele.- Vá para o hotel, descanse e amanhã bem cedo você volta...

- Não! Me sinto absolutamente bem e não vou deixar minha filha sozinha.- ela encarou o marido.- Não que você não seja o suficiente querido, mas mãe é mãe...

- Eu acho que os dois deveriam ir descansar no hotel.- argumentou Edwin.- Eu fico aqui com Marguerite e, se precisar de qualquer coisa, telefono para vocês.

A herdeira, que assistia à discussão sorrindo, finalmente se manifestou.

- Olha só, eu aprecio demais a dedicação de vocês, mas gostaria que o Roxton ficasse aqui. Pelo menos hoje. Eu e ele temos muitas coisas para conversar e não quero esperar mais.

Os três se entreolharam.

- Mas você tem que descansar querida.

- Eu sei Catherine, mas não vou conseguir dormir com tudo isso me assombrando.- respondeu.- Além disso, se há alguém que não vai permitir que eu me canse, esse alguém é o Roxton. Ele sabe cuidar de mim, fez isso por anos.

Não era sensato discutir com ela, então só restava aos Lancaster concordar com aquilo e se retirar.

- Bem, eu posso muito bem me ajeitar na sala de espera.- disse Catherine.- As poltronas não são tão desconfortáveis, e...

- Não mãe, vá pra o hotel e descanse.- pediu Marguerite.

Os olhos da Condessa se encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu disse alguma coisa errada?- perguntou a herdeira, assustada.- Eu não queria, não queria...

- Não, não é nada disso.- explicou a mulher, secando o rosto.- Você me chamou de mãe! Eu esperei anos para ouvir isso de você novamente, é tão, tão emocionante...

A enferma, que estava fragilizada por causada gravidez e por todos os acontecimentos que estavam se precipitando desde que acordara, não se conteve e começou a chorar também.

- Acho melhor irmos embora antes que Marguerite se emocione demais.- disse Phillip.- Venha Cathy, Edwin, vamos pedir que o Lorde Roxton entre, então iremos para o hotel.

A Condessa deu um beijo na testa da filha.

- Eu te amo minha querida, _amo_!

Um calor gostoso aquecia o coração de Marguerite, nunca se sentira tão amada, tão protegida. Mesmo com Roxton era diferente, não que ele não a amasse, mas amor de pais sempre era diferente e ela sempre quisera conhecer aquele tipo de amor, que lhe fora negado por, praticamente, a vida toda.

Depois de despedidas de milhares de recomendações, o Conde saiu, acompanhado pela (relutante) esposa e pelo filho.

- Está feliz?- perguntou Roxton, depois de um tempo, sentando-se ao lado de Marguerite.

- Feliz? Feliz é pouco, eu estou nas nuvens.- admitiu ela.- Meus pais, um irmão... Vo-você...- acrescentou a última palavra, receosa.

- Você disse que precisávamos conversar.- disse ele.- Então, pode começar!

- É sobre tudo o que está acontecendo.- começou.- Estou confusa com tudo isso, primeiro você saiu feito um louco atrás de mim, quando deixei em Londres; depois surge essa notícia de noivado e você simplesmente some...

- Eu fui até você!- protestou o caçador.- Eu estive no trem, você não quis me ouvir.

- Sim Roxton, mas o que você esperava? Que o recebesse com flores?- ela o encarou com ar doloroso.- As palavras de sua mãe foram cruéis, doeram mesmo. Além disso, como eu poderia duvidar da "poderosa Lady Elizabeth Roxton"? Parti da premissa de que ela é uma mulher inteligente, que jamais anunciaria um evento de tal monta se houvesse a mais remota chance de ser desmentida.

- Eu vou ser sincero com você Marguerite, minha mãe não gostou de você desde o momento em que descobriu que foi você quem financiou a Expedição Challenger.- contou Roxton.- Depois, quando você me largou em Londres, eu passei por maus bocados, fiquei muito mal, estava acabando comigo mesmo e ela deve ter desconfiado que você (ou melhor, a _falta_ de você) era a causa e isso só serviu para enfurecê-la ainda mais.

"Ela tentou arranjar este casamento para que eu a esquecesse, para que continuasse com a linhagem de sangue nobre dos Roxton".

- Muito nobre mesmo, descendentes de um pirata...- murmurou ela, sarcástica.- Pois bem _Lorde Roxton_, sua mãe o atirou para uma Baronesa, mas agora eu sou uma

Condessa. O que Lady Roxton dirá disso?

- Ela achara que foi uma grande peça do destino...- respondeu Roxton.- Mas isso não mudará o que ela sente por você...

- O que ela sente por mim, você pode ter toda certeza de que, é recíproco. De qualquer modo, quero falar sério com você: o que você fará com sua _"noivinha"_?- ela empregou todo o cinismo que conseguiu na última palavra.

Um sorriso não pôde deixar de brincar nos lábios de Roxton. Ela estava com ciúmes, e esta _demonstrando _isso?! Era surpreendente demais...

É, parecia que a sua "dama de fogo e aço" começava a amolecer afinal.

- O que você quer eu faça com ela?

- Eu?- ela fez um som estranho.- Você é quem tem que decidir o que fazer, ela é sua noiva... Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

- Claro que tem, você é a mulher que eu amo. A mãe do meu, dos meus filhos.- ele levantou e a encarou demoradamente.- Eu farei o que você quiser, peça.

- Mande sua "Lucy" para o diabo que a carregue!- disse Marguerite, agressiva.- Mas faça isso logo.

- Quando você melhorar e voltarmos..

- Não Roxton! Até que isso aconteça sua mãe é capaz de armar mais algum golpe para tirá-lo de mim!

- Marguerite, minha mãe já aceitou que eu não me case com Lucy, ela só...

- É mentira dela! Pelo amor de Deus John, você não vê que ela o está manipulando como a um fantoche?- ela quase gritou.- Sua mãe não o quer comigo! O que você acha que ela fará ao descobrir que espero um filho seu? Aliás, um filho não, _dois_!

- Você está exagerando meu amor, ela pode não gostar de você...

- Ela me odeia!

- Ok, ok, ela pode odiá-la, mas jamais lhe faria mal algum, ou aos bebês.- ele acariciou a face dela.- Quando minha mãe perceber o quanto a amo...

- Ela irá me exterminara da face da Terra.

Roxton resolveu não retrucar. Marguerite estava sendo exagerada [**N.a:** será que estava mesmo??].

- Bom, eu também tenho algo sério para lhe falar.- ele se aprumou.- Você pode sentar?

- Acho, acho que sim.- disse, confusa.

Com a ajuda do caçador, a dama sentou-se escorda em muitos travesseiros. Ele então ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama.

- Mas o que...- ele a calou com um aceno.

Então, o Lorde pegou uma caixinha do bolso de seu paletó e a abriu. Ali estava um anel com o maior diamante que Marguerite já vira incrustado numa jóia, cercado por pequeninos brilhantes.

- Marguerite Laurie de Saint'Angeliquè Westlander Lancaster, você aceita se tornar minha esposa?- pediu ele.- Eu sei que deveria falar com seu pai primeiro, mas achei melhor não arriscar pedir a ele e ser (novamente) rechaçado por você.

"Aliás, dessa vez não aceitarei um não como resposta!"

A herdeira estava boquiaberta, estupefata. Ele sabia seu nome completo? E a estava pedindo em casamento? E aquele diamante... Céus, era magnífico!!!

- Se você não aceita um não, como eu poderia recusar?- disse ela, sorrindo.

- Não poderia!- ele levantou-se e colocou a jóia no dedo dela.- E não vai!

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente e pareceu que aquele momento duraria para sempre, até que o bebê decidiram que não estavam recebendo a devida atenção e começaram a "dançar dentro do ventre de sua mãe.

"_Eu não vou parar, eu vou mimar você até quando eu puder!"_

* * *

**CONTINUA**

Minhas mais amadas do mundo, acabou o 13!!! Sim, ele se foi, mas virá o 14... o tão esperado retorno à Londres, o reencontro com o "trio do mal"...

Ai, tantas emoções...

Mas isso só ocorrerá, é claro, se houverem milhões de reviews!!!

E dessa vez eu falo sério... a única que eu vou perdoar atrasos eh a KIO pq ela jah me comunicou _oficialmente _que estará sem pc...

Qto às outras... pagando dívidas de reviews atrasadas e deixando muitas reviews neste cap heein?

Hehehe

AmoO vcs alucinadamente!!!

beeJooo

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	14. Emoções

**DISCLAIMER: **Isso é realmente necessário? Essa tortura de dizer que estes personagens não são meus, e que os amos e não ganho dinheiro algum escrevendo sobre eles? Se for, bem, já disse então!

Sophie: lindaa, siim, rolou um super clima da parte dele... aff, mas quem não se apaixonaria pela Madge??? ;P poiseeh, eh uma idéia a Lucy se intrometer e a Madge dar uns "pegas" no maninho...hehehe mas não creio q isso va acontecer...aah, sim a Lady Elizabeth surta qdo descobre q ela eh uma Condessona (como diria a Lady K: chupa essa manga!!)... boom flor, aqui eis o 14!!! enJooy!!! beeJos!

Fran: posso te garantir q não quero te matar não.. hehehe flor, não sei qdo mato (e se mato) esse povinho do mal... mas fica a sugestão ;p beeJos....

Madge Krux: eh-laiáá, olhem quem aparece por akee!!hhehehe =D siim, gêmeos!!! Ainda bem q ela tem dinheiro pra contratar babás, senao ia surtar de vez...hehe se bem q acho q ela não vai querer se arriscar neeh? beeJos flor, e obrigada pelos elogios!

Anne: eu tbm tenho fortes inclinações a não gostar de protagonistas... mas a Madge eh uma exceção...hehehe =D aai, nem me fale do Rox, mas aqui ele enfrenta a "santa mãezinha".. só q isso pode não ser tão bom pra Madge... vai q a ameixa seca seja vingativa???o.O beejOs flor... akee tah o 14 pra ti te divertir...

Luanaa: lovinhaa, q saudade!!! ;P o Edwin virar Barão???nao sei... *.* siim, a víbora nos irrita a todas...hehehe beeJos flor!

Marguerrite: lova, tu não queria felicidade na vida da Madge, pusintão, ela aceitou os pais facinho facinho e agora tah felizona!!! =D O trio do mal tah se passando neh? aff, nem quero pensar no q elas tão tramando... o Malone tah soltinho das patas neh? nuss, a Vê q se cuide...huahuhsau siim, o pedido de casamento foi o ponto alto da fic (pelo q vejo nas reviews..) *.* boom, eis o 14. aproveitaa... bejinhos!

Lady Jeh: aháá, voltou eh? Hehehe... q bom q te ver por aqui lovinha!! Luke e Léia??? Acho q tu tah confundindo as histórias...hehehe podexaah q não pararei de postar naao... beeJos!

Lady K: ela voltou ela voltou ELA VOLTOOOU!!! *surto on*[corre enlouquecida pela casa, pega a gatinha no colo e começa a dançar... toma um puta arranhao na cara, joga a gata longe e volta pro pc...]*surto off!* aiin Lova máster Plus, como tu odeia a "santa mãezinha" do Rox hein? Ela podia ser tu sogra (se não fosse minha e da Madge!!heheh)...Sim, super novela mexicana... "A madrasta" rules \o/..kkkkkk N&V pegando fogo...huahuahua! e o Rox sabendo nome completo da Madge??*.* ouun... amigaa, amoO tu... beeJos e enjoY o cap!

Raphaela Blakely: meninaa, o Rox vai sentir um ciuminho sim, mas eh pq o Edwin não eh de se jogar fora..heheh.. ah, tah perdoada por não poder ler na prox semana, desde q pague depois as referidas reviews..heheh beeJos!

Rose Eva: caaalma mulher!!! Eis o cap 14!!heheh fico muito muito muito feliz que tenhas gostado do cap... e não sei se a Madge bate na Lucy, mas a Condessona e a Lady Roxton...uh-lalá!! Heheh beeJos e aproveeita!!;P

KIO: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Tu apareceeeu!!! To emocionaada!!! Olha soh, todo esse teu esforço te vale um passe de ingresso pro "Clube das Lovinhas"!!!eeeh!!! bom, KIO, minha mais nova loova, uma padaria eh legaas...pelo menos tu come eqto lê...aah, nem acabei com a tua reputaçao nada!!!=D boom, espero que o cap 14 tenha compensado a tua espera... beeJoos lovinhaa (ah, amei a trova..kkk);P aah, manda um beijo pro Seu Cunha e pra Dona Consuelo!!!

Amanda: pareei pq tinha q deixar vcs na expectativa neeh? hehe mas eis o 14!! beeJos flor!

Minhas lindas, eis o cap 14!!! E, aproveitando este comunicado OFICIAL, lanço a enquete: "Qual o final que vocês querem para "O Retorno"?

Existem dois finais possíveis, e como isso se aproxima de forma inexorável, pergunto-lhes:

Vcs preferem o "final oficial" (q eh feliz, embora naao tão meloso, e tem acontecimentos triste tbm...); ou o "final açucarado" (em q tds viveram feliz para sempre)?

Respondam nas REVIEWS ok?

BeeJos

* * *

_**Capítulo 14 - Emoções**_

- Mas e como eu poderia provar que esse título é meu? O Barão está morto e a Baronesa já tentou acabar conosco mais de uma vez.

- Querido, você é a cara do seu pai, não há como negar.- ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto do rapaz.- Além disso, ainda guardo as cartas que eu e seu pai trocamos e você é mencionado em várias delas.

Ele deu um meio sorriso. Não podia se queixar da vida que tinha, adorava a simplicidade das coisas, mas sabia que sua mãe sentia falta dos salões da aristocracia européia. Afinal, quando ela se envolvera com o Barão de Wilmington e fora desonrada, seu pai a pusera para fora de casa e o Barão não pudera desposá-la. Desde então ela vivia como uma simples mãe solteira, sendo rechaçada por muitos e pouco ajudada por poucos.

- Tudo bem mãe, nós voltaremos à Londres e eu tomarei posse do que me pertence. Não me importa se terei que enfrentar a megera da Baronesa e da filha dela, mas conseguirei lhe dar uma vida melhor.- sentenciou Sean à mãe.

Sean de Harris era um jovem homem na casa dos vinte e poucos anos. Era moreno, alto e tinha um sorriso encantador; realmente era idêntico ao Barão de Wilmington quando este era mais novo. Nunca odiara seu pai, apenas achava injusto que ele tivesse tratado sua mãe da maneira como fizera, mas sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito a não ser o que já fazia: tratar sua mãe com todo o amor, respeito e dedicação que possuía. Além de estudar muito para se tornar um Barão tão refinado quanto possível.

Marion de Harris, a mãe de Sean, tinha apenas um objetivo em sua vida: dar ao filho tudo o que lhe pertencia por direito. Sim, ele se tornaria o próximo Barão de Wilmington nem que ela precisasse _matar _para isso.

- Pois bem Sean, arrume suas coisas porque se nós vamos para Londres, partiremos imediatamente!

* * *

Lady Elizabeth fechou o jornal, furiosa, e o arremessou longe.

"_O Conde e a Condessa de Avebury comemoram o reencontro de sua filha desaparecia há mais de vinte anos"_, dizia legenda sob a foto da primeira página. Mas, o que irritou a Lady não foi a notícia em si, mas o fato de a filha deles ser ninguém mais, ninguém menos que _Marguerite Krux_!

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira.- disse a si mesma.- Essa, essa rameira não pode ser a próxima Condessa de Avebury... Isso não pode estar acontecendo...

- Vejo que já leu o jornal hoje mãe.- disse Roxton, entrando na sala íntima de sua mãe.

- É indelicado entrar na alcova de uma dama sem se anunciar.

- Eu sei mãe.- ele deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.- Mas sabia que a senhora não me receberia quando soubesse do assunto que me traz aqui.

- Hum, deixe-me adivinhar...- ela fez uma cara como se estivesse pensando.- Oh, a rameira órfã!

- Não fale assim de minha futura esposa.

- Futura esposa?

- Sim mãe, _futura esposa_! Eu disse que não me casaria com Lucy e pretendo manter minha palavra.

- E posso saber se você já falou com a maior interessada nisso tudo?

- Interessada?

- Sim meu caro, a senhorita Lucy. E a Baronesa, é claro.

- Pretendo ir lá assim que terminarmos esta conversa, e gostaria que a senhora me acompanhasse visto que foi por _sua causa_ que tudo isso começou.

Ela deu uma risada sarcástica.

- Acompanhá-lo até a casa da Baronesa de Wilmington para lhe dizer que meu filho está rechaçando a sua filha? Não meu caro, eu dispenso esse encontro.

- Bem, mas a senhora não vai gritar? Brigar? Chamar-me de tolo nem nada assim?- surpreendeu-se o Lorde.

- Iria adiantar?

- Realmente não.

- Posso, pelo menos, saber por que você escolheu a "talzinha"?- perguntou a Lady, desanimada.

- Porque eu a amo. Não lhe parece óbvio?- perguntou ele, exasperado.- Marguerite é a mulher da minha vida, a única com quem pretendo passar o restante dos meus dias...

- Pare com a enrolação John, deve haver algum motivo prático para este casamento. Apenas amor não sustenta casamento algum e você descobrirá isso da pior maneira possível. Foi por isso que escolhi Lucy, uma menina adorável que seria uma ótima esposa para você, porque o amor pode ser construído aos poucos, e se vocês tiverem alguma afinidade social, bem isso ajudaria e muito a relação...

- Eu não acredito em nada do que a senhora disse. Não é só porque a senhora casou-se com meu pai sem amá-lo, que eu devo fazer o mesmo.- antes que ela o interrompesse, ele acrescentou:- Além disso, Marguerite está grávida!

Foi como se um piano de cauda houvesse caído na cabeça da dama. O que seu filho estava querendo dizer com aquilo? Não, ela só podia ter ouvido errado, aquela, aquela rameira não podia estar grávida e, o que era pior, grávida de um Roxton!

- Não, não e não. Você não pode estar insinuando que aquela, aquela...

- Mamãe, meça suas palavras!

- Aquela _mulherzinha_ não pode estar esperando um filho seu! Eu não admito isso!

- Não mãe, ela não está esperando _um _filho meu. Ela está grávida de gêmeos!- ele deu um sorriso que iluminou todo seu rosto.- E, mesmo que não a amasse, jamais poderia deixar de amparar meus filhos portanto irei sim me casar com Marguerite.

A mulher abaixou a cabeça, desanimada. Como seu filho pudera fazer algo assim? Como pudera lhe apunhalar pelas costas daquela maneira?

Vendo que sua mãe não estava bem, e que não lhe parecia fingimento, John ajoelhou-se diante dela.

- Eu sei que desgostei muito à senhora, mas não posso evitar. Não conseguirei ficar ao lado de alguém apenas por conveniência, não conseguirei magoar o coraçãozinho de Lucy apenas porque meu título demanda que me case com quem minha família decida.- ele segurou as mãos da mulher.- Perdoe-me por desapontá-la, mas amo Marguerite e irei me casar com ela tendo sua benção ou não!

* * *

O quarto era fascinante. Havia um berço a um canto, e uma penteadeira, perto da janela. Um pequeno quarto se ligava àquele, mas não era o que mais chamava a atenção de Marguerite naquele momento. Seus pais haviam mantido o quarto exatamente da mesma forma como ele era quando ela sumira.

No quarto adjacente havia uma quantidade incrível de embrulhos e pacotes de todos os tamanhos, cores e formas.

- Há presentes para todas os natais, aniversários e datas especiais que perdemos.- disse-lhe Catherine.- Nunca esquecemos de você, a cada data comemorativa comprávamos-lhe um presente na esperança de que, na próxima data, você estivesse em casa para abrí-lo.

As lágrimas subiram aos olhos da herdeira, e ela abraçou sua mãe.

Nunca pudera imaginar o quão caloroso um colo de mãe podia ser, como era aconchegante simplesmente repousar ali e esquecer-se do mundo mau lá de fora. Céus, como se sentia afortunada por ter conseguido retornar para sua família, ainda que tardiamente!

- Você não quer abrir os presentes?- perguntou a Condessa, acariciando o cabelo da filha.- Eles provavelmente não servirão mais, ou não lhe terão utilidade, mas pode vê-los e decidir o que fazer com eles...

Com o entusiasmo de uma criança, Marguerite entrou no quarto e sentou-se no meio dos embrulhos. Um por um ela os rasgou e, a cada presente, uma exclamação de encantamento saía de seus lábios.

O Conde e a Condessa deixaram-se ficar sob o marco da porta, apenas observando sua filha e, por alguns instantes, puderam vê-la novamente como uma criança ter a sensação de que o tempo não havia passado, que jamais lhe haviam tirado sua pequena.

- Veja isso, que lindo!- disse ela ao retirar o embrulho de uma boneca de porcelana.- Se um dos bebês for uma menina, ela certamente irá adorar!

Phillip ainda não estava completamente à vontade com aquela história: uma filha grávida e solteira? O que diria a sociedade? De qualquer modo, ele achou melhor escutar o que sua esposa dissera e parar de se preocupar com aquilo. Sua filha estava de volta, era somente isso que importava.

* * *

- Eu já esperava por isso.- disse Lucy com um sorriso triste.- Mas diga-me uma coisa com toda a sinceridade: se a Marguerite não existisse, se você não a conhecesse ou, por algum motivo qualquer, vocês se separassem, será que eu teria alguma chance com você?

O Lorde encarou a pequena e sorriu. Ela era realmente um doce de menina, tão meiga e compreensiva... Sem precisar pensar duas vezes, ele respondeu:

- É claro minha querida, se eu não fosse tão apaixonado por Marguerite, se ela não houvesse entrado em minha vida, eu certamente seria muito tolo se não me casasse com você!

Ela sorriu, então aproximou-se dele.

- Será que posso lhe pedir uma última coisa?

- É claro.

- Você pode me beijar?

Ele engoliu seco. Lucy era apenas uma garotinha, não havia mal nenhum em dar-lhe um beijo de despedida, para que ela sempre se lembrasse dele com carinho...

Roxton ergueu-se e roçou suavemente seus lábios nos dela, e logo separaram-se.

- Você quer que eu fale com sua mãe?

- Não Lorde Roxton, ela não vai querer recebê-lo. Se bem a conheço, ela irá querer matá-lo!

- Se você acha melhor...

A menina o acompanhou até a porta de saída.

Assim que fechou a porta, Lucy correu escada à cima e entrou no quarto da mãe.

- Ele terminou tudo comigo!

- Já sabíamos que isso aconteceria.

- Eu quero _matá-lo_! À ele e àquelazinha!!!- gritou a menina.- Era para _eu _ser a futura senhora Roxton, _eu_!

- Lucy, querida, seja paciente.- disse a Baronesa, sem parar de ajeitar os cabelos.- Lembre-se de que nada é eterno, e isso se aplica à orfãzinha também. Além disso, sabemos que ela está grávida e os filhos que ela possa ter podem vir a incomodar você num futuro próximo, portanto minha filha, precisamos liquidar de uma vez essa questão e matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Lucy sorriu.

- Sim, se acabarmos com aquela mulherzinha agora, acabaremos também com o bastardinho, e assim Roxton irá correr para os meus braços...

As duas entreolharam e deram sorrisos malignos. Pobres Conde e Condessa de Avebury, mal tinham encontrado a filha, para logo perdê-la assim, de forma tão repentina!

* * *

- Uma cerimônia íntima será mais do que suficiente.- disse Marguerite à sua mãe.- Eu não quero aparecer diante de toda a sociedade européia assim, grande como um caldeirão com pernas!

- Madge, você não está tão gorda assim, está só de cinco meses!

- Sim mãe, mas levará pelo menos dois meses para organizar uma festa monumental, isso se não houver nenhum contratempo, e, até lá, estarei do tamanho de uma carruagem!

Catherine riu. Era visível o desespero de sua filha ante a perspectiva de ter o corpo deformado de qualquer forma.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas" mãe! Eu não quero!

- Tudo bem, então não haverá festa alguma. Convidaremos apenas...

- Ninguém!- ela olhou, suplicante, para a mãe.- Apenas nós, e a mãe do John, se ela quiser vir.

- Ele não quer convidar ninguém?

- O John?- a herdeira riu.- Por ele convidaríamos a Europa inteira, faríamos a cerimônia na Abadia de Westminster e a festa nos salões do Palácio de Buckinghan! Ele quer que todos saibam que sou sua mulher!

As duas ficaram rindo das palavras de Marguerite. Mas a Condessa se ressentia um pouco daquela falta de "pompa" para o casamento da filha, afinal sempre sonhara em vê-la entrar na nave de uma igreja, acompanhada pelo Conde, cercada de toda a cerimônia possível e imaginável! Mal sabia ela o quanto Marguerite queria poder realizar aquele sonho, mas sabia que não seria de bom tom casar-se diante de toda a realeza européia estando com um barrigão tão grande quanto a Irlanda!

- Bem, então em duas semanas você se tornará a senhora Roxton?!- comentou a Condessa.

- Nem me fale, nunca pensei que me sentiria tão nervosa...

- Acalme-se, esse será o segundo dia mais feliz de sua vida.

- Segundo?

- Sim, espere até que seus filhos nasçam!

Naquele instante Roxton e o Conde entraram na saleta íntima da Condessa.

- Sobre o que as duas mulheres mais lindas da Inglaterra conversavam?- perguntou Phillip, beijando a esposa.

- Sobre o casamento e os bebês.

O Lorde aproximou-se da futura esposa, beijou-a na testa e acariciou-lhe a barriga.

- Então, sua mãe já a convenceu a aceitar minha proposta de nos casarmos em Westminster e comemorarmos no Palácio de Buckinghan?

- Não, e ninguém me fará mudar de idéia.- respondeu ela, no seu tom mais mordaz.

Ele bufou fingindo indignação. Em seguida sorriu.

- Acabou.- disse simplesmente.

- Acabou o quê?- perguntou ela, confusa.

- Lucy.

Marguerite o encarou como se o avaliasse.

- Jura?

- Juro por nossos filhos!

A herdeira não conseguiu se conter, levantou-se e abraçou Roxton.

- Oh, eu te amo!

"_Será que amar alguém como eu te amo é pecado?"_

* * *

A cerimônia corria sem maiores contratempos, o juiz de paz dizia algumas palavras para os noivos e os poucos presentes, que se resumiam à família da noiva e os exploradores do Platô.

- Bem, com os poderes a mim investidos pela Coroa Britânica, eu os declaro marido e mulher.- ele deu uma piscadela para Roxton.- Pode beijar a noiva, embora eu perceba que já fizestes mais do que isso!

Marguerite e Roxton se abraçaram e trocaram o mais apaixonado dos beijos. Finalmente estavam casados, finalmente poderiam gritar ao mundo que pertenciam um ao outro e nada poderia separá-los.

Então o barulho de alguém entrando na sala foi ouvido e todos se voltaram para ver quem era o recém-chegado.

- Mamãe?!- surpreendeu-se o Lorde.

- Desculpe-me o atraso.- disse Lady Elizabeth, sem sorrir.

**CONTINUA**

Sim minha mais amadas do Universo (e além hehehe), este cap foi mais curto q os outros, mas soh pq vcs me apressaram!!

Hehehe

Mas isso não as exime de deixarem _**REVIEWS**_, milhares de _**REVIEWS**_ heein?

beejOs, amoO vocss de verdadãão!


	15. Acerto de Contas

**DISCLAIMER: **Siim, todas já estão cansadas de saber que estes personagens não são meus... pelo menos a maioria deles... E bom, não me processem pq eu não ganho dinheiro algum escrevendo esta fic... soh as reviews das meninas mais doces do muuundo! ;P

Raphaela Blakely: minha liiinda!!! E não eh q tu conseguiu comentaar?hehehe podexaah q o destino da Lucy tah se aproximando a cada cap..heheh beeJoos flor!

NinaMakea: e não é que ela voltou? Hehehehe andastes sumida heein? =O mas agora q voltou, podexaah q anotei teu "voto" hehhe!!! beeJos, e não some mais!! ;P

Sophie: minha "Maga das Reviews Gigantescas", os exploradores tão lá no casório siim, eh soh reparar q tão de cantinho..heheheh O Sean eh o futuro "Barão de Wilmington", meio mano da Lucy... ;P a jararaca tem o q merece nesse cap!! \o/ aah, voto computado!! beeJos floR!

KIO: lovinhaaa!! \o/ obg pelo "super escritora" (to ateh vermelha...hehehe)... Ah, o Sean... boom, ele ta indo e mamãezinha dele não ta pra brincadeira não... elas que tentem..hehehehe Ahh, o beijo foi tão inocente... kkk =O tbm odiei escrever aquela cena ;P "grave-da" racheeei do trocadilho... ah, voto computado lindaa!! beeeJoos lovaa!

Jéssica: aahááá, apareceu eh? Hehehe =D ah, sim, eu tava isnpirada com Ned e Vê... mas como tu nem tinha comentado, nem me inspirei maais..hehehe beeJos linda!

Luanaa: eis q minha lovinha veio sem eu precisar chamar!! Heheheh =D voto oficialmente computado taah? =P aaháá, eh q se fosse o Edwin o Barão, ia ser mto fácil neh? mas pensa assim, o Edwin eh bem parecido com o Brad Pitt num visual "mauricinho"; jah o Sean lembra bastante o Carlos Casagrande (procura na net, ele eh um ator mto lindo!)... ajudou? Hehehe beeJos lindaa, aproveita o cap!

Rose Eva: olha soh, tu quer matar, mas a Condessa já desceu o braço nela... não basta não? Heheh beeeJos linda!

Madge Krux: nossa, muito obrigada flor... beeJos!

Anne: Briguinha? Aqui tem uma... ou umas ...heheheh beeJos floR!  
Fran: minha "fã nro 1" eh? Ehehehe brigadinhaa.. =D akee tah o cap entaao, beeJos linda!!!

Marguerrite: oi linda!!! eu sei q o cap demorou... mas CHEGOU!!! hehehe\o/ acho q akee tu não vai mais odiar a mae do Rox... eu não odiei pelo menos...ah, e tu tah louca pra me oq? Hein? Hein? Hsuasahushususha beeJos... aproveita o cap!

Lady Jeh: amoooUra!!! poiseh, Marion eh um nome forte.... amOo neh?husshausauh pronto!!! akee está o cap!! bjinhOs...

Raphaela Blakely: lindaa, açucar??? tah neh... mas não muuuuito açucar não..hehehe beeJOs!

_**Anne e KIO**_: minhas lindas amouraas... meus deuses, quantos apelos hein? Eu sei que demorei (e mesmo assim uma galera não deixou review... =[ ) , mas finalmente consegui um tempinho pra postar... Por favor, não me odeiem... não me matem nem nada!!! espero que curtam mtooooo esse cap, pq escrevi com mto carinho...

Quanto ao 16... bem, esse eu realmente não sei quando sai, mas deve ser o penúltimo, ou antepenúltimo jah...BEIJOS!!!

Minhas lindas amouras preFeridas... eu sei que voces todas querem me matar, mas lembrem-se: se a escritora morrer, não há final pra fic!!!

hasusuashuashuas

Brincadeira...

Mas falando sério agora: o cap 16 vai demorar tbm, mas jah deverá ser o penúltimo ou antepenúltimo, o que significa que o fim está próximo!!!

Ah, e todos os votos foram computados viu?hehe

Agora chega de enrolaçao e vao ler a fic!!!

hehehe

beeeijOs

* * *

_**Capítulo 15 – Acertos de Contas**_

O queixo de Verônica caiu, bem como o dos demais exploradores. Lady Elizabeth Roxton estava ali? E não estava atirando em ninguém? Nossa, aquilo era realmente inesperado!

- Tudo bem, mas eu pensei que a senhora não fosse vir.- respondeu o Lorde.

Ela olhou para Marguerite com desprezo e balançou a cabeça.

- Apesar de tudo, você ainda é meu filho.

O sangue da Condessa começou a ferver e ela andou até a recém-chegada, mas Roxton disse antes de qualquer outro:

- A senhora será muito bem-vinda se quiser ficar, mas espero que não seja inconveniente.

Ela o encarou, atônita.

- E o que você considera inconveniente? Que eu diga que não aprovo este casamento?- ela riu.- Todos já sabem disso.

"Ou então que eu repita que acho que sua esposa é uma fraude, que está enganando a todos e que não passa de uma rameira?"

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Antes, porém, que o Lorde fizesse qualquer movimento, Catherine avançou para cima da Lady e deu-lhe uma tremenda bofetada no rosto.

- Meça suas palavras quando falar da minha filha!- antes que a mulher se recompusesse, a Condessa emendou outro tapa.- E isso é por todas as mentiras que você falou sobre ela, antes que a conhecêssemos!

Sem perder a pose, Elizabeth Roxton deu um risinho sardônico para a Condessa e disse ao Conde, que já segurava a mulher:

- Pode soltá-la, imagino que eu teria reagido assim se alguém tivesse falado de meu filho nos mesmos termos. De qualquer forma, ainda estamos num país livre e eu tenho o direito de expressar minha opinião a respeito de qualquer _coisa_.

- Mãe, se a senhora veio até aqui apenas para criar caso e insultar a minha mulher, eu peço que vá embora.- intrometeu-se Roxton.- A Condessa está coberta de razão quando manda que a senhora meça suas palavras ao falar de Marguerite, afinal esta é a casa dela!

- Não seja tolo, eu não desperdiçaria meu tempo vindo até aqui apenas para insultar sua esposa, vim porque, apesar de abominar sua escolha, você é meu filho e eu não poderia perder seu casamento.- ela olhou para Catherine, que parecia lançar faíscas por seus belos olhos.- Mas só ficarei se a Condessa assim o permitir...

Recompondo-se e encarando a mulher com um ar superior, Catherine falou:

- Não posso impedi-la de ficar, afinal, como a senhora mesma mencionou, estamos no casamento de seu filho e seria no mínimo cruel de minha parte privá-la de participar deste momento tão importante. Apenas peço que não se esqueça de que a noiva em questão é _minha filha_ e pare de tentar agredí-la com suas palavras.

- Pois bem, que assim seja.- sentenciou Elizabeth.

O jantar começou tenso, todos os presentes esperavam que, a qualquer momento, Lady Elizabeth dissesse ou fizesse algo que desagradasse a Condessa e as duas saíssem rolando pelo chão entre socos e pontapés.

- Eu aposto cinco pratas que esse jantar não chega ao final sem que, pelo menos, uma faca seja lançada na garganta da mãe do Roxton .- murmurou Malone, sorrindo, para Verônica.

- Shh!- repreendeu-o ela, mas depois de ver a expressão de ódio de Catherine, acrescentou:- Mas eu acho que a mãe de Marguerite não é do tipo que atira facas, ela parece preferir estrangular aluem com as próprias mãos.

Os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices, então se concentraram em seus pratos para não caírem na gargalhada.

Ao lado direito de Malone, na enorme mesa circular, estavam Jessie e Challenger, que tinha um semblante tenso, pressentindo um conflito iminente. Ao contrario do esposo, Jessie estava absolutamente à vontade enquanto trocava algumas palavras com Summerlee por sobre a mesa e sorria.

Lady Elizabeth, que estava ao lado de Arthur Summerlee, parecia distraída, alheia. Como se a realidade de que seu filho estava casado com a "rameira órfã" fosse ridícula demais para ser levada em consideração. Ao lado dela, Roxton sentava-se elegante, e parecia irradiar uma áurea luminosa tamanha era sua felicidade. De quando em quando ele olhava para Marguerite e sorria, então apertava-lhe a mão como se para ter certeza de que ela estava realmente ali.

- Roxton, querido, se você continuar apertando minha mão assim acabará quebrando meus dedos!- disse ela quando ele, pela qüinquagésima vez, a apertou.

- Desculpe meu amor, mas é que tudo parece tão irreal ainda. Tenho medo de estar sonhando.- ele beijou-lhe a mão.- Eu te amo.

A morena sorriu. Se não fosse pelo "detalhe" de sua sogra a detestar, Marguerite diria que todo estava perfeito.

- Eu também te amo, e posso garantir que nada disso é sonho, é absolutamente real.

Mais adiante ainda estavam o Conde, a Condessa e Edwin, que comiam em silêncio.

O jantar, contrariando as "expectativas" funestas do casal Malone, transcorreu sem maiores incidentes. Então, quando todos os presentes terminaram suas refeiçoes, todos rumaram para a sala adjacente onde estavam os drinks e algumas guloseimas.

A formação de grupinhos de conversa era óbvia, mas quando Lady Elizabeth aproximou-se de Marguarite, todos se calaram.

- Será que eu posso conversar com você?

A Condessa aproximou-se da filha e ficou ao seu lado.

- A sós.- emendou a Lady.

- Eu não permito que...

- Acalme-se mãe, tudo bem.- disse Marguerite.- Nós estaremos no escritório, ela não poderá fazer-me qualquer mal.- então, dirigindo-se à sogra.- Se a senhora puder me acompanhar...

As duas saíram da sala ante os olhares estarrecidos dos demais.

- Se ela encostar num fio de cabelo da mina filha... começou a Condessa.

- Perdoe-me Condessa, eu sei que minha mãe não é uma pessoa muito fácil, mas não creio que ela tenha coragem de fazer alguma coisa à Marguerite.- disse Roxton.- Ela não é nenhum monstro, embora eu saiba que a senhora discorda de mim nesse ponto.

- Desculpe-me John, eu sei que ela é sua mãe e tudo o mais, mas simplesmente não posso ignorar tudo o que ela falou da minha filha, todo o pré-julgamento a que ela submeteu Marguerite sem sequer conhecê-la.

- Eu a entendo Condessa, mas dê uma chance à minha mãe, é tudo o que estou pedindo. Se eu perceber qualquer movimento contra minha esposa, serei o primeiro a enfrentar minha mãe, mas enquanto isso deixe-as conversar.

Enquanto todos se perguntavam curiosos (e aflitos) sobre o que as duas mulheres conversavam a portas fechadas, Marguerite e Lady Roxton sentavam-se uma diante da outra no grande escritório.

- Bem, aqui estamos. O que a senhora quer me falar?

Elizabeth olhou para a nora então, depois de respirar fundo, começou a falar:

- Não serei hipócrita de dizer que estou feliz com este casamento, porque não estou. O fato de você estar grávida de meu filho é a única razão pela qual aceito que entre para a família, mas continuo não achando que você seja a melhor escolha para John.

- Era apenas isso? A senhora poderia ter-me dito isso diante de todos, afinal não é novidade para ninguém.

- Não, realmente não seria novidade, mas não foi para lhe dizer isso que a chamei aqui.- a dama olhou para a barriga saliente de Marguerite, e acrescentou:- Foi para falar de meus netos.

A morena empertigou-se na poltrona. O que aquela velha queira falar sobre seus filhos?

- Prossiga.

- Eu quero que você passe a consultar o médico de nossa família, ele vai acompanhar de perto sua gravidez. Além disso, imagino que você vá mudar-se para a Mansão Roxton, certo?

- Suponho que sim.

- Pois então eu peço que me deixe tomar os cuidados necessários com sua gravidez. Quero que tudo seja perfeito para que meus netos sejam saudáveis, fortes e felizes.

O primeiro instinto de Marguerite foi o de desafiar a sogra. O que ela pensava? Que ela, Marguerite, não se importava com os cuidados com _seus _filhos? Mas então a percepção de que aquela era a forma que a dama encontrara de se reaproximar do filho e ter, novamente, uma família, invadiu o espírito da herdeira e ela não pôde ser grosseira.

- Eu entendo Lady Elizabeth, e prometo que seguirei suas instruções.- ela levantou-se e se aproximou da outra.- O fato de a senhora não gostar de mim, não muda o fato de que a senhora é a avó dos meus filhos e eu jamais poderia impedi-la de demonstrar o amor que sente por eles.

As duas trocaram um aperto de mãos desajeitado, então voltaram à sala onde os outros às aguardavam.

ntindo dissesse ou fizesse algo que desagradasse a

* * *

- É uma bela casa, é claro que parece um tanto sombria, mas não é de espantar quando pensamos que são duas bruxas que a habitam!- disse Marion, ao parar na frente dos portões da Mansão Leavender.- Mas mudaremos muita coisa por aqui.

Sean não disse nada. A imponência dos portões que davam acesso à mansão já era o bastante para deixá-lo sem jeito. Não tinha muita certeza de que conseguiria se adaptar àquele estilo de vida, mas se era o que sua mãe queria... Bem, era o que ele lhe daria!

A um toque de sineta, o grande portão foi aberto por dois criados, que perguntaram quem os dois desejavam ver.

- Vim tomar posse do meu título.- disse Sean.- Eu sou o novo Barão de Wilmington.

Os criados deram risinhos sarcásticos.

- Desculpe-me senhor, mas deve estar havendo algum engano. O Barão tem apenas um herdeira, a senhorita Lucy, que tomará posse de seu título em breve.

Naquele momento o criado pessoal do Barão, que ainda era mantido à serviço da família, aproximou-se e, como conhecia Marion, mandou que os outros dois saíssem dali.

- Vocês se arriscam muito vindo aqui assim, sem policiais a escoltá-los.- disse o homem dando um abraço em Marion. Então, olhando para o jovem homem que estava ao lado dela:- Mas este não pode ser o pequeno Sean! Céus, como está crescido!

A mulher sorriu.

- Crescido e pronto para receber o que lhe é de direito. Achamos melhor tentar um acordo amigável, se não der certo, bem, a "Baronesa" vai se arrepender amargamente...

- Marion, Marion, sempre a mesma.- riu o criado.- Mas venham então, eu os levarei à senhora Baronesa.

Os três seguiram a larga aléia que levava até a casa, quando chegaram à porta, um mordomo os recebeu.

- Eles estão comigo Frederic, apenas diga-me onde está a senhora Baronesa.

- No escritório, onde mais?- o mordomo bufou, não tinha toda a fleuma dos ingleses, era americano e odiava suas patroas.- Parece que agora que o Barão morreu, tudo o que importa à ela são títulos, propriedades, dinheiro.

- Ela sempre foi assim meu caro, mas antes o Barão conseguia controlá-la.- respondeu o criado.

Sem dizer mais nada, Taylor guiou Marion e Sean até o escritório, o mordomo se retirou, não queria ser comprometido com problema nenhum que não lhe dissesse respeito, e tinha certeza de que aquelas pessoas eram problema.

- Senhora Baronesa, há duas pessoas aqui que desejam vê-la.- disse Taylor, entrando sozinho no escritório.

- Mande entrar.- disse a mulher, sem sequer erguer os olhos dos papéis que lia.

Ele nem discutiu, disse à Marion que entrasse e lhe perguntou se queria que ele ficasse.

- Não querido, pode deixar que é um assunto particular.- ela fechou a porta e encarou a Baronesa.- Então finalmente nos encontramos _Claire_, e desta vez, em pé de igualdade!

A mulher ergueu a cabeça e encarou a outra. Chispas de ódio pareceram sair de seus olhos.

- Marion, vejo que não demorou para farejar o dinheiro de _minha filha_.- respondeu, levantando-se.

- Dinheiro este que pertence à meu filho também, bem como o título de Barão de Wilmington.

Claire gargalhou.

- E você acha que eu lhe entregarei o título assim? Tão facilmente?

- Não acho que será fácil, mas tenho certeza de que o entregará!- Marion se aproximou da mesa com uma expressão assustadora.- Por bem, ou por mal.

* * *

O jornal estava largado sobre a mesa do café da manhã, as letras garrafais da manchete anunciavam o seguinte: _"O novo Barão de Wilmington abre as portas de sua mansão para receber a nobreza inglesa"_.

- Nenhum vestido me serve mais!- reclamou Marguerite, sentando-se numa cadeira.- Olha o meu tamanho!

Roxton a encarou sorrindo. Sim, faltavam poucos dias para o nascimento dos bebês e ela realmente estava enorme, mas jamais ficaria menos bonita.

- O vestido de tafetá azul fica lindo em você.- disse ele.

- Mas eu estou enjoada de azul!

- Então use o verde, o roxo ou o amarelo. Você está cheia de vestidos minha querida, e todos eles ficam lindos em você. Embora eu a prefira sem qualquer roupa....

Ela olhou para Lady Elizabeth, que ocupava a outra ponta da mesa, envergonhada. Estava morando na Mansão Roxton desde o casamento e sua sogra não era a pessoa mais agradável do mundo, mas não a estava destratando afinal Marguerite esperava os herdeiros do título dos Roxton, e aquele era motivo suficiente para que ela não destratasse a nora de todo.

Na verdade Lady Elizabeth era absolutamente cuidadosa nos tratos com a alimentação da nora. Exigia que todos os alimentos dela fossem saudáveis, cheios de vitaminas e havia pedido para que o médico da família acompanhasse a gravidez de perto. Tudo isso, é claro, era Roxton quem intermediava, afinal as duas evitavam trocar qualquer palavra.

- Você não precisa dizer estas coisas na frente da sua mãe.- murmurou a herdeira entredentes.

O Lorde deu uma risada.

- Tudo bem, terminaremos o café e sairemos atrás de um vestido para você.

Os olhos dela se iluminaram.

- Eu não estou com fome, podemos ir agora. Ela fez menção de levantar.

- Sente-se e coma Marguerite, os vestidos não irão fugir.- troou a voz da matriarca dos Roxton da outra extremidade da mesa.- Coma tudo e depois pode sair, mas não se canse muito.

Surpresa e um pouco atemorizada, Marguerite sentou-se novamente e não ousou desobedecer a ordem da sogra. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com ela meses antes e resolveu que não valia a pena contrariá-la apenas por causa de um vestido, além do mais a convivência delas estava tao pacífica...

- Tudo bem então, eu termino meu café.- murmurou ela.

Roxton assistia a cena divertido, então sorriu para a esposa e voltou-se, novamente, para o jornal.

* * *

A Mansão Lancaster estava toda iluminada, automóveis chegavam de todos os lugares da Inglaterra, todos queriam conhecer o novo Barão de Wilmington. Marion, deslumbrantemente vestida num longo vestido verde, recebia os convidados e fazia as vezes de anfitriã, enquanto seu filho não descia.

- Madame, se me permite a audácia, devo dizer que está linda!

Ela se voltou para ver quem dissera aquilo e deu de cara com Taylor, o antigo criado do Barão, que agora escudava Sean, e sorriu.

- Que cavalheiro de sua parte dizer-me isso.

- Não digo nada mais que a verdade.- ele fez uma mesura.- O senhor Sean já está descendo.

Naquele instante Sean de Harris desceu a escada e se aproximou da mãe. Não queria nenhum estardalhaço acerca de sua chegada, mas Taylor, com um movimento ágil, conseguiu a atenção de todos os presentes.

- Ele é muito bonito.- comentou Marguerite, sentada entre Roxton e Edwin.

- _Marguerite!_- repreendeu-a o marido.- Eu sou o único homem que você pode achar bonito!- disse em tom de brincadeira.- Vai me trocar por ele por que ele é um Barão?

- Caso não se lembre John, quem tem uma "queda" pela família Leavender é voce, não eu. Ou esqueceu que o novo Barão é meio-irmão da sua antiga "noivinha"?

O Lorde apenas grunhiu qualquer coisa que ela não pôde entender.

Edwin olhava para o Barão com uma expressão insondável, ninguém saberia dizer o que passava pela cabeça daquele lindo rapaz louro.

- Está tudo bem?

Ele encarou a irmã e depois de alguns segundos, sorriu.

- Estou. Acho que vou falar um instante com o Barão.- e, levantou-se e saiu andando.

* * *

A noite estava animada, o baile nos salões da Mansão Lancaster causava furor nos presentes, que, embalados pela música e pelas bebidas deslizavam pela pista de dança. O Conde e a Condessa de Avebury se destacavam na multidão, valsavam tão suavemente que pareciam flutuar. Os longos cabelos de Catherine esvoaçando às suas costas quando giravam e rodopiavam alegremente. Sem favor algum, os dois eram o casal mais belo daquela noite.

À mesa principal, Edwin e Sean conversavam longamente, como se já fossem conhecidos de longa data. A conversa fluía fácil, e nenhum deles parecia se importar com toda a agitação em volta. Vez ou outra algum presente se aproximava do Barão para dizer qualquer coisa, mas era logo despachado de maneira sutil, mas firme. As moças mais jovens olhavam para os dois com ares de interesse, flertavam abertamente com ambos, mas os rapazes nem as percebiam. Estavam ocupados demais em sua conversa, suas afinidades, para perceberem os olhares lânguidos e melosos que as raparigas lhes lançavam.

Roxton estava conversando com Mario, perto da mesa que ocupava com Marguerite, mas ela não estava presente. Por certo, havia ido ao banheiro mais uma vez.

- Oxigênio, é disso que preciso. Toda aquela fumaça de cigarros, cigarrilhas e charutos está acabando conosco não é?- disse Marguerite, chegando à porta de entrada, e se dirigindo à própria barriga.- E vocês deveriam parar de se mexer tanto, a mamãe já está ficando com muita, e eu tô dizendo _muita, _dor nas costas!

Naquele momento uma dor aguda fez com que o ventre crescido dela se contraísse. A morena agarrou-se a uma das pilastras da frente da mansão até que a dor passasse. Não se preocupou naquele momento, afinal há dias vinha tendo algumas contrações esporádicas.

- Nossa...- ela respirou fundo.- Essa foi...

Novamente uma onda de dor a invadiu, fazendo parecer que suas costas iriam rachar ao meio. Seu único pensamento foi o de conseguir se acalmar e voltar à mesa assim que a dor passasse. Mas tão logo aquela contração passou, outra veio, e mais outra, e mais outra... Quando achou que não conseguiria mais aguentar, que acabaria por cair ali mesmo, uma mão a amparou e começou a levá-la para fora.

Marguerite ainda tentou resistir, precisava ir até Roxton, mas a nuvem de dor que a cercava não permitia que lutasse por muito tempo, então uma voz dura, mas ainda assim preocupada soou em seus ouvidos.

- Fique calma, eu a levarei para o hospital. Meus netos estão prontos para virem ao mundo!

Então Lady Elizabeth Roxton guiou a nora até o automóvel que a levara até ali e mandou que o motorista as levasse o mais rapidamente possível para o hospital mais próximo. Os herdeiros das famílias Roxton e Lancaster estavam ansiosos por nascer!!!

* * *

E aqui acaba o cap 15!!! espero que tenham gostado, que tenha valido a espera...

Agora o 16 demora ainda um pouco, e a historia tah na reta final já, mas isso não as exime de deixar review... certo???

Senao ai é que eu não posto mesmo!!!

huashaushausahuhsuha

amoO-as minhas lindas!!!


	16. Amor Maior

**DISCLAIMER: **Os personagens a seguir não me pertencem (salvo exceções), portanto não ganho nenhum tostão por escrever sobre eles... Por favor não me processem!

Meus Deus, que sufoco né? Demorou mais saiu o tal capítulo 16! Sim, eu sei que ta curtinho, mas isso significa que não é o penúltimo! Hehehe

Minhas meninas lindas, leitoras amadas e **amigas** muito OBRIGADA pelas mensagens de força. Sei que vocês não têm obrigação nenhuma de ficar ouvindo minhas lamúrias, mas ainda assim me entenderam e ajudaram!

VALEU MESMO! Vocês são **AS MELHORES DO MUNDO**!

Agradecimentos individuais ocupariam muito espaço, e sei que estão doidas para ler o que vem a seguir né? Por isso deixo paa comentar vossas reviews no próximo capítulo ok?

Minhas lindas, só posso agradecê-las mais uma vez e esperar que o capítulo esteja à altura de vossas exigências...(hehehehe)

Quanto a meu estado, ainda não estou 100%, mas podem ter certeza de que a força e as boas vibes que vocês me mandaram estão ajudando muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito!

AdoooooOro vocês!

Espero que o capítulo esteja delicioso, e que as faça desejar mais!

_**Capítulo 16 – Amor Maior**_

- Que tal estou?

- Muito bonita, mas posso saber para que toda esta produção?

A moça sorriu e um brilho demente surgiu em seus olhos.

- Vou conhecer meus enteados.- disse Lucy, mirando-se no espelho.

Claire encarou a menina sem entender. Então sorriu.

- É claro que você está brincando...

- Eu? Não estou não mamãe. O nosso informante telefonou e disse que Lady Elizabeth acabou de sair da festa com aquelazinha que me roubou o Roxton. Parece que as dores do parto começaram.- ela apanhou a bolsa de sobre a cadeira.- Preciso conhecer meus enteados, afinal eu serei a futura mãe deles!

Antes que a ex-baronesa pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Lucy saiu do quarto em que moravam desde que Sean assumira o título e a posse da mansão.

Sem pestanejar, Claire saiu atrás da filha, não podia permitir que aquela maluca pusesse seus planos a perder daquela maneira.

Desde que Sean e Marion haviam surgido sabe-se-lá de onde, Lucy e Claire moravam em uma pensão até conseguirem que a justiça liberasse pelo menos a parte da herança do Barão, que pertencia à filha por direito. Mas os tramites legais demoravam, ainda mais com a suspeita que Marion lançara sobre a ex-baronesa, dizendo que ela provavelmente envenenara o marido

- Você ficou maluca?- disse a ex-baronesa, segurando o braço da filha, antes que ela atravessasse a rua.- O que pretende indo até lá? Ela já está _casada _com Lorde Roxton, não há nada que você possa fazer a este respeito.

- Mas eu deveria ser a nova Lady Roxton. _Eu!_ Não aquela desclassificada!- ela encarou a mãe.- Se ela morrer, Roxton terá que vir a mim... Eu serei aquela que vai consolá-lo... Tenho tanto carinho a dar pra ele... E ainda teria um título, claro que não seria mais de Baronesa, mas ainda assim, uma "Lady" é melhor do que nada!

- Eu entendo a parte do título minha filha, mas não podemos chegar assim, derrubando a porta.- ela reconduziu a moça para dentro da pensão.- Primeiro precisamos acabar com aquele usurpadores de título, depois nos encarregaremos de retomar terreno no que diz respeito à família Roxton.

- Onde está minha mulher? Eu _exijo _vê-la imediatamente!- gritou Roxton ao entrar correndo na recepção do hospital.- Onde está ela? Onde está Marguerite?- dizia, enquanto esmurrava o balcão.

- Acalme-se Roxton, a moça está procurando...

- Pois ela que se apresse então! São meus filhos que estão nascendo, _meus filhos!_- ele andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto a Condessa fornecia os dados à moça da recepção.

- Vamos, terceiro andar!- disse Catherine e saiu correndo em direção aos elevadores.- Ela está no quarto número 307.

A comitiva composta por: Roxton, Catherine, Phillip, Sean, Marion e Edwin, entrou no elevador e, ao chegar ao seu destino, correu para a direção que lhe fora indicada como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo.

- Ei, ei ei, estamos num hospital, precisamos de silêncio aqui!- ralhou uma enfermeira particularmente grande.- Por que todo esse estardalhaço?

- Minha, minha esposa está no 307...- começou Roxton.- Meus filhos, ela vai dar à luz...

- A mulher do 307?- perguntou a enfermeira olhando uma prancheta.- Não, não, ela já foi para a sala de parto.

- O quê? Como? Com quem?- surpreendeu-se Catherine.

- Com uma senhora que estava com ela, não sei se era a mãe ou a sogra... Não sei bem.- a mulher olhou para o grupo.- A sala de espera da sala de parto em que ela está é no 5º andar. Mas é bom que vocês façam silêncio, caso contrário chamarei a segurança!

Em silêncio, o grupo dirigiu-se, novamente, ao elevador.

- Não seria bom telefonarmos para o Professor Summerlee?- perguntou Phillip.- Ele gostaria de saber que chegou a tão esperada hora. E poderia avisar aos outros...

- Eu e Sean vamos até a recepção para telefonar, depois encontramos com vocês.- disse Edwin, rumando com Sean para a escada.

- Eles estão se dando bem né?- comentou Marion com Catherine.

- É, acho que o Sean é o primeiro melhor amigo do Edwin. Nunca o vi dar-se tão bem com ninguém!

- Também fico feliz com esta amizade. Sean é um rapaz reservado, temi que não se adaptasse à sociedade e á Londres de forma geral.

- Desculpe-me interrompê-las senhoras, mas meus filhos estão nascendo!- exasperou-se Roxton, ao ver que as duas continuavam paradas no corredor.

- Vamos lá Marguerite, mais um pouquinho... Só mais um pouco!- dizia Lady Elizabeth, à cabeceira da nora.- Força, traga meus netos ao mundo!

A morena sentia como se precisasse expulsar um piano de cauda, com pianista e tudo, de seu ventre. Nunca imaginara que um parto poderia ser tão doloroso.

- Tirem-essa-coisa-de-dentro-de-mim!- dizia ela entre arquejos.- Ou-me-dêem-alguma-morfina!

Alguns minutos se passaram até que o médico finalmente falou:

- Já posso ver a cabecinha de um dos bebês. Continue senhora Roxton, faça mais um pouco de força.

Com um grito mal-contido, Marguerite empurrou com toda a força, e logo em seguida ouviu-se um choro fininho invadir a sala de parto.

- É um menino! Um belo e forte menino!- disse uma das enfermeiras, apanhando o bebê e se afastando com ele.

- Agora mamãe, precisamos de mais força.- incentivou-a outra enfermeira.- Vamos lá, traga o irmãozinho deste garotão ao mundo!

Sem saber bem de onde, a mulher tirou forças e, com um grito, deu à luz a...

- Uma menina!- exclamou o médico, aparando a criança.- Uma menininha senhora Roxton!

Exausta, Marguerite deixou as lágrimas rolarem livremente por seu rosto.

- Deixem-me ver meus filhos... Por favor, deixem-me vê-los.- disse a mulher.- Céus, como eu queria que Roxton pudesse estar aqui!

Lady Elizabeth aproximou-se das enfermeiras que pesavam e limpavam os bebês para poder ver melhor seus netos. Uma felicidade que ela não julgava possível tomou conta de seu ser, afinal aquela mulher não podia ser tão má, ninguém que podia dar à luz duas crianças tão lindas poderia ser de todo mal.

- Quer segurá-lo?- oferece a enfermeira que já havia terminado com o garoto.

- Eu não... Er...- enrolou-se a dama.

Ela estava com seu melhor vestido, além disso era deselegante pegar uma criança no colo, para isso havia as babás. Mas, por outro lado, eram seus netos, e eram tão bonitinhos, e pequeninos, e... Ah, pro espaço com regras e etiqueta social! Ele era seu neto e ela queria muito segurá-lo em seus braços!

- É claro!

Lady Elizabeth segurou aquela coisinha pequenina e se deu conta da idéia absurda que tinha sido casar seu filho com Lucy e deixar os pequenos sem pai.

Devagar, ela se encaminhou até Marguerite e aproximou o garoto do rosto dela.

- Conheça sua mãe.- disse a dama para o bebê. Então, olhando para a nora, acrescentou:- Obrigada por me dar netos tão lindos...

Logo aproximou-se uma enfermeira trazendo a menina.

- Eis a sua filhinha.- disse ela.- Quais serão os nomes?

- Eu, eu preciso falar com o John...Eu, eu...

As portas da sala se abriram e um homem entrou correndo, com dois seguranças, um médico e três enfermeiras em seu encalço.

- São meus filhos!- dizia ele.- MEUS FILHOS! E eu vou vê-los quer vocês deixem ou não!

- Roxton!- exclamou a herdeira, sem conseguir levantar-se.

- John Richard Roxton, pare já com esse escândalo!- mandou Elizabeth e o filho estacou.- Espere lá fora, sua mulher será removida para um quarto, então você poderá ficar com ela e seus filhos todo o tempo que quiser!- ela olhou para os homens que tentavam segurar seu filho, e que também congelaram quando ela começou a falar.- E vocês, larguem meu filho! Ele vai esperar lá fora!

Ninguém ousou contrariar as ordens da dama.

- Isso mesmo, Marguerite Lancaster Roxton.- dizia Verônica à recepcionista.- Ela acabou de ter gêmeos, somos amigos dela.

- O quarto é...- e moça olhou numa prancheta.- A suíte 512, mas ela já está com mais visitas do que o permitido.

- Mas nós somos _muito _amigos...- tentou Malone, jogando charme para a moça.- Por favor, deixe-nos subir...

A mocinha olhou para o jornalista e deu um sorrisinho tímido.

- Eu, eu não posso... Seria contra...

- Ora essa, - ele tocou na mão dela e inclinou-se de modo a ficar bem perto de seu rosto.- você acha que nós podemos causar algum mal? Somos amigos da família, ele irão gostar de nos receber...

"Além disso, não colocaremos você em apuros porque ninguém ficará sabendo que subimos."

- Mas...- ela estava quase cedendo, então Malone deu o golpe de misericórdia:

- Vamos lá,- ele olhou o crachá dela.- Annie, faça um esforcinho por mim. Se você puder nos ajudar, lhe serei eternamente grato...- e deu uma piscadela.

Com as faces rosadas, a moça deixou que Malone, Verônica, Summerlee, Challenger e Jessie fossem até o quarto de Marguerite.

- Que cara é essa meu amor?- perguntou o jornalista à noiva quando entraram no elevador.

- _"Que cara é essa meu amor?"_- debochou a loira.- Não se faça de tolo senhor Ned Malone, não se faça de tolo!

- Mas o que eu...

Ela fez um ruído muito parecido com um rosnado.

- Por que você não ficou lá embaixo com sua preciosa _Annie_?- disparou verônica, roxa de ciúmes.

- Mas eu só estava tentando fazer com que ela nos deixasse subir...- articulou ele, confuso.

- E precisava flertar com ela _na minha frente_?- ela cruzou os braços.- E que patacoada foi aquele de _"lhe serei eternamente grato_"? Malone, Malone...

- Eu nã...

- Chega! Pare de tentar se justificar!- Verônica o encarou com uma expressão ameaçadora.- Se eu o pegar se fazendo de engraçadinho para qualquer outra mulher, tenha certeza de que você vai achar que os homens-macaco eram doces e gentis se comparados à mim!

Jessie deu uma risadinha discreta, enquanto Summerlee e Challenger tentavam fingir que nada ouviam.

Quando chegaram ao 5º andar e se aproximaram da porta do quarto de Marguerite, viram que Lady Elizabeth saía, acompanhada por uma mulher que eles não conheciam, além de Edwin outro rapaz.

- Ora, ora, veja se não são nossos audaciosos exploradores!- saudou-os Edwin.- Vieram conhecer os bebês mais lindos da Inglaterra?

Todos sorriram.

- Lady Elizabeth, vejo que está de saída.- comentou Summerlee.

- Sim meu caro professor. Foi uma longa noite e eu não tenho mais idade para agüentar tantas emoções assim.- ela sorriu cansada.- Preciso me recompor, afinal não precisamos de alguém doente justamente neste momento.

- Bem observado.- o botânico inclinou-se numa leve mesura.

- Ah, desculpem-me a indelicadeza. Estou tão avoado ainda que nem os apresentei.- disse o irmão da herdeira.- Estes são Marion e Sean, o verdadeiro herdeiro do título de Barão de Wilmington.

- Muito prazer.- disseram os recém-chegados.

- Haverá muito tempo para apresentações depois.- disse Sean.- Deixe-os irem ver os pequenos, afinal foi para isso que vieram.

Depois de mais uma troca de gentilezas, Edwin, Lady Roxton, Marion e Sean foram embora; enquanto os exploradores entravam no quarto.

- Olá!- murmurou Jessie ao abrir a porta.

Roxton olhou para eles e sorriu. Seus olhos brilhavam como diamantes.

O Conde e a Condessa estavam sentados em um sofá a um canto, Marguerite se encontrava sentada na cama, apoiada em travesseiros, com um pequeno embrulho (que se mexia) no colo; e o Lorde, que segurava o outro "embrulhinho" estava em pé, ao lado da esposa.

- Venham, podem chegar mais perto, eles não mordem ainda.- comentou Marguerite.

Devagar Verônica e Jessie se aproximaram da cama. Os homens pareciam receosos para se aproximarem mais do que alguns passos.

- Meus amigos, conheçam as pessoas mais importantes do mundo:- anunciou Roxton, coruja.- John Richard Roxton II e Catherine Elizabeth Roxton!

"_...um lindo presente que o Senhor nos deu, a realidade de um sonho meu!"_

**CONTINUA**

E aqui vai-se o afamado capítulo 16!

Quem quer mais levanta a mãão! Agora deixa **revieew**! Kkkkk

;P

Beeeijos minhas melhores!


	17. Quando Tudo Parece Terminado

**DISCLAIMER: **Pois é, estes personagens não são meus (salvo exceções.) e, portanto, eu não tenho lucro financeiro algum ao escrever sobre eles. Mas as reviews são mais importantes do que qualquer grana que eu pudesse receber... Não me processem por amar demais estes personagens!

NinaMakea: minha flor mais amada, que saudade! Nunca mais te vi no MSN... pois é, eis o 17, um pouquinho demorado, mas enfim saiu.. espero que te delicies ta? Ah, tua fic está **ótima**, nem penses em fazer greve! Beijos minha linda!

Luanaa: minha linda, tudo bem? Mil perdões pela demora, mas eis o capítulo 17! Ah sim, o Rox tava relax ateh, não queria ser expulso de vez... E o Malone hein? Kkk como diria minha prima: "safadeenho!". Booom, aproveita o capítulo pq tah terminando... bejiiinhos!

Margueritte:minha flor, mais um capítulo pra ti! Aproveita e vê se não infarta não que tem o último ainda! Kkkk beejos!

GingerRogersa: olá novata, seja bem-vinda! =D que bom que está gostando da fic, fico muuuuito feliz... deixe mais comentários sempre que passar por aqui, ok? Beeeijos.

Raphaela Blakely: floooor mais linda! Que saudadona de ti! Fico feliz que tenha curtido o capítulo, por isso espero que AME esse aqui neh? Hehehehe beeeeeijao!

Lidi: oieee flor... olha soh eu tava sumida, mas a senhorita tbm neh? tsktsk mas enfim, espero q comente esse neeh? Hehehehe... beijaao linda!

Madge Krux: poiseeeh linda, voltei com todo o gás agora... soh falta terminar mesmo! Fico aliviada que não tenha desistido de acompanhar a fic mesmo com o meu "recesso", então agora comente muuuuuuuuuuito! Beijos!

Anne: minha flor linda, brigadão mesmo pelas palavras... ajudaram muito! Baah,se fosse o Rox paquerando a recepcionista ateh eu iria querer o emprego dela..kkkk beeeijos flor, aproveita o capitulo.

Morringhan Higurashi: CHOREI lendo tuas reviews... sério moça, fiquei sem palavras mesmo! A parte de "imprimir as fics" é metira né? Não posso crer que minhas modestas fics valham tanto assim... Mas enfim, podes ter certeza de que me comoveu SIM! Ah, e quando quiseres comentar as outras jah postadas, por favor, sinta-se à vontade! =D enfim, vejo que ganhei mais uma "lovinha" pra minha vida! Beeijao, e aproveita o capítulo!

Leitora Revoltada: Céééus, calma! Por favor não me assassine nem nada! Eis o capítulo, eu jamais deixaria a fic incompleta, por mais que demorasse, o final seria escrito sim! Em respeito à vcs! Por favor, perdoe-me pelo atraso, mas prometo que o último capítulo será postado assim que for concluído, o que não deve demorar (eu acho!). quanto à campanha, não é preciso... já voltei!kkk.. beeeeijos minha linda!

Sophie:oi flor lindaa! Que saudade dos teus reviews quilométricos...kkkk... olha soh, não voltei com ele, nem esqueci... mas não falemos disso, vamos à fic: que bom que amou o último capitulo, pq esse tah melhor (na minha opinião, pelo menos) e mais triste... pega um lencinho, e aproveita taah? Beijaaaao menina, te adoroo!

KIO: eiii, cadê a review do 16?kkkkk... olha só, o 17 jah tah ai, a fic tah na reta final e to esperando tuas reviews hein?kkk... ah, a propósito: muiiiiito obrigada pelas palavras e pela força, é bom poder contar com essa vibe super positiva q tu manda! Te amoo guriazinha! Beeejaaao!

Luuuuuuuu: sumida desde o 15 hein? Quero revieeeeeeeeew!kkk.. minha lova, que saudade de ti, meldels, nunca mais te vi MSN! =O espero review tah? E valeu mesmo pela força nos momentos "darks"... beijaaao lovinhaaa!

Rose Eva: outra lova sumida desde o 15 neh? soh esperando tua review hein..kkkk... o mais um obrigada pela força, sempre! Beeeijos, aproveita o capítulo!

Minhas lindas, eis as emoções finais do **PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!** Espero que esteja à altura de vosso requintado gosto tá? Hehehehe... Deixem muuuuuuuuuitas reviews ta?

PS: peguem seus lenços preparem-se!

_**Capítulo 17 – Quando Tudo Parece Terminado**_

- ...será melhor assim.- dizia Roxton à sogra.

- Mas eu quero meus netos e minha filha _perto _de mim!- rebatia a mulher.- Marguerite não tem experiência alguma com crianças, além disso, eu me sentiria mis segura se pudesse tê-los sob as minhas vistas. Não pude proteger minha filha, mas não permitirei que nada aconteça aos meus netos!

- A senhora está insinuando que vou permitir que eles corram algum risco? Eu os amo!

- Acalmem-se sim?- interveio o Conde.- Querida, é natural que Roxton queira que Marguerite e as crianças voltem para a casa deles, afinal ele é o pai. Não temos o direito de separá-los.

- E se acontecer a mesma coisa que...- a voz da Condessa falhou.

- Não vai acontecer nada, a Mansão Roxton é absolutamente segura. Além disso, a senhora pode ficar lá conosco o tempo que quiser, ninguém irá impedi-la de conviver com os pequenos, ou com Marguerite.- acrescentou o Lorde.- Aliás, fazemos muita questão que os senhores participem de todos os momentos dos gêmeos, vocês são os avós, são muito importantes.

Naquele exato momento Marguerite saía do banheiro da suíte, já vestida com roupas normais, para voltar para casa.

- Onde estão os bebês?- foi a primeira coisa que perguntou.

- A enfermeira já deve estar trazendo eles, fique calma.

- Não quero ficar um segundo longe deles mamãe, além disso, não gosto de enfermeiras!

- E é a mim que você diz isso?- respondeu Catherine.

Alguns minutos depois Marguerite saía do hospital com Johhny no colo, enquanto o marido carregava Cathy.

Finalmente a família Roxton estava a caminho de casa!

A moça loira espreitava a entrada da Mansão Roxton som a sombra de um grande plátano. O chapéu cobria-lhe parcialmente o rosto para que não fosse reconhecida, embora isso não a impedisse de ver quando os carros atravessaram os grandes portões de ferro da propriedade.

- Essa devia ser a _minha _casa!- pensou, amargurada.- Essa usurpadora tem que pagar tudo o que me deve, e o preço será alto, eu garantirei isso!

Com passos elegantes e um discreto menear de quadris, ela se aproximou do rapazinho que correra para fechar os portões.

- Ei, você.- chamou ela.

O rapaz parou e a encarou.

- Será que poderia me fazer um grande favor?- os olhos dela piscaram charmosos.

- Cla-claro...- engasgou-se o menino. Nunca uma moça tão linda lhe dirigira a palavra.

Ela fingiu hesitar e enrubesceu.

- É que, bem.. Ah, esqueça, não quero incomodá-lo...- e foi saindo devagar.

- Não!- ele foi atrás dela.- Eu, eu quero ajudá-la.

Um sorriso vitorioso subiu-lhe aos lábios, mas quando voltou-se para o garoto já estava recomposta.

- É que não tenho como pagá-lo. Pelo menos não por enquanto... Mas terá minha gratidão eterna, e, se eu puder pagar-lhe de alguma outra maneira...

As palavras ficaram soltas no ar por um momento até que ele apreendesse completamente seu significado, então um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios e ele pegou nas mãos da pequena.

- Sendo assim, não vejo razão para não ajudar uma dama tão formosa. Fique tranqüila, dinheiro não será necessário, apenas me diga o quer; farei meu preço em outra ocasião.

Ela respirou fundo, então sorriu.

- Você não trabalha aqui há muito tempo, não é?

- Na verdade não, há menos de três meses para ser exato. Por quê?

- Na-nada. É só que, eu sei que isso parecerá tolo para um homem fino como o senhor,- ela disfarçou o melhor que pôde o sarcasmo.- mas eu sempre sonhei em conhecer os jardins desta casa... É que não moro aqui há muito tempo, vim do interior há alguns dias para cuidar de minha tia doente e fiquei fascinada por esta casa.

O homem, que estava fascinado pela beleza da moça e lisonjeado pelos elogios que lhe fizera, nem reparou que ela poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos uma menina do interior. Teria muito prazer em levá-la para conhecer os jardins, e depois, sua modesta casinha nos fundos da propriedade...

- Hum, e você gostaria que eu lhe mostrasse os jardins?- perguntou ele, fingindo não ter entendido muito bem.

- Ah, desculpe, eu sabia que era pedir demais... Desculpe-me, eu não quero colocá-lo em confusão, mas é que... Ah, esqueça...Desculpe-me...- ela suspirou e voltou-se para a rua.

- Calma aí pequena, quem foi que disse que eu não vou levá-la?

- Jura?

- Claro. Mas não pode ser durante o dia, será que você pode voltar esta noite?

A menina hesitou.

- É o único jeito.- pressionou o rapaz.

- Ok, direi à minha tia que precisei ir à farmácia. A que horas posso voltar?

- Esteja aqui às nove em ponto, então lhe mostrarei _tudo_.

Ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, porém, quando ia se virando para ir embora, ele a segurou.

- Sim?

- Você não me disse seu nome.

- Lucy, muito prazer.

O assunto do jantar fora principalmente "os gêmeos"; e, agora que todos já estavam na sala, separados em grupinhos, o assunto não mudara muito.

- Nunca imaginei que a maternidade pudesse lhe fazer tão bem,- comentava Summerlee com Marguerite.- mas você está radiante.

Ela sorriu.

- Imagine o susto que eu levei. Nunca me vi como mãe, afinal uma "ladra de jóias procurada em cinco continentes" não é exatamente o modelo adequado de mãe...

- Pois é, creio que Roxton conseguiu cumprir a missão que impôs a ele mesmo.

- Missão?

- Sim, redimi-la minha cara. Salvar sua alma, por assim dizer.- disse Challenger rindo.

- Então, se se trata de minha alma, redenção ou qualquer coisa do tipo, não dê todos os créditos ao Roxton. Os maiores responsáveis por isso estão adormecidos lá em cima.- respondeu ela.

Enquanto isso, um pouco mais afastados, Roxton, Malone e Verônica conversavam também.

- Em breve vocês dois precisarão encomendar alguns priminhos para Cathy e Johnnie, afinal eles não podem brincar sós.- disse Roxton aos amigos.- Imaginem só, já posso vê-los correndo por Avebury...

A loira sorriu.

- Creio que vá demorar um pouco, afinal precisamos voltar ao Platô e isso seria muito difícil com um bebê.

- Voltar ao Platô? Como assim? Pensei que pretendessem ficar algum tempo junto à "civilização".- comentou o caçador.

- Bem, ficaremos somente o tempo necessário para realizar as cerimônias de casamento e tudo o que manda o figurino, mas em seguida voltaremos ao Platô. Esse é o preço de ser casado com uma protetora.- respondeu Malone rindo.

- Já discutimos isso querido, se você quiser ficar mais tempo com sua família sabe que não vou me opor.- ponderou Verônica.- _Eu _preciso voltar, mas você...

- É como você mesma diz: _já discutimos isso_.- rebateu o jornalista.- Eu _vou _com você. Você é _minha _mulher e eu vou segui-la aonde for. Nem casou e já está arrependida?

- Bem, mas isso não os impede de nos visitar de vez em quando. Podem vir sempre que quiserem...

- Vocês não pretendem voltar _nunca_ para o "mundo perdido" ?- perguntou Malone ao amigo.

- É como Verônica diz,voltar para lá com um bebê seria muito complicado, que dirá com dois! Além disso, creio que Marguerite quer aproveitar a família, e eles _certamente_ querem ficar com os gêmeos.

Nenhum deles verbalizou a idéia que surgiu em suas mentes, embora todos soubessem que pensavam a mesma coisa: seria aquele o fim da "família perdida" que haviam formado?

Já fazia três meses que Lucy se encontrava com o insosso jardineiro dos Roxton e ainda não havia conseguido sequer chegar perto dos bebês, sempre havia uma multidão em torno deles. O Conde e a Condessa de Avebury haviam, praticamente, se mudado para a Mansão Roxton, chegando lá pela manhã e saindo somente tarde da noite.

Para piorar a situação, eles não haviam contratado nenhuma enfermeira ou governanta para tomar conta dos pequenos, o que tornava impossível o suborno de quem quer que fosse. Somente os familiares e amigos mais chegados ficavam a sós com os herdeiros, os demais ficavam sob rígida vigilância de um dos parentes.

- Aquele verme inútil não serve mais, ele sequer pode se aproximar da casa quando os bastardinhos estão "passeando". Não que eu possa chegar tão perto sem ser reconhecida, afinal se aquele parvo não sabe quem sou, pode ter certeza de que os demais ainda me conhecem muito bem.- reclamava Lucy.- Teremos de fazer outra abordagem, algo mais direto.

- Como o quê? Invadir a mansão?- Claire riu.

- Não seja tola mamãe, jamais conseguiríamos dar um passo para além dos portões. Estive pensando em algo mais discreto, quase sutil.

- Você deveria se ocupar com idéias mais úteis para nós, como formas de reassumirmos o título que deveria ser nosso!

- Você não escutou minha idéia ainda. Se conseguirmos executar o plano à perfeição, não só teremos nossos bens e título de volta, como ainda conseguirei prender Lorde Roxton pelos sagrados laços do matrimônio.

A ex-baronesa olhou indulgente para a filha.

- A menos que seu magnífico plano inclua homicídios, não vejo como poderia funcionar.

- E quem disse que não inclui?

A mulher engasgou. Sua filha, sua linda filha estava completamente insana.

- Não me olhe desse jeito mamãe, espere até que eu diga o que vai em minha mente.

Então a moça começou a contar os pormenores de suas idéias à mãe, e Claire percebeu que, afinal, talvez ela não estivesse tão maluca.

- Eu poderia conversar com você por mil anos e nunca me cansaria.- dizia Edwin à Sean.- Nunca, nunca...- ele engasgou.

- Acho que entendo o que quer dizer.- o Barão respirou fundo.- É só que, parece tão errado...

Os dois se olharam. A confusão era evidente em seus olhos. Nenhum deles queria admitir o que sentia, aquilo seria como tornar o fim uma coisa real e obrigatória. Sim, obrigatória, porque nenhum dos dois teria coragem para envergonhar a família daquela forma.

- O que devemos fazer? Eu não quero que nos afastemos Sean, mas não posso permitir que perca seu título por nossa...minha causa.

- Eu não quero que você vá, somente a idéia de não poder mais ter alguém assim, pra conversar, pra... enfim Ed, não sei se ainda há algo que possamos fazer.

O louro andou até a janela e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto desconsolado. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele? Ele não queria ser _anormal_, ser motivo de chacota e de vergonha para os Lancaster. Por que não se casara com alguma moça de boa família como sua mãe sempre insistira? Por quê? Era a única pergunta que lhe ocorria: "por quê?"

O rapaz moreno olhava triste para o louro. Precisava tanto dele, o queria tanto bem, e sabia que era recíproco. Mas sabia também que aquilo podia destruir-lhes as reputações e as famílias.

Sua mente turbilhonava com lembranças, regras da sociedade e idéias malucas, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Nunca se apaixonara por garota alguma, e olha que muitas moças lindas já haviam flertado com ele, antes e depois do título. Sempre ouvira dizer que o amor é um sentimento maravilhoso, lera nos livros que, somente quando amava, um homem era completo; e que quando o amor da sua vida aparecia, era impossível continuar a viver sem ele.

Sim, sempre ouvira isso, mas jamais pudera acreditar.

Jamais até...

- Escute Ed, eu sei que é difícil, mas isso não pode ser tão errado. Como, como algo bonito, algo que traz só alegria, poderia ser tão mau?- ele se aproximou do outro e colocou a mão em seu ombro.- Escute, você é um homem viajado, já viu o mundo todo. Eu sou só um camponês, não entendo nada de etiqueta ou sociedade e, para ser bem sincero, nada disso me faz a menor mossa; só entrei nessa história de "Barão" por causa de minha mãe. Isso significa muito pra ela... Mas posso deixar tudo, posso ir embora para não matá-la de desgosto, mas somente se você...

- Shh! Não diga mais nada, nem mais uma palavra!- Edwin segurava o outro pelos dois braços.- Não quero que você destrua a sua vida por causa disso. Como você acha que eu me sentiria vendo-o deixar sua mãe? Vendo-o abandonar tudo o que é seu por direito?

- E por que não abandonaria?- respondeu ele com um olhar arrasado.- Largaria tudo por uma única coisa que me é negada...

Eles se encararam por uma fração de segundo até que, sem perceber, seus rostos foram se aproximando e então...

- Largue-me sua vadia!- veio a voz forte de Marion, das escadas.

Sean saiu correndo na direção da porta, enquanto Edwin ainda tentava se recompor. Céus, quase fizera uma besteira!

Na escada, Claire derrubou Marion e correu na direção de Sean, que acabava de surgir no topo.

- Seu usurpador de meia tigela (**n.a:** sim, não consegui pensar em nenhum desaforo melhor!kkk) , agora você e a porca (**n.a: **é, aqui eu peguei pesado...¬¬) da sua mãe vão pagar tudo o que nos devem. E com juros!

Com um pequeno punhal, a mulher avançou, ensandecida, para o rapaz. Se o matasse o título voltaria para a filha.

Lucy observava tudo do pé da escadaria. Não pretendia se intrometer até que viu a mãe largar a Baronesa e rumar para o Barão, então correu e segurou Marion com força.

- Você não vai a lugar algum. Quero terminar de uma vez por todas com isso porque ainda tenho outro compromisso na Mansão Roxton!

- ... e muito dourado, afinal sabemos como Marguerite aprecia demonstrações de poder e riqueza.- dizia Verônica.

Os demais participantes da reunião anuíram.

Roxton, Verônica, Summerlee, Jessie e a Condessa estavam planejando uma festa de aniversário surpresa para Marguerite. Challenger, Malone e o Conde estavam no escritório, tomando conhaque e esperando as decisões que viriam da oura sala. Todos estavam no Palacete Lancaster, enquanto Marguerite preferira ficar em casa com os gêmeos e a sogra.

- Não me lembro dela ter mencionado alguma festa de aniversário, creio que vá ficar muito feliz.- comentou Summerlee.- Ela sempre gostou de ser paparicada, o centro das atenções.

Enquanto os grupos conversavam um telefone tocou, logo o mordomo apareceu, aflito, às portas do escritório.

- Senhor Conde, é o senhor Edwin ao telefone. Se me permite, ele parece muito aflito...

Phillip correu atender ao aparelho. Ouviu por alguns minutos, então desligou.

Estava pálido.

- Precisamos ir à Mansão Roxton.- murmurou para si mesmo, antes de ir dar a notícia aos demais.

Marguerite resolveu ir verificar como estavam os pequenos, afinal já deviam estar despertando de sua sesta. Ela penteou os cabelos diante de sua penteadeira com espelho de prata, no quarto que dividia com Roxton. Nunca imaginara que podia ser tão feliz. Parecia que a qualquer momento tudo aquilo acabaria e ela iria despertar numa maldita prisão qualquer.

- Isso é fantasia de sua cabeça Marguerite,- repetia a si mesma.- você já passou por todo o sofrimento que deveria, agora pare com isso e vá ver seus pequenos milagres.

Devagar, ela saiu do quarto e rumou para o aposento dos pequenos, a uma porta de distância.

A porta estava encostada, o que a alarmou. Não gostava de deixá-los fechados. Mas talvez Lady Elizabeth estivesse ali com eles. Era engraçado, mas todo o ódio que a sogra parecia sentir quando descobriu sua gravidez e o casamento, desaparecera à vista dos anjinhos. Eles certamente faziam milagres!

- Lady Elizabeth eu...- ela parou abruptamente ao abrir a porta.

Uma moça loira e desconhecida estava debruçada sobre o berço de Johnnie para pegá-lo no colo. Quando ouviu a voz de Marguerite ela voltou-se, com o pequenino nos braços. O sorriso demente e o brilho nos olhos logo assustaram a herdeira, mas ela não tinha como não reconhecer, e temer, aquela face.

Lucy a fitava sorrindo enlouquecida, enquanto ninava Johnnie devagar.

- Olá senhorita Krux, veio conhecer meu pequeno?

A voz da morena travou na garganta seca. Ela engoliu e tentou falar. A voz saiu falhada.

- Não... não o machuque.- implorou.

- Eu jamais machucaria meu pequeno John.- ela sorriu ainda mais ao encarar o bebê.- Eu me preocuparia mais com a outra se fosse você...

A ameaça velada nas palavras dela fez o sangue da herdeira gelar nas veias.

- Ela não era tão parecida com John, então...

Com passos arrastados, sentindo que suas pernas pesavam toneladas, Marguerite rumou para o berço de Catherine Elizabeth. Não podia ser verdade, aquela maluca estava blefando. Ela _tinha _que estar blefando!

Então, quando olhou para o berço de ferro batido, sentiu que o mundo parar de girar subitamente. Mil punhos invisíveis socavam sua cabeça e seu corpo, deixando-a sem ar. Tonta.

Nada podia doer tanto. Ninguém podia sentir tanta dor, era simplesmente impossível.

Ela apanhou a neném com delicadeza e a colocou perto de seu rosto. Ela estava dormindo, _apenas _dormindo, dizia a si mesma.

Nenhum sopro de ar saiu dos pequenos pulmões.

Então a verdade atingiu Marguerite com a força de um raio: sua filha, sua pequena Cathy estava morta!

**CONTINUA**

Sim, eu sei que foi um capítulo triste e tudo o mais... Mas tinha que ser tenso, afinal é o penúltimo... Dependendo do fluxo de reviews, o próximo sai loguinho (pq jah tah praticamente escrito!)

Não me odeiem, pois eu ainda as amo de paixão!

BeeeeiJos...


	18. Sofrer, Sonhar, Recomeçar

**DISCLAIMER**: Sempre lembrando de que estes apaixonantes personagens não me pertencem (salvo exceções!); não ganho coisa alguma com esta FANFIC, exceto suas tão importantíssimas reviews!

Raphaela Blakely: minha linda, sei q tu ama a fic... (kkkk – modéstia nenhuma neh?) por isso eis o final dela! Beijaao e enjoy!

Luanaa: lovinhaaaaa amada! Poiseeeh, Malone se revelando um "Don Juan" kkkk! Eis o final...Kissus!

Marguerrite: Supeer amadinhaaa, amo tuas reviews sabia? Apesar das chantagens e afins (kkkk)! Soh pq tu insistiu, tah aqui o final! Vê se não chora neeh? Kkk beeeijao beem gostoso!

Lidy: ainda bem que voltastes hein? Aproveita muiiiiiiito a finalera da história! Bejoos ;P

Madge Krux: adoooooro vc linda! Brigadao pelas reviews,e chega de nervosismo, eis o final! Beeejao!

Anne: aiiin, linda a review... :p especialmente pra ti o cap 18! Beeijos!

Morringhan Higurashi: amiga, infelizmente não é dessa vez que vais aparecer na história... =( maaas tah bem lindo o final (eu achei... ), espero que goste mesmo assim! Big-mega-master beijo!

Sophie: minha exagerada favoritaaaa! Espero que tu super-aproveite o final da história, que goste e que surte muuuuuuito (positivamente falando!kkk) tah? Aguardo a review! Meeeega beeejo!

Nina Makea: minha flor mais linda! Sei que demorei, mas finalmente consegui postar o final da fic... Tomara que gostes e, por favor, agora que és escritora de fics tbm, espero uma crítica ok? =) beeeijao!

Rose Eva: minha linda! Tah aqui o capítulo, pode ficar calma... te adooooro! Beijão...

Dani M: Olá! Pronto, a espera acabou, eis o final da fic! Espero que aproveite e deixe review! Beijo!

Minhas lindas, eis o CAPÍTULO FINAL da saga "O Retorno"... Sei que demorou, mas assim sei também que aproveitarão mais!kkkk ;P

Espero que deliciem-se lendo, e aguardo as REVIEWS hein? Muitas-muitas-muitas! Beijão e boa leitura!

_**Capitulo 18 – Sofrer, Sonhar, Recomeçar**_

- O que foi Marguerite? Está com uma cara...- comentou Lucy como se elas fossem velhas amigas.

O Universo da herdeira perdera completamente o sentido. Deus devia odiá-la muito mesmo, primeiro lhe tirava os pais, agora levava sua filha. Que tipo de divindade cruel era aquela?

Nunca imaginara que pudesse sentir tanta dor. Era algo físico, como se garras de ferro estivessem espremendo seu coração para tirar-lhe até a última gota de sangue. Não tinha sentido algum continuar, não quando a pessoa por quem seu coração batia, que era a pessoa mais importante do mundo, não estava mais consigo...

Então Johnny chorou nos braços da loura e Marguerite foi trazida à tona de seu oceano de dor. Sim, ainda havia alguém por quem lutar, alguém que era um pedaço seu e por quem ela estava disposta a morrer, se preciso fosse.

Com este pensamento ela rumou na direção de Lucy, que balançava inutilmente a criança. Um telefone tocou ao longe, mas não importava. Estava a muitos mundos de distância. A única coisa importante era o agora, naquele quarto, onde sem saber exatamente como, Marguerite mataria a assassina de sua filha!

- Maldita criança, cale-se!- berrava a histérica.- Seja bonzinho com sua mamãe...

- Eu sou a mãe dele, sua maldita!- bradou a herdeira, dando uma bofetada no rosto da outra.- Largue meu filho, cadela desgraçada! Deixe-nos em paz!

Enfurecida, Lucy jogou o pequeno no berço, onde ele se calou imediatamente, e apontou uma pequena pistola para a cabeça de Marguerite.

- Você é uma idiota, sua rameira de quinta!- disse, aproximando-se com a arma.- Achou mesmo que eu deixaria você ficar com o meu John?

Ela riu, desvairada, encarando os olhos úmidos e raivosos da morena.

- Seja realista: já matei a bastardinha, acha mesmo que pode me impedir de concretizar meus planos?

Marguerite apertou mais fortemente o pequenino corpo frio contra o peito e fechou os olhos, então ouviu o disparo.

Lady Elizabeth Roxton olhava, enojada, para o corpo de Lucy que tombou ao chão. A arma em sua mão ainda fumegava.

- Marguerite!- exclamou ela, entrando no quarto e se aproximando da nora que caía de joelhos.- Você está...

- Tudo bem...- murmurou a herdeira.- Johnnie, como está o Johnnie?

A dama largou a arma e correu até o berço, onde o pequenino olhava para os lados atentamente. Ele não estava machucado.

- Ele está bem, não está ferido.- respondeu Lady Roxton, então Marguerite desmaiou.

Vozes distantes e indefinidas turvavam a periferia do cérebro dela. Não conseguia entender o que diziam, a única certeza que tinha era a de que, se abrisse os olhos, algo terrível aconteceria. Mas não podia se conter mais e, com um esforço supremo, abriu os olhos e encarou o dossel da cama.

Em seguida uma voz exclamou:

- Ela acordou!

Quatro pares de olhos carinhosos a encaravam, ansiosos. Ela piscou e os encarou mais detidamente. A Condessa tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados, e as lágrimas ainda teimavam em correr; o Conde parecia engasgado, mas não havia sinais de que houvesse chorado; Summerlee aparentava pesar, mas tinha aquela paz e sabedoria que somente aqueles que já viveram muito possuem. Por fim havia Verônica, que tentava parecer forte, para ajudar a amiga, mas que sentia-se absolutamente perdida, sem saber o que fazer.

- Como você se sente querida?- perguntou Summerlee, se aproximando.

- Cadê o Johnnie?

- Ele está bem, Lady Elizabeth está com ele.- respondeu a Condessa.- O importante agora é...

- E a Cathy?- interrompeu-a Marguerite.

- Ela... Ela...- engasgou-se sua mãe.- Eu... Você se lembra...

Verônica a interrompeu:

- Você se lembra do que houve? Da, da Lucy e...

- Eu sei o que houve Verônica.- a morena estava levantando da cama.- Mas isso não me impede de querer saber onde está minha filha!

Surpreendendo a todos, a herdeira levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

- A culpa foi toda minha Malone, toda minha!- rugia Roxton.- Se eu estivesse aqui, se não tivesse deixado Marguerite e as crianças...- ele andava de um lado para outro, enraivecido.- Era minha responsabilidade protegê-los...

- Você não poderia fazer nada para deter a maluca da Lucy, ela estava decidida a matar todos.- retrucou o jornalista.- Talvez, se você estivesse aqui, as coisas tivessem sido piores...

- Piores? Malone, ela-matou-minha-filha!

- Eu sei meu amigo, mas ela poderia ter matado a Marguerite, o Johnnie! Não quero dizer que o que aconteceu não foi terrível, porque foi. Céus, ainda não consigo acreditar que a Cathy se foi, mas precisamos seguir em frente, principalmente você e Marguerite, porque o Johnnie ainda precisa de nós... De vocês...

O Lorde ainda não havia conseguido chorar. Sentia que havia ultrapassado o estágio do conforto das lágrimas, agora tudo o que havia era dor. O mundo tinha se tornado cinza de repente, a constante neblina de Londres se instalara definitivamente em seu espírito. Sentia que nunca mais haveria sol em sua alma.

- Vocês já conversaram? Quero dizer, você e a Madge?

- Não tenho coragem de encará-la.- confessou Roxton.- Eu sinto que sou o culpado, tenho certeza de que ela sente o mesmo...

- Não se culpe meu amigo, nenhum de nós o acha culpado de coisa alguma.- então o jornalista abraçou o amigo.

A porta do quarto estava entreaberta e vozes saíam lá de dentro. Jessie e Challenger falavam com uma terceira pessoa desconhecida, mesmo assim Marguerite entrou.

- Oh, você já acordou minha querida.- comentou o cientista, surpreso.- Mas o que faz aqui? Deveria estar repousando.

- Eu preciso ver minha filha.

- Hum, bem , este é o senhor Stevenson, da... da funerária. Estávamos acertando os detalhes do...

- Não me importam os detalhes, decidam vocês. Eu só quero ficar a sós com minha filha.- ela foi incisiva.

- Mas senhora, - intrometeu-se o agente funerário.- eu preciso preparar o corpo para os cerimoniais e...

- Eu mesma cuidarei disso, agora saiam.

- Mas...

- Saiam!

Sem saber como contrariá-la ou convencê-la do contrário, os três saíram devagar.

Sozinha, Marguerite retirou o lençol de sobre sua pequenina e mirou o corpinho pálido e imóvel. Se não fosse pela alvura da pele, poder-se-ia dizer que ela estava apenas dormindo.

Com delicadeza ela começou a acariciar o rostinho de sua filha, então as lágrimas explodiram de seus olhos e começaram a banhar suas faces e cair sobre Catherine.

- Que espécie de divindade cruel e sádica permite que uma criança morra? Que "Deus" é esse que só causa dor e sofrimento? Ou talvez o problema seja eu, talvez o Senhor me odeie tanto que queira sempre me punir. Primeiro tirou-me meus pais, agora minha filha!- ela levantou-se e começou a gritar.- Isso não é justo! NÃO É JUSTO! Ela não tinha que pagar pelos meus erros!

Num movimento rápido, Marguerite apanhou um bibelô de porcelana e o arremessou contra a parede oposta.

- E Morrighan, e Celtas e toda essa baboseira... De que me servem "poderes mágicos", sacerdotisas e deuses se nada disso me trará Catherine de volta? Ao inferno com tudo isso! Eu venderia minha alma a mil demônios se eles a fizessem acordar novamente!

- Marguerite?- disse uma voz à porta, às costas dela.

Ela voltou-se pronta para expulsar quem quer que fosse, mas então deparou-se com Roxton.

Os dois se olharam em silêncio, vendo refletida no outro toda a dor que transbordava de si mesmo. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, apesar de sentirem-se despedaçados e precisarem desabafar, eles não conseguiam se aproximar um do outro. Era como se um muro houvesse surgido entre os dois, como se todas aquelas palavras não ditas soassem como acusações entre um e outro.

- Você está bem?- perguntou ele, engasgando.

- Sim.- respondeu ela, seca.

Nenhuma palavra mais doce, nenhum gesto de aproximação. Ela temia que ele a estivesse culpando por não ter protegido a filha, e ele, sentia que ela a odiava por não ter estado presente durante o ocorrido.

Nenhum deles sabia o quanto estava enganado.

- É muito triste Ned, triste e injusto.- dizia Verônica, encostada no ombro do noivo.- Ela era tão lindinha, uma princesinha...

- Eu sei meu amor, também sinto que um pedacinho da nossa família foi arrancado brutalmente de nós.

Catherine Elizabeth era a bonequinha do Palacete Lancaster, da Mansão Roxton e da família "Perdida". Linda, com a cabeleira negra e seus olhinhos verdes, sempre alertas e aqueles arrulhos fofinhos, Cathy era imediatamente amada por todos.

Os cerimoniais começaram naquela noite. Toda a alta sociedade de Londres compareceu. A própria família real mandou seus respeitos ao Conde e à Condessa. Foram Lordes, Barões, Condes e Duques, além de todas as famílias mais respeitáveis da cidade.

Marguerite não saía da cabeceira do pequeno caixão, onde ficava afagando os cabelos da pequena. Roxton ficava, como mandava a boa educação, ao lado da esposa e recebia os pêsames, mas um não falava com o outro.

O fato de Lady Elizabeth ter salvado a vida de Marguerite parecia ter destruído, completamente, o muro que afastava a Condessa. As duas estavam sentadas lado a lado, um pouco mais afastadas, conversando sobre o que poderia ser feito, após acabados os funerais, para que tudo pudesse voltar, não ao que era, mas a uma vida normal, para que Johnnie pudesse crescer saudável e cercado de amor.

Mais afastado estavam Sean e Edwin, não se falavam, mas não se afastavam um do outro. Marion precisara ficar em observação, por uma noite, no hospital. A queda da escada não trouxera sérias consequências, mas o médico achara prudente deixá-la repousando onde pudesse ser monitorada.

Challenger e Jessie sentavam-se com Summerlee. Eles conversavam sobre amenidades, era difícil encarar o fato de que sua "netinha" jazia naquele caixão.

Quando a madrugada chegou, somente a família permanecia no salão da Mansão Roxton, que fora transformada em câmara funerária.

- Acho que vocês deviam ir se deitar um pouco, o dia foi cansativo.- sugeriu Malone, se aproximando do casal de amigos.

Roxton passou os braços pelas costas da esposa, ela se retesou.

- Não vou deixar Catherine.- disse ela.

- Nós ficaremos com ela, minha filha.- disse o Conde.- Vá se deitar, sabemos que você está exausta.

Ela hesitou, mas diante da insistência de todos, se deixou conduzir pelo Lorde.

Marguerite sentou-se diante da penteadeira e começou a soltar os cabelos por simples hábito. Roxton deixou-se ficar do outro lado do quarto, observando-a e tentando criar coragem para dizer-lhe qualquer coisa que pudesse romper aquele silêncio maldito.

- Marguerite...- tentou.

- Por favor, não...- ela murmurou em resposta.

- Mas...

- Roxton, eu não consigo falar sobre isso.- ela se voltou para encará-lo.- Por favor, não hoje...

Ele suspirou resignado. Sabia que também não conseguiria se obrigar a falar sobre a perda.

Os dois deitaram-se sem se tocar sequer uma vez…

Estava um dia iluminado quando Marguerite abriu os olhos. A luz do sol era reconfortante depois da noite agitada, parecia mesmo que aquecia um pouco seu interior. Então ela olhou em volta e percebeu que não estava em casa, pelo menos não na sua casa de Londres. Estava de volta ao Platô, no quarto que fora seu na casa da árvore.

Devagar ela se levantou. Então tudo não passava de um sonho? Mas era estranho, como ela podia saber que estava sonhando se estava sonhando?

Aquilo não fazia sentido algum.

Na cozinha da casa da árvore ela se deparou com um Roxton tão estupefato quanto ela própria.

- Esse sonho é meu, sabia?- disse ela, surpreendentemente, gracejando.

- Não senhora, este é o meu sonho!- respondeu ele.

Os dois sentaram-se à mesa.

- Tá, agora eu tô confusa. Como nós dois podemos estar sonhando com a mesma coisa e, o que é mais espantoso, como sabemos que estamos sonhando?

- Não sei.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente.

- Eh, Marguerite, eu preciso pedir perdão à você.

- Ãnh?- ela não entendeu.

- Eu devia ter estado lá. Quando aquela maluca apareceu, eu devia ter protegido vocês... Devia ter protegido a Cathy... A culpa foi minha e entenderei se não puder me perdoar...

- Não, não... Shhh!- ela se apressou em cobrir os lábios dele com os dedos.- Não, meu amor, eu jamais poderia culpá-lo... Eu estava lá, eu não consegui evitar. Se alguém é culpado, essa pessoa sou eu!

Marguerite escondeu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar.

- Perdão meu amor, me perdoa... Eu simplesmente não pude... não havia o que fazer... Ela já estava lá, e o Johnnie... o Johnnie estava nos braços dela...e, e...

- Não. Basta Marguerite, basta!- o Lorde deu a volta na mesa e abraçou a esposa.- Você foi muito corajosa, salvou o Johnnie... A culpa não é sua, nunca pensei nisso.

Ela se levantou e escondeu a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. Os dois permaneceram assim, juntos, se confortando mutuamente.

Então o elevador subiu e uma linda garota apareceu.

- Catherine!- exclamaram ao ver a recém-chegada.

- Sim, fico feliz que me tenham reconhecido.- ela sorriu.- Eu os trouxe aqui apenas para que pudessem conversar, vocês não podem ficar assim, sem se falar. A culpa não foi de nenhum de vocês, tinha de ser assim.

"Ainda não era o momento de eu estar entre vocês por isso precisei partir. Eu vou voltar no momento adequado, podem estar certos. Por enquanto vocês precisam seguir em frente, Johnnie precisa de vocês."

- Isso é muito absurdo. Eu sei, eu sinto que a conheço, no entanto você era apenas um bebê. E agora, agora vejo uma linda moça diante de meus olhos...- murmurou Marguerite, confusa.

- É por que em nossa vida anterior essa era a minha aparência, eu era Morgana, sua filha. Ou filha de Morrighan, como prefira...- ela sorriu.- Mas nada disso importa. O fato é que não se pode culpar ninguém pelo que houve, nem mesmo aquela pobre atormentada da Lucy...

"Por favor, não se prendam à mágoa ou a remorsos inúteis; sigam em frente. Vivam, sejam felizes, dêem todo o amor do mundo ao Johnnie e, quando for a hora certa, me recebam de volta."

- A esperarei o tempo que for preciso.- disse Marguerite, emocionada.

- Eu também, mas, por favor, não demore muito...- pediu John, recuperando a voz.

Catherine sorriu.

- Eu os amo muito.

- Nós também te amamos.

- Então, até breve.

A moça se voltou para a saída e tudo começou a ficar enevoado. Então, com pressa, com medo de que tudo sumisse, Roxton gritou:

- Isso tudo é real, ou somente um sonho?

- Quem disse que os sonhos não podem ser reais?

Então tudo sumiu.

Ela deu um pulo na cama, ao mesmo tempo em que ele abria os olhos.

- Você...-falou Marguerite.

- Cathy...- emendou Roxton, sentando-se também.

Os dois se olharam demoradamente. A claridade precária que iluminava o quarto provinha da janela, onde um amanhecer tímido se insinuava.

Nenhum deles sabia o que dizer, mas quando se abraçaram a necessidade de qualquer palavra evaporou-se. O amor deles era forte para seguir adiante. Sempre haveria a saudade, mas a certeza de que a filha voltaria, além de ainda terem o pequeno Johnnie lhes dava mais vontade de prosseguir.

- Este lugarzinho não condiz com a presença de uma Baronesa.- disse Claire assim que o guarda a jogou na cela.- Eu exijo falar com seu superior!

- Até onde sei a senhora não é mais Baronesa.- retrucou o moço.- Além disso, esse é o lugar perfeito para assassinos! Passar bem!

Ele colocou o ferrolho e o cadeado e a deixou falando sozinha.

Claire, a ex-baronesa de Wilmington foi condenada à prisão perpétua pelo envenenamento do marido e pela cumplicidade no ataque à atual baronesa.

O empregado da família Roxton, que facilitou a entrada de Lucy na propriedade, além de demitido (obviamente!) estava sendo processado como cúmplice indireto no homicídio de Catehrine Elizabeth.

Lady Roxton, com uma ajudinha do Conde de Avebury, se livrara sem maiores incômodos pela morte de Lucy.

TRÊS MESES DEPOIS...

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que você está com medo de voar?- disse Marion.

- Não é isso...- respondeu Sean, desanimado.

- Então por que essa cara?

- Nada mãe.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo.

- Tem a ver com o Edwin?- antes que o rapaz dissesse qualquer coisa, ela emendou:- É claro que tem, vocês não se falaram mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

"Sean, o que houve exatamente lá em casa?"

Ele, pego de surpresa, meio que engasgou antes de balbuciar:

- Er... Hum.. Na-nada... A gente só conversou e, e aquelas duas loucas chegaram e...e...

- Ta bom, e sobre o que vocês conversavam tanto?

- Não lembro, já faz tanto tempo...

A Baronesa bufou.

- Eu não nasci ontem Sean, sei muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Eu sempre vi o modo como vocês se olhavam e sorriam quando pensavam que ninguém os observava. As pessoas só se olham daquele jeito quando estão amando..."

O ar saiu dos pulmões do rapaz num único sopro e um tom entre púrpura e verde assomou às suas faces, mas ele sequer tentou desmentir a mãe.

- Diga alguma coisa Sean.

- Dizer o quê? Eu a envergonhei, nada do que eu diga poderá mudar isso... Só lamento por não ter sido eu o assassinado pela maluca, assim não daria este desgosto à você...

- Shh! Jamais repita isso!- ela o abraçou.- Oh, meu querido, Deus me deu um filho melhor do que eu poderia desejar. Eu o amo mais do que qualquer coisa e nunca me envergonharei de você.

"Quero que você seja feliz, não me importam os outros. Se nunca disse nada, foi porque conheço a sociedade e sei como as pessoas podem ser cruéis umas com as outras. O diferente as assusta e por isso ela se protegem atacando-o."

"Sempre irei apoiá-lo porque o amo, além disso, está subentendido no 'pacote' de obrigações de uma mãe."

Ele não cabia em si de tanta alegria. Secando os olhos, ele sorriu, mas logo voltou a ficar sério, quando lembrou que não dependia apenas dele que tudo desse certo.

- Senhores passageiros, por favor, apertem os cintos, pois decolaremos em um minuto!

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que amanhã serei, oficialmente, a "senhora Ned Malone"... É completamente irreal...

- Irreal? E dinossauros e homens-macaco são o quê?

- Ah, você me entendeu...

Verônica e o noivo aproveitavam seus últimos momentos juntos e "solteiros" para namorar na sala de estar dos Malone, porque logo Marty viria buscar a noiva e, até que subissem ao altar, eles não poderiam mais se ver. Ordem expressa de mamma Ângela.

- Ah, eu mal posso esperar para vê-la vestida de noiva. Céus, não sei se meu pobre coração de jornalista irá agüentar.- brincou Malone, dando um beijo na amada.- Você certamente será a noiva mais linda do mundo!

A loira sorriu. Será que não era errado alguém ser tão absurdamente feliz?

Então uma preocupação sombreou-lhe o sorriso.

- Será que Roxton e Marguerite estão bem? Queria tanto que eles tivessem podido vir, eles são nossa família também...- disse, triste.- Quem sabe que tivéssemos adiado e...

- Amor, eles sabem o quanto você sente fala do Platô, da sua mãe. Adiar a cerimônia significaria adiar nosso retorno.- ponderou ele.- Tenho certeza de que eles estão bem, mas o Johnnie é muito novo para uma viagem tão longa.

- É, eu sei que estou sendo egoísta... É só que, eles são tão importantes para nós...

- Olhe por outro lado: pelo menos o Conde, a Condessa e o Ed puderam vir representá-los.

- Será que Sean e a mãe chegarão a tempo?

- Eles estarão aqui amanhã pela manhã. Acalme-se, tudo dará certo...

Os dois se beijaram novamente.

- Ham ham...- ouviu-se um pigarro na porta atrás deles.

- Ah, ãnh, oi sra. Malone.- disse Verônica constrangida.- A gente só estava, estava conversando...

- Si, si, io percebo.- disse a matrona.- Ma lo tempo è finito, il due precisam descansar perchè Martina stá aspetando Vèronica.

- Ah mamma, só mais...- resmungou Ned.

- Tazi! Andiamo, dire ciao!

Com olhares compridos e já saudosos, os pombinhos se despediram. O amanhã seria longo e cheio de emoções.

A igreja estava linda, decorada com flores frescas e bem primaveris. O céu, naquele tom entre alaranjado-fim-de-tarde e azul-começo-de-noite, cobria a todos tornando o momento ainda mais inesquecível.

Challenger, nervoso, ajeitava a gravata sem parar. Iria conduzir a noite pela nave da igreja e estava tão emocionado que era difícil conter as lágrimas. Jessie e Summerlee, já ao lado do altar, o aguardavam.

Na primeira fila viam-se sentados o Conde Phillip e a Condessa Catherine, ladeados por Edwin; o Barão de Wilmington e Marion vinham em seguida.

A família Malone ocupava o outro lado.

Quando o padre entrou os murmúrios diminuíram, e cessaram de vez quando, ao som de Ave-Maria, Ned Malone entrou no corredor ladeado pelos pais.

- Ele está lindo!- comentou Jessie.

- Sim, mas para fazer par com Verônica não poderia ser diferente, afinal ela está magnífica!- respondeu Summerlee, emocionado.

O trio alcançou o altar e, depois que o senhor e a senhora Malone ocuparam seus lugares, uma onda de expectativa varreu os convidados, a qualquer momento a noiva entraria.

Enquanto aguardava o momento de ir ao encontro do noivo, Verônica não conseguia parar quieta.

- Minha querida, por favor, fique parada um momento para que eu arrume seu arranjo de cabelo.- implorava Julie, que fazia companhia à ela.

- As damas de honra estão prontas? E o pajem?- questionava a loira.

- Está tudo certo, mas, por favor, pare de se mexer!

Finalmente ela parou, então sentiu mãos ligeiras correndo por seus cabelos.

- Nossa Julie, você realmente sabe fazer isso.

- Eu não! Sou péssima com as mãos.- disse a moça surgindo à sua frente com um bebê adormecido no colo.- Mal consigo pentear meus cabelos pela manhã!

Como ainda continuassem a arrumá-la, Verônica voltou-se para ver quem era a dona de mãos tão habilidosas.

- Se você não parar quieta eu não conseguirei terminar isso! Se quiser se casar hoje ainda, sossegue!

Os olhos da noiva se iluminaram quando viu quem estava diante de si.

- Marguerite! Marguerite, eu não posso acreditar... É, é você mesma?- perguntou, abraçando a amiga.

- Claro que sou eu! Você acha que alguém poderia imitar todo o meu charme?- respondeu a morena, sorrindo, e retribuindo o abraço.

- Eu pensei... Vocês disseram que não viriam...

- E como poderíamos perder este momento tão importante? Você é minha irmã mais nova, garota da selva.

- Você não imagina o quanto estou feliz.

- Imagino sim.- retrucou Marguerite.- Agora fique imóvel para que eu possa terminar!

Enquanto isso, no altar...

- Ora Malone, se você não se acalmar acabará botando um ovo!- disse alguém, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do noivo.

Quando se voltou para responder, o loiro pensou que estivesse tendo uma alucinação.

- Roxton!

- Você está verde Ned.- disse o caçador, rindo.- Fique calmo amigo, logo tudo estará acabado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? E Marguerite? Como, quando vocês chegaram?- enrolou-se o jornalista.- Eu não... Eu-eu...

Roxton não conseguia parar de rir.

- Controle-se homem! Marguerite está lá atrás com Verônica, nós chegamos há uma hora e ficamos com medo de não estar aqui a tempo.

- E o Johnnie? Vocês o trouxeram?

- É claro, você acha que ele iria perder essa?

Antes que pudessem continuar a conversa, soou a Marcha Nupcial e Verônica surgiu à porta, ao lado de Challenger.

Aquela certamente foi a visão mais inesquecível de toda a vida de Edward Malone. Sua noiva, sua futura esposa, estava deslumbrante naquele vestido branco com aplicações de cristal. O arranjo de flores em sua cabeça apenas acentuava seu ar angélico, mas o brilho naqueles lindos olhos superava tudo. Era aquele brilho que a tornava a mulher mais perfeita do mundo todo!

Verônica Layton andou pela nave da igreja e, a única coisa que a fazia crer que estava acordada era a firmeza do braço de Challenger, que a conduzia. Não podia crer que aquele homem lindo seria seu, completa e definitivamente seu, em apenas alguns momentos. Aquele fraque cinzento, acentuava o rosto do jornalista, tornando-o mais másculo, ao mesmo tempo em que se percebia todo seu ar juvenil em seus olhos. Sim, ela tinha certeza de que ele iria chorar, mas não seria problema, afinal ela mesma já estava chorando.

Discretamente Roxton e Marguerite (que entregou o pequeno Johnnie à Condessa) colocaram-se ao lado do altar. Ele impecável em seu terno preto e sobrecasaca, ela num belíssimo longo púrpura. Estavam emocionados, aqueles dois eram seus irmãozinhos mais novos!

Jessie sorria enquanto Summerlee não conseguia conter as lágrimas que corriam sobre seu sorriso meigo. Challenger tentava disfarçar o choro fungando a todo momento.

Ângela chorava despudoradamente, e Tony, com o rosto extremamente vermelho, sorria satisfeito.

O tempo pareceu voar. Se alguém lhes perguntasse mais tarde, nenhum deles saberia repetir o que o sacerdote dissera, estavam hipnotizados, fascinados demais pela presença um do outro. Ned e Verônica não percebiam nada que estivesse além deles, de seus cheiros, seus rostos.

- (...)eu os declaro marido e mulher. Senhor Malone, pode beijar a noiva.

Então, com o mais apaixonado dos beijos, eles selaram aquela união que nem a presença de dinossauros ou homens-macaco conseguira romper (**n.a**.: nem aquelas amazonazinhas sacanas que agarraram o Ned...).

Tudo o que se passou depois pareceu correr num flash. A festa, os cumprimentos, o discurso emocionado de Anthony Malone, as conversas e risos; tudo permaneceu num emaranhado de imagens, sons e lembranças enevoadas, mas nem por isso menos significativas.

- Verônica pediu que lhes entregasse isso.- disse Julie, chegando à mesa dos exploradores, e passando um bilhete à Maguerite.

A morena abriu o bilhete:

"_Família,_

_Por favor, nos encontrem em nosso hotel._

_Beijos sr e sra Malone."_

Sorrindo, os quatro exploradores, acompanhados por Jessie e Johnnie, seguiram para o hotel.

- Achei que vocês quisessem aproveitar sozinhos esta noite.- caçoou Roxton assim que chegaram à suíte do casal.

- Precisávamos agradecer à vocês por tudo.- começou a loira.- Obrigada por estarem conosco nesse dia tão importante. Roxton, Madge, vocês são impossíveis. Não deviam ter nos enganado!

- Não enganamos, foi só uma surpresinha!- respondeu a herdeira, piscando.

- Enfim, digam logo o querem, esta noite é de vocês e não queremos atrapalhar.- ponderou Summerlee.

Os recém casados se olharam, então ela começou:

- Nós voltaremos para o Platô depois de amanhã. Não agüento mais de saudades de minha mãe.

- Exato.- emendou Malone.- E estamos indo de vez. Lá será nosso lar, o lugar onde pretendemos criar nossos filhos, envelhecer e morrer...

- E não sabemos nem mesmo se voltaremos para cá algum dia...

Jessie, que detestava rodeios, atalhou:

- E vocês querem exatamente o quê?

- Queremos saber se vocês irão conosco.- disse Ned.- Voltaremos ao Platô como a família que nos tornamos ou é aqui que nos separamos?

Um silêncio pesado se fez na sala. Não era exatamente uma pergunta inesperada, todos sabiam que Ned e Verônica voltariam, afinal ela era a protetora do Platô, era natural que retornasse. Mas e os demais?

- Bem, acho que os colocamos numa berlinda.- disse Malone, tentando quebrar o clima.- Não queremos que se precipitem, pensem bem.

- Vocês sempre serão bem-vindos, afinal aquela é a sua casa também.- emendou a loira.- Mas gostaríamos que fossem à nossa partida, se possível.

- Isso nós jamais poderíamos negar.- respondeu Marguerite.

O dia estava cinzento, como se refletisse o estado de ânimo dos recém-casados. Eles estavam no cais, acompanhados por Roxton, Marguerite e Johnnie; mas não viam nem sinal dos demais exploradores.

- Quem sabe algum problema os deteve?- imaginava a loira.- Além disso, Summerlee não gosta muito de despedidas…

Passou-se mais algum tempo até que o casal precisou embarcar.

- Sentiremos muita falta de vocês.- disse Roxton.

- Nós também.- Verônica tocou na bochecha do bebê que dormitava no colo da mãe.- Quando ele for maior, levem-no para nos ver...

- Isso mesmo, levem o pequeno para conhecer os dinossauros.- brincou Ned.

Eles trocaram abraços apertados, beijos já cheios de saudade, então, quando se preparavam para embarcar, um carro estacionou e dele desceram Challenger, Jessie e Summerlee apressados.

- Pensamos que não viriam se despedir de nós.- ralhou o jornalista.

- E não viemos.- falou o botânico.- Nós vamos com vocês!

- Ãnh? Co-como assim?

- Ora essa, como assim!- retrucou Jessie.- Entrando naquele navio e atravessando o oceano e depois uma selva, ou o que quer que seja!

- É sério mesmo?- indagou Malone, encarando o único que não falara até então: Challenger.

- Bem, conversamos e chegamos à conclusao de que nao temos mais nada a esperar do mundo "real".- começou a explicar o cientista.- Summerlee já perdeu a esposa, seus filhos e netos estão criados e sua presença não é imprescindível. Já quanto a mim e Jessie, bem, não temos nada de fato que nos prenda aqui. Há muito a ser descoberto no "Mundo Perdido", e nada da sociedade londrina me surpreende mais.

- Além disso, eu estou curiosíssima para conhecer esse paraíso de civilizações perdidas!- arrematou Jessie.

O navio soltou mais um apito, como a avisá-los que deviam embarcar. Com abraços apertados e ligeiros, os demais se despediram do casal de amigos que ficava para tras.

- Sentirei falta deles, das aventuras...- confessou Marguerite ao esposo.

- Eu também.- ele colocou o braço sobre os ombros dela.- Mas é como dizem: uma aventura termina para que outra possa começar; e esse rapazinho nos trará distrações suficientes, posso assegurar.

- É...- disse ela, ainda olhando o navio que começava a se afastar.- Além disso, algo me diz que essa separação é apenas temporária... Veremos nossos perdidos antes mesmo do que imaginamos!

Com um último aceno aos amigos que surgiam na amurada do navio, Marguerite e Roxton se voltaram e saíram andando. De volta à civilização, de volta à sua nova vida como pais, onde não teriam a emoção de enfrentar dinossauros, mas sabiam, seria mais emocionante..._

- Será estranho sem eles.- comentou Malone com a esposa, olhando o cais que se afastava lentamente.

- É, mas isso pode não ser um final definitivo... Nosso Platô é cheio de surpresas.

Eles se abraçaram, ainda olhando para terra firme.

Ao seu lado, Jessie, entre Challenger e Summerlee sorria. Ela não sabia bem porque, mas sabia que coisas maravilhosas estavam por vir.

- As maiores revelações ainda estão por vir...- sentenciou, sem nem se dar conta de que falava em voz alta.

Sim, a família Perdida ganhava uma nova integrante, ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava de dois dos seus membros... Era triste...

... Mas quem disse que era definitivo?

**FIM**

Poiseeh, sei que foi uma longa jornada... As esperas foram cruéis e o final talvez não tenha sido o que vocês esperavam... Mas posso dizer que foi uma experiência enriquecedora compartilhar com vocês esta fic meio "aleatória"!

Agradeço a todas e a cada uma em especial pela reviews... Sem a força de vocês esta história certamente não teria chegado ao fim... ;P

AMOOOO vcs, nunca é demais dizer... e, mesmo sendo este o fim, isto não as exime de deixar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuitas REVIEWS!

... e talvez isso me inspire a terminar "The Return - O Retorno II"?

RoxBeijos à todas ;P amo-Vos =****


End file.
